Encuéntrame
by patrynachys
Summary: Las almas gemelas nacen para encontrarse una y otra vez, a pesar de todo. Katniss es enviada a vivir Manhattan, dejando atrás todo, incluido su mejor amigo. Él le atrae y algo más desde hace algún tiempo, a él le pasa lo mismo, pero ahora están a km de distancia y ella le hace una absurda propuesta: "encuéntrame" ¿Podrán encontrarse a pesar del tiempo y la distancia?
1. Chapter 1E

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "Encuentrame" y es de Ivana Romero. Yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Hola! Les traigo esta hermosa historia que encontré de casualidad y me encantó. Espero que a uds. les guste tanto como a mí. Solo un comentario, en este fic he decidido que el mejor amigo de Katniss, sea Finnick, solo para variar y por nada en particular.**

**Allá vamos. Ya saben que estamos a un PM o un review de distancia.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Sinopsis**

Las almas gemelas están hechas para encontrarse, una y otra vez, a pesar de todo. O eso se supone que debería ocurrir.

Luego de un accidente automovilístico, Katniss es enviada a vivir con su Tía en Manhattan, dejando atrás todo lo que conoce como suyo, incluyendo a su mejor amigo.

En un intento desesperado de traer su antigua vida a la nueva, Katniss se enamora, aprende, crece y sobre todo, vive.

_¿Podrán dos almas gemelas reencontrarse a pesar de la distancia? _

«Cuando dos almas están destinadas a estar juntas, siempre lograran encontrarse.»

(…)

Sus pasos resonaron en la gravilla, crujientes e indecisos. Había esperado por más de veinte minutos que su acompañante regresara, a decir verdad: Estaba demasiado preocupado porque aún no volvía.

Y al ver aquel rebullicio de sirenas policíacas y a todos correr en dirección a los vagones, no hizo más que empezar a temer lo peor. Sabía que debió rehusarse a su pedido y acompañarle, aunque ella refunfuñara como una niña de cinco años.

Ahora, caminaba en dirección hacia donde iban todos animado por una repentina curiosidad. Al parecer, lo ocurrido allí era algo serio. Aunque era normal ver la presencia de la policía en aquellos sitios; algo en el ambiente no era del todo común.

Los murmullos de los curiosos como él no dejaban escuchar claramente lo ocurrido. Habían rodeado el lugar en una especie de círculo. Un coche patrulla una chica llorando, dos tipos… uno de ellos: Herido.

Entonces, ocurrió…

Era ella, llorando desconsolada con un chico en brazos, casi desvanecido por los golpes.

(…)

Cuando dos almas están destinadas a estar juntas siempre lograran encontrarse, cuando no es así, por más que se busquen no lo logran. Y, si por casualidad o suerte sus caminos se cruzan una de ellas ya habrá cambiado, no será la misma. No se quedó esperando y cuando se miren directo a los ojos, no se hallaran el uno al otro.

**Capítulo 1**

Katniss caminó hasta el mugroso catre en el fondo de la celda dónde podía mirar a través de la ventana.

Se escuchaba la habladuría del comisario que la había traído desde la escuela. Miró por la ventana los automóviles estacionándose en la acera contigua. Cerrando los ojos, sintiendo un poco la angustia al imaginar el rostro encolerizado de su padre cuando le llamasen a avisarle que su hija estaba en prisión nuevamente…

Suspiró recostándose sobre la sucia banca recubierta con una percha sucia y maloliente, vieja y desgastada.

« _¿Cuántos criminales habrán puestos su sus traseros aquí?_» pensó riendo en silencio al imaginarse aquella escena grotesca.

No era una delincuente juvenil. Pero, si continuaba así…

Estaba en camino de serlo.

— ¿Eh? ¡Guapa!— el oficial golpeó los barrotes de la celda con su bolillo de control para juergas en espacios públicos —. Te buscan, por cierto, tienes el beneficio de la llamada que no has usado.

Se levantó ya resignada en busca del rostro enfadado de su padre

— ¡Katniss! — gritó Finnick, caminando desde el umbral hasta los barrotes donde se apoyaba para intentar alcanzarle.

— ¡Finnick! — exclamó sorprendida y al tiempo aliviada había esperado encontrarse con el rostro encolerizado de su padre.

Aunque fuera por unos momentos, tenía el tiempo suficiente para preparar sus oídos a los gritos y refunfuños que sabía, él proferiría al verla en esa situación.

— ¿Estás bien? — Finnick se acercó rápidamente entre las rejas dejando su rostro cerca al suyo, tanto, que casi podía sentir el latir desbocado de su corazón.

Conocía a su amiga, sabía de la templanza de su espíritu. Pero, nunca imaginó que podía llegar tan lejos.

— Sí.

Suavemente tomó su rostro contrariado, acariciándole entre las rejas que los separaban.

— Fue algo muy loco, ¿En qué estabas pensando?

Ella rió bajito retirando las manos con suavidad. La temperatura en las manos de Finnick le hizo estremecer, ¡Cuán frío estaba!

— Estaré bien — musitó. Quería creer que en verdad lo estaría.

Aunque siempre había sido una rebelde, sabía que esta vez había sobrepasado los límites de la cordura. Aceptaba que no había tomado la mejor actitud, había cedido ante la ira y no razonó en ningún momento.

Él esbozó una leve sonrisa haciendo notar el tierno hoyuelo en su mejilla izquierda. Preocupado por ella, como siempre lo había hecho.

Como los mejores amigos lo hacen.

— Supongo que no haz llamado a tu padre.

Katniss se mordió el labio inferior tensionada. Él adivinó de inmediato su respuesta. Relajó la postura soltando su mano para caminar hasta el teléfono público que tenían en la estación al servicio de los reos.

— Le llamaré.

Ella observó el caminar desenfadado y ágil, los jeans desgarbados y llenos de huecos en la parte baja de la rodilla. Las converses sucias y desgastadas.

Su _Genie. _

Se dio vuelta recostándose sobre los barrotes para deslizarse hasta el suelo. No estaba orgullosa de lo que había ocurrido. Pero, tampoco se arrepentía.

"— _¡Admítelo! — Gritó Clove lanzando el proyecto de ciencias en el que Katniss había estado trabajando como propuesta para la beca universitaria que pretendía alcanzar —. Solo eres una puta Esnob queriendo tirárselas de rebelde. _

_Katniss se agachó con paciencia al recoger el millar de hojas que habían salidos disparadas en el aire tomando toda dirección. _

—_Clove — dijo con suavidad y una calma intrépida —. Cállate antes que se me suba el Everdeen a la cabeza y te reviente la nariz de un puñetazo. _

_Clove soltó una carcajada sarcástica y grotesca mirando a todos para sentir el apoyo que comenzaba a faltarle al igual que la valentía que empezaba a desvanecerse. Un loco impulso la había llevado a enfrentarse con Katniss, alimentado por los rumores de que ella y su perfecto novio Cato habían estado engañándole. _

— _Por favor —dijo tomando la compostura de niña fresa que siempre la había caracterizado —. Jamás te atreverías. _

_Ahora era Katniss quien esbozaba una sonrisa malévola e irónica. _

— _¿Cómo? — preguntó acercándose al tiempo que abandonaba la tarea de recoger los papeles en el piso. — ¿No me crees capaz? _

_Clove tomó un respiro, sabía de las peleas callejeras en las que su contrincante se había visto envuelta. Su fama de revoltosa y busca pleitos, sin duda le acabaría en el primer round. _

_La castaña enarcó una ceja cruzándose de brazos. _

— _Te pregunté que si no me creías capaz, ¿No me escuchaste? _

_Todos los estudiantes de la North High School se habían reunido alrededor de las dos jóvenes en esperas de que se iniciase la función. _

— _Porque puedo arrancarte las extensiones, antes de que siquiera me toques. _

— _¿No pensarás hacer un escándalo aquí? — la voz de la pelinegra temblaba al igual que ella, cuya máscara de frivolidad había desaparecido. _

— _No.— Katniss soltó los brazos llevándoselos hasta la cintura — Pienso darte una paliza. Eso es distinto. _

_Los abucheos de los estudiantes no se hicieron esperar, una pelea donde estuviera envuelta Katniss Everdeen era una pelea con diversión asegurada. _

— _¿Qué pasa con tu registro de disciplina? — Clove ya había retrocedido varios pasos. _

— _Has arruinado mi única oportunidad de ir a la universidad — Katniss entonaba suavemente como preparándola para lo que se venía. Fría y malévola. Soltó una risita al ver a la pelinegra que hace un momento la llamó Zorra y Esnob temblar ante la inminente amenaza de una paliza —¿Tienes miedo? _

— _Katniss… _

— _¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! — instigaban los espectadores. _

— _Hay que darle al público lo que piden — musitó acercándose más a Clove quien al ver la peligrosa proximidad de Katniss soltó inconscientemente un manotazo en el aire alcanzando a la castaña justo en la mejilla. _

_Los gritos de los estudiantes no se hicieron esperar. Había iniciado otra batalla épica de la problemática y casi leyenda de la escuela: Katniss. _

— _Lo-si-en-to — tartamudeó, al ver como Katniss se acariciaba la mejilla con rostro inexpresivo y mirada petrificante. _

_Ni siquiera notó el momento en que su contrincante se guindó de su cabello arrastrándola por el pasillo, solo sentía la punzada ocasionada por el tirón de las extensiones maltratando su cuero cabelludo, los gritos de los estudiantes que hasta apuestas hacían en honor a la visible ganadora. _

— _¡Suéltame! — gritó Clove tomando con fuerza la mano de Katniss para así poder soltarse. _

_Las uñas se enterraron en la piel de la chica quien se detuvo en el instante ante la mancha roja que comenzaba a emanar de su brazo. Clove aprovechó su momento de descuido para lanzarse a su cabellera castaña y lisa tomando la ventaja de inmediato. Era un poco más alta que Katniss, lo que le daba un poco más de ventaja. Aunque Katniss poseía una contextura gruesa y curvas fornidas se le hizo fácil tumbarle al piso animándose por los gritos de los estudiantes azuzando la batalla. Sabía que al ser pilladas por un maestro quedaría automáticamente vetada para la beca de honor. No escuchaba los quejidos de Katniss, temió haberla hecho desmayar o causarle una contusión en el cráneo, se detuvo a observar si esta aún seguía consciente. _

_Katniss soltó una risita dando vuelta a Clove y dejándola presa entre su cuerpo y el piso. La mano no le tembló para propinarle una cachetada de inmediato observando como la mejilla de piel mate y poros perfectos enrojecía. _

— _¡Eres una zorra, roba novios! — chilló Clove estallando en llantos. _

— _¿Yo? —Inquirió Katniss, levantándola por los cabellos — pregúntale a tú maldito noviecito quién persigue a quién — la soltó bruscamente dejándola desvanecerse dramáticamente sobre el piso —. Pregúntale — le retó —, verás que él es un estúpido al igual que tú, creen que el mundo gira a su alrededor — Kat rió de forma despiadada —. Te tengo noticias princesita: ¡No es así! —Sentía como la sangre manaba de su labio inferior, la maldita de Clove la había hecho sangrar — Son tal para cual, pero ¿sabes qué? Es muy poco hombre para mí — volvió a reírse —. Tal vez lo suficiente para ti. Pero, para mí no es nada — los alumnos guardaron silencio. Eso era un mal presagio — ¡Te lo regalo! _

_Katniss se dio vuelta enfurecida. Vio al maestro de gimnasia abrirse paso entre los alumnos. _

_Era hora de entregarse. _

— _Katniss —dijo el profesor monótonamente. _

— _Ya voy—rechinó ella caminando hacia el sector administrativo. _

— _Lo mismo para usted señorita Peterson. La fiesta se acabó. ¡Todo el mundo a clases!_"

No se arrepentía de ello, aunque le costase horas de servicio comunitario. Aunque le costara una mancha en su expediente o la expulsión, si algo odiaba era la actitud de superioridad de muchos y la predisposición a crear rumores para manchar la reputación de otros. Escuchaba los susurros de Finnick explicándole a su padre aristocráticamente su situación actual.

En esos momentos no comprendía como a pesar de todo lo ocurrido horas antes, él seguía allí. Paciente y noble, como siempre. Cerró los ojos angustiada, no le temía a la policía o al proceso legal que seguro se le abriría, tampoco al consejo escolar que indudablemente ya la había votado por su expulsión.

Le temía al rostro decepcionado y airado de su padre cuando la viese tras las rejas. Finnick colgó la llamada caminando hasta los barrotes.

— Ya viene para acá —dijo, sentándose al otro lado de la reja.

— Aprovecha este momento amigo—comentó ella burlonamente —. Serán los últimos que me verás con vida.

Él joven soltó una suave carcajada.

— No creo que te vaya a matar. Es muy fácil, tu papá quiere un castigo más cruel.

— Ya lo creo. ¿Dónde anda Madge?

— Afuera. Está llamando a su primo.

— ¿El abogado? — inquirió Kat, enternecida por el acto de fraternidad de su amiga.

Muy común en ella.

Ambos guardaron silencio unos minutos. Allí estaba nuevamente metida en problemas y recibiendo el apoyo de sus dos únicos amigos.

Él, pasivo amable y tranquilo. Ella cómplice, hostigadora un tanto fresa pero fiel a su amistad.

Solo saber que Finnick estaba allí, al otro lado de la reja le hacía sentir mejor. En parte le había demostrado que en realidad le importaba. Aunque para eso hubiese sido necesario destrozar un auto a batazos.

Katniss puso los ojos en blanco esquivando el sentimiento de culpa hacia Cato y su mirada aterrorizada cuando la vio brincar sobre el capó de su auto con el bate de beisbol, el mismo que había usado en la clase de educación física.

— ¿Crees que salgas de esta? — preguntó Finnick, después de un silencio tranquilo.

Ella sonrió mirando los rayos solares que se filtraban entre la ventana y la cortina mugrienta.

— Viva sí. Lo que no sé es si pueda sobrevivir a mi padre.

— Lo harás. Es tu padre, están hechos para perdonar.

— Se acabó la visita joven. — el oficial hizo seña a Finnick de que se levantase.

Katniss se incorporó de inmediato.

— ¿Se va? — preguntó mirando al muchacho llena de un extraño sentimiento de desolación.

— Solo autoricé veinte minutos — el oficial la miró a través de sus enormes lentes con montura gruesa y totalmente pasada de moda.

— Estaré afuera — la consoló —. Con Madge — culminó guiñándole un ojo.

La joven apartó la mirada hasta el fondo de la celda. No se permitía esos momentos de debilidad, menos en frente de Finnick. — lo que era extraño, se supone que eran mejores amigos —.

— Nos vemos —musitó fríamente.

Podía sentir el compás de sus pasos alejarse, la puerta abrirse provocando un molesto gruñido y cerrarse haciendo lo mismo.

«Finnick, Finnick,» musitó en su fuero interno.

Sentía tantas cosas, tantas que ninguna era clara. Quería decirle lo que sentía. Pero, ¿Qué sentía?

Era extraño. Habían sido amigos, los amigos no sienten cosas extrañas por sus amigos. Además estaba aquel desliz en el almuerzo.

Había sido un error hasta el mismo Finnick lo había admitido. Luego estaba todo el lío con el miserable de Cato Connor. Las dudas de Finnick, su rostro herido ante los rumores. ¿Podía él sentir esa extraña sensación? ¿Podía estar sintiendo lo mismo?

"_Katniss tomó la notificación que el rector sostenía con mirada dura y severa. _

_Lo mismo para Clove, eso le aliviaba un poco el coraje que sentía. Al menos, se había defendido de los insultos y petulancia de esa tonta malcriada y consentida. Dio un ligero respiro retirando los cuadernos del casillero y poder ir a casa —suspendida por tres días —. Era la tercera notificación escolar del semestre. No había forma de que su padre se hallase contento ante eso. Buscó entre la bolsa el rímel y base, tomando al tiempo el minúsculo espejo que siempre llevaba a todo lado. Revisando meticulosamente su mejilla, sería una pequeña hinchazón. _

_«Estúpida» rezongó para sí misma. «Peleando por él imbécil de Cato, si supiera. ¡Dios mío! Si supiera lo sin vergüenza y mujeriego que es…» _

_Sintió los pasos de Finnick, cruzó derecho sin pronunciar palabra alguna, sin mirarle. Lo cual era muy extraño. Debía ser vergüenza por lo que había ocurrido tras las bancas en la cancha de Básquet. _

— _¡Hey! — gritó cerrando el casillero de un portazo que la hizo estremecer. El muchacho no se detuvo. Ella se encaminó tras su paso siguiéndole en silencio mientras él avanzaba casi a zancadas. Ignoró a Frank cuando cruzaron por el pasillo de los laboratorios. Él la sentía tras suyo, en silencio y llena de cautela. _

_¿Qué demonios tenía Finnick? Francamente la asustaba la actitud de su amigo, temía que el cambio de humor fuese por el incidente del día anterior en la cancha. Vamos, no había sido nada. Bueno, dependía de la connotación que quisieras darle. _

_Finalmente se detuvieron en el estacionamiento. Cuando él no pudo más y se dio vuelta dispuesto a hacerle el reclamo que le había estado envenenando la punta de la lengua desde el momento en que escuchó de boca de uno de los compinches de Cato el rumor que este se había encargado de difundir._

— _¿Finnick, qué pasa? — preguntó ella deteniéndose a pocos centímetros de él. _

— _Te peleaste con Clove. —no fue una pregunta. _

— _Sí —sonrió sintiendo como el rubor le quemaba las mejillas. _

— _Dicen que te golpeó porque te metiste con su novio _

— _¡Eso no es cierto! —Exclamó —. Yo fui quien la… _

_Guardó silencio tratando de comprender lo que él acaba de decir: "Por qué te metiste con su novio" _

_Ella apretó los puños con furia. Su mirada se endureció, al igual que la de Finnick, él, más que furia tenía sentimiento. Por un momento había pensado que podían tener una especie de chance, desde aquel beso bajo las gradas. Cuando ella sonrió pícaramente y se abrazó a su pecho dándole una prueba fehaciente de que tal vez sentía lo mismo hacía él. Luego, se enteró de que solo era un juego. Katniss Everdeen vacilaba y salía a escondidas con Cato. ¿Por qué no creer? La atracción era pública. A Cato Spencer Connor le fascinaba rayar a Clove con chicas mucho más interesantes. Que esta última se hiciera la ciega, era un problema personal y de dignidad. _

_Pero, ¿Katniss? O sea ¿Katniss? Ella que siempre se jalaba a puños con cualquiera solo para defender una causa noble. Haciendo eso. ¿Engañando? _

— _Un momento — musitó la chica retrocediendo el casete. — ¿Que yo hice qué? —parecía demasiado sorprendida. _

_Lo que enojó mucho más a Finnick, que engañara a Clove lo aceptaba. Que se hiciera la victima delante de él: le daba asco. La miró entreabrir los labios y hacer ese gesto con la ceja, con el rostro visiblemente contrariado. Sus párpados cayendo y levantándose con una velocidad de vértigo y morderse el labio inferior con tensión. -Algo que hacía cuando estaba perdida o demasiado sorprendida-. _

— _¿Qué? — él levantó la barbilla desafiante. — ¿Negarás que ella te golpeó por meterte con su novio? _

_Katniss soltó un bufido irónico y a la vez dolido. Escuchar y ver a Finnick hablándole de esa forma la hería. Incluso más, porque era al único hombre de la escuela al cual no se atrevía a golpear. _

— _¿De qué estás hablando? — inquirió retomando la postura desafiante que había mantenido en la pelea con Clove. _

_Él tomó unas cuantas respiraciones profundas. _

— _Hablo de que te dejaste… — se detuvo modulando la voz para usar un tono más formal y no tratarle como a una cualquiera delante los pocos espectadores —… que te acostaste con Cato — cuchicheó sin quitar de su voz ese tono de fastidio y reclamo —y ahora él anda por allí pregonándolo, como si tú virginidad fuera un premio. ¿Por qué eras virgen, no? _

_La mano de Katniss tembló frenéticamente y un segundo más tarde ya había colisionado contra la mejilla de Finnick. Lo miró decepcionada y enfurecida. ¿Cómo podía siquiera creer eso de ella? ¡Él! Que la conocía mejor que nadie. _

— _Imbécil —resopló —. Eres igualito a ellos —sentía ese incontrolable deseo de llorar manifestándose primeramente con un nudo en la garganta. No pudo evitar que una lágrima rodara por su mejilla, una lágrima oscura que embadurnaba de rímel el cachete. Finnick la observó temblar de indignación y furia. _

_¿Katniss Everdeen llorando? _

— _Kat — musitó acariciándose la cara. —¿lloras? _

— _¡No! — Gritó ella — ¡Eres un idiota! —volvió a gritar llevándose los brazos al rostro para cubrirse las lágrimas, que, ahora corrían incontenibles. _

— _Kat — volvió a musitar Finnick. _

— _¡No me llames Kat! ¡Solo mis amigos me llaman Kat! _

_Ver a Katniss de esa forma le confundía. Jamás la vio soltar una risotada de alegría o suspiro de tristeza y ahora estaba allí en frente suyo chillando como un bebé. _

— _Oh — se quejó alarmado al tiempo que empezaba a comprenderlo todo. _

_Ella dio vuelta para regresar al pasillo del casillero. Que Finnick creyera semejante barbaridad le dolía como le dolía cuando su papá mencionaba lo decepcionada que estaría su madre si la viera por allí soltando madrazos como una escoria social. _

— _¡Espera! — gritó él, dando grandes pasos para alcanzarle hasta tomar su hombro. _

— _¡No me toques! —se quejó ella apartando la mano salvajemente. _

— _Kat… _

— _¡Maldita sea! —Exclamó enfurecida, mientras giraba en sus talones para verle a la cara — ¡No me llames así! ¿No entiendes? _

_Finnick la miró por un segundo. Había cometido el peor error, había dudado de su mejor amiga, peor aún se había atrevido a juzgarla sin darle chance de explicación. _

— _Lo siento— chilló pasándose la mano frenéticamente por los cabellos. Un tic nervioso que tenía desde niño y del que Katniss se burlaba constantemente —. Yo creí que… _

— _¿Qué? — inquirió ella desafiante — que me había revolcado como una puta con ese animal. ¡Vaya amigo que me gasto! Eres un idiota Finnick, no sabes cuánto te odio —chilló rompiendo en llantos al tiempo que intentaba golpearle el pecho. _

— _Lo siento, Kat — dijo el muchacho esquivando los golpes que ella propinaba al aire sin éxito alguno —. Es que… — la vio detenerse vencida por el llanto — ése estúpido anda por allí pregonándolo — sacudió la cabeza desesperado — yo no sé… _

_Ella se detuvo ipso facto. No podía culpar a Finnick, todos tenemos la necesidad de dudar incluso de los seres que más queremos. Era algo muy lógico. _

— _¿A quién te refieres? —preguntó con una frivolidad repentina que asustó al chico. _

— _A Cato —musitó temeroso por el cambio repentino. Ella asintió mordiéndose los labios llena de indignación. _

— _¡Hey! ¡Kat! ¡Kat! — trató de seguirle el paso, ella corría hasta la sala de implementos perdidos. La vio desaparecer entre la multitud de jóvenes que el instante y para su mala suerte aparecieron de la nada." _

Ahora estaba detenida por agresión a la propiedad privada. Sí, Katniss había destrozado a batazos el auto de Cato Connor."

Katniss rió en silencio, complacida al recordar las súplicas de Cato entre golpe y golpe a la defensa, capó y ventanillas del auto. Podía decirse que se había vengado. Lo que le provocó una carcajada involuntaria.

— Guarda ese buen humor para cuando estés en casa, preparando las maletas. —Aquella voz agria y autoritaria inundó de inmediato el espacio solitario y silencioso de la celda. Su padre.

Observó su rostro apacible y calmado. Respirando con firmeza para recibir los insultos y desmadres que a continuación llegarían como torpedos.

— El muchacho ha levantado cargos — dijo manteniendo la postura serena y pasiva que se obligaba a tener en tal situación. —. El amigo de Madge ha logrado sacarte bajo fianza, puesto que tienes una hoja de vida limpia, a excepción de la vez pasada con lo de conducir ebria junto con Finnick.

— No es un amigo de Madge — suspiró recostándose sobre los barrotes —, es su primo.

— Lo que sea — espetó su padre caminando hasta el escritorio del oficial.

Ambos guardaron silencio.

— Ya vienen a sacarte — le avisó con desdén.

Ella se dio vuelta ligeramente para mirarle boquiabierta a estas alturas debía estar regañándola e incluso amenazando con dejarla allí toda la noche o semana, si era necesario. Un joven policía que mientras abría la reja le guiñaba un ojo se encargó de escoltarla hasta el escritorio para firmar los papeles que la comprometían a seguir con el caso hasta poder llegar a una justa conciliación. Antes de dejarla en el pasillo volvió a guiñarle un ojo de forma seductora, acto que provocó en ella una ira incongruente. Necesitaba liberar una frustración interna y ver a aquel muchacho intentando seducirle le daba ganas de romperle la cara a golpes. Pero, ya tenía demasiados problemas y estaba segura de que en casa con su padre le esperaban muchos más.

Caminaron en silencio hasta el pasillo de salida donde Madge y Finnick aguardaban pacientemente.

— ¡Una vez más! — exclamó Madge, acercándose rápidamente hasta Katniss.

Tom Everdeen siguió de largo su camino.

— ¿Una vez más, qué? — inquirió la chica con la vista fija en la espalda de su padre quien se detuvo momentáneamente para agradecerle a la rubia la libertad de su hija.

— Gracias Madge, te debemos una.

— De nada, señor Everdeen.

Finnick se acercó lentamente con una sonrisa mucho más amena.

— Una vez más que Katniss Everdeen se sale con la suya — respondió a la pregunta que hace un momento se había hecho la joven.

— No cantes victoria — musitó ella tranqueándose los dedos nerviosamente.

Finnick sonrió una vez más, y allí estaba ese tierno hoyuelo en la mejilla que tanto le agradaba. —. Aún no ha pasado lo peor. — Señaló a su padre que ya estaba en frente del auto.

Los chicos soltaron una risotada socarrona, contagiándole un poco de su humor, ya un poco más calmados.

— Muchachos yo…

— Tienes que ir a lidiar un tigre en casa — le interrumpió Madge —. Lo sabemos. —sonrió guiñándole un pícaramente.

— Gracias por todo. — susurró apretando los dientes para mostrarles un mohín de terror.

Ellos la siguieron en silencio hasta el aparcamiento.

— Nos vemos — se despidió cerrando la puerta del auto con mesura.

— ¡Si sobrevives! — gritó Finnick colocando las manos alrededor de su boca para ser escuchado a la distancia.

Kat sonrió colocando el cinturón de seguridad sin mirar a su padre. Colocó su atención sobre los papeles que hacia un momento le habían entregado. Su padre encendía el auto sacando el embrague y metiendo el primer cambio.

«_Escándalo público, daño a la propiedad privada._»

¿Cuánto habría costado su fianza? Se preguntó releyendo los hechos que había protagonizado y que allí escritos parecían completamente ajenos a lo que ella había experimentado.

Tom Everdeen conducía en silencio observando la delgada línea amarilla y manteniendo el embrague y volante del vehículo en completo equilibrio. Miró a través de la ventana las casas y jardines y como estos iban cambiando de lujos hasta llegar al vecindario donde había vivido los años más felices con su adorada Alisa. La misma casa hacía donde llevaba a su hija recién liberada por daños a la propiedad ajena, sabía que no podía quejarse: Katniss era la viva imagen de Alisa. ¿A quién más pudo heredarle la valentía de irse a puños con cualquiera que le faltase al respeto? Estaba orgulloso de ello, pero no podía patrocinarle todas las barrabasadas y dejarla por allí suelta al garete rompiéndose todos los huesos y guindándose a trompadas hasta con hombres.

Ahora había rebasado el límite. Estaba fuera de control, y solo había una forma de hacerla dócil y obediente. No poseían mucho, solo lo suficiente para sobrevivir. Con un empleo de visitador médico. Lo que ganaba a duras penas le alcanzaba para los servicios y lo estrictamente necesario.

Si Katniss quería algo tendría que conseguirlo por sí sola. Y así era, la veía trabajar en cafeterías después de la escuela, atender niños y hacer la tarea de compañeros cuya capacidad intelectual podía decirse que era inferior a la de ella. No podía estar más orgulloso de ello. Vivir con ella era fácil, otro padre estaría asustado por tener a una hija promiscua e ignorante de los peligros a los que se enfrenta el género femenino cuando les hace falta la dirección de una madre o algo así. Pero la facilidad y felicidad terminaban cuando le llamaban informando de una pelea callejera donde Katniss era la protagonista, otra vez.

Como ese día. Estaba dispuesto castigarle, a darle la lección que jamás olvidaría. La crió como a su única niña, no como la consentida. Y desde ése momento ella aprendería respetar las promesas que le hacía después de cada riña.

Katniss le observaba conducir meditabundo sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Cuando su madre falleció él se había convertido en padre y madre. Siempre tuvieron una buena relación hasta que la pubertad cambió sus días de niña y ahora le veía como un viudo gruñón que sufría una trasformación al más grandioso estilo de Hulk. Cada que la veía golpeada y con una citación ante el director de grupo. Sí, ella se daba el lujo de verlo enrojecer, con gritos, caras desencajadas y amenazas de extradición a los aposentos de la tía Clara en New York. Esa era la amenaza más fuerte que su padre podía gritar. Y nunca la cumplía.

Tom estacionó el auto dándose cuenta nuevamente de lo asqueroso y descuidado que estaba su jardín. Era el más feo del sector. Era obvio que ni él ni su hija tenían las dotes hogareñas de su fallecida esposa.

Katniss odiaba las flores.

Las odiaba, porque le hacían recordar a la Alisa saludable y llena de vida que siempre andaba con los overoles recortando y plantando camelias. Abonándolas con paciencia y esmero. Ahora las flores no eran su cosa preferida. Y él, no era un amo de casa ejemplar. La joven desabrochó rápidamente el cinturón de seguridad bajando del auto de inmediato para entrar a la casa primero que su padre. ¡Su mochila! Había quedado en el casillero, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de ir por ella. Si la habían expulsado tendría que pedirle a Madge que se la trajera a casa. Mientras tanto tendría que esperar a que su padre abriese, lo observó bajar del auto con calma, esa tranquilidad habitual que solía tener antes de la gran explosión. La misma que se siente antes de una gran tormenta.

Corrió rápidamente hasta el interior de la sala, rogando en su interior que el show iniciase. Y así poder lavar los trastos de hace tres días que reposaban en el fregadero y limpiar a fondo cada habitación de la casa para amortiguar un poco las culpas.

Tom se sentó en el sofá de la sala evitando magistralmente los resortes que comenzaban a sobresalir de este. Notó cuando su hija se deslizó suavemente hasta la cocina para lavar los trastes. La sentía dudosa e incómoda, sabía que ella sabía, que ambos sabían lo que se vendría.

Katniss organizaba los platos sacando los restos hasta el bote de basura. Al menos tendría donde colocar la vista cuando su padre iniciara con los gritos. Rió pícaramente abriendo el grifo para lavar el bol de cereal que había dejado en la mañana antes de partir para la escuela.

— Deja eso — le pidió su padre toscamente. Ella obedeció de inmediato dejando caer la taza sobre el fregadero. Su padre miraba fijamente la pantalla del televisor sin encender.

— Sube y haz tus maletas.

Kat rió nerviosamente apoyando su peso en la mesa de dreibol que contaba como división sala — cocina.

— Ya papá — siguió riendo —. Puedes empezar a regañarme, no hace falta este elemento dramático.

— ¿Elemento dramático? — por primera vez en el día podía percibir una emoción en su voz y rostro. Y no era nada bueno.

La joven se estremeció al escuchar la indignación ante su comentario.

— De acuerdo — asintió. Incapaz de sonreír irónicamente como solía hacerlo cada que aceptaba de mala gana una orden que terminaría incumpliendo.

Él inspiró a profundidad. Katniss tomó una de las panolas de limpieza para secarse antes de subir y empezar la labor ordenada.

— He llamado a tu tía, estará aquí en menos de una hora — comentó Tom con tono indiferente cuando la sintió subir por las escaleras. —. Date prisa.

Ella solo respiró profundamente guardándose para sí misma los gritos y alegaciones que en el interior explotaba como torpedos. No es que tuviese mucha ropa que empacar por lo que en menos de quince minutos ya tenía listo casi todo el equipaje.

Teniendo en cuenta que solo la acuñaba sin detenerse a doblar o hacer escuadras en las blusas. Lo hacía para obedecer, porque en el fondo sabía que su padre no tenía el valor de enviarla lejos. Siempre hacía la misma amenaza. Pero, de allí a que fuese capaz de cumplirla, había mucho tramo que recorrer. No podía desprenderla de toda su vida allí. Sus amigos, la escuela, todo…

Seguía acuñando los zapatos en la esquina de la maleta. Buscó entre su armario la caja con los libros, CD, y figurines de origami. Sintió cuando su padre colocó suavemente sobre la cama la calceta donde guardaba los ahorros acumulados de las labores extracurriculares. Siguió organizando los enseres de aseo personal observando de reojo las arrugas en la frente de Tom que ahora se hacían más notorias, al menos mantenía el rostro inexpresivo y gélido.

Podía recurrir a la súplica. — Con el dolor de su alma — y conseguir compasión, pero luego pensaba en que si tenía que irse lo haría. No transcurriría mucho tiempo antes de que él se diera cuenta la falta que la hija le hacía. Sería cuestión de espera y dignidad.

— Llévate esto — musitó.

— Gracias _— _asintió Kat y ni siquiera le miró a la cara.

— Cielo, sabes que es lo mejor para ti. — dijo él, con voz insegura.

— Sí, claro — consintió irónicamente, con la voz agudizada por la rabia.

— Le he contado todo a tu tía y ha acordado colocar al mejor abogado en tu defensa, recuerda que es un proceso que recién empieza.

Katniss detuvo su labor tomando un respiro antes de girar sobre sus talones y gritar todo lo que tenía atravesado en la garganta. Pero no fue así.

— Sí, claro, eso me hace sentir menos enojada porque me quieres alejar de casa, de mis amigos, de todo lo que tengo aquí. Sé que cometí un error…

— ¿Un error? Has acumulado desastres tras desastre — le miró frívolamente — a ver ¿Qué tienes aquí? Un proceso por daño a la propiedad privada y la expulsión de la escuela. ¿Eso? — rió sarcásticamente. — pues, ¡lo siento! Siento alejarte de todos los malditos problemas que te has ganado. Siento intentar arreglarte la vida.

— ¡Gracias! — Le interrumpió casi gritando — ¡Gracias por sacarme de aquí! — su tono satírico era casi insultante.

— Estoy tratando de enderezarte — alegó Tom, bajando un poco la voz. Lo último que necesitaban era otro escándalo.

— ¡No lo hagas! — le pidió Katniss arrojando al piso todas las figuras de origami que un momento atrás había intentado empacar. — No lo hagas — volvió a exigirle suavemente.

Las facciones de Tom se contrajeron tomando un matiz de resentimiento y dolor que nunca había demostrado ante su hija. Ella solo le miraba perpleja por su repentino y atónito silencio. Él sonrió, asintiendo con amargura.

— Bien — sacudía la cabeza como queriendo reorganizar el despliegue de emociones que habían surgido en medio de la disputa. — ¡Ódiame! Vamos ¡Ódiame, por querer lo mejor para ti!

Katniss resopló colocando las manos alrededor de su cintura.

— No te hagas la víctima — siseó con voz más calmada —. No es tu papel.

— Siempre me has visto como el padre déspota. No has querido entender que solo quiero lo mejor para ti. Se lo prometí a tu madre, y yo no puedo darte el futuro que ella soñó, el que te mereces.

La chica se cruzó de brazos exasperada.

— No metas a mamá en esto.

— Bueno — contestó él resignado —. Espero tus llamadas.

Se alejó callado y descompuesto, le dolía saber el concepto de villano en que lo tenía su única y adorada hija. Mientras ella lo veía salir del cuarto a pasos titubeantes y débiles. ¿Era en serio? ¿No había marcha atrás? Kat corrió tras él logrando alcanzarle mientras bajaban las escaleras.

— ¡¿En serio harás esto?! — gritó dejándose invadir por la angustia.

Él detuvo su andar dándose vuelta con rostro contrariado, la luz de los ventanales hacían brillar con más ímpetu sus canas y entrever los párpados caídos y marchitos por la madurez.

— ¿Creías que era solo una amenaza? — Tom torció el gesto plantándose en mitad de la sala.

Ella bajó las escaleras velozmente.

— Sí — admitió sin vergüenza —. Eres mi padre, no puedes sacarme de aquí así, estás hecho para perdonarme.

— Es la única forma de evitar que arruines tu vida — dio un respingo súbitamente entristecido.

Katniss caminó hasta él, respirando acompasadamente para mantener todo bajo control.

— Me juzgas por que no ando esperando a que otros vengan a defenderme — espetó agriamente —. Crees que soy una criminal porque no me dejo pisotear, como tú lo haces.

Observó cómo los ojos de su padre ardieron igual que los brasas ardientes en un incendio.

— ¿Qué?— inquirió él con voz metálica.

— Es eso — continuó. Tomando la valentía que un momento atrás le había faltado. — ¡Porque no seré una perdedora como tú, relegada a lo que los demás dicen! — Tom entreabrió los labios y una expresión de ira surcó sus facciones. — ¡Que eres un fracasado que aun supera la ausencia de mamá! — Su labio inferior tembló dramáticamente. — No te preocupes papá — abrió los brazos extendiéndolos de forma dramática — ¡No seré como tú!

Todo ocurrió tan rápido. Segundos después solo sentía su mejilla ardiendo y todo dar vueltas haciéndola caer desmadejada sobre el suelo de la estancia.

Su padre la había golpeado.

Apretó los labios, indignada, más que eso… ¡Decepcionada! Jamás le creyó capaz de algo así.

— ¡Fantástico, Tom Everdeen! — Exclamó, levantándose como si nada hubiese ocurrido — ¿Querías que me fuera de casa? ¡Felicitaciones! Me has dado motivos para hacerlo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Primer capítulo! Cuentenme: ¿Que les ha parecido?**

**Nos leemos.**


	2. Chapter 2E

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "Encuentrame" y es de Ivana Romero. Yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Segundo capítulo, a ver que les parece. Mañana contesto todos los reviews...**

**Nos leemos abajo-**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 2**

Terminó de empacar a puerta cerrada e ignorando las insistentes disculpas de su padre al otro lado de la puerta. Contaba al menos con quince minutos antes de que Clara St Cloud llegara y así poder largarse de allí. Lo último que guardó en sus maletas fue la única fotografía que conservaba de su madre. Observando el cabello castaño y palidez tersa de su piel. Las prominentes curvas dibujadas en el ceñido vestido de talle alto. Luego estaba la foto con Finnick y Madge en la secundaria. Él: alto, flacucho y patoso posando entre una esbelta Madge y Katniss desgarbada. Cerró la maleta nostálgica y enfurecida.

Sabía que no era perfecta y que tal vez había dejado que su ira tomará el control de sus acciones, le dolían las palabras que sin querer gritó. Le dolían los latidos detrás de cada cardenal, la sangre latiendo fuerte y afanosa. Pero nada de eso le daba motivos suficientes a su padre para qué la golpeara.

— Te encantará Manhattan— dijo la tía Clara acomodándole el flequillo enmarañado.

Su piel limpia y tersa igual a la de su madre con aquel olor a rosas tiernas le hizo sentir nostálgica. Haciéndole recordar a su madre por unos segundos. — He remodelado uno de los apartamentos donde tu madre y yo crecimos. Sé que amarás vivir allí. Te van a adorar, lo sé.

Katniss miró a través de la ventana las pequeñas edificaciones de la ciudad que dejaba atrás, y con ella la vida de precarias condiciones y necesidades. No era el hecho de dejar la casa y otras cosas lo que la hería. Era el hecho de saber que en cuanto colocara un pie lejos, ya nada volvería a ser lo mismo.

Recordó la primera vez que vio a Finnick, la forma en que se conocieron. Era larguirucho, pálido y de ademanes lerdos. Su cabello color bronce y de puntas alborotadas. Fueron amigos desde el primer momento. Su familia vivió una época al lado de casa. Su padre había perdido todo lo que tenían y fueron a aterrizar en aquel barrio mugriento y deprimente. Todos los cambios incluyeron el de la escuela a una de régimen público. — La más decente del sector —. Fue como hacer clic instantáneo cuando él por accidente casi desbarata la bicicleta de la castaña cuyo engranaje y dirección estaban por deshacerse. Sus dedos larguiruchos y huesudos intentaron ayudarla torpemente. Tenía trece años y era su época de adolescente más frágil. Sus ojos verdes y saltones se disculparon de inmediato. Era tan frágil y lánguido que en vez de furia lo que provocó en la chica fue un sentimiento de piedad. Era el primer día de clases del muchacho, lo supo por la forma en que se movía, sus ojos grandes en busca de alguien que le guiara. Así que le ayudó a acoplarse entre la sociedad inescrupulosa de la North High School. Donde todos se conocían, todos sabían tu vida doméstica y esa información podía hacerte un chico popular o todo lo contrario…

Al verse tan frágil y simpático cayó directamente en el ojo de los abusadores. Era demasiado bueno para responder a los insultos muy diferente a Katniss que era capaz de irse a puños contra ellos. Se convirtió en su "protectora" por llamarle así. Su personalidad amena e ingenua ayudó mucho a que empezara a llamarle amigo, al igual que Madge.

Dos años después el padre de Finnick logró encontrar un mejor trabajo por lo tanto su vida volvió a ser la de antes. Cambiaron de barrio, cambió de escuela, y Katniss no supo más de él durante cuatro años.

Hasta aquella primavera cuando apareció después de las vacaciones. Había crecido ya no era alto y flacucho. Sus espaldas se ensancharon, la voz le cambió y nada del niño dulce y noble quedaba ya.

Ambos habían cambiado.

Katniss se había convertido en toda una mujer. Se colocó el rimel negro y labial rojo comentado como un chisme y desacierto entre las chicas de cabellos perfectos y vestidos floridos. Nunca se doblegó ante nadie más — que no fuera su padre, por supuesto. —. Se acostumbró a estar sola. Porque según su propia filosofía: los grupos numerosos, de muchas personas generaba el choque de personalidades que dilataban los egos e iniciaban los chismes. La más guapa, la más inteligente…

Y a ella todo eso le importaba un pepino ¿Qué ganabas siendo la más guapa? Si por serlo todos te perseguían, y a todos les seguías el juego. ¿Qué ganabas siendo la más popular? Si te han pillado cogiendo con un fulano en la parte trasera de su auto.

Katniss Everdeen solo tenía un objetivo: graduarse y largarse de ese pueblo donde a mala hora había llegado su madre a morir, quería largarse hasta el momento en que llegó Finnick y cambió todo. Con él, todo era distinto, era fácil conversar con alguien que siempre sacaba un chiste de todo, que reía por cualquier cosas que ella contara; y que soñaba despierto.

Como lo hacía ella.

Pasaban tardes enteras en el ático de los Odair mientras escuchaban cualquier canción de Coldplay en el estéreo. Riéndose de estupideces y manteniendo locas conversaciones existencialistas.

Después de esos cuatro años supieron desde el primer momento en que se vieron que todo había cambiado. No solo ellos, había algo en el fondo de todo que no era lo mismo. Desde la llegada de Finnick a la escuela no se habían encontrado frente a frente. La chica ni siquiera se había enterado de que él había regresado.

Hasta la tarde Agosto en que a un alumno de tercer año le habían encontrado fumando y haciendo novillos con otro chica en las canchas de básquet ocultos de la supervisión escolar. No era una escuela pequeña, aun así todo se sabía. Pero gracias a la anti-socialidad de la chica no supo de su regreso hasta que escuchó al director llamar a Finnick Odair por el megáfono de la dirección. Le sorprendió, incluso llegó a pensar que debía ser una clase de error y quiso seguir creyéndolo hasta el momento en que lo vio salir del edificio y caminar hasta el auto donde ella esperaba de espaldas planeando las palabras de rencuentro.

Antes de verlo llegar divisó rápidamente el cabello imponente y chaqueta oscura muy particular. A primera vista dudó de que en realidad ese fuera su viejo amigo. ¡Era guapo! O sea el pelagato débil había desaparecido dejando en su lugar a un chico atlético y de rostro limpio.

Finnick Odair era todo un hombre. Mejor aún: era un hombre guapo.

— Así que… ¿Fumando? — musitó al sentir sus pasos detenerse al otro extremo del auto.

Él la miró extrañado. Ya tenía suficiente con toda la perorata de la directora y de su madre que se había marchado enojada. Aquella extraña le hablaba con tanta familiaridad que por un momento tuvo el temor de que fuera una de las chicas con las que sin conocer siquiera se besaba en los pasillos, alguna que se creía con el derecho de entrometerse en sus asuntos aun cuando él solo las utilizaba por el momento y luego hasta sus nombres olvidaba. Su voz imponente y con cierto sarcasmo en el tono le hizo dudar sobre las suposiciones inmediatas.

— ¿Qué? — soltó una risita acercándose. — ¿Quieres uno? Porque tengo una caja aquí.

La extraña aun de espaldas soltó una ligera carcajada, su cabello oscuro atado a una trenza que caía de costado y poco delicada no le dio ninguna pista.

— No es broma — le advirtió seriamente.

Se acercó un poco más al baúl del auto, la chica se hallaba recostada en la defensa. Su blusa beige y ancha los jeans negros adornados con taches de forma dramática le causó más curiosidad.

— Deja las bobadas '_Génie_'

«_Esa voz _» pensó desconcertado, era la misma voz altanera y desafiante.

— No tienes necesidad de regalarme — se dio vuelta sonriendo ampliamente. Lo que primero notó fue la prominencia de sus curvas, su tez limpia, los labios rojos provocativos.

Katniss.

— Yo tengo los míos — culminó cruzando los brazos más desafiante y rebelde. Como nunca la había visto.

— ¿Kat? — preguntó acercándose temeroso y vago.

— Katniss — le corrigió con voz grave y altisonante.

— ¡Vaya! ¡Qué sorpresa! — No pudo evitar correr hasta ella y abrazarle efusivamente

— ¡Cuánto has crecido!

Ella sintió sus brazos fuertes y musculosos rodeándole con fuerza, no solo fue el sentimiento de asfixia ante su apretón. Algo extraño, algo que le dio a entender que la amistad inocente llena de camaradería no volvería. Lo retiró suavemente haciendo caso omiso al destello de emociones que surgieron ante el inesperado y efusivo abrazo.

— Has estado yendo al Gym ¿Eh? — le golpeó suavemente en el hombro.

— Wow, Kat…

— Ya te he dicho que me llames Katniss. — volvió advertirle seriamente.

— Oh, por favor. Somos amigos — se quejó el joven un tanto indignado.

— Éramos — corrigió ella implacable —. Te importó poco, ¿No? Regresaste y ni siquiera una llamada.

Él percibió una emoción de reclamo en su voz altanera.

— Pero… o sea, Kat — se detuvo —. Katniss, acabo de llegar.

— Han pasado dos semanas.

La chica se mantuvo firme, desafiante.

«_Que estúpida_» pensó «_¿Qué carajos hago aquí si ya no somos amigos?_» él la observó por un instante, sus curvas de mujer completamente formada. El rimel negro le daba un toque seductor y atrevido a sus ojos grises, les hacía ver mucho más claros e imponentes. Al igual que el labial rojo llenaba de pasión a sus labios delineados.

«Kat_, Kat, Kat_» suspiró mentalmente.

— Si no somos amigos… ¿para qué viniste hasta acá? — se quejó sacudiendo la cabeza.

Ella lo miró empequeñeciendo los ojos algo que hacia cuando la pillaban en una inesperada expresión de afecto.

— Quería ver qué cara ponías. — Se excusó estúpidamente.

Finnick rió entre dientes caminando hasta la puerta del auto. Lo dejaría allí, como siempre: Katniss arruinando los momentos emotivos…

Ella y sus sentimientos de acero — al menos eso le hacía creer a todo el mundo — le causaban cierto fastidio. Siempre a la defensiva, inmune a las expresiones de felicidad o tristeza. El único destello sentimientos que conocía en ella era el de ira y enojo cuando alguien pretendía pasarse de listo.

— ¿Te vas? — se plantó ante la ventanilla del auto.

Él la observó inclinarse dejando entrever la curva de sus pechos bajo la semi-ajustada blusa, llenándose de culpa inmediatamente. Había sido su amiga ¿Cómo se atrevía siquiera a mirarla de esa forma?

— Claro — espetó, tragando saliva con disimulo, aferrándose al volante para contener las verdades que la frívola y cabezota de Katniss se merecía — ya me has visto, ya viste la cara que puse — miró por el retrovisor intentando ignorar la perturbación que las curvas de la cintura simétrica y caderas ensanchadas de su amiga le causaba.

— Finnick — musitó ella sintiendo cada palabra — ¿Qué haces? Bájate de allí y hablemos — se mordió la lengua, riendo en silencio, era eso lo que precisamente le gustaba de él: La capacidad que tenía para hacer que ella bajase la guardia. — Bájate—le insistió.

Él soltó el volante rindiéndose ante sus súplicas. Aún eran horas escolares, comprendió que estaba haciendo novillos por él, aun le seguía considerando su amigo. Sus palabras y acciones no tenían congruencia alguna.

— No has madurado — dijo el muchacho, abriendo la portezuela. Ella retrocedió cediéndole espacio para que bajase.

— Cállate, Finnick — contestó Katniss con una enorme sonrisa.

Él se recostó jovialmente sobre la puerta del auto estirando las piernas con desenfado.

— Así qué… ¿a dónde vamos? ¿Qué hacemos?

Katniss frunció el ceño un poco confundida.

— No me puedes negar que estás haciendo novillos por mí.— Inquirió enarcando una ceja con cierto dramatismo.

— Ah, basta _"Genié" _ponle un pare a tu egocentrismo ahora mismo. — Le pidió con voz sensata. — sí, me salté una última clase — admitió —. Pero eso no quiere decir que voy a irme contigo de fiesta por allí.

Él soltó una enorme carcajada. Allí estaba su Katniss, recuperando nuevamente ese orgullo, esa coraza de hierro.

— Casi me lo creo — le guiñó un ojo.

Ella rió encantadoramente. Allí estaba ese sentimiento de turbación ante su gesto de alegría, pocas veces la vio sonreír en el pasado y ahora que lo hacía, en ese momento, el efecto que le causaba era totalmente distinto: una rasquiñita, una incomodidad.

«_Idiota_» pensó. Ocultando las emociones tras una enorme sonrisa. «_No la mires así, es tu amiga. Ni siquiera lo pienses, no saldrás vivo si tratas de siquiera insinuarlo…_»

— Voy de salida — dijo sonriendo. — ¿Quieres venir?

Ella torció el gesto esbozando otra hermosa y esplendida sonrisa.

— No.

— Bien — se dispuso a entrar al auto nuevamente, era obvio que se negaría. Podía ser una buscapleitos y todo pero era responsable con todas las actividades escolares. —. Ni eso ha cambiado — musitó — ¿Todavía das golpes en la cara?

Katniss guardó silencio mirándole impasible.

— Tendré cuidado — dijo cerrando la puerta del auto suavemente — debo cuidar mi cutis, ¿De acuerdo?

— Estúpido Gay — le acusó la chica con aquel tono grosero de burla muy peculiar —, nos vemos más tarde.

Era su sobrina, la chica que ahora miraba deslumbrada por la ventanilla del auto era su sobrina. Lo único que quedaba de su fallecida hermana, aunque fuese la rebelde y puede decirse que la marginada busca pleitos de los alrededores de New York.

Había heredado el mismo espíritu vivaz y libre de Sharon. Sí, esa que huyó a los veinte años con un don Nadie y que ni siquiera le importó morir en la miseria presa de una extraña enfermedad, su orgullo fue más fuerte; y tenía la dignidad necesaria para no pedir ayuda a la familia que fue la primera en oponerse a su matrimonio con Tom.

Ahora enfrentaba un desafío: Traer el retoño de su adorada hermana y darle la educación, la cultura y el protocolo que una St Cloud debía tener. — Evitar que se levantara a golpes con la gente que sería su nuevo círculo social —. Una tarea ardua, pero no imposible.

— Estamos en casa — musitó al bajarse del auto. Retiró con delicadeza los lentes de sol exclusivos —. Sé que estarás muy a gusto.

Katniss observó el viejo edificio, similar a aquellos que solo había visto en películas. Donde la princesa bajaba de su hermosa limosina y un portero de guantes blancos y traje impecable le conducía hasta el ascensor.

El chofer que las había traído desde Alphaville se encargó de llevar su equipaje — el cual constaba de una única maleta y bolso de mano —. Había olvidado su mochila escolar. Suspiró entrecerrando los ojos y espirando suavemente mientras se dejaba conducir por su tía hasta el ascensor que las llevó hasta el semi piso que ésta poseía en la última planta del lugar.

La dimensión de lugar era chocante. Sietes estancias, una biblioteca, cinco dormitorios con baño privado. Un salón enorme. No pudo evitar recordar aquellas películas de aristócratas, había algo en el tapizado de la sala, la disposición de los muebles que le hacía sentir como en alguna película de Audrey Hepburn.

Algo que no pasó desapercibido era el extraño hecho de ver flores frescas en cada salón, en cada jarrón. Incluso en los baños. Todo era hermoso, todo era perfecto. Pero, no era su lugar. ¿Dónde estaba el TV? ¿Dónde el fregadero de platos? ¡Por Dios! En un sitio como ese no podía arrojarse en el piso a dormir o hacer los quehaceres escolares. El piso de roble y guarda escobas de porcelana que no podía ensuciar con su converse embadurnadas de barro.

Todos esos adornos lujos y prodigiosos le hacían sentir extranjera.

— Jane — llamó su tía con una poca más de volumen que el habitual. Aun así manteniendo su exquisita compostura. Katniss notó un pequeño cuadro, una foto más vieja y distinta a las demás. Se inclinó suavemente a observarla más de cerca.

Su madre, joven y bella. No pudo evitar sentir una especie de deja vú ante aquella imagen que a la vez la llenaba de nostalgia.

— Jane — exclamó Clara entusiasmada. — ¡Mira! — sonrió tomando a la chica del brazo con emoción. — La hija de Sharon.

Jane miró a Katniss deteniéndose en los detalles de su desteñido, destejido y muy usado Jeans. Aquella niña crecida era completamente distinta a su fallecida Sharon, cuando miró su rostro ovalado, pálido y con ojeras demasiado marcadas gracias al uso excesivo de rimel oscuro. Allí estaba Sharon, en los ojos de esa aparecida que de primera impresión daba la sensación de ser una chica problema.

— Mucho gusto — musitó Katniss sonrojada ante la persistente mirada de la robusta y marchita mujer.

— Eres igualita a tu madre — Dijo Jane, al fin aceptando que era la viva imagen de Sharon. —. Solo tomas un baño, te cambias de ropa y listo.

— Cierto. — intervino Clara abrazándole por la espalda con sincero afecto. — Explícale dónde queda cada cosa y su habitación. — Miró a Katniss, con la ternura de una madre primeriza en sus pupilas claras. — Cámbiate y saldremos a comprarte algo de ropa. —Dudó en continuar, tenía la advertencia de Tom sobre el carácter susceptible de la sobrina.

Las oscuras y delgadas cejas de Katniss se fruncieron dejando una mirada de desconcierto. El primer día en Manhattan y ya intentaban cambiarla, como si todo lo que siempre había sido no fuese suficiente.

En realidad no lo era.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

** Bien, este es el segundo capítulo, me gustaría saber que piensan de que sea Finnick y no Gale el amigo de Katniss...solo por curiosidad...****  
**

**Gracias por escribirme!**

**Nos leemos.**


	3. Chapter 3E

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "Encuentrame" y es de Ivana Romero. Yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Ya saben que estamos a un PM o un review de distancia.**

**Nos leemos abajo-**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 3**

— ¿CÓMO? ¿A DÓNDE FUE?

Finnick frunció el ceño crispando los puntos los puños de enojo.

Enojo con Katniss, con Tom, con el mal nacido de Cato, que, por supuesto era el directo responsable de la detención de Kat y de su ausencia; la que empezaba desde ese día. Tom Everdeen lo miró con cierta preocupación, sabía que Finnick y su hija habían sido muy buenos amigos. Pero la reacción que el joven estaba tomando ante la noticia de que Katniss se había ido de casa no era la más agradable ni mucho menos normal. — En términos de amistad —.

— Como escuchaste, Finnick — le miró amablemente y con un tanto de compasión.

Ambos serían una especie de compañeros. La extrañarían, con todo y mal genio para Tom Everdeen no había nada más valioso que la hija que ahora decía odiarlo. Por haber cometido la más grande estupidez.

— ¿Dónde puedo encontrarla? — preguntó Finnick aferrándose al marco de la puerta.

— No sé. Su tía Clara se la ha llevado a Manhattan — suspiró suavemente. — o algo así.

— ¿Manhattan? — repitió frustrado y enojado. Jamás creyó que su partida le dolería de esa forma.

— Sí, niño. Si me disculpas tengo que hacer algunas visitas. — Tom cerró la puerta dándole un último vistazo a Finnick y a su rostro contrariado.

«_Manhattan_» pensó Finnick. «_¿Cómo la encontraré? Demonios ¡Manhattan!, Ni siquiera se despidió, quizás y no le dieron tiempo de hacerlo. O quizás ella y su mala costumbre de no mostrar lo que en verdad siente… Kat, Kat_» se repetía mientras conducía frustrado hasta la casa de Maddie.

Eran amigas, seguro había hablado con ella. Por ser mujeres tenían un trato más cercano, se contaban todo. A decir verdad, los últimos acontecimientos habían hecho una especie de distancia invisible. Algo lejano y silencioso, algo que les hacía sonreír sin motivo y suspirar a escondidas mientras se magnificaban el uno al otro, como cuando uno está…

¡Espera!

Fue allí cuando se dio cuenta que no era el hecho de que ella se marchase lejos, Katniss le dolía en otro lugar. Allí donde se supone solo se bombea sangre y regula funciones vitales, y ésa era otra clase de dolor. Algo más tortuoso e inexplicable, que se intensificaba en los silencios ineluctables; los cuales serías más usuales desde ese momento.

«_¡Demonios!_» se gritó a sí mismo en el silencio de su auto «_¡Estúpido! ¡Mil veces estúpido! ¿Qué haces martirizándote ahora? Pendejo, ahora que no está es que te das cuenta de todo. Idiota, siempre estuvo claro y lo ignoraste. Tuviste la oportunidad en tus manos. Desperdiciaste un año detrás de miedos estúpidos. ¡Despierta imbécil! En primer lugar es tu amiga ¿qué te hace creer que podía ocurrir algo? Entonces, ¿por qué te correspondió en aquel beso? ¿Por qué más va a ser? No le dejaste más opciones. No es tan malo del todo, al menos ya no tienes oportunidad de arruinarlo. De arruinar su amistad…_»

Tocó la bocina en cuanto notó que Maddie iba de salida en su hermoso Corbette amarillo.

— ¡Hey! — le gritó, sacando la cabeza por la ventanilla.

El cabello de Maddie se despeinó un poco. Se dio vuelta notando de inmediato el camaro negro de Finnick. Se le ocurrió pedirle que fueran juntos donde Katniss, pues desde el día anterior, desde que la sacó de la estación no se habían comunicado. Lo que era sumamente extraño. Como las compinches que eran se texteaban cada noche.

Katniss le llamaba después de una disputa con Tom. Le gritaba, se desahogaba profiriendo los insultos que por respeto no le decía a su padre en la cara.

Finnick se acercó llevando el auto en primera hasta estacionarse al lado de Maddie.

— Finnick. — saludó ella sin necesidad de bajar ventanilla, un lujo que su precioso Corbette le permitía.

— ¿Vas a casa de Katniss?

— Sí, vamos juntos — le ofreció ella, ignorante de los últimos acontecimientos.

Finnick bajó del auto con rostro inexpresivo. Era obvio que Maddie no sabía nada de la partida de Kat hacía Manhattan.

Dio un brinco cayendo sobre el asiento de copiloto.

— Katniss no está en su casa— le soltó de inmediato.

Maddie notó — como la gran observadora que era — el desencanto y contrariedad escondidos tras la máscara de inexpresión en el rostro de su amigo.

— ¿Cómo?

— Eso mismo pregunté yo. — Contestó él tomando el gel antibacterial que ella siempre llevaba en la guantera del auto.

— ¿Cómo que no está en su casa? ¿Huyó?

— No. Su padre dijo que una tía se la llevó a Manhattan.

— No puede ser. — se quejó Maddie, susurrando para sí misma.

Sabía de la existencia de la tía Clara, Katniss siempre se refería a ella como la Esnob adinerada que pretendía hacerle la caridad llevándosela de allí y haciendo un molde de su vida en ella.

«_Está loca sí que cree que sucumbiré, no voy a negar que me llama la atención el hecho de no tener que preocuparme por la colegiatura de una buena universidad. Pero, todos esos asuntos de protocolo… ¡Puaj! Son estúpidos_.»

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — Finnick estrelló el gel sobre el panel del auto para atraer la atención de su amiga que meditaba en silencio sin prestarle cuidado.

— Eh.

— ¿Estás fumando marihuana o qué? — inquirió fastidiado por la somnolencia y misterio de la rubia.

Ella soltó una enorme risotada.

— Ya quisieras — se aferró al volante —, hablo de que: Katniss tiene una tía, una hermana de su madre. ¿Nunca te contó?

— Algo.

— Bueno, una mujer rica o algo así. — suspiró comprendiendo que si Katniss se había ido con ella muy pronto estaría de vuelta. No soportaría mucho, podía asegurarlo. No tenía motivos para irse, y estaba el hecho de que lo último que pretendía su amiga era alejarse de Finnick. Lo sabía aunque ni la misma Katniss lo hubiese dicho con sus propias palabras.

— ¿Quieres decir que no volverá? — susurró Finnick con voz apagada y expresión dura.

— Vamos — se quejó la chica —. No seas tonto, en un par de días la tendremos de regreso. Seguro se fue obligada por su padre.

— ¿Tú crees?

Maddie emitió un bufido.

— Es Katniss — dijo como si el hecho de llamarse así le concediera una especie de súper poder. —. Va a regresar.

Finnick suspiró recostándose más cómodamente en el auto. Maddie tenía razón. Era «_Katniss_» la indomable, la rebelde. La: Me-importa-un-comino-las-reglas-se-hicieron-para-romperse.

— Creo que deberías tomar tu auto. — Le sugirió la rubia mirando por el retrovisor — ya tenemos suficiente con la demanda en contra de Kat. — Le guiñó un ojo en gesto de chanza.

Él sonrió desganado, bajándose del convertible de un brinco tal y como había entrado.

— ¡Nos vemos el lunes! — le gritó Maddie cuando lo vio entrar en su camaro.

Habían sido amigos desde el primer día, claro que él tenía su grupo de amigos «_masculinos_». En el momento que no estaba con Katniss y Maddie probando los artes de fumar a escondidas ahogándose de risas por no tener la más remota idea de cómo expulsar el humo por la nariz. Estaba con Tresh y Peter sus amigos varoniles que le reclamaban el hecho de pasar mucho tiempo con mujeres. «_Un día de estos te veremos haciéndonos mascarillas de avena_» le decía Peter cuando le rescataba de las juntillas vespertinas con Katniss en el campo trasero de la escuela. «_En serio hermano, estarás todo maricón _». Comentarios de ése tipo a los que Finnick respondía con una enorme risotada y mirada pícara hacía Katniss, que aunque no soltaba las mismas carcajadas le sonreía y asentía como un acuerdo silencioso entre ambos. Un gesto que solo ellos dos eran capaces de decodificar.

Apagó el rumiante motor de su auto. Esperaba y anhelaba en su fuero interno que Peter estuviese en casa, para así charlar un rato y sacar la ausencia de Katniss de su cabeza por un instante. Necesitaba un escape, un momento que le hiciera creer que aun ella estaba en su casa, en su habitación doblando y haciendo magia con los figurines de papel, mientras él jugaba una partida de Halo en el ático de los Bell.

— Hey — saludó a Peter cuando lo vio entrar a su sala de juegos. – Su sótano -.

— Hey — musitó Finnick lanzándose sobre el mueble donde reposaba después de una extenuante partida de Halo.

— Casi llego al final — chilló el joven reanudando la partida. —. Pero estas armas me sacan de quicio.

— Ya te dije que bajes los códigos de internet. — le recordó Finnick sin aliento.

— ¡No! — gritó Peter retorciéndose en el mueble. Había perdido nuevamente.

Finnick miró inexpresivo la pantalla del TV con la partida en "Game Over".

Hablar y pasar tiempo con Peter era divertido. Siempre y cuando te cuidara de los vicios y amistades que mantenía sin consentimiento de sus padres. Le gustaba venir y gastar tardes de videojuegos y futbol. Mientras fumaban y bebían un exquisito vino de la reserva del señor Bell quien los coleccionaba con esmero. No era una amistad fraternal. Porque podía gastar tardes con él y también podía importarle un poco si él consumía yerba o alguna otra clase de alucinógenos, aquellos famosos hongos, por ejemplo. A Finnick le gustaba fumar e incluso beber pero, ¿drogarse? Había que estar demasiado loco para andar metiéndose esas porquerías. Y aparte de eso tendría a su padre — médico — que lo mataría desde el primer momento. También estaba Katniss que no dudaría ni un instante en partirle la nariz como lo viera haciendo eso. Sí, ella sería capaz de partirle la nariz para que no le quedaran más ganas. Después lo llevaría al hospital. Porque así era ella: la más loca, extraña y dramática de todas las mujeres. «_¡Demonios!_» pensó «_¿Qué hago? ¿Otra vez Katniss? ¡No!_» chilló en silencio observando a Peter hacer muecas y bruscos movimientos como si con eso ayudara a pasar de nivel con más facilidad.

— ¿Qué has sabido de tu amiga? — preguntó Peter dando Pause a la partida.

— ¿Katniss? — Inquirió Finnick meditabundo.

— Sí. ¿Aún está detenida?

— No— suspiró nuevamente —. Pero se ha ido del pueblo.

Peter guardó silencio quedándose quieto por un instante.

— ¿Está huyendo? — sus ojos brillaron rebosantes de curiosidad. Para nadie era un secreto que Cato Connor tomaría represalias, haría que la destructora de su auto pagara.

— No. Se fue con un familiar.

— Pero, ¿Está huyendo? — insistió Peter.

— ¡Que No! ¿Eres sordo o qué? Solo está castigada, ella jamás huiría. No es de esas personas. Katniss tiene pantalones.

— Y bien puestos — respondió Peter soltando una risita —, lo que hizo… ¡Moler un auto a batazos!

Finnick soltó una ligera carcajada. La expresión de Peter le causaba gracia.

— Es toda una… — éste suspiró profundamente, retomando el control del juego. — Es como una Lara Croft de diecisiete años, sexy…

— Cállate, Peter.

El joven soltó otra risita.

— No puedes evitarlo… ¿Cierto? las amigas hay un punto en que se vuelven como tus hermanas. Te enoja escuchar una expresión de morbo hacia ellas.

— ¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo? — inquirió Finnick, tomando el control de videojuegos que estaba libre.

— Eso, a que te enfurece escuchar que hablen con intenciones de morbo hacia alguna de tus amigas.

«Amiga» era el concepto en que Katniss se encontraba en ese momento. Pero ambos sabían que no era lo mismo. Él no se enojaba porque hablaran morbosamente de su amiga, era algo más allá de un inocente coqueteo. El simple hecho de pensar que alguien más podía siquiera pensar o tener la más remota intención de colocarle las manos encima le hacía sentir una ira que…¡Allí estaba! La fuente de todos sus problemas. «Amiga» Todo su problema era que para otros hombres Katniss era una mujer libre en toda la extensión de la palabra y entonces la mirarían como él quería mirarla. Pero él siempre estaba en desventaja porque otros no tenían que llamarle: Amiga…

— Sí — sonrió sombríamente —, así que tienes prohibido hablar así de ella. Los amigos no le echan ojo a las hermanas de sus amigos. ¿Entiendes?

Peter se carcajeó cambiando la partida.

Irónico era que Finnick hubiese ido allí a tratar de olvidar el rumbo que las cosas habían tomado y ahora estaban allí teniendo una charla sobre Katniss Everdeen.

Había algo dedicado a recodársela.

— Hablemos de otra cosa — pidió desanimado. Pero con una enorme sonrisa que ocultaba toda su frustración.

Peter era poco persuasivo, más bien era una de las personas más distraídas que conocía. Que ni siquiera notó que el chico con el que pasaba la mayoría del tiempo estaba triste.

— ¿Cómo que te golpeó? — gritó Maddie Stewart a la bocina del teléfono. — ¡Cómo se atrevió hacerte semejante cosa! — rezongó indignada. — es un animal. ¿Por eso? ¿Por eso te fuiste? ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que había algo más detrás de esto!

Su madre dio un resoplido pidiéndole que bajara los decibeles. Maddie torció el gesto dándole la espalda para complacer a su petición.

— Pero, ¿Vas a volver? ¿Cierto? — un silencio extraño se hizo presente al otro lado de la línea. Lo supo en seguida. Si el padre de Katniss la había golpeado era casi imposible que ella regresase. Pero… ¿Qué pasaría con la escuela? ¿El problema con Cato? Y ¿Finnick? Algo andaba medio raro entre ellos. — No regresarás — musitó impávida ante el silencio condescendiente de su amiga.

— No — remató esta última —, no por ahora.

— Pero… — sus ánimos excitados de hace unos instantes desaparecieron. — ¿La escuela? ¿Yo? ¿Qué pasa con nosotros?

— No los voy a olvidar. — respondió Kat con voz monocorde y vacía.

— No puedes… ¡Diablos! ¡Katniss deja de estar tomándome el pelo! — rió sarcásticamente.

— ¿Crees que bromeo? — inquirió ésta ligeramente fastidiada. — No puedo volver. En primera porque la mujer con la que estoy viviendo está más loca de lo que pensé, y primero me manda a Austria antes de permitir que vuelva a vivir con mi padre. Segundo, mi papá es un idiota que tiene toda la razón. No seré nadie si continúo por la vida soltando madrazos a trescientos kilómetros por hora.

Maddie guardó silencio. La escuchaba demasiado tranquila ¡Resignada! No podía ser la misma Katniss. Ésta con la que hablaba ya se había dado por vencida, no sería algo pasajero como había creído. Teniendo en cuenta su tono tan tranquilo.

— No puedo creerlo — dijo para sí misma. —. Creí que...

— ¿Qué era un berrinche de mí padre?— le interrumpió sonando más lejana y mortificada — Llegué a mis limites Maddie, y tengo que aceptar las consecuencias.

— Así que… ¿Cómo quedan las cosas con Finnick?

— ¿Cómo qué cómo quedan las cosas? Pues, ¡Como están!

— No seas mentirosa, ambas sabemos que como están son muy confusas ¿me equivoco? — le retó.

— No — admitió Katniss —, no te equivocas. Pero, es mejor así. Aquí mueren y punto.

— Cobarde.

— ¿Cómo? — inquirió Katniss indignada. Si algo le molestaba era que la llamasen de esa forma.

— Katniss, eres una cobarde.

— Madge Undersee — le llamó aprensiva —, te sugiero que…

— ¿Qué guarde silencio? Vamos, sé que nunca me golpearías. Además, estás lejos no puedes atravesar la bocina. Me daré el lujo de llamarte: ¡Cobarde! ¡Cobarde! ¡Cobarde!

Katniss guardó silencio empezaba a exasperarse por la actitud que su amiga estaba tomando.

— Bravo Madge eso es tan Maduro.

— ¡Mira quién habla! — se quejó — la chica que aprovecha la primera oportunidad para evadir lo que la confunde. No tienes criterio, ni voz para llamarme inmadura.

— No es fácil de entender…— se defendió Katniss.

— ¿Qué es lo que no puedo entender? Solo estas tú, él y miles de cosas que se han estado gritando desde el primer día y a la vez callando como los estúpidos cobardes que son. _— _Maddie tiró la bocina del teléfono bruscamente cortando así la llamada.

Había algo que siempre le molestaba y era la terquedad y orgullo en las personas que en verdad le importaban. Y la incapacidad que tenía Katniss de mostrar lo que siente.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**Bueno, como siempre Madge siendo la mejor amiga en el mundo que se puede tener…**

**Cuentenme: ¿Que les ha parecido? **

**Adelanto:**

Johana volvió a reír dejando notar una ligera arruga en una de sus mejillas. Esa chica le agradaba.

— Ya vuelvo.

No pasó mucho tiempo después de su ausencia cuando caminó en círculos que la llevaban siempre al mismo sitio donde ella le había dejado. El sol brillaba con ímpetu por lo que decidió ir en busca de una sombra acogedora cerca varios arbustos que se levantaban como una especie de barrera.

Un enorme danés de pelaje cobrizo corrió hacia ella, logró esquivarlo carcajeándose. Vaya que era hermoso, la forma en que su cabello brillaba al igual que sus orejas blandientes con el viento. El estampido resonó a lo lejos, no tanto como la sensación de dolor recorriendo su espalda al igual que la humedad. Un disparo, era eso lo que había escuchado y ahora se desvanecía sobre el césped presa de un intenso dolor en la parte baja de su espalda. Haciéndole caer desmadejada sobre la hierba.

**Nos leemos.**


	4. Chapter 4E

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "Encuentrame" y es de Ivana Romero. Yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Ya saben que estamos a un PM o un review de distancia.**

**Nos leemos abajo-**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 4**

«_Cobarde_»

Se repitió en silencio. Sintiéndose asfixiada por el impecable ambiente de su nuevo hogar.

Le hería el orgullo darse cuenta que la bocona de Maddie tenía razón.

Era una cobarde por aprovecharse de las circunstancias para evadir y hacerse la de la vista gorda ante sus sentimientos. — Y ante los de Finnick —.

— Vaya — exclamó Clara sorprendida y orgullosa por ser la diseñadora del vestido veraniego que llevaba su sobrina en esos momentos —. Sabía que las flores te sentarían de maravilla — dijo, dándole vuelta en mitad de la sala para admirar la costura del traje en todo su esplendor —. Vestida así, y sin tanto rímel, te pareces más a tu madre.

Katniss sonrió tenuemente queriendo parecer satisfecha ante el estilo rosa y delicado que llevaba. ¡Se había peinado!

— ¿Con quién hablabas? — caminaron hasta la sala principal. Cuya luz solar se filtraba por los paneles especiales dejando una sensación de estar al aire libre. Aun no se acostumbraba a levantar los pies correctamente por lo que no evitaba tropezar con las alfombras persas instaladas en casi todas las habitaciones de la casa.

— Con Madge, una amiga de casa — se detuvo —. De mi antigua casa. — corrigió repentinamente consciente de que todo había cambiado.

— ¿Qué tal todo por allá? — la tía Clara se acomodó en el sofá principal revisando su móvil.

— Bien. — mintió. Se mintió a sí misma, porque su amiga bocona tenía razón, ella era una cobarde.

— Me alegra. ¿Estás lista? Vamos a casa de los Mellark.

— ¿De los qué?

Clara rió dulcemente.

— Unos viejos amigos que al enterarse de que la hija de Sharon está aquí, quieren conocerla, en especial Portia.

Katniss asintió mordiéndose el labio un tanto nerviosa.

Sería todo: respira, enderézate, la frente en alto, hombros erguidos, mirada serena y dulce, sonrisa aristocrática.

«_Respira, enderézate, la frente en alto, hombros erguidos, mirada serena y dulce, sonrisa aristocrática_».

Repetía con firmeza en su fuero interno. Observando la inmensidad y elegancia de los edificios más viejos y valorizados en la zona norte de Manhattan. Todo a través de las ventanas del Mercedes Benz de su tía quien canturreaba una vieja balada en la radio y al tiempo entendía las indicaciones de la voz masculina del GPS.

Le asfixiaba la costura del talle y el escote era demasiado pronunciado. Las flores… No le gustaban para nada. El cabello limpio y alzado en una cuidadosa coleta en la parte alta de la cabeza, un truco de su tía para poder alardear de los diamantes que la sobrina llevaba en cada lóbulo de la oreja.

— Hablé con tu padre — dijo Clara observando el semáforo en rojo —. Hemos decidido que para tu nueva escuela presentaremos un diploma de educación en casa.

Katniss frunció el ceño.

— ¿Eso no es ilegal?

— También lo es desbaratar un auto con un bate — bromeó Clara, acelerando cuando el semáforo cambió. La chica guardó silencio. Clara tenía razón.

— Además si mostramos tus papeles reales, ¡Jamás te aceptarían!

En eso estaban de acuerdo.

— Pero, ¿si nos descubren?

— Yo fui a esa escuela. Algún problema y nada perderían con aceptar una inversión voluntaria de mi parte. — Rió pícaramente.

— Entonces… ¿Cuándo empiezo?

— En cuanto esté listo el uniforme. A más tardar el martes.

Kat suspiró observando nuevamente por la ventana. Este era en definitiva un adiós para siempre a sus amigos.

— Bueno, es hora de las condiciones — empezó su tía con voz amable y seria, más seria de lo habitual —. Vivirás conmigo y mis condiciones, ¿está claro? — Katniss asintió más sumisa que nunca. Como nunca antes lo había hecho. _— _Tu padre me ha contado todo, tu rebeldía y carácter. No pretendo cambiarte, créeme. Pero, tampoco dejaré que vengas por aquí golpeando y gritando como un verdulera. — Le miró aprensiva — Eres una señorita, y como una dama tienes que moderarte. ¿Entendido? Yo fui joven. Sé que a esta edad las reglas impuestas dan una enorme tentación de ser quebradas — Clara se detuvo nuevamente en el semáforo de la avenida Oasis —. Escúchame bien — volvió a mirarle. Esta vez con frialdad —: Cuando hago una amenaza la cumplo — estiró la mano hasta la guantera sacando un sobre blanco y estrecho. Muy parecido a los boletos de avión. — ¿Sabes qué es? — se lo entregó — Al primer error, escucha bien. Al primer error no dudaré en enviarte lejos de aquí. Eso es un boleto a Bruselas, a un convento o internado — rió en silencio —. Katniss Everdeen conmigo no te las darás de rebelde sin causa, porque a la primera te embarco en ese avión más lejos de los que más quieres. No tendré misericordia. ¿Está claro? _— _La chica le miró asombrada y atemorizada. El tono, su expresión, todo indicaba seriedad y resolución. Allí empezaba el castigo. — Te comportaras como la dama que eres —continuó Clara —. Es lo único que te pido. ¿De acuerdo?

— Sí.

— Lo sabía — sonrió amenamente —. Porque supongo que no hablas francés — se carcajeó —. Por cierto, me he tomado la libertad de inscribirte en varios cursos: pintura, francés, y todo lo necesario para mantenerte ocupada y lejos de los problemas. Tu papá me comentó que te gusta el arte.

— El origami — corrigió la muchacha.

— Bueno, buscaré algún tutor de eso — musitó Clara para sí misma —. Necesito mantenerte ocupada para que no cometas locuras, porque aunque no me creas sería duro sacarte del país. Ya empiezo acostumbrarme a educarte y hacer de ti lo que era tu madre.

— De acuerdo, es un trato. Pero, ¿Podré visitar a mi papá?

— No. Así lo ha dispuesto él mismo.

— ¿Por qué? — rezongó Katniss visiblemente afectada.

— No lo sé.

— Yo hablo francés — dijo conteniendo el llanto que la última imposición de su padre le causaba. Estaba enojada por aquella bofetada, pero de allí a no verle durante mucho tiempo había una gran diferencia. Aunque quería engañarse a sí misma no lo lograba. Nada sería fácil, nada —. Mamá me enseñó lo esencial — continuó con voz quebrada —, luego lo perfeccioné por mi cuenta.

Clara sonrió ampliamente.

— Perfecto, Entonces será latín. Es una academia exigente cielo, no quiero que te sientas inferior.

— Gracias. — dijo la chica respirando acompasadamente.

¡Demonios! Ya empezaba a extrañar al gruñón de su padre.

Se sobresaltó momentáneamente cuando su tía tocó el claxon y anunciaba su llegada al diminuto radio incrustado en el portón de hierro con inscripciones doradas.

«_Mellark - Mill_»

Habían llegado.

— Vengo con Katniss — gritó su tía retocándose el labial carmín en el espejo retrovisor. —. Avísale a tu hija.

La voz en el megáfono soltó una risita.

— Entra Clara. — le ordenó cariñosamente.

No podía hallarse más maravillada ante la mansión Mellark.

¡Era un castillo! Sí, lo era. Con un jardín de una extensión de dos kilómetros aproximadamente. La casa de Tía Clara era hermosa, moderna, pero ésta: Parecía salida de un relato de alguno de los hermanos Grimm. La parte delantera era como una especie de fortaleza. Una fuente con la imitación de la venus de Milo en mitad del jardín, bustos de esculturas griegas enredados entre la maleza exótica y sofisticada del lugar. Era algo similar a las descripciones de novelas victorianas. Más bien, a la mansión del misterioso _Gastby. _

Era una mansión construida a finales del siglo XIX cuando el primer Mellark: Henry, llegó desde la lejana España a probar fortuna en América. Encontrándose con un ambiente propicio para iniciar el negocio que lo consolidaría como el rey de las finanzas en el condado más exclusivo de Manhattan.

Soltero y joven con ganas de comerse el mundo. Inició como mensajero en la pequeña compañía corredora de bolsa que nacía entre el bullicio de la revolución industrial e independencia de las colonias Americanas. Fue un trabajo duro y premeditado. Con esfuerzo logró conseguir el capital necesario para formar parte de la sociedad y hacerse el banquero más exitoso y próspero de la época. Le tomó menos de ochenta años para que los Mellark dominaran el mercado de acciones, posicionándose así su sociedad en comandita por acciones como la más estable y duradera de todos los tiempos. Los abuelos de Clara, o sea los bisabuelos de Katniss eran los dueños de una compañía de navíos donde Henry Mellark habían incursionado como un pequeño accionista. De allí nació la amistad longeva entre las familias, negocios y casta elitista.

Asistían a los mismos clubes, las mismas escuelas, fiestas y obras de caridad.

Clara y Sharon habían estudiado con Portia, hija de una duquesa inglesa que había contraído matrimonio con Howard Mill, magnate de transporte en New York. Después de graduarse juntas, Portia contrajo matrimonio con el heredero del imperio financiero Mellark. Y ahora estaban de camino a visitarla.

— Maravilloso. ¿Cierto? — preguntó Clara, cuando terminó su corto relato introductorio sobre la familia Mellark y su íntima relación con ellos.

Katniss asintió boquiabierta mientras acomodaba los pliegues del vestido.

— Fred — saludó Clara cordialmente al mayordomo que abría la puerta de par en par para recibirles.

— Señora St Cloud. — respondió cediéndole paso hasta el interior de la casa.

Si el exterior era impresionante, el interior la dejaba atónita.

Una enorme escalera en forma de caracol se divisaba a primera vista. Las cortinas de terciopelo haciendo juego con los muebles y pinturas… ¡Arte! Por todo lado. El piso de mármol brillante y pulcro. La imagen de alguien limpiándolo con cera hasta dejarlo así de reluciente atravesó su mente. Haciendo que le dolieran los nudillos «Pobrecitos» Pensó Kat.

Se detuvieron en mitad de una enorme sala bajo un candelabro exquisito cuyas lámparas parecían ser lágrimas pendiendo delicadamente de él. En casa de tía Clara todo era vanguardista y a la moda, en esa casa parecían haberse quedado atascados en mitad del siglo XIX. Teniendo en cuenta toda la decoración clásica y el formalismo con que les atendió el mayordomo.

— ¡Clara! — gritó una mujer apareciendo por los pasillos de la derecha.

— Johana — saludó la tía guardando el móvil en la cartera.

— Qué alegría tenerte aquí — afirmó la chica con cabello oscuro que caía en su espalda como una negra cascada.

Su piel tersa y limpia completamente descubierta al solo llevar puesto una blusa que dejaba ver parte de su espalda y un diminuto short, cuyas orillas estaban deshilachada y envejecida. En realidad esperaba a alguien con un opulento vestido de Valentino o Mc Queen. Aquella clase de vestidos que las personas que vivían en casas como aquellas solían usar ¿No?

Johana Jane Mellark era la segunda hija de los Mellark estudiaba danzas contemporáneas al tiempo que cursaba sus últimos años en la escuela y aprendía mandarín en las tardes de ocio. Planeaba viajar por el mundo antes de empezar sus estudios de antropología. Era una suerte ser la segunda hija, podía hacer lo que quisiera y nada la obligaría a quedarse plantada en una oficina.

Quería ir a conocer las tribus del África, vivir a la intemperie en los campos arroceros de la China, lanzarse en todas las cascadas que encontrase en Australia y escalar los montes Urales para llegar a Rusia a pie. Claro que, esos solo eran sueños.

Tocaba el violín, hablaba francés, portugués y podía traducir un libro del latín al español sin dificultad alguna. Producto de rigurosas tardes de estudio impuestas por ella misma, por el mero placer de aprender y canalizar toda esa energía que tenía de sobra. De niña le habían diagnosticado un trastorno hiperactivo que la hacía ser más inquieta que los demás niños de su edad y le aconsejaron practicar algún deporte o realizar actividades extracurriculares. Al final del día, con todo lo que se imponía diariamente estaba exhausta.

— Mi madre me ha encargado que te reciba — rió de forma encantadora —. ¿Es ella Katniss? — preguntó observando a la chica de pies a cabeza, llamándole la atención el porte altivo y esbelto de aquella muchacha que sin tanto rimel o labial parecía solo una quinceañera de un metro setenta —. Mamá está en el jardín del patio.

«_¿Más jardines?_» Se preguntó Katniss en absoluto silencio. Anonadada por la exquisita decoración de los pasillos más comunes «_Respira, enderézate, la frente en alto_» se repetía con tenacidad. El jardín trasero era más pequeño que el principal. - No menos hermoso -. Divisó a lo lejos dos damas riendo discretamente y compartiendo entre sí una revista. Eran el tipo de mujer que esperó encontrar en la mansión desde un principio. Elegantes, sofisticadas y glamorosas. Johana las guiaba por el enrevesado jardín cuya vegetación enredada y tupida no dejaba ver el camino correcto.

— Portia — saludó Clara.

Una de las mujeres al escuchar el saludo se levantó de inmediato para recibirle.

— Clara — se acercó suavemente dándole un beso en la mejilla, luego en la otra.

Kat se quejó internamente escondiendo su desagrado tras la sonrisa más amable y satisfecha que pudo fingir.

— Libia.— Continuó su tía, haciendo un ademán con la cabeza.

¿Y el beso? ¿Qué pasaba con el beso?

— Les presento a mi sobrina: Katniss.

La mujer que saludó de primero a Clara dirigió la mirada hasta el rostro de la chica reparando cada expresión y detalle en este. La joven no tuvo que reparar mucho para darse cuenta de que esa era la madre de Johana. Los mismos ojos saltones de la efervescente chica brillaban en el rostro blanco y maduro de la mujer que sin ningún intento de disimulo buscaban un parecido de su vieja y fallecida amiga Sharon.

— Hermosa — dijo al fin —, como su madre.

Katniss sonrió pudo percibir en los ojos de aquella dama el genuino afecto hacia su fallecida madre.

— ¿Es la hija de Sharon? — preguntó Libia con cierta petulancia y actitud desdeñosa.

— ¿De quién más? — Clara sonrió suavizando su tono altanero y petulante.

— Bueno — intervino Portia —, ¿Johana?

La chica levantó los ojos guardando el móvil, su madre desaprobaba el envío de mensajes cuando tenían visitas.

— ¿Qué te he dicho? Nada de móviles.

— Lo siento, mamá — Johana sonrió guardando el móvil entre su diminuto short y pelvis.

— Siéntense — les pidió a Clara y Katniss.

La conversación se centró primeramente en el curso que empezaría la siguiente semana, los planes de su tía en hacerle aprender otro idioma — aparte de francés —. Y la amistad que se suponía debía empezar entre Johana y Katniss por ser de la misma edad. Luego se centró en la familia Bergson, La chica escuchaba distraída los cotorreos de las damas, Johana revisando su móvil y las risotadas ante un sarcástico y degradante comentario acerca de alguien caído en desgracia. Se entretenía admirando la magnificencia del jardín, lidiando con su subconsciente para no seguir recordando la discusión con Maddie, ni mucho menos pensar en Finnick y en qué estaría haciendo.

Su padre solo en algún consultorio médico, le daba nostalgia. De repente recordaba lo de la bofetada y la sensibilidad desaparecía.

"— _¡Finnick! — le llamó con rudeza rodando la llave de expansión al igual que la caja de herramientas. — Sé un hombre y ven a ayudarme este trasto no se arreglará solo. _

— _Eh — se quejó el muchacho lanzando la colilla de cigarrillo con que jugueteaba por los aires —, respeto con mi auto, tienes más años que tú. _

_Ella esbozó una ligera sonrisa. _

— _Venga — se recostó sobre la defensa del auto —, no seguiré revisando esta chatarra si solo estas allí fumando como un idiota y no me ayudas. _

— _Porque quieres — disintió el chico bajándose del auto para acompañarle cerca la defensa del auto. —, yo puedo decirle a uno de los chicos en las carreras que me ayude. _

— _Genie ¿Aún sigues compitiendo allí? Eres un bruto, sabes que eso es peligroso. _

_Finnick rezongó acomodándose suavemente a su lado. _

— _Eres… — rio maliciosamente como si disfrutara de un chiste personal — una Enojona con M de Mucho ¿Entiendes? Con E de… — soltó una carcajada observando su perfil marfileño y mejillas prominentes. _

— _¿Qué? — Inquirió la joven extrañada por las tonterías que su amigo decía y soltaba a reír como un desquiciado — tú eres un…— se detuvo buscando un sobrenombre para seguirle el juego. Sonrió pícaramente. — eres un odioso con O de Odair. _

— _Ese no cuenta. — Espetó el joven enarcando una ceja —. Ya lo has dicho. _

_Siguió buscando más nombres en silencio. _

— _¡Ya! Eres un Fastidioso con F de… ¡Con F tuya! — soltó a reír desparpajada. Él se contagió riendo animosamente. _

— _Eres una estúpida con E de… ¡Con E tuya! _

— Feo_._

— _Extraña. _

— Ominoso_._

— K_… — calló —¿Kargosa? _

— Enfermo_. _

— _Ese no cuenta. — calló emitiendo una sonrisa torcida y picara — Eres una extraterrestre con E de Everdeen."_

— ¿Kat? — llamó Clara colocando su mano sobre el borde del vestido de la chica.

— ¿Ah? — ella entrecerró los ojos sacudiendo la cabeza para desvanecer los recuerdos latentes y demasiado vividos.

— Portia pregunta que si quieres ir con su hija a dar una vuelta, ya que vemos que estás muy callada. Comprendo que nuestras conversas deben aburrirte. — Miró a Portia pícaramente.

— Eh… claro. — sonrió mirando a Johana que revisaba su teléfono disimuladamente.

— Bueno — dijo la pelinegra levantándose rápidamente —, daremos una vuelta al jardín y luego al campo de golf ¿Qué te parece?

Katniss asintió sonriendo tímidamente

— Diviértanse — dijo Libia al verla caminar hasta los caminos verdosos del majestuoso jardín. Caminaron en silencio durante varios minutos, en los cuales Johana no dejó de chequear el móvil y rara vez pronunciar alguna palabra. Los pasos desvariados y sin horizonte las llevaron hasta un enorme campo abierto cuyo verde espeso daba la sensación de estar en medio de la nada. Katniss sonrió al recordar las tardes de campamento con su padre, cuando su madre aún vivía. Eran gratos recuerdos. Los más hermosos de toda su niñez, la figura de su madre ante la libertad de los inmensos bosques y llanuras. La voz melodiosa que cantaba suavemente y tarareaba en los coros que no se sabía, recitando en voz alta la familia y nombre científico de cualquier flor que encontrase. Se alegraba cuando la veía llegar llena de tierra con un espécimen que para sus ojos nadie más que su madre había descubierto.

— ¿Te aburres? — preguntó Johana guardando el celular.

— Sinceramente — La castaña sonrió amenamente. —: Sí.

Johana se carcajeó muy enérgica.

— Directa. Me gusta.

Rieron de nuevo.

— Iré por un carro de golf para salir a la parte delantera del lugar, es muy grande. Lo sé, mis padres quieren mantenerla lo que creo es un desperdicio de espacio.

Estaríamos más cómodos en un sitio un poco más pequeño, las jodidas distancias son muy grandes. En fin. — se carcajeó —. Ten cuidado, mi hermano y sus amigos juegan a cazar animales por aquí.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Los matan?

— ¡No! — Exclamó la chica abriendo los ojos como platos — Tenemos varios caninos, los sueltan para después atraparlos. Antes los marcan con balas de pintura. Es un juego estúpido, lo sé.

Johana volvió a reír dejando notar una ligera arruga en una de sus mejillas. Esa chica le agradaba.

— Ya vuelvo. No pasó mucho tiempo después de su ausencia cuando caminó en círculos que la llevaban siempre al mismo sitio donde ella le había dejado. El sol brillaba con ímpetu por lo que decidió ir en busca de una sombra acogedora cerca varios arbustos que se levantaban como una especie de barrera. Un enorme danés de pelaje cobrizo corrió hacia ella, logró esquivarle carcajeándose. Vaya que era hermoso, la forma en que su cabello brillaba al igual que sus orejas blandientes con el viento. El estampido resonó a lo lejos, no tanto como la sensación de dolor recorriendo su espalda al igual que la humedad. Un disparo, era eso lo que había escuchado y ahora se desvanecía sobre el césped presa de un intenso dolor en la parte baja de su espalda. Haciéndole caer desmadejada sobre la hierba

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Bueno el adelanto del anterior resultó ser el final del capítulo, lo siento! Pero les dejo un adelanto bastante largo… ya saben…en el próximo aparece nuestro chico…**

**Han obtenido suficiente información? Se van haciendo una idea de cómo va la historia? Les ha gustado el capítulo? Tengo curiosidad…**

**Adelanto:**

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — le preguntó al divisar la cercanía del jardín donde muy seguramente estaría su madre disfrutando de un refresco.

— Que importa — chilló —. Llévame a la casa.

— ¡Perdón! — Se quejó el chico abriendo los ojos. — Estaba tratando de ser amable.

— Ya cállate — gritó Marvel, quien seguía el paso a su amigo en absoluto silencio.

— Sí — concordó Katniss —, cállate.

— ¿Tú quién eres? No puedes entrar a un lugar sin permiso. Está prohibido.

— Está prohibido el maltrato animal. — Se quejó ella aferrándose a su brazo.

— Yo no te estoy maltratando.

Marvel dejo escapar una carcajada bajita.

— Lo hiciste. Estoy herida.

— Vaya, no sabía que eras un animal.

— Me refería a tus perros, estúpido.

— Ya déjala en paz… — aconsejó Marvel.

— Siento mi comportamiento — musitó Peeta al verse cercanos a la casa.

Ella guardó silencio entrecerrando los ojos. Aguantando el dolor en su espalda.

— ¡Demonios! Olvidé que los animales no hablan.

Katniss tomó un respiro agradeciendo el estar herida. A largo plazo se evitaba una extradición hasta Europa.

— Peeta — le amonestó Marvel.

— Ya, guardaré silencio.

**Nos leemos.**


	5. Chapter 5E

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "Encuentrame" y es de Ivana Romero. Yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Ya saben que estamos a un PM o un review de distancia.**

**Nos leemos abajo-**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 5**

— Te lo dije — musitó Marvel, caminando hasta los arbustos donde vio al canino esconderse.

— Déjate de bobadas — Peeta bajó el arma acomodando sus exclusivos lentes de sol y siguiéndole el paso a su acompañante — Y aprende a perder — él sonrió pícaramente separando los arbustos —. Puedes ir desembolsando esos mil dólares.

— Oh-por-Dios— chilló Marvel atónito ante la imagen que Peeta había descubierto.

— ¿Qué? — inquirió éste divertido, mirando en la dirección en que lo hacía su amigo. — ¿Qué demo…?

Katniss se dio vuelta acomodando el diminuto vestido, quejándose ante el intenso dolor de su espalda y la pintura cuesta abajo en ésta. Marvel dejó caer el arma corriendo hasta ella para ayudarle a levantarse.

— ¿Qué demonios haces allí paradote? — le gritó a Peeta, tomando a la chica de la cintura. Quien en silencio y sin una mueca de dolor se dejó ayudar. — ¡Ven!

Peeta sacudió la cabeza despejando las imágenes de aquel hermoso trasero.

— Eh — se inclinó hasta ellos. — Ven — musitó tomando a la chica en brazos. — ¿Qué hacemos? — preguntó.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? — Replicó Marvel. — ¡Llevarla a casa!

— ¡Estás loco! ¡Mi madre se pondrá histérica!

Katniss levantó el rostro lívido y bañado en sudor.

— Quedarnos aquí no soluciona nada par de imbéciles — musitó adolorida con la sangre subiéndosele a la cabeza.

Alguno de ellos le había disparado. Alguno de ellos se las pagaría después. Ambos le observaron en silencio sorprendidos. ¿Quién era esa chica? Tenía que ser alguna de las amigas de Johana. No, ya las conocían a todas.

— ¡Hola! — Hipó la joven — ¡Hay un herido aquí! ¿Será que podemos avanzar?

Marvel empujó suavemente a Peeta y éste reanudó el paso la casa. Llevando en hombros a una completa extraña que ante semejante golpe no lloraba, ni se quejaba. Pero que había tenido la lucidez para llamarle imbéciles.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — le preguntó al divisar la cercanía del jardín donde muy seguramente estaría su madre disfrutando de un refresco.

— Que importa — chilló —. Llévame a la casa.

— ¡Perdón! — Se quejó el chico abriendo los ojos. — Estaba tratando de ser amable.

— Ya cállate — gritó Marvel, quien le seguía el paso a su amigo en absoluto silencio.

— Sí — concordó Katniss —, cállate.

— ¿Tú quién eres? No puedes entrar a un lugar sin permiso. Está prohibido.

— Está prohibido el maltrato animal. — Se quejó ella aferrándose a su brazo.

— Yo no te estoy maltratando.

Marvel dejo escapar una carcajada bajita.

— Lo hiciste. Estoy herida.

— Vaya, no sabía que eras un animal.

— Me refería a tus perros, estúpido.

— Ya déjala en paz — aconsejó Marvel.

— Siento mi comportamiento — musitó Peeta al verse cercanos a la casa.

Ella guardó silencio entrecerrando los ojos. Aguantando el dolor en su espalda.

— ¡Demonios! Olvidé que los animales no hablan.

Katniss tomó un respiro agradeciendo el estar herida. A largo plazo se evitaba una extradición hasta Europa.

— Peeta — le amonestó Marvel.

— Ya, guardaré silencio.

Él caminó con paso firme hasta los jardines donde su madre y Clara disfrutaban de una limonada. Libia ya se había marchado. Tomó valor para enfrentar la parafernalia y dramatismo que se armaría cuando su madre viese a la chica insolente y grosera que llevaba en brazos. ¡Herida!

Sabía que su hobbies de "caza" sería vetado y durante los días siguientes la escucharía recitar un discurso acartonado y aprendido sobre la conciencia ecológica y respeto para con los animales. Lo asumiría con arrogancia y orgullo con que aceptaba que nuevamente su madre tenía razón. Al igual que Katniss, las únicas personas ante las que él bajaba la cabeza eran sus padres.

Ese era él.

Peeta Mellark Mill, el dueño de Manhattan, el más arrogante, el más inteligente, el más deseado "el más" en las cosas buenas. Un anarquista, narcisista egoísta y orgulloso chico. El centro del mundo, porque así lo había proclamado sobre un aposento y reinado invisible.

Su ego y soberbia pesaban más que el Empire State Building.

Ése día sin saber se había encontrado con la única persona en el mundo sobre la cuál jamás podría imponer su poder. Sí, esa chica había llegado para hacerle sentir lo que él le hacía sentir a los demás.

Tenía diecinueve años. Empezaba su último año, preparándose para la ascensión al trono o imperio que por años había manejado su familia. Era el mayor. — En ese momento —. Sabía Karate, tocaba el piano y al igual que su hermana hablaba varias lenguas. El niño consentido de la ciudad. No había nada que Peeta Mellark no lograra obtener.

Su fama de súper galán, engreído y mujeriego traspasaba los límites de la isla. Al igual que su intelecto y capacidad de memorizar ecuaciones en un instante. El mejor promedio y congraciado con los profesores. Peeta era el niño perfecto hasta que abría la boca y dejaba saber que era el mejor, el príncipe sin piedad o sentimiento de modestia para los que están a su alrededor. El príncipe de las fiestas más escandalosas en New York, pero todo príncipe tiene una reina que puede declinar su poder e imponer castigos.

— ¡Queda prohibido! — gritó Portia conteniendo la furia para con su hijo. — ¿Oyes? ¡Prohibido volver a jugar en mi jardín con esas armas! Por Dios, pudo haber sido peor.

— Mamá — rezongó Peeta —, no es para tanto.

Portia abrió los ojos crispada de la furia.

— ¿Qué no es para tanto? Por favor ¿Hasta dónde? ¿Hasta dónde llegará tu descaro?

— ¡Ya! — Rezongó el muchacho — Es una aparecida, por favor. No armes tanto drama.

— ¡Peeta Mellark! — interrumpió Portia, los ánimos de la disputa empezaban a acalorarse.

Marvel observaba en silencio removiéndose al lado de Peeta, un tanto temeroso por los gritos de la señora Mellark.

— No es una aparecida. Es la sobrina de Clara.

Él guardó silencio. Bueno, esa extraña gritona no tenía nada de parecido a la vieja amiga y compinche de su madre.

— Creo que les debes una disculpa.

Peeta tomó un respiro levantándose de la silla para marcharse.

— Espera — le ordenó su madre —, tienes prohibidas las salidas. _— _El chico soltó un bufido. — Es en serio. — Continuó Portia — La billetera — exigió, estirando el brazo altiva y prepotente.

— Má…

— Nada. — Espetó Miss Mellark.

Él caminó hasta el pupitre dejando caer la billetera sobre éste.

— Esto es absurdo — refunfuñó mirando a su amigo que era testigo de cómo su poder era arrebatado —. Soy mayor de edad.

— Aun vives en mi casa, y son mis órdenes.

— Sí, sí — gimió el muchacho — tus reglas bla bla bla…— se levantó con y mirándole ácidamente dio vuelta para encaminarse a la salida del estudio.

— Marvel — musitó meneando la cabeza en señal de que era hora de marcharse.

— Hasta luego señora Mellark — dijo el chico colocándose de pie —. Siento mucho todo este incidente.

— Hasta luego, joven.

Ambos caminaron lo más lejos del estudio en completo silencio.

— Como te dije: Se volvió loca.

— Bien, nos vemos cuando te levanten el castigo — se despidió Marvel.

— Espera, espera — le retuvo Peeta, tomándole del hombro. Una sonrisa maliciosa curvó las facciones del joven Mellark —. Me debes mil dólares. Mi madre me ha quitado todo así que…

— Por favor — gruñó Marvel —. Ni siquiera golpeaste al perro.

— Di en un blanco. — refutó Peeta.

— Es una chica. Por Dios Peeta, a veces creo que no tienes escrúpulos.

Éste soltó una risita burlona.

— Di en un blanco. ¿No? Mi instinto de cazador ganó.

— Tu madre tiene razón. Eres un inconsciente.

— Vamos Marv — rió malicioso —. Sé un justo perdedor.

El chico buscó entre sus bolsillos algo de cambio tendiéndole sin ganas. Típico en Peeta: salirse siempre con la suya.

— No es un triunfo genuino — musitó burlonamente —. Tómalo como un préstamo, al fin y al cabo te han quitado todo.

El joven Mellark emitió un bufido tomando a su amigo bruscamente del brazo para colocarle los billetes de vuelta.

— No quiero préstamos. _Keep Calm my friend. _Te ganaré en otra ocasión.

Marvel se encogió de hombros retirándose con una sonrisa de victoria entre sus labios.

— Bueno esperaré a la próxima… — dijo antes de doblar el pasillo — ah, cierto que no habrá una próxima ocasión — Marvel rió una última vez antes de marcharse. Peeta caminó hasta el pasillo que conectaba a la habitación de Johana después de la gritería y aspaviento que había soportado cuando llegaron al jardín hacía a su madre dar órdenes de trasladar a aquella bocona a la habitación de su hermana. Ella debía estar allí recibiendo los chequeos del médico. Era increíble que aquella extraña en menos de dos horas le hubiera gritado y ocasionado que su madre le castigase.

Clara estaba en medio del pasillo recibiendo las indicaciones del doctor. Se detuvo retomando la compostura. «_Firme, sonríe, mantén la calma y finge sentir lo del incidente. Olvida los insultos de esa loca, olvida todo lo que te gritó_». Clara le observó acercarse.

— Hola — dijo él, muy ameno y cordial — Doctor — miró a la mujer que sostenía entre sus manos la receta médica. — Clara.

— Peeta — saludó ella un tanto trémula por la actitud jovial del chico —, supongo que vienes a disculparte con mi sobrina.

— Exacto. — El muchacho sonrió — Fue un accidente — se encogió de hombros. — No sabía que ella estaba por esos lados.

— No me tienes que decir nada de eso — dijo Clara, mirando al joven y apuesto médico que escuchaba en silencio todo el discurso de Peeta.

— La joven está despierta. Por si quiere rendir sus disculpas. — dijo el Galeno.

— Me parece una buena idea. — intervino Clara.

— A mí no. Ella tiene muy mal carácter.

Clara se ruborizó ante el comentario atolondrado del muchacho. Se atemorizó ante el hecho de que su sobrina hubiese cometido una imprudencia con el joven Mellark.

— Sé que si te disculpas se le pasará la rabia.

— Está bien. — aceptó Peeta caminando entre los dos adultos. — Espero salir vivo —guiñó un ojo antes de entrar a la habitación. Lo primero que divisó fue a Johana al pie de la cama donde estaba Katniss tendida con la espalda descubierta hasta las caderas. Su tez oliva de piel lisa y firme. — Hola — saludó, exaltándolas. Había entrado en completo silencio.

— ¡Peeta! — se quejó Johana arrojando un edredón sobre la espalda de Katniss quien sólo suspiró al enterarse de la llegada de aquel estúpido.

— ¿Qué escondes? Si yo ya conozco todo eso.

— ¡Pervertido! — chilló su hermana. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Johana — susurró Katniss aún convaleciente —, dile que se vaya. Por favor.

— Ya oíste. Nuestra invitada ha hablado.

— No. No me voy, ¿Oíste? Dile a tu invitada que no puede echarme de las habitaciones de MI casa — Peeta se carcajeó —. Ni crean que estoy aquí por… — calló al observar la mirada asesina de su hermana — Vine a disculparme con tu "invitada" — tomó un respiro —. Lo siento, no creí que hubiese alguien cerca cuando mi amigo y yo cazábamos.

Katniss rió bajito. Eso era completamente patético.

— ¿Ya? Bueno, puede irse. Entérese, señorito Mellark que no es de caballeros llamar a una chica "animal".

— ¿Qué tu hiciste qué? — inquirió Johana fulminándolo con la mirada una vez más.

Peeta puso los ojos en blanco y abogó por redimir sus culpas:

— Mi "lo siento" incluye esa parte. — se excusó.

— Ajá — masculló la chica —, no puedo decir que sea un placer conocerlo.

Él entreabrió los labios anonadados. Esa no era la misma gritona que le llamó imbécil sin conocerle. Oh, esperen actuaba así en frente de Johana, era una treta. Una estrategia para hacerle quedar como un canalla, como un patán.

— El médico recomendó estas compresas de calmantes. Dijo que cuatro o seis días y estarás como nueva.

Katniss asintió haciendo una mueca de dolor mientras Jane cambiaba el vendaje.

— Veamos… — musitó Clara, revisando el móvil — hoy es jueves. O sea que el lunes estarás en pie para tu nueva escuela.

— ¿Cómo? — Preguntó la chica levantando la cabeza — ¿ya hiciste todo lo de mis papeles?

La mujer rio pícaramente.

— Cariño yo siempre cumplo mis promesas antes de lo planeado.

— Puedo dar fe de eso — intervino Jane recogiendo los enseres de curación.

«_Siempre cumplo mis tratos_»

Recordó esa frase en boca de alguien más y todo lo que había olvidado salió a flote. Volvió a doler nuevamente.

Finnick.

«_No olvides querida amiga que yo siempre cumplo mis promesas_»

Era verdad. Como la vez que le prometió llevarla a un concierto de Coldplay, días después iban con Maddie rumbo a Chicago donde se llevaría a cabo el majestuoso evento. Su querido Finnick era un hombre de acciones.

— Quiero descansar — musitó entristecida.

Clara y Jane se miraron extrañadas por el repentino cambio de actitud en la chica.

— Claro — asintió su tía, dándole señas a Jane de que la siguiera.

Había dejado de pensar en ese enredo en los momentos que maldecía al joven Mellark. Conocía a los tipos como él, siempre queriendo imponer ante los demás. Era un espécimen de Cato Connor, con los que tenía que usar distancias enormes. Mucho más ahora que tenía que cuidar cada movimiento si no quería terminar en una campiña europea, presa en verdad. Deseó en su fuero interno no volver a verle en su vida, lo cual podía ser poco probable.

«Nota mental n° 1:

No moverse de lado de tía Clara en casa de los Mellark. En caso de verlo nuevamente. Ignorarlo. Mantener la calma, ignorarlo.»

Ya, Peeta Mellark no se merecía que ella ideara planes para evitarlo. Ni siquiera la rabia, porque eso llevaba al odio y el odio es un sentimiento. Para Peeta Mellark: Indiferencia. Suspiró irritada. Habían transcurrido dos días llenos de espasmos y calambres. Aun sentía aquel extraño sentimiento ante el recuerdo etéreo de las palabras de su amiga. Un zumbido molesto.

"_Cobarde_"

Estiró la mano hasta la cómoda donde reposaba un teléfono fijo. — Uno de los tantos privilegios que faltaban en casa de su padre —.

Marcó los números recitándoles de memoria producto de tantas llamadas de comadreos y locuras. Fueron dos pitidos hasta que la voz risueña de Maddie contestó al otro lado.

— Maddie — soltó de una vez modulando la voz para no dejar notar el dolor que en su espalda magullada.

— ¿Katniss? — respondió la chica muy sorprendida. La última llamada no había sido la más amena.

— Hola.

— Hola.

— ¿No vas a tirar el teléfono o sí?

Maddie soltó una ligera carcajada.

— No. Bueno, eso depende la tónica en que estés llamando. Si empiezas de nuevo con…

— Maddie — le interrumpió Katniss muy tranquila.—, sabes que no soporto estar de pelea contigo. Lo sabes…

— Lo sé — asintió la rubia guiñándole un ojo a Finnick que terminaba los quehaceres de álgebra en el comedor de los Undersee —. Además, tu llamada no puede ser más oportuna.

— ¿Cómo?

— Nada. Que aquí hay alguien que quiere hablarte — llamó a Finnick haciendo señas de que la persona al otro lado de la línea era nada más y nada menos que Kat.

El chico se levantó a trompicones atravesando la sala a toda velocidad.

— ¿Finnick? — inquirió Katniss nerviosa.

— Sí — confirmó Maddie —. Finnick _— _de inmediato estiró la mano entregándole la bocina a Finnick que ya reposaba a su lado.

— No. Maddie, espera… no. — chilló la castaña sintiendo los latidos en su pecho desbocados y feroces.

— ¿Bueno?

Era su voz. Y era tan real, estaba allí. Al pie de su oído más cerca de lo que había estado soñando. Cerca y lejano al mismo tiempo. Era su voz ronca y suave allí.

— Hola.

— ¿Kat? — musitó él, emocionado al sentir sus suspiros al otro lado de la línea, fue como si la ausencia de los últimos días se hubiese desvanecido. Era como si aquel fatídico viernes hubiese sido un mal sueño.

— ¿Cómo estás? — preguntaron al tiempo. Guardaron silencio y soltaron una leve carcajada ante la coincidencia.

— Bien ¿Y tú? — volvieron a soltar las palabras sincronizadas.

Él rio emocionado.

— Yo bien — dijo Finnick, después de un corto silencio.

— Me alegra. — dijo ella, callando de inmediato.

— Te fuiste. — susurró el muchacho con voz casi inaudible.

— ¿Maddie está escuchando?

— Está terminando los ejercicios.

— Finnick — musitó adolorida. — . Escucha — la voz dolida y pesarosa aferrándose más a la bocina —, mi padre ha decidido que yo no volveré a su lado.

— Lo sé.

— Creo — contuvo un suspiro —. Tengo la certeza, de que me quedaré mucho tiempo por acá.

Finnick guardó silencio ante esas palabras que sonaban distorsionadas a través de la bocina.

— ¿Es eso posible? — inquirió el muchacho un tanto incrédulo.

— Aunque no lo creas, lo es.

Guardaron silencio.

— Katniss, yo…

— Estamos confundidos, Finnick. Ése beso jamás…

— No fue un error — interrumpió él exasperándose —, no lo fue.

— No sé qué está ocurriendo.

— Yo no tengo respuestas.

— Eres mi amigo, no sé porque me siento así. No es normal, tu sabes que...

— Me gustas — dijo Finnick olvidándose de todo por un instante.

Ella tragó saliva ruidosamente.

— Y no precisamente como amiga, sé que es inoportuno, estúpido y… — calló buscando valentía en su interior — Pero es absurdo seguir ignorando lo evidente. No me arrepiento, no me arrepiento de haberte besado y si pudiera lo haría nuevamente. Te levantaría, te besaría y cantaría _FIREFLIES _en mitad de la plaza. Y no sé porque dije eso último, pero aun así, quiero que sepas qué…

— Genie — musitó ella con voz quebrada.

— Kat — suspiró él —, mi único miedo era que eres mi mejor amiga y que antes de que pasara todo esto temía decirte algo que dentro de tres meses acabaría, ya que termino la escuela y mi padre no permitirá que tome un año sabático. _— _Él sintió como el peso de los miedos por fin se desvanecía, ahora que ella lo sabía todo podía odiarle, gritarle y quizás no hablarle nunca más. ¿Qué más daba? Al parecer la ruptura que él temía ya era evidente. La distancia le ganó. La distancia le ganó en la carrera de arruinar algo que ni siquiera había empezado. — Me gustas — dijo finalmente como conclusión y respuestas a todo lo que había estado confuso entre ellos. Ella guardó silencio dejando caer un par de lágrimas por sus mejillas. El dolor en su espalda no era nada comparado con la impotencia y tristeza de saberse enamorada de su mejor amigo, tenerlo allí al pie de su oído y a la vez jodidamente lejos. — Di algo por favor — le pidió Finnick.

— ¿Te graduarás dentro de poco? — preguntó secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

— Sí.

— Ven a Manhattan — le pidió deliberadamente —. Busca una universidad acá y ven.

— ¿Qué?

— Lo que escuchaste. Si esto tiene que ocurrir, va a ocurrir, ven a Manhattan — suspiró mientras las ideas locas de un plan descabellado inundaban su cabeza —. No forzaremos nada, ven acá. No te daré dirección, ni números. Solo ven, y si estamos destinados a estar juntos…

— ¿Estás loca? — cuestionó el joven irritado ante la ligereza de la proposición.

— Finnick — musitó sin aliento —, tu puedes lograr lo que quieras — suspiró conteniendo las lágrimas y escuchando su respiración acompasada al otro lado de la línea —. Piénsalo de esta forma: si tenemos que estar juntos las cosas se darán.

— Pero — chilló él al borde del colapso —…me pides que te busque sin número ni direcciones. Hay cuatro millones de habitantes allá. — exclamó indignado.

— Lo sé — susurró Katniss dejando escapar un sollozo —. Es una prueba ¿Lo entiendes? Haz de cuentas como si no supieras quien soy, pero sabiendo que estoy esperando a ser encontrada por ti.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo?

— El que sea necesario.

— ¿Esperarás?

— Encuéntrame — musitó desesperada y a la vez esperanzada ante el hecho de que Finnick Odair siempre cumplía sus promesas. —, encuéntrame y todo será como antes, incluso mejor. Lo prometo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Vaya! Nuestra chica ha formulado su propuesta y ha tomado por sorpresa Finn… ¿Pero en que esta pensando Katniss? ¿Realmente piensa dejar todo a manos del azar? **

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Les ha gustado?**

**Gracias por leer, seguir y comentar la historia**

**Adelanto:**

— No haré nada — contestó acomodando los cuadernos en su casillero y perfeccionando el nudo de su corbatín. — Pero no saldré con nadie — espetó dejándola sin planes de un zarpazo.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que quería invitarte a algo? — inquirió la chica avergonzada.

— ¿Por qué me preguntarías? — Peeta rió malévolamente cerrando la portezuela de su casilla. — Admítelo Lavinia: querías compartir los planes conmigo — comentó caminando hacia el salón de literatura.

**Besos**

**Nos leemos.**


	6. Chapter 6E

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "Encuentrame" y es de Ivana Romero. Yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

******Hola chicas. Les debo una explicación. He estado un poco bajón en estos días y no me he acercado a la PC, así que no he estado adaptando nada hasta hoy y por eso es que subo el capi un miércoles en vez del domingo y el martes como siempre. Estoy teniendo muchas actividades y estoy adaptándome a algunas cosas, así que lo siento, trataré de volver a la normalidad rápidamente. Nada mas, las dejo con el capítulo.**

**Nos leemos abajo-**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 6**

**Nobody said it was easy,**  
**It's such a shame for us to part.**  
**Nobody said it was easy,**  
**No-one ever said it would be this hard,**  
**Oh take me back to the start.**

**_- The Scientist - Colplay_**

— Iré a dormir, hasta mañana — se despidió Finnick, arrastrando los pies fuera del comedor.

Sus padres y hermana le miraron caminar cabizbajo hasta las escaleras.

«_Encuéntrame_»

Como si fuera tan sencillo en un lugar como New York. ¿En que estaba pensando? ¿Quién puede ser tan ingenuo para creer que puede ser localizado en la capital del mundo? Esa pregunta tenía una respuesta con nombre y apellido:

Katniss Everdeen.

Finnick se lanzó sobre su cama observando el poste de Coldplay adherido al cielo raso.

«_Lights Will guide you home_»

Siseó suavemente recordándola alegre pero sin soltar una risotada. Tenía razón cuando le llamaba Extraña con E de Everdeen. Parecía llevar una tristeza que le impedía mostrarse, dejarlo ser. Era eso lo que le atraía. El misterio, su forma enigmática e impredecible. Estaba esa mañana cuando le reclamó sobre el chisme de Cato, la bofetada la había esperado desde el principio. Las lágrimas, no tanto.

_«I had to find you _

_Tell you I need you _

_Tell you I set you apart _

_Tell me yoursecrets _»

Vaya que la extrañaba. Vaya que quería volver al inicio de todo. Pero ya no podía y si se podía nada sería igual. Tenían la certeza de que no se querían como amigos. Ahora que lo había confesado y ella aceptado colocando entre ambos un reto absurdo, loco y a la vez coherente. Pediría una solicitud en cualquier universidad de Manhattan, la buscaría entre los rostros de extraños caminantes, en las calles, en las paradas de autobuses. En las colegialas sonrientes en los centros comerciales. Y si tenían que estar juntos iba a encontrarla. Porque ella le había contagiado esa mala costumbre de creer en las cosas destinadas, en la suerte y los deseos. Ella le había enseñado a soñar. Se esforzaría. Daría todo de sí mismo para poder ir a encontrarla en Manhattan. Ya se habían reunido antes, cuando regresó a la escuela en contra de las pretensiones de su padre y madres. Quienes alegaban que la calidad de ese establecimiento educativo no le daría el futuro que se merecía. Para él en ese entonces solo había algo que quería tener en su vida nuevamente, y era a su amiga extraña y enojona.

Le había hecho una promesa, como lo había dicho ella: él siempre lograba lo que se proponía.

— ¡Hey! — gritó Peter al verlo llegar soñoliento y con signos de no haber pegado el ojo en toda la noche. — A juzgar por tus ojeras deduzco que te quedaste estudiando para el examen de física. ¿Eh?

En parte sí. El otro motivo de su insomnio no podía contárselo al menos que lo quisiera tener tras suyo todo el días fastidiando.

— Eh, sí. — Musitó distraído revisando sus apuntes.

— ¿Has escuchado lo que dijo Cato ayer cuando regresó a clases?

— No, tampoco me interesa.

Peter rió en silencio. Era una vil mentira.

— Dijo que Katniss se había ido del pueblo por temor a las represalias. Aunque tú y yo sabemos que no es así, él anda muy campante pregonándolo por allí.

— No me interesa Peter, es un idiota. — Finnick bostezó sentándose cómodamente en los pupitres de la última fila.

— Según él su padre no desistirá de la demanda.

— No me importa — repitió nuevamente. — Katniss no está sola. ¿Puedes dejarme solo? Necesito aprobar este examen, y si estás parloteando por allí como una comadrona difícilmente puedo concentrarme.

— ¡Perdón flor! — exclamó Peter abriendo los ojos como platos. — ¡No quería herir las susceptibilidad del príncipe! — dijo con voz queda sentándose a su lado.

Finnick soltó una risita divertido ante las exclamaciones locas y joviales de su mejor amigo.

— A propósito ¿vas a ayudarme?

— ¿No estudiaste? — inquirió con la vista fija en los apuntes.

— Sí, pero sabes que algunos tenemos mente de pollo.

— Peter…

— Amigo por favor, no me dejes morir — no podía negarse ante el tono suplicante que estaba usando.

— Vale. Pero solo en esta, no voy a patrocinar más locha.

— Hecho — aceptó Peter chocando el puño de Finnick que ni siquiera se inmutó a levantar la mano.

— Pero si quiera inténtalo — se quejó el morocho en tono burlón.

— Ya, cállate.

Y esos eran los únicos momentos en los que relativamente tenía paz. Contando un día menos para la graduación y por ende para localizar a Katniss.

— Pensé que nos quedaríamos a dormir en la avenida. — dijo Peeta cerrando la puerta bruscamente.

— ¡Hey! — gritó la chica tomando la bolsa escolar y siguiéndole el paso a su hermano.

— ¡Ten cuidado! Es delito dañar la propiedad privada.

— Es de nuestro padre — espetó Peeta sacudiendo la cabeza fastidiado.

— De quien sea. — se quejó Johana.

El chico dio un resoplido entrando al recinto escolar saludó a varios compañeros y el portero que recogía una partida de póquer vigente sobre su mesa. Anhelaba el pronto regreso de su padre. Así no tendría que repetir la odisea matutina de esperar a que cada semáforo se posicionase en rojo y así poder avanzar. Johana lo hacía, aun cuando iban tarde.

Le fastidiaba. Esos días más que nunca, al verse relegado a un toque de queda impuesto por su madre a causa de las quejas de aquella extraña bocona y gritona en el jardín. Su ego estaba herido y acongojado aun cuando habían transcurrido seis días. Le era difícil aceptar que aparte de haber sido llamado "_imbécil_" tuvo que disculparse obligatoriamente. Era un hecho sin precedentes.

— A la salida no te demores con tus amigos — le dijo Johana anotando algo en su móvil. — Tengo prisa.

Él se mofó torciendo el gesto irónicamente. Su hermana algunas veces parecía un general en algún cuartel de la marina. Demasiada mandona.

— Puedo decirle a Marvel que me lleve — soltó sintiendo el fresco de la contradicción.

— Mamá ha ordenado que sea yo quien te lleve y traiga. ¿Lo olvidaste?

No tuvo más remedio que morderse la lengua envenenándose con su mala hiel y suerte. Esa castaña altanera y respondona algún día tendría que aparecerse por su casa. Entonces se deleitaría en las mieles de la revancha.

— ¿Qué harás mañana? — preguntó Lavinia aferrándose a su brazo sin siquiera dar los buenos días.

A veces le fastidiaba su constante meloseria y abrazos insinuantes. Era guapa y probablemente la única chica en la escuela que se merecía salir con él. - En sus parámetros de calificación -. Todos admiraban su figura esbelta y la intensidad rojiza de sus cabellos bien combinados con un par de ojazos verdes. Todos caían ante un parpadeo de la seductora pelirroja. Todos, menos él.

— No haré nada — contestó acomodando los cuadernos en su casillero y perfeccionando el nudo de su corbatín. — Pero no saldré con nadie — espetó dejándola sin planes de un zarpazo.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que quería invitarte a algo? — inquirió la chica avergonzada.

— ¿Por qué me preguntarías? — Peeta rió malévolamente cerrando la portezuela de su casilla. — Admítelo Lavinia: querías compartir los planes conmigo — comentó caminando hacia el salón de literatura.

— Idiota — masculló la pelirroja dando vuelta hacia su aula de clases.

Ése, era el método más efectivo y cruel para sacársela de encima. Le causaba gracia el hecho de que ella ni siquiera disimulara lo loca que estaba por él, después de haber terminado con un mísero mensaje en el Whatsapp sin justificación alguna. Solo un: "se acabó". Era cruel, egocéntrico y qué. Era el rey del mundo. Saludó a varios compañeros de clases mezclándose en las conversaciones para llegar con la locha y desorden al aula de literatura. El señor Green no le tenía en el mejor concepto gracias a su altanería y algo de pedantería con respecto a los títulos y años de publicación de algunas obras de carácter universal. Y le agradaba llegar con aquel grupo charlatán a fastidiar un poco las clases.

Marvel le esperó en la entrada el aula sonriente. Algo debía tramar o tenía alguna que otra conquista entre manos.

— ¿Cómo va todo? — preguntó golpeándole suavemente en el hombro.

— Excelente — musitó entrando al aula. — Demasiado excelente.

A Peeta extrañó la actitud demasiado jovial de su amigo. Otras veces solo respondía monótonamente porque ambos sabían que estaban bien. Supo de inmediato las razones de su comportamiento al divisar su pupitre. El único alumno del salón que no tenía que compartirlo era él. Y ahora alguien más, sin su permiso se había instalado allí, como si no conociera las reglas y leyes invisibles. La sorpresa fue mayor cuando ese alguien levantó el rostro inexpresivo atendiendo a todas las indicaciones del maestro tomando nota juiciosamente.

— Buenos días — dijo en voz alta sin temor alguno de ser amonestado por llegar tarde.

Caminando con la vista fija en el ser extraño que ocupaba el asiento vacío en su pupitre. Sus compañeros observaban en silencio la trayectoria hasta éste, su rostro fresco con una pizca de malicia.

— Hola — musitó con voz queda y antipática.

La nueva estudiante levantó el rostro frío y sin expresión alguna.

— Señor Mellark — musitó el maestro de espaldas borrando el tablero —. Tenga la amabilidad de sentarse y así darnos el honor de iniciar la clase. — La ironía y desdén en la voz del educador era evidente.

— Lo haría — Peeta sonrió de forma irónica —. Pero "alguien" está ocupando mi lugar.

— Allí había un asiento vacío señor, al tener un nuevo estudiante es preciso que lo ocupe ¿Qué hay de malo con eso?

Peeta dirigió la mirada al menudo hombre de lentes bifocales con montura fina y a la moda.

— Pasa señor Green, que yo no comparto mi lugar en esta aula.

— Pues fíjese que tendrá que hacerlo — contradijo el maestro con dureza —. No hay más asientos libres. — Continuó sonriendo suavemente mientras revisaba el registro de asistencia — No se busque más líos joven Mellark, porque tendré que reportar su llegada a las 06:12 dónde todos sabemos que esta clase inicia a las en punto. ¿Está claro?

Peeta asintió de mala gana tomando la silla en vacía en aquel pupitre con desdén.

— Hola, Katniss — musitó al sentarse.

— Qué te pasa, estúpido — farfulló Kat, con la vista fija en la pizarra. Él soltó una risita burlona anotando los títulos escritos en el tablero.

De todos los colegios en el mundo, en la ciudad, en el sector, precisamente tenían que haberla matriculado en el mismo de aquel engreído y grosero patán. Katniss suspiró rogando fervientemente por tener fuerza de voluntad, más de la necesaria para no caerle a madrazos cuando soltara un comentario parecido a los de aquel día cuando sin ningún escrúpulo o vestigio de educación le llamó «animal».

Si era así, entonces la labor de mantenerse alejada de los problemas sería mucho más difícil. Peeta Mellark era un dolor en el culo de cualquiera. Era una verdad comprobada a primera vista. La clase de playboy que cree tener todo lo que quiere cuando en realidad solo son un pelagato de cara bonita y suficientes billetes en la cartera.

Asco total.

— Muy callada hoy — masculló el chico sin siquiera mirarle —. Y vestida, eso es novedad.

Ella enderezó la postura fingiendo no escucharle. Recordando su nota mental:

«_Ignorarle_»

Lo que en ese momento no era muy posible. La clase continuó entre un ambiente tenso y de fastidio ese aparte de ser petulante y engreído, era inteligente. Y lo peor de todo es que sabía que era inteligente, sabía lo que tenía y era el primer paso para convertirse en un pedante. Más aun cuando interrumpía al profesor corrigiendo algún dato o haciendo un comentario de cultura general que suscitaba una risita de complacencia en los demás compañeros.

Idiota.

Cuando por fin los sesenta minutos de clases pasaron y el maestro los despidió a todos puede decirse que Katniss casi corrió a la salida sin detenerse a saludar a aquellas chicas y chicos de miradas inquisitivas y expectantes. Organizó los libros en aquel casillero que mucho trabajo le había costado localizar. Hacía tiempo que no empezaba de cero en una escuela, todo era tan diferente y extraño en la academia St Judas. Que a veces se sentía en un universo paralelo. En Alphaville era normal ver los grupos grandes. Esa era la costumbre, acá solo eran tríos o cuartetos. Y no se escuchaban las bromas y gritería en los pasillos. Demasiado tranquilo para parecer una escuela. Corrección: demasiado tranquilo que hacía notar la diferencia entre una escuela estatal y otra privada. Se guió por varias caras que alcanzaba a identificar del salón de literatura para poder llegar a la clase de química, entre ellas un par de morochas y unos gemelos que parecían ser extranjeros, por la dicción de su acento francés o ruso.

Se dispuso a doblar un último pasillo cuando unos brazos medio gruesos y de blancura opalina le bloquearon el paso. Supo de inmediato que era el estúpido Mellark.

— Vaya, vaya — musitó éste suavemente. Ella resopló retrocediendo dos pasos.

— ¿Puedo pasar? — inquirió manteniendo la compostura.

— ¿Quién lo diría? — se preguntó a sí mismo. — La gritona de falda arriba en mi escuela. ¡Qué grata sorpresa!

— Siento no poder compartir el sentimiento — masculló ella, intentando seguir el paso, él la retuvo tomándole de la mano atrevidamente. A lo que ella respondió con un ligero empujón, lo que hizo que Peeta soltara una carcajada burlona.

— Sacamos las garras — dijo riendo pícaramente.

— ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? Tengo una clase ahora.

— Tranquila, solo quiero hablar contigo — sus ojos se tornaron inocente de una forma muy malévola — Eres nueva, supongo que necesitas alguien que te ayude a ubicarte.

— No.

Katniss quiso seguir su camino. Él se lo impidió de nuevo. La paciencia de la chica empezaba a gotear, dando señales de verse derramada en cualquier momento.

— Por favor, déjame pasar. Voy tarde.

— Vas conmigo no te pasará nada. — dijo Peeta, riendo astuto.

— Sí claro, dominas a todos los profesores como dominas al de literatura. Me siento tan protegida.

— Tú qué sabes de eso. — le retó él, inclinándose un poco para verle la rabia ardiendo en sus pupilas.

— Nada. Y tampoco me interesa.

— Pues deberías.

— ¡Maldita sea! — hipó ella duramente manteniendo la voz en los decibeles normales. — ¡¿Puedes dejarme pasar?! — gruñó entre dientes.

— No quiero.

Él había hartado su paciencia. Solo dio un paso al frente asegurándose de que su pie quedara encima del de Peeta apretando contra la superficie con toda la fuerza que disponía. Él lanzo un alarido ahogado recostándose a la pared y liberando el espacio para poder transitar libremente.

— Idiota — musitó alejándose a pasos mesurados.

— ¡Ay, loquita! Vas pagar por esto. ¿Oíste?

Esas patadas de ahogado lo único que le causaban era risa. Pobre imbécil que creía poder dominar algo que ni siquiera conocía, ni los alcances que podría tener. Sin tan solo supiera lo del auto, el bate, los llantos, Cato, la expulsión. Todos esos recuerdos etéreos le causaron gracia y a la vez nostalgia. Sus viejos amigos. ¿Qué estarían haciendo ahora? Mejor dicho: ¿Qué estaría haciendo él?

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Bueno, ya han visto que este Peeta no tiene nada que ver con el verdadero, ¿verdad? Jejeje. La suerte de Katniss no está a su favor, de ninguna manera… ¿Y que me cuentan de Finnick? ¿Será el responsable de buscar a Kat? ¿Hará lo que le pidió? Espero que sigan leyendo...****¿Les ha gustado el capítulo?**

**Gracias por leer, seguir y comentar la historia. Gracias por los reviews!**

**Karly16**: Bueno, gracias por leer, se me pasó responderte en el otro capítulo, en el del sábado. La historia es Everllak por supuesto, solo cambie a Gale, por Finnick, porque me pareció que iba mas con este personaje, y además para variar un poco ¿no? Gracias por escribirme, y espero verte seguido por aquí. Nos leemos.

**Adelanto:**

— ¿Siquiera me estas escuchando? — inquirió Marvel fastidiado por el desdén de su amigo.

— Eh, sí. — musitó éste hallando a su objetivo en el fondo del salón.

Sentada al lado de uno de los chicos que había sido transferido desde Francia, aquel al cual todas las chicas adoraban por su trato amable y cordial. Ella sonreía con jovialidad mientras éste seguramente se ofrecía a servirle de guía para mostrarle la escuela. Estúpido, todo eso era estúpido. Ella era estúpida, y algo bonita. No algo, muy bonita. Más cuando no tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados haciéndose la dura e implacable ¿Qué sabía él de eso? Solo la había visto dos veces. Pero, no podía negar que era muy guapa. Ahora que la veía en otro contexto que no era a la defensiva, en contra suya.

**Besos**

**Nos leemos.**


	7. Chapter 7E

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "Encuentrame" y es de Ivana Romero. Yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Es un poco corto, pero bueno es el que tocaba... y creo que descubrirán algo más acerca de Peeta...**

**Nos leemos abajo-**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 7**

— ¡Hola! — gritó Johana al verla llegar con sus libros y uniforme al pasillo de ciencias.

— Hola — musitó Katniss disimulando lo acalorada y disgustada que se encontraba por el reciente incidente.

— ¡Que sorpresa! —exclamó la pelinegra dejando al pequeño grupo de chicas atrás.

Katniss no pudo ocultar la sorpresa que le causó al sentir ese efusivo abrazo de su parte.

— Mamá me había dicho que posiblemente entraras a esta escuela, pero que no era muy seguro.

Johana sonrió ampliamente observando el planchado perfecto de su falda y limpieza de su cutis rozagante. Esos ojos oscuros y llenos de vida irradiaban un sentimiento de amistad y solidaridad donde quiera que se metiese. ¿Por qué no podía tener Peeta los mismos genes de su hermana? Ser amable y agradable, como esta chica lo era.

— ¿Cómo te ha ido? — preguntó tomándole del brazo con desparpajo. — ¿Qué clase tienes ahora?

— Química II.

Johana meditó por unos segundos arrugando el entrecejo.

— ¿Estás en el mismo curso que Peeta?

«_Desafortunadamente, sí_»

— Sí.

La chica guardó silencio dándose vuelta para observar al grupo de amigas que ahora cuchicheaba entre ellas dejando escapar tan solo un murmullo y risas bajitas.

— Effie — llamó Johana suavemente.

Una de las chicas cuyo cabello caía en cascada y en sus puntas dejaba entrever tintes de diversos colores. Ojos azules, la sombra de sus ojos oscura y el labial de un rosa pálido. Lo que le quitaba un tanto de dramatismo a su aspecto. Se acercó suavemente sonriendo con timidez ante la presencia de Katniss.

— Ella es mi mejor amiga — comentó Johana acercando a las muchachas.

— Eff esta es Katniss, Katniss esta es Effie.

— Kat, por favor. — musitó la castaña automáticamente.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Johana extrañada al igual que Effie que se mantenía sonriente y taciturna en frente suyo.

— Que me llames Kat.

— Ah, claro — consintió Jo sonriendo.

— Es un placer Effie.

— Igual — la chica sonrió —. Kat.

Katniss sonrió amena.

— Te presentaría a las demás chicas pero ya nos tenemos que ir. — Se excusó Johana tomando a Effie del brazo para marcharse. — Nos vemos en el almuerzo. ¿Tienes móvil? Para localizarte.

— No.

— Bueno, espéranos en cafetería.

Katniss continuó su camino hasta el aula de química donde esperaban al maestro que no debía tardar en aparecer. Todas las mesas estaban ocupadas, buscó a alguien que no tuviese compañero a la vista y así evitar otro desafortunado encuentro con "estúpido" divisó en el fondo a uno de los muchachos extranjeros que al parecer no tenía compañeros. Aferrándose a sus libretas y con la postura firme y dispuesta se acercó hasta su mesa.

— ¿Está ocupado?

Él sonrió amenamente rodándose hasta el extremo izquierdo de la mesa.

— No, puedes sentarte, si quieres.

— Gracias — rió aliviada de saber que al menos no tendría que compartir otra eterna hora al lado de Peeta. Al menos no en la misma mesa.

— ¿Eres Katniss, cierto?

— Sí.

— Mucho gusto — le tendió la mano para saludarle —. Soy Gale Hawthorne.

Era Francés? Allí la razón de su acento enrevesado y curioso?

— Igual. — se acomodó mirando al frente.

Peeta entraba al aula acompañado de Marvel que deseaba saber el porqué de su cojera. Él ignoraba su preguntas buscando entre los rostro presentes el cabello oscuro y ojos grises de aquella extraña y peligrosa altanera y gritona y todos lo remoquetes que se le venían a la cabeza enceguecido por la ira de saber que esa chica hacía lo que le venía en gana.

— ¿Siquiera me estas escuchando? — inquirió Marvel fastidiado por el desdén de su amigo.

— Eh, sí. — musitó éste hallando a su objetivo en el fondo del salón.

Sentada al lado de uno de los chicos que había sido transferido desde Francia, aquel al cual todas las chicas adoraban por su trato amable y cordial. Ella sonreía con jovialidad mientras éste seguramente se ofrecía a servirle de guía para mostrarle la escuela. Estúpido, todo eso era estúpido. Ella era estúpida, y algo bonita. No algo, muy bonita. Más cuando no tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados haciéndose la dura e implacable ¿Qué sabía él de eso? Solo la había visto dos veces. Pero, no podía negar que era muy guapa. Ahora que la veía en otro contexto que no era a la defensiva, en contra suya.

— ¿Qué te pasó en la pierna? — volvió a preguntar Marvel.

— Me tropecé.

— ¿En serio? — cuestionó incrédulo.

— Sí. ¿Acaso no es eso posible?

Marvel soltó una carcajada apoyándose sobre el pupitre. Su amigo era todas las cosas, menos torpe. De eso estaba completamente seguro.

— Buenos días — musitó el maestro cerrando la puerta a su entrada.

Todos atendieron de inmediato al tablero. Peeta lanzó una última mirada a Katniss que acomodaba su libreta de apuntes. Gale le observaba detenidamente, de una forma muy extraña y ella ni siquiera lo notaba.

— ¿Cómo van con esas ecuaciones de Polímeros? — preguntó el docente revisando sus apuntes.

— Profesor — interrumpió Peeta colocándose de pie. — ¿Sabía usted que tenemos una nueva alumna hoy?

— Claro, Peeta. ¿Está aquí? ¿Katniss Everdeen?

Katniss levantó la mano tímidamente fulminando a Peeta con la mirada.

— ¡Ven acá! — Pidió el anciano demasiado emocionado — Preséntate ante tus compañeros.

Ella se levantó suavemente un tanto cohibida por la mirada inquisitiva de todos los demás estudiantes. Hasta ahora había pasado desapercibida, ese imbécil no se detendría. La retaba, la desafiaba.

«_Respira, Respira. No cometas una imprudencia_»

Se repetía en su fuero interno.

— Katniss — repitió el maestro acomodando sus lentes. — Cuéntanos sobre ti, para animar un poco la clase. ¿No crees?

Ella fingió una sonrisa plástica y complaciente.

— Me llamo Katniss Everdeen St Cloud. ¿Qué más quiere saber? — inquirió parándose firme al lado del escritorio.

— ¿Solo eso? Nada sobre tu edad, de dónde vienes, cosas así — opinó Peeta con una postura demasiado relajada y perniciosa.

— Vengo de un pueblo que está cerca de aquí — Ella recordó la historia que su tía le había pedido que contara acerca de su educación —. Fui educada en casa hasta ahora — musitó tomando un poco de color en las mejillas _—. _Tengo diecisiete años. ¿Qué más quieres saber? — su mirada desafiante y fría se posó en el rostro socarrón de Peeta.

«_Respira, Kat. Respira, ¡Es una orden!_».

Cantó en silencio distrayendo el fuerte deseo de golpearle, peor aún: patearle.

— Solo eso — aceptó Peeta, apoyando los codos sobre su pupitre —. No es un interrogatorio.

— Muy bien — el maestro le tomó del hombro mirándola fraternalmente —. Bienvenida.

— Sí. — Peeta rió maléfico — Bienvenida.

Katniss casi que corrió hasta su asiento ignorando todas las miradas.

«_Respira, Respira. No quieras matarlo, piensa con calma. Piensa en… ¿Finnick? Sí, y en lo lejos que estarás si intentas golpear al estúpido de cara bonita_».

Gale sonrió al verla incorporarse a su lado nuevamente. Ese chico era muy amable, tanto que por un instante se olvidaba que Peeta estaba a tres mesas de distancia.

— Tú no lo soportas ¿Cierto?

— ¿Eh? — inquirió ella, perdiendo el hilo de la clase momentáneamente.

— A Peeta — confirmó el moreno escribiendo el ejercicio que el profesor recién colocaba en el pizarrón.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Tengo dos razones. — él rió tiernamente haciendo que un hoyuelo se formara en su mejilla. Llevándola a los recuerdos de su "Genie" él también tenía ese hermoso hoyuelo. Contrastando con su piel bronceada y unos ojos verdes que sobresalían debido a su cabello color bronce y ondulado. Hermoso. Perfecto.

— Primero, te está mirando desde hace varios minutos y te niegas a levantar la vista. Segundo dejaste notar que no lo soportas, así que lo tendrás encima de ti todo el tiempo necesario hasta que explotes. — Gale sonrió divertido.

Maldito hoyuelo que se hacía notar en esos momentos haciéndole perder la concentración.

— ¿Cómo así? — inquirió llevando su mirada tres pupitres más adelante.

— Es algo así como cuando alguien huele tu miedo ¿entiendes? Él sabe que no lo soportas y así te fastidiara hasta que se canse. Es un imbécil, solo que un imbécil con buenas notas.

Ella dejó escapar una risita burlona.

«Imbécil con buenas notas»

— Y si le agregas a eso la opulencia de su apellido y la bendición de su físico. Tenemos como resultado un auténtico ególatra y engreído.

— Vaya — dijo Katniss un tanto complacida — No soy la única que no lo soporta.

Al menos no estaba sola en ese sentido.

— Yo lo soporto. — Contradijo "el francés" — No me cae bien. Es otro asunto.

Guardaron silencio. Peeta dio vuelta de momento sin saber porque necesitaba saber lo que ese par conversaban tan animados. Katniss se dio cuenta de la mirada fija en ella y la sonrisa pícara que le curvaba los labios cuando éste supo que ella lo notaba. Él rió una vez más, lleno de malicia y burla.

La chica dio un resoplido sonriendo de igual forma y enseñándole discretamente el dedo medio de su mano izquierda lo que provocó que él desistiese de su insistente mirada.

Si Peeta Mellark quería guerra. La daría. Solo que, debía tener cuidado y no ser descubierta.

— Lo único bueno que tiene Peeta, es su hermana. — musitó Gale, riendo con suavidad.

Vaya que tenía razón.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Jajaja Bueno, estos niños, estos niños, recién empiezan a coexistir y ya no se soportan… ¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo?**

**Gracias por leer, seguir y comentar la historia. Gracias por los reviews!**

**Adelanto:**

— ¿Qué le ocurrió? — quiso saber Kat, dejándose invadir por la curiosidad.

— Peeta tenía un hermano — respondió Clara —, que estuvo en el lugar y momento equivocado. Murió en un tiroteo entre pandillas, o algo así…— calló reviviendo las imágenes de su mejor amiga por aquellos años. Destrozada y herida ante semejante perdida. — Acababa de cumplir dieciocho, Peeta tenía doce o trece.

Eso dejaba a Katniss anonadada.

— Antes era un chico encantador — disertó Jane torciendo el gesto llena de pesar.

Nunca, nunca se le había cruzado por la cabeza que a los Mellark les hubiese ocurrido una tragedia de aquella magnitud. Ellos, parecían demasiado… ¿Felices?

**Besos**

**Nos leemos.**


	8. Chapter 8E

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "Encuentrame" y es de Ivana Romero. Yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Hola. Creo que publicaré miércoles y viernes ademas de findes, cualquier cosa aviso por acá. Nos leemos abajo.**

**Nos leemos abajo-**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 8**

«_Maddie estaría muy orgullosa_» fue lo primero que pensó, cuando vio su imagen dentro de aquel vestido delicado y femenino.

— ¿Johana vendrá por ti?

Katniss asintió tímidamente observando la delicadeza de su escote holter. Sonrió al espejo y contestó:

— Quiere que haga amigas — se dio vuelta fingiendo una enorme sonrisa. — Cree que es muy raro que solo hable con ella y con Gale Hawthorne.

— Ese chico — su tía acomodó los enseres de maquillaje — es francés, no dejes que te digan lo contrario, aunque su pasaporte diga que es americano. Vivió mucho tiempo en París. — Rió pícaramente — Sexi…

— Tía…

Clara se carcajeó suavemente.

— Oh vamos, lo he visto cuando pasé por ti en tu primer día de clases.

— Te refieres a antes de ayer.

— Como sea, ya parece mucho tiempo.

Katniss esbozó una sumisa sonrisa.

— Tu padre ha llamado. — dijo Clara, cambiando de tema repentinamente.

— ¿Qué dijo? — preguntó Katniss más interesada de lo esperado.

— Te extraña.

La respuesta a la que temía ante la cual guardó silencio.

— Pero, sabe que es lo mejor para ti — la mujer se levantó avivadamente para acomodar un último bucle en la frente de su sobrina —. Ahora, necesito darte una sorpresa. Me has dado menos problemas de lo que esperaba. Así que… — le guiñó un ojo llena de complicidad.

Caminaron juntas hasta la sala de estar donde Jane limpiaba los muebles principales y adornos.

— ¿Qué es? — quiso saber Kat, recibiendo en sus manos una caja rectangular y ligera.

— Ábrelo.

La joven obedeció de inmediato. Encontrándose con un móvil muy parecido al de Johana.

— Estos teléfonos inteligentes traen GPS y muchas cosas más — se adelantó su tía cuando ella ni siquiera había asimilado bien de que se trataba. — por si tengo que localizarte en algún lugar de New York. — Clara sonrió encantadoramente.

— La señorita Clara no da puntada sin dedal ¿eh? — bromeó Jane en esperas de una reacción por parte de Katniss.

— Nunca, mi querida Jane, nunca.

Katniss rió en silencio excitada ante aquel magnifico regalo.

— Gracias — fue todo lo que pudo decir

Clara se acomodó en el mueble tomando una postura relajada.

— ¿Te has vuelto a encontrar con Peeta?

La chica soltó un resoplido. Lo que respondió de inmediato la pregunta de su tía.

— Es un idiota — soltó sin pudor alguno —, el primer día me la hizo imposible. En serio, no entiendo porque se ha ensañado conmigo, o porque no puede ser un poco más como Johana.

— Lo que ninguno de nosotros entiende, es el porqué de su cambio — intervino Jane, su escobilla levantó algo de polvo en el recinto, lo esparció de inmediato —. Antes era más amable y encantador.

— ¿En serio? — inquirió Katniss extrañada. Eso era casi que imposible.

— Sí, así era. La pubertad lo convirtió en un misántropo repugnante y engreído _—_contestó Clara.

— No solo la pubertad — comentó Jane, dejando su labor momentáneamente.

Katniss le observó interesada.

— ¿No recuerda usted, señorita Clara la tragedia de hace cuatro años?

Clara meditó por unos segundos, haciendo memoria de los hechos a los cuales se refería Jane. Eran confusos, etéreos y dolorosos. Atendiendo al hecho de que ella y Portia siempre habían sido grandes amigas.

— ¿Qué le ocurrió? — quiso saber Kat, dejándose invadir por la curiosidad.

— Peeta tenía un hermano — respondió Clara —, que estuvo en el lugar y momento equivocado. Murió en un tiroteo entre pandillas, o algo así…— calló reviviendo las imágenes de su mejor amiga por aquellos años. Destrozada y herida ante semejante perdida. —Acababa de cumplir dieciocho, Peeta tenía doce o trece.

Eso dejaba a Katniss anonadada.

— Antes era un chico encantador — disertó Jane torciendo el gesto llena de pesar.

Nunca, nunca se le había cruzado por la cabeza que a los Mellark les hubiese ocurrido una tragedia de aquella magnitud. Ellos, parecían demasiado… ¿Felices?

Que sabía ella de eso, la intimidad de una familia es impredecible, distinta y engañosa a lo que le se puede ver en el exterior. Nadie puede saber los líos dentro de un núcleo sólido y cerrado como lo eran ellos.

— ¿Por eso es él así? — inquirió aun incrédula. — Eso no justifica su actitud.

— Eso crees sobrina, pero uno no es quien para sentir o saber cómo sobrellevan los demás sus dolores.

— Pero…

— Somos distintos — le interrumpió su tía suavemente —, y tal vez su forma de enfrentar su perdida es siendo un idiota y miserable.

— Tal vez tengas razón. — cedió Katniss un tanto dudosa.

— Tú puedes dar fe de eso — contraatacó Clara, sabía por dónde llegar a los secretos que sabía su sobrina guardaba —. Perdiste a tu madre siendo muy niña, ¿Cómo lo tomaste? ¿Ha definido eso algún rasgo de tu personalidad?

«Sí»

— No — expresó con firmeza —. Por favor, ya no importa, no me importa. Han pasado nueve años.

— No significa que hayas superado algo tan grande como eso. Ni siquiera yo lo he hecho, te soy sincera Katniss, me gustaría que lo fueras también.

— Estoy siendo sincera.

Clara soltó una carcajada irónica.

— Hay mentiras que con el tiempo se vuelven tan fáciles de decir. Tanto, que aprendes a decirla con tanta convicción y así llegan a parecer verdad. Pero, siguen siendo mentiras — dicho esto, Clara se levantó suavemente del sillón, acariciando la sien de su joven y mentirosa sobrina —. Y tú, has dicho esa muchas veces.

Katniss guardó silencio observando detenidamente el andar desenfadado y ágil de su tía. Sí, había dicho una mentira tantas veces que, al parecer ya la creía. Creía que su madre nunca le hizo falta, creía que la felicidad solo viene en novelas viejas, clichés sobre valorados. La felicidad de su niñez escuchando aquellas canciones de Sinatra que su padre mantenía en discos de vinilo. Eso ahora eran solo recuerdos. La concepción de felicidad había cambiado drásticamente, y ahora ni siquiera sabía que podía darle felicidad. No se desesperaba, ni inmutaba por buscar eso que el resto del mundo anhelaba con fervor. Lo cual le asustó en un momento, entonces…

¿Cuál era su propósito en el mundo? Estaba allí cumpliendo sumisamente un castigo, alejada de todo lo que quería. Y fingía que no le afectaba, entonces si le afectaba. Porque sino tenía que forzar una sonrisa para mostrar que estaba bien, quería decir que si le dolía algo. Que si habían emociones en su corazón y mente.

La felicidad era estar con su padre, amiga y Finnick. Pero para ella y su tozudez todo se reducía a una sola mentira:

«_No me importa_»

Jane avisó que Johana se hallaba esperándole en el jardín delantero. Kat salió a su encuentro, algo confundida por la revelación de aquellas verdades que estaban ocultas bajo tres simples palabras.

— ¿Cómo estás? — preguntó Jo, abriendo la puerta de su ostentoso auto.

— Bien — contestó sonriendo amenamente.

Jo le imitó colocando el pie en el acelerador.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

— A casa de Effie, le he dicho que te llevaré. Para que empieces a conocer — la pelinegra rió encantadoramente. — ¿A qué horas vino tu tía ayer?

— Después de que te marchaste.

— No quería dejarte sola. Pero ya sabes cómo es de intenso Peeta.

Kat rió suavemente. Que si lo sabía.

— No te preocupes, Gale me acompañó.

Una sonrisa traviesa y pícara curvó los labios de la princesa Mellark. Ruborizándose ante la mención de aquel francés moreno de mejillas sonrosadas y los mas impresionantes ojos grises que había visto en su vida. Katniss detectó la atracción de éste por Johana, desde el momento en que ella muy sonriente y divertida les invitó a pasar a su mesa en el almuerzo. La atracción era mutua. Lo acababa de confirmar.

— Es un chico muy agradable — musitó con clara intención de sacar a relucir las expectativas de la pelinegra para con el francés.

— Lo es.

Kat rió conmovida por el brillo impulsivo que tomaron los ojos de Johana.

Luego de varios minutos de carretera y de charlas sobre su lugar de origen, gustos sobre música y libros se detuvieron en un apartamento igual de opulento y llamativo que el de la tía Clara.

Effie vivía con su hermana mayor desde que sus padres se habían instalado en Canadá. Era extrovertida y jovial. Muy parecida a Johana, solo que más audaz y rejugada en situaciones que implicaban al sexo masculino. Le gustaba vestirse a la moda más cotizada y pin-up, leía tópicos rusos sobre el desamor y tragedias, era una diestra concertista de piano y capitana del equipo de teatro en la St Judas.

Perfecta, al igual que Johana.

— ¡Hola! — gritó conduciéndolas hasta el living principal. — son las primeras en llegar, Glim y Delly también quedaron en reunirse esta tarde.

— Hola Effie — saludó Katniss un poco tímida.

— ¿Qué más Katniss?

— Kat — corrigió Jo, sentándose des complicadamente en uno de los sofás principales. —. Ella es Kat.

Effie soltó una suave carcajada, dejando entrever una dentadura perfecta y blanqueada.

— Siéntate — le ofreció a Katniss jovialmente. En menos de quince minutos se vio inmersa en un grande parloteo entre adolescentes. Cuando las dos rubias: Glim y Delly llegaron. Con aquellos ánimos rimbombantes, hablaban sin cesar y reían fuertemente. Lo cual parecía no incomodar a Johana o Effie, pero a ella le fastidiaba la gritería y recocha. Reían demasiado, ni hablar de los temas banales y sin sentidos que discutían como si fueran los más importantes del planeta. Aunque notaba a veces cierto silencio en Johana. Incomoda ante aquella pantomima grotesca y poco educada de sus amigas.

— Disculpa nuestra actitud — musitó Glim entre risas. —. No te hemos preguntado por ti, por tus cosas…

— Tranquila — Kat sonrió amablemente —. No tengo muchas cosas que contar.

— Glim tiene razón — concordó Johana acortando la distancia entre ellas _—. _No has dicho ni una sola palabra.

Katniss soltó una risita nerviosa. Se sentía ruborizada, las miradas repentinas de aquellas tres extrañas y Johana en esperas de una historia. Incomoda y contrariada apartó la vista. Observando el fondo de la pared con un cuadro retro y en sepia de Marilyn Monroe. ¿Qué pensarían aquellas colegialas fresas de su pasado lleno de mal comportamiento? Si llegará a confesarles la verdadera razón de que ahora estuviese asistiendo a su misma escuela. Si les contara lo que ocurrió antes de llegar a St Jude, hablara sobre Finnick y Maddie.

¿Querrían ser sus amigas?

En especial Johana.

— En realidad no tengo mucho que contar — musitó tímidamente —, vivía con mi padre en un pueblo cercano. Hasta que mi tía quiso traerme hasta acá, dice que una señorita necesita tener un papel femenino en su vida.

— ¿Cómo? — Inquirió Glim un tanto consternada —¿No vivías con tu madre?

Katniss las miró arrugando el ceño. ¿Por qué podía ser eso tan raro? A sus viejos compañeros jamás les extrañó.

— No.

Effie, Glim y Delly se miraron entre sí efectivamente sorprendidas.

— ¿Por qué se les hace tan raro? — cuestionó Kat, sonriendo con encogimiento de hombros.

— ¿Nunca has vivido con tu madre? — preguntó Delly abriendo los ojos como platos.

Ella suspiró soltando una risita.

— Nunca.

— Bueno — musitó Effie para sí misma —, esto es extraño.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Nunca han sabido de una chica que sobreviva sin mamá?

Johana soltó una ligera carcajada, entendiendo el chiste escondido tras aquella pregunta perniciosa.

— No — contestó Glim alzando la barbilla algo altiva. —, somos niñas de mamá. —luego rió suavemente.

— ¿Qué le pasó a tu madre? ¿Se fue con otro? — inquirió Delly.

— Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía ocho años.

Las cuatro chicas guardaron silencio. Dejando en el aire un halito de incomodidad y vergüenza.

— Debe ser raro vivir sin tu madre ¿No? — Comentó Delly mirando el rubor fresco e infantil en el rostro de Katniss.

— Lo es, también es muy incómodo — la castaña rió más sonrojada —. Espeluznante cuando tienes que contarle a tu padre sobre los cambios en tu cuerpo.

El silencio atónito se hizo presente. Las chicas se volvieron a mirar entre sí, lo que relataba esa extraña sentada en frente de ella parecía ser un testimonio de cualquier caso en algún reality de TV donde pretenden solucionar los problemas frente a una juez conciliadora en plena transmisión.

Pena total.

— Sobre chicos, cuando ellos quieren… y entonces tu padre quiere cerciorarse que si sigues siendo su pequeña niña. Ya saben a lo que me refiero.

Effie hizo un ruido con su garganta indicando lo incómoda que se sentía con el rumbo que había tomado la conversación. Al igual que Glim y Delly que aparte de toser y sonrojarse, reían maliciosamente. Katniss supo de inmediato que había logrado su propósito: Desviar cualquier conversación acerca de su vida.

— Tú no eres… — Johana la miraba con cautela.

— ¿Qué?

— Eso…

Kat frunció el ceño mirando los rostros expectantes de cada una de las chicas que nuevamente fijaban su atención en ella.

— Jo preguntó sobre eso…— Glim hizo un mohín pícaro.

— Sinceramente, no entiendo.

Effie soltó una carcajada fuerte y extrovertida.

— ¡Que si eres virgen! — Soltó entre risas.

La muchacha guardó silencio ipso facto. Ruborizándose una vez más. Las demás jóvenes notaron de inmediato el pudor dibujándose en las mejillas de aquella pueblerina. Tenía diecisiete, era normal ¿No? Bueno, ella lo era. Solo había tenido un novio en tercero de secundaria. Luego, estaba Finnick. Con él todo estaba confuso y solo se habían besado una vez. Con respecto a lo demás, consideraba que conocían muchas cosas el uno del otro. Podían llamarse de otra forma…

¿Novios?

— ¿Entonces? — quiso saber Johana.

— Sí — confesó con Valentía —. Lo soy, soy virgen.

Effie, Glim y Delly rieron al tiempo. ¿Se burlaban de su estado de castidad?

— Ves, Jo — dijo Effie, riendo a borbotones — Ya no estás sola.

Katniss miró a Johana, quien sonrió tímidamente.

— Bienvenida al club — dijo, luego rió ruborizada.

— ¿Por qué se ríen? — inquirió fastidiada, haciendo que Effie y Delly guardaran silencio.

— Es normal, ¿Cuántos años tienen ustedes?

— Dieciocho — contestó Glim.

Kat torció el gesto relajando la postura.

— ¿Por qué te burlaste de Johana? — le preguntó a Effie, está aún tenía un resabio de sonrisa burlona en su rostro. — ¿Por qué es virgen? Eso es estúpido.

— Relájate — le pidió Delly enarcando una ceja.

— Somos vírgenes, ¿Y qué? No nos hace estúpidas y a ustedes no serlo no las hace mejores. — Miró a Jo, notando que esta la observaba en silencio sonriendo cálidamente. — Está bien si quiere esperar por alguien.

— Eso está devaluado.

— ¿Mantenerse fiel a las costumbres? No lo creo.

— Nunca dijimos que eso la hiciera menos. — comentó Delly, cruzándose de piernas provocativamente.

— Lo hicieron — masculló, mirando a Effie.

— Déjalo así — le pidió Johana rompiendo su escrupuloso silencio.

— Que seas diferente en un mundo mezquino y superficial, no da pie para que se rían de ti. — musitó Katniss, recostándose sobre el sofá.

— Muy interesante tu clase de ética. — comentó Delly, colocándose de pie al tiempo que revisaba su móvil. — Pero Glim y yo tenemos que irnos — le guiñó un ojo a esta última.

— Nos vemos en la escuela — dijo, saliendo del lugar —. Un placer conocerte Katniss.

— Igualmente.

Ambas chicas abandonaron el recinto dejando a Effie, Katniss y Johana observándose los rostros entre ellas.

— Gracias por eso — musitó Johana suavemente.

Katniss sonrió en silencio.

— Siento mucho si te sentiste avergonzada ante mi comentario.

— Olvidemos eso — Johana sacudió la cabeza, recuperando su expresión vivaz y alegre.

Después de charlar sobre las personalidades más destacadas en la escuela, Johana se ofreció a actualizar el nuevo móvil de Katniss.

El usuario ¨**GirlKatFire**¨ ha entrado en funcionamiento.

**JustJohKiss Dice**: ¡Vamos a buscar chicos guapos!

**EffiLoveTay dice**: ¡y a tener alertas de chicos guapos!

Katniss sonrió al ver los inbox en su móvil. Aunque no entendía el porque de su nombre de usuario, mas anormal le parecían los mensajes de sus nuevas amigas.

— ¿Alertas de chicos guapos? — inquirió, mirando a Jo extrañada.

— Sí — respondió Effie, riendo pícaramente junto con Johana — Cuando Jo y yo vemos a un niño lindo — sonrió —, nos miramos mutuamente y tenemos una especie de alarma.

— ¿Cómo así?

— Hacemos una especie de sonido de alarma — Effie estalló en risas nuevamente —, es raro, lo sabemos. Algo así como cuando algo vibra.

— Es: "Wrong Wrong"— confesó Jo riendo dulcemente.

— ¿Un qué?

— No te preocupes — Effie cruzó un brazo por encima de los hombros de Katniss —, Una salida con nosotras hoy y te darás cuenta de lo que es un "Wrong wrong"

— Es un chico demasiado guapo ¿entiendes? — aclaró Jo. — tanto que su belleza duele.

Ambas soltaron a reír cómplices.

**Usuario GirlKatFire dice**: Raro…

Dejando que un recuerdo grato y feliz se adueñara de su mente. Finnick, ¿Lo consideraría Jo y Effie como un "Wrong Wrong"?

¡Claro, que sí! Finnick era perfecto.

Entonces, aquel día solo tenía que guardarse dos notas mentales:

«1ra. Delly y Glim, no son de fiar. Mantenerlas alejadas.

2da. Johana y Effie podían hacer más llevadera la angustia que le causaba el estar lejos de casa. »

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Hola. ¿Qué me cuentan? En este capítulo han aparecido muchos personajes más y se va definiendo cada uno con muy pocas palabras, como lo habrán notado…**

**Gracias por leer, seguir y comentar la historia. Gracias por los reviews!**

**Contesto un guest**

**Yolotsin Xochitl: Gracias por leer la historia y por comentar. No tiene nada que ver, son solo sus personajes, como lo aclaro en el encabezado, la historia es compeltamente diferente... espero que sigas por ahí leyendo y comentando. Nos leemos.**

**Adelanto:**

— Como quieras — el joven Mellark levantó la barbilla desafiante, sonriendo malicioso antes de iniciar marcha hasta su mini cooper. Marvel caminó hasta el grupo de personas que aun escuchaban música estridente en aquel estéreo diminuto. Esperando por los resultados de esa noche, tal vez Peeta nunca perdía en nada. Pero, quien podía asegurar que esos chicos no podían darle una paliza en ese territorio.

— Hasta hoy quedan invictos — musitó Peeta, acelerando pagado de sí mismo por el motor de su auto.

Los jóvenes rivales rieron al escuchar el sórdido ronroneo del motor de aquel niño presumido.

— Escucha esto modelito de revista — murmuró el chico delgado y pálido que ocupaba el asiento de copiloto —: Nadie le ha ganado a este auto. Nadie le ganará a Finnick Odair esta noche.

**Besos**

**Nos leemos.**


	9. Chapter 9E

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "Encuentrame" y es de Ivana Romero. Yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Hola, hola. Capítulo nuevo y mucho Mellark para que no lo extrañen! jajaja Espero que les guste el capítulo.**

**Nos leemos abajo-**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 9**

— ¿Qué pretendes que haga? — Marvel se dejó caer vencido por el cansancio sobre el asiento de copiloto.

— Iremos a las carreras. — Aseguró Peeta, aferrándose al volante de su Minicooper.

— Por favor Peeta, este auto ya no está para esos trotes — reprochó Marvel sin aire.

Era imposible tratar de razonar con aquel testarudo, a pesar de todo era su amigo. Terminarían haciendo juntos a las carreras clandestinas del puerto que colindaba con una vieja vía de acceso a una localidad cercana.

— ¿Qué harás cuando tu madre se entere? — Refunfuñó — Ya te has metido en suficientes problemas los últimos días.

— No lo hará, la única persona que sabe de esto eres tú. Y sé que jamás me traicionarías, eres demasiado noble.

— Ten confías mucho Peeta, los seres humanos somos muy volubles. Si quiero puedo hacer una llamada y contarle todo a tu madre.

— No lo harás — volvió a asegurar el muchacho. — Eres mi amigo — confesó en tono lastimero. — No te atreverías.

Marvel torció el gesto, dejando que una expresión de tristeza curvara las facciones de su sonrojado rostro.

— Peeta, eres mi amigo… — tomó aire — Pero no voy a dejar que sigas exponiendo tu vida de esa forma, ¿entiendes?

— No pasa nada. — El joven Mellark detuvo el auto cuando la carretera oscura y llena de resaltos se apareció en frente — Puedo manejar esto, es solo por diversión.

Condujo en silencio por aquellos caminos solitarios y tenebrosos. Luego de unos minutos se hallaron frente el grupo de pillos que cada fin de semana se reunían clandestinamente. No era un ambiente agradable, ambos lo sabían. Sin embargo allí estaban, Peeta buscado diversión de viernes por la noche, Marvel siguiéndole a cualquier lugar que fuera. Incondicionalmente, como siempre.

Varios de los competidores habían llegado. Había concertado un encuentro con algunos desde el fin de semana anterior. Pero no pudo presentarse por el incidente con la gritona de Katniss. Eran tipos de Detroit, Brooklyn y otras localidades cercanas, y entendía porque Marvel se asustaba cuando mencionaba una carrera por aquellos lares.

Todos y cada uno de ellos daban miedo.

Aunque habían varios chicos de sus edad. — Podía jurar que asistían a la secundaría —. Solo que no eran de Manhattan, en charlas amenas con varios de ellos se enteró que eran de Alphaville, el pueblo más cercano a aquel puerto abandonado. Dos chicos, uno alto y de cabello rizado color bronce concursaba en compañía de otro qué, era todo lo contrario a este. Pálido, delgaducho y algo charlatán. Siempre les veía juntos, — discutiendo y refunfuñando — pero, juntos.

Parecían hermanos.

Y siempre ganaban las carreras, lo cual era de admirar, teniendo en cuenta el estado de aquel camaro digno de colección. Aunque si se detenía a observar con detenimiento la potencia de su motor y las modificaciones que tal vez habían hecho por ellos mismos, podría hallar la razón de porque siempre salían invictos de cada rally clandestino. El ruido de arranque era maravilloso, ellos eran talentosos.

Algún día correría contra ellos. Algún tendría el placer de ganarles.

— ¿Contra quién correrás esta noche? — preguntó Marvel, respirando entrecortadamente.

Peeta le siguió hasta el grupo de gente que bailaba alrededor de dos chicos haciendo competencia de Break Dance, mientras la música sonaba en un Estéreo portátil.

— No sé, si los tipos con los que acordé antes de que mamá me castigase estén aquí… — rió — Correré contra ellos.

— Creo que esperaré desde las gradas.

— Aquí no hay gradas — espetó Peeta seriamente —, además no necesito un copiloto llorón.

Marvel se carcajeó.

— Vamos, me has traído para que te acompañe.

El joven Mellark sonrío perdiéndose entre la multitud de jóvenes, su jersey blanco y exclusivo desapareció entre las cazadoras oscuras con taches metálicos, los pantalones ajustados y humo de cigarros. Él chico resopló. A veces le cansaba tener que corretearlo por ese lar desconocido y peligroso. Sabía que aun buscaba algo en esas carreras, había crecido con la firme convicción de que en ese lugar había una persona que tenía una deuda con él. Desde que cumplió los dieciséis no podía evitar que se fugase clandestinamente a buscar entre aquellos rostros huraños y protagonistas de peleas callejeras a la persona que había arrebatado la vida a Haymitch.

Su fallecido hermano mayor.

Después de varios minutos compartiendo con los "FlyBoys" del puerto, caminó hasta donde estaba Marvel enfurruñado recostado sobre el capó de su auto, revisando el móvil.

— Venga, ¿con quién chateas?

— Es Lavinia — contestó Marvel, mostrando la conversación en la pantalla de su iPhone.

— Tipas intensas y Lavinia — Musitó Peeta para sí mismo.

— Pregunta que si cuando podemos salir con ella, Delly y Glimmer. Supongo que para sacártela de encima debes traerla hasta acá. Huiría despavorida — Marvel le guiñó un ojo pícaramente.

— Tal vez.

Marvel tecleó una vez más despidiendo la conversa.

— ¿Correrás? — quiso saber, guardando el móvil en su bolsillo trasero.

— Sí, no lo haré contra los chicos con los que había acordado. Pero, lo haré con los chicos del camaro.

— Bueno, no es que sea experto ni nada; pero esos nunca han perdido.

— Esta noche lo harán — aseguró Peeta pagado de sí mismo —. Porque esta noche, correrán contra mí.

— Una vez más mi querido amigo, te digo que te confías mucho de las cosas.

— No me estoy confiando de las cosas — Refutó Peeta, una malévola sonrisa curvó sus labios —, Tengo confianza en mí. Voy a ganar esta noche. Como siempre.

Marvel dio un bufido.

— Como digas.

Los contrincantes de esa noche se acercaron hasta donde se hallaban los jóvenes en esperas de la señal que le indicara el inicio de la carrera. Peeta se puso en pie, sonriendo lleno de confianza en sí mismo, tal y como lo había dicho segundos antes.

— Así que… — el muchacho pálido y menudo se acercó vacilante. — ¿Eres nuestro rival de hoy?

— Sí. — Peeta les miró tratando de transmitir sobre estima. Torciendo el gesto petulante.

— ¿Cuánto apostaremos? — quiso saber el paliducho.

— ¿Cuánto tienen?

El joven miró a su acompañante que jugueteaba con la corredera de su cazadora, a diferencia de los demás, su cazadora no era de cuero o tenia taches. Viéndolo más de cerca, parecía un poco más infantil. Como unos diecisiete años o algo así.

— Quinientos.

— Está bien — aceptó Peeta, miró a Marvel haciéndole señas de que se levantase del auto.

Su amigo obedeció de inmediato.

— Seria ida y vuelta por esta vía — indicó el Rubio alto y silencioso.

Su voz dejó entrever que apenas era un niño entrando a la adultez. Sí, ahora confirmaba que su rival de esa noche era menor de edad.

— Como quieras — el joven Mellark levantó la barbilla desafiante, sonriendo malicioso antes de iniciar marcha hasta su mini cooper. Marvel caminó hasta el grupo de personas que aun escuchaban música estridente en aquel estéreo diminuto. Esperando por los resultados de esa noche, tal vez Peeta nunca perdía en nada. Pero, quien podía asegurar que esos chicos no podían darle una paliza en ese territorio.

— Hasta hoy quedan invictos — musitó Peeta, acelerando pagado de sí mismo el motor de su auto.

Los jóvenes rivales rieron al escuchar el sórdido ronroneo del motor de aquel niño presumido.

— Escucha esto modelito de revista — murmuró el chico delgado y pálido que ocupaba el asiento de copiloto —: Nadie la ha ganado a este auto. Nadie le ganará a Finnick Odair esta noche.

Sí, Finnick Odair y Peeta Mellark correrían el uno contra el otro en aquellos pasajes desconocidos. Sin saber cuántas cosas en común tenían, muchas más que la apuesta por quinientos dólares de hacía unos segundos. Sin saber que más tarde sus vidas cruzarían la una con la otra y no solo por las carreras.

— No creo que sea una buena idea — Musitó Finnick, Peter dejó caer la mano sobre su hombro riendo muy confiado.

— Dime querido amigo, ¿Cuándo hemos perdido?

Peter tenía razón. Siempre habían salido victoriosos.

— Además, debes tener en cuenta que lo que ganemos aquí te servirá para tu ahorro universitario ¿Me equivoco?

— No.

— ¿Ves? — Peter rió pícaro y socarrón — Y después dices que no pienso.

— Ya.

El muchacho que se encargaba de dar aviso para tomar sus lugares posó delante los dos autos. Con una bandera en cada mano. La competencia estaba a punto de iniciar.

Peeta no tenía copiloto. Marvel era demasiado cobarde para correr. Observó momentáneamente aquel dúo que se daban fuerzas el uno al otro. Luego desechó ese momento sentimental, ver a amigos como esos le recordaba Haymitch, entonces sentía como una comprensión en el pecho.

— Esto será fantástico — musitó Peter.

El ronroneó del auto empezó a intensificarse. Finnick presionó suavemente el clutch y colocó en primera. Al tiempo que miraba de reojo el perfil perfecto y simétrico de aquel rubio extraño, siempre lo veía venir solo. Esa noche tenía compañía, siempre le veía llegar y no establecer un trato más allá del saludo con todos los corredores.

— ¡Preparados! — gritó un joven en mitad de ambos vehículos. — ¡Ya!

En cuestión de segundos estaban corriendo por la pista con la aguja en el tablero apunto de tocar el extremo contrario. La diferencia era mínima, Finnick presionó con más fuerza el acelerador de su camaro, dejando un margen de distancia un poco mayor. La adrenalina golpeando cada cardenal en sus sienes y cuerpo. Por otro lado Peeta, maniobraba con fuerza su auto. Solo era una carrera de noventa segundos, donde solo escucha el palpitar de su sangre en los oídos, mezclada con la gritería de los espectadores y el ruido limpio de su motor. Hundió una vez más su pie en la palanca del acelerador.

La adrenalina a mil.

Las luces traseras del camaro parpadeando un tanto frenéticas. Una distracción. En menos de una milésima estaban en la meta.

Había perdido.

— ¡Te lo dije! — exclamaba Peter, excitado por su éxito reciente. — ¡Ganamos!

Ambos bajaron del auto. Aunque había dudado por unos minutos sabía que nunca perdían, pero su humildad le había enseñado que las cosas pueden cambiar fácilmente. Gracias al cielo esa noche no cambiaron. Peter reía a carcajadas, esperando que el niño presumido se bajara de su mini cooper y así terminar el negocio de la apuesta. El dinero y el apretón de manos.

Los espectadores corrieron de inmediato al otro lado de la pista para celebrar con los recientes ganadores. Entre ellos Marvel. Quien no podía contener una sonrisa burlona ante el ego herido de su mejor amigo mientras pagaba la cifra acordada antes de la carrera.

Un encuentro de casualidad.

Dos personas que habían hecho que Peeta Mellark se tragase sus palabras, conectados por la distancia y la ruleta del destino. Así Finnick Odair empezaba a guardar el dinero necesario para su inminente partida a New York dentro de tres meses, a la universidad de arte y diseño en Tribeca. Ese mismo día en la mañana había aceptado su carta de admisión.

Un paso más cerca de Kat.

— Buena carrera — Musitó Peeta cuando estrechó su manos como despedida.

— Igualmente.

Marvel no cambiaba su expresión socarrona, caminaba tras su amigo cuando se dirigían al mini cooper apartado de todos los corredores.

— Vaya — musitó el chico en tono socarrón —, debo decir que he quedado esperando tu victoria. — Soltó una risita — ¿Quién lo diría, eh? Esos chicos.

Peeta caminaba en silencio escuchando las cavilaciones de su amigo, fingiendo que no lo hacía.

— Aunque debo decir que tienen un carro muy bien equipado, nada más con oír el rugir de aquel motor. Te das cuenta la fuerza de esa máquina…

El joven Mellark se detuvo frente la portezuela del auto. Mirando inexpresivo y rígido a su compañero que calló de inmediato, intimidado por la rudeza de su expresión.

— ¿Sabes cuantos kilómetros hay de aquí a Manhattan?

Marvel se negó.

— ¿Quieres averiguarlo?

— No.

— Bueno — Subió al auto —, no creo que estés en forma para una caminata de esa magnitud a estas horas.

El muchacho subió al auto en completo silencio, al tiempo que Peeta lo encendía disponiéndose a marchar fuera del lugar.

— Eres un mal perdedor — musitó en tono ligeramente acusador.

— Corrección — musitó Peeta, metiendo el primer cambio con la vista fija en el retrovisor —: Yo no soy un perdedor.

Llevaba la herida en su ego viva, adolorido por haber tenido varias derrotas en menos de dos semanas. A eso sumarle la perdida de una apuesta en piques callejeros.

Era la tapa.

— ¿A dónde vamos? — quiso saber Marvel.

— A quitarle la insistencia a Lavinia y sus amigas.

— Creo que eso no será posible.

Peeta frunció el ceño.

— Tu hermana ha mandado un mensaje. — buscó el archivo en su móvil. — Hay una fiesta en casa de Effie, a la que tienes que ir.

— No hay problema, allá vamos.

Para Peeta Mellark apenas empezaba la noche, mientras que para otros finalizaba llena de satisfacción.

Finnick guardó los billetes en la cajita de metal donde destinaba el ahorro, producto de apuestas, trabajos en jardines vecinos y fuentes de ingresos diferentes a la mesada escolar.

Luego de revisar los últimos apuntes de su primera clase al día siguiente se arrojó sobre la cama recordando la adrenalina de la carrera, la locura del momento. Tendría que competir a menudo, si ganaba como lo había hecho esa noche, muy pronto tendría el dinero necesario para ayudar a su padre con los gastos de su nueva vida lejos de casa.

En la zona más exclusiva de Manhattan el apartamento donde Johana había citado a su hermano estaba atestado. La música estridente, vestidos diminutos y espectaculares.

Marvel rió malicioso al ver a Lavinia y compañía bailar insinuantes en el centro del lugar, protagonistas del momento. Se adentraron en el ambiente altivo y acalorado.

Peeta buscaba entre las cabelleras oscuras la presencia de su hermana y como sabía que se había ofrecido a mostrar todas las diversiones y presentar amistades cercanas a Katniss. También la buscaba a ella.

No sabía por qué. Tal vez solo quería descargar toda la frustración fastidiando a alguien, y nadie más le causaba gracia que ella y su expresión recia y firme. Aparte de que aún le tenía pendiente los del pisotón en la escuela.

— ¿Has visto a Jo? — le preguntó a Effie que se servía algo de tomar en una mesa en la esquina del apartamento.

— ¿Cómo? — la chica no alcanzaba a escuchar, gracias a los altos decibeles de la música.

— ¿Dónde está Johana? — gritó Peeta acercándose un poco más a ella.

— Ah — la chica tomó algo de cerveza —. Está al fondo, con Gale _— _señaló.

Bueno, aceptaba que Gale era un tipo encantador. Gale Hawthorne no le caía del todo bien pero al saber que aquel individuo podía tener para con su hermana lo centraba en un objetivo al cual hacerle la vida imposible. Los divisó hablando a una distancia considerable, lo que no sugería nada más que una amistad. Cerca de ellos, sola y mirando lejos por los ventanales estaba Katniss.

Observando los faros diminutos y luces que a la altura del edificio parecían pender de un hilo invisible. Añorando las noches en su pueblo, donde estas fiestas se reducían a estar al aire libre, escuchando música de los estéreos de cualquier auto. El humo de los cigarros y las risas de las muchachas. Acá era algo más tenebroso, las risas eran malévolas, el humo no era de cigarros mentolados, había algo más…

Mucho más peligroso y terrorífico. Tomó un poco de refresco suspirando suavemente.

Los pasos de Peeta se acercaron mesurados y sigilosos.

— ¿Qué le pasa esta noche a la "nueva", eh?

Katniss dio un resoplido al darse cuenta que era Peeta quien le hablaba.

— Nada que te importe.

— No me digas que ya pisaste a alguien por allí y te han relegado a la esquina como castigo.

Ella soltó una risita burlona. Él observó su perfil marmoleo y la firmeza con que se mantenía distante, la diferencia con las demás chicas en el lugar radicaba en la forma que ella tenía de mirar todo, sin pizca de malicia, allí envuelta en ese vestido suavemente escotado en el busto y con el cabello suelto cayendo a media espalda. Las demás chicas tenían ese aire de malevolencia y rejuego, ella solo estaba allí, observando las estrellas a través del cristal, indiferente todo lo que ocurría en la fiesta.

— Por favor, no me digas que quieres perder el dedo meñique de tu pie. — amenazó Katniss con expresión serena.

Ahora era Peeta quien reía.

— Eso — rió tomando el lazo que ajustaba la cintura de la chica —, ha sido suerte de principiante.

— Claro, Mellark. Solo suerte.

Callaron por unos momentos.

— Eres algo masoquista. — Musitó Katniss, tomando un sorbo de su refresco — ¿Acaso no alcanzas a notar cuando alguien te tiene fastidio?

— Sí. Pero me encanta hacer uso de eso.

— Idiota — espetó la chica sin siquiera mirarle. — Hay casi treintas chicas aquí, por favor ve y fastidia a otra.

— Pasa, que yo quiero estar aquí observando por la ventana.

— No puedes.

— Sí puedo, este lugar no es tuyo.

— Tienes razón, no es mío. No puedo privarte de estar aquí, pero puedo privarte de mi compañía.

Ella retrocedió dos pasos dispuesta a alejarse. Él la tomó del brazo con dureza.

— Suéltame — gruñó Kat entre dientes.

— Solo un momento — Peeta guiñó un ojo encantador.

— ¿Qué quieres de mí? — La muchacha empezaba a perder los estribos — ¿Por qué no simplemente me ignoras y ya? Estoy a dispuesta a olvidar lo ocurrido en el jardín y tu despotismo en clase. Pero, ¿Por qué acosarme de este modo? Por favor madura. En serio, no me conoces, no te conozco ¿Por qué siempre tienes que estar fastidiándome?

— ¿Quién dijo que "siempre"? nos hemos visto en tres ocasiones, cuatro contando esta.

— ¿Y qué estás haciendo en estos momentos? — ella le miró llena de sarcasmo. — ¿Lo ves? — rió acomodando un mechón tras su oreja — ¿Por qué no eres un poquito como Gale? Solo lo he visto tres veces y ya sé que es todo un caballero.

— Yo soy un caballero.

Ella soltó una risotada.

— Claro, eres todo un caballero.

— Lo soy, solo que contigo no me place serlo.

— Eso es tan caballeresco. ¿Podrías soltarme?

— No.

Katniss sacudió la mano con fuerza, empujándole suavemente.

— Estúpido.

— Que no me llames "estúpido"

La muchacha sonrió encantada de haber encontrado una forma de fastidiarle.

— ¿Nunca te dijeron que a una chica se le trata como a una rosa?

— Eso no es así.

— ¿Ah, no?

— Es: a una mujer no se le toca ni con el pétalo de una rosa. ¿Entendido? Tonta.

— Tampoco se le insulta. Ni mucho menos llamas animal.

— ¿Todavía con eso? Vamos, hace ya mucho tiempo que lo dije. Además debes aprender que a un extraño no se le llama imbécil porque sí.

— Es que yo no te llamé: imbécil. Tú eres un imbécil. Y no fue hace tiempo, aun ni me recupero de las balas de pintura.

Peeta se carcajeó. _— _Y yo aún no olvido lo _sexy _que se veía tu trasero.

Ella fingió sonreír levantando suavemente el vaso con su bebida, dejándolo caer sobre la cara y camisa del joven Mellark.

— Y tampoco olvidaras esto — masculló enojada por el morbo displicente de aquel patán. Él se quedó inmóvil sintiendo el líquido filtrarse por su exclusivo Jersey y humedecer toda la parte frontal de este.

— ¿No te han dicho que los refrescos no se andan lanzando en los rostros de las personas? — Exclamó entre dientes — Es obvio que son refrescantes. Pero… vamos, no son tan agradables después de un rato. Menos, si humedecen la camisa de alguien.

— ¿Quieres otro? Con sabor a "déjame en paz".

— No gracias, eres una pésima mesera.

— Imbécil.

Él castañeó los dientes alejándose entre la multitud que danzaba en la mitad del salón.

— De nada — le gritó ella llena de diversión.

Katniss, Katniss, ni sabes en la que te has metido.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Hola! Nuestra chica acaba de apagar a Peeta con un vaso de refresco, no creo que Mellark se la deje pasar jajaja… al menos en este capítulo hubo mas interacción entre ellos y mucho más Mellark, espero que les haya gustado. **

**Gracias por leer, seguir y comentar la historia. Gracias por los reviews!**

**Karly16: Bueno si el capi 7 era cortito, pero como decis, vamos avanzando y Peeta ya admitió que es bonita, algo es algo…Gale (en esta historia al menos es inteligente) jajaja me gustó tu reflexión sobre el y también de Johana. Con respecto al resto de las preguntas, no puedo responderlas porque como comprenderás me adelantaría a la historia, pero estate tranquila, siempre hay un roto para un descocido o eso me han dicho. Un beso y gracias por leer y comentar. Y por votar esta historia. Nos leemos pronto. **

**Adelanto:**

— Cuerpo a cuerpo.

— Estás loco.

— ¿Te mides o no?

Katniss dejó escapar un suspiro osado. Claro que lo haría.

— Me mido, ¿Cuándo y dónde?

— Mañana y aquí.

— Si pierdo, ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

— Salir conmigo.

**Besos**

**Nos leemos.**


	10. Chapter 10E

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "Encuentrame" y es de Ivana Romero. Yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Nos leemos abajo-**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 10**

_Tres meses después… _

— ¡Felicidades! — gritó Maggs arrojándose sobre el pecho de su hijo que apenas se quitaba el birrete.

— Mamá — chilló él, un poco adolorido — me haces daño.

— Déjame — sollozó la mujer limpiando el labial del beso en la mejilla de su bebé grande — un hijo no se gradúa de la secundaria todos los días.

Finnick rió suavemente acariciando el rostro de su madre, las mejillas humedecidas por la nostalgia.

— Pensar que hace un par de años te tenía jugueteando por allí con los carritos — Maggs rió en medio de las lágrimas.

— Papá… — Finnick se carcajeó entregando el diploma junto con el birrete a su padre — Creo que tendrás que sacar a mamá de aquí, me avergüenza frente mis compañeras.

Franklin se carcajeó fuerte recibiendo los papeles de mano de su hijo.

— Compréndela, campeón. Este día, hasta yo tengo ganas de llorar.

— Oh, no. — Finnick se llevó las manos al rostro ocultándolo divertido.

— Pero, tranquilo — su padre sonrío abrazándole suavemente —. Sé que se siente que te avergüencen en un día como éste, créeme, tu abuelo hizo la mayoría de esto todo el tiempo.

La familia Odair soltó a reírse en medio de todos los graduados que posaban con sus respectivas familias para las fotos que capturarían ese momento de sus vidas, para siempre. Después de varias fotos con los muchachos y el grupo entero, marcharon a la cena familiar donde acompañaría a sus padres hasta que la hora de ir al prom se llegara, había quedado en ir con Maddie, más que todo por sacársela de encima con sus insistencia, él no tenía ni la más remota intención de ir a la esperada fiesta. Sus pensamientos se hallaban en otro lugar, como por ejemplo el viaje hasta Manhattan que se llevaría a cabo dentro de tres días, ya tenía todo listo. En los últimos meses había corrido todas las veces que pudo, las veces que el horario de exámenes no se le cruzaba y podía darse chance de presentarse en las noches a correr y ganar.

En medio del aburrimiento de la absurda fiesta y el parloteo incesante de esa rubia. No lograba coordinar muy bien todo el enredo dentro de su cabeza, habían momentos en que mezclaba el pasado con el futuro, el futuro con el presente. La veía juvenil, llena de barro y altiva. La veía convertida en una princesa mucho más encantadora que todas las concurrentes al baile, la veía curiosa y distante en una calle de New York, la veía ignorando su saludo. Y de repente se estremecía, sentía que el paso del tiempo era especialista en deshacer las memorias y los recuerdos, y no en vano habían transcurrido ciento veinte días sin noticia de ella, y ella sin noticia de él. Bailaba monótonamente asfixiándose en su esmoquin, sonriendo a las fotos tomadas por Peter y Terry, su pareja.

Al final de la noche solo tenía una cosa que decirse a sí mismo, en el silencio de su habitación. Como siempre lo hacía en aquellos últimos meses. Con ese baile de final de curso, se daba inicio a la promesa que lo había llevado a convertirse en el buen chico y estudiante de esa generación.

«Ya es tiempo, ahora voy a encontrarte»

...

Katniss por su lado había cedido irremediablemente a los formalismos y protocolos propios de su nuevo círculo social, siempre riendo a los demás. Dando gritos por dentro. Johana, Effie y Gale eran buenos amigos. Pero, no podían tener ese vínculo como el de Maddie.

Jamás.

Estaba también su padre, extrañaba sus caras de enojo, sus gritos.

Todo.

Él se sentiría muy contento de verle así, convertida en toda una señorita modosita y educada. Cumpliendo a cabalidad las órdenes dictaminadas por su tía, sonriendo a todos. Aguantándose las ganas de patearle el culo a Peeta, mordiéndose la lengua ante los insultos y comentarios de ciertas chicas con las que en esos tres meses no había congeniado — ni lo haría —, siendo una niña dócil y obediente, riendo hasta la cena.

Luego, en su habitación cuando cerraba la puerta podía lanzarse sobre su lecho y gritar todo lo que podía acuñando la almohada, sintiendo como el corazón se le arrugaba, sollozando en el silencio remoto de su cuarto. Donde nadie podía verla, así transcurrieron esos tres meses para Katniss, llorando hasta quedarse dormida, sonriendo hasta hacerle creer al mundo entero que estaba feliz con su nueva vida. Y sonreír de esa forma resultaba más difícil que aguantarse a Peeta Mellark, cuyo comportamiento patán y petulante no había cambiado en lo más mínimo, al menos había conseguido la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para hacer de cuentas que nada de lo él hiciera o dijese le afectaba.

— ¿Vendrás con Gale y yo esta tarde a la librería? — preguntó Johana cuando sacaban las bolsas escolares de sus casilleros. — Hemos quedado en ir juntos y después ayudar a Delly con lo de su fiesta.

— No creo, he quedado con mi tía que empezaría clases de _chelo _esta tarde.

— ¿En serio? — inquirió la pelinegra, frunciendo el ceño maravillada. — Eso es fantástico.

— Como tú digas.

— Peeta toca eso.

— _¿_Qué es lo que no hace tu hermano? _— _inquirió Kat, con un gesto de fingida sorpresa.

Johana se carcajeó, era obvio que las asperezas entre su hermano y Katniss jamás se limarían, jamás se llevarían bien. Era demasiado parecidos, dos cabezotas tercos y pertinaces.

— Quiero poder vivir para verlos hacer los miramientos de paz — rió divertida, guiñándole un ojo.

— Me disculparás Johana, y sé que ya lo he dicho anteriormente… — Katniss torció el gesto indignada por la reciente broma de aquel quisquilloso, — pero en serio se pasa. Arruinó nuestro debate, nos hizo perder la ponencia. ¿Qué le pasa?

— Eres igual que él — musitó Johana con rostro inexpresivo, una sonrisa burlona amenazaba con escapar de sus labios —. No sabes perder.

— Por favor — rezongó Katniss.

— Es un idiota. Lo sé, no he vivido diecisiete años con él en vano. Sé con lo que lidio. Pero te pareces a él, en el sentido en que no aceptas la derrota.

Katniss dejó escapar un bufido.

— A tu hermano le hace falta que alguien, en especial una mujer que le reviente la cara.

— Bueno, esa cara está asegurada. Así que… creo que no sería una buena idea.

— Sí, lo es. Y creo que tomaré todos los ahorros de mi vida para darme ese gusto.

Ambas rieron divertidas.

— Me avisas si puedes venir esta tarde con nosotros _— _Propuso Johana sacando los auriculares de su mochila

— Está bien — Kat tomó la edición ajada y casi destruida de Orlando que llevaba a biblioteca en ese instante —, ¿Puedes entregarlo por mí?

— Claro.

Johana caminó hasta su descapotable, Katniss buscó un lugar en las bancas del aparcamiento esperando que el chofer que su tía siempre encargaba de recogerle llegase casi veinte minutos después, cuando ya todos se habían marchado y ella quedaba allí. Sola, escuchando música y echando una hojeada a los apuntes. Los pasos suaves golpeando suave contra la gravilla, se acercaban hasta donde ella se encontraba. Luego, el chillido molesto desactivando la alarma de un auto.

— Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí — Joder, era Peeta Mellark. — ¿Se han olvidado de venir por ti? Corrección golpeaste al chofer y se fue _— _Él hizo un puchero. _— _Siento pena por ti — continuó, sentándose sin permiso alguno a su lado. — Caminar hasta el apartamento de tu tía debe ser una Odisea.

— Das tanta risa — espetó Katniss con desdén. — Tanto que no puedo soportarlo.

— Yo tengo un humor muy bueno.

— Creo que algo está sonando — meditó ella guardando los audífonos en el bolsillo de su falda —. Un bicho raro habla…

Peeta soltó una carcajada despectiva.

— Chiste malo — querelló golpeando con la punta de su dedo índice la sien de la muchacha.

— Déjame en paz — masculló ella.

— ¿Qué te abrace? — inquirió él, lleno de socarronería y chanza.

— ¿Qué?

— Sí, ustedes siempre dicen lo contrario a lo que sienten así que…

— ¿Estás drogado o qué? Por favor, no me digas que te fumaste un cigarro de marihuana en mal estado.

El chico volvió a reírse.

— No están en mal estado, están verdes. — guiñó un ojo socarrón_—_V-e-r-d-e-s_—_repetía golpeándole en la sien con la punta de los dedos, ella le apartó algo tosca y renegó:

— ¿Por qué? Hay miles de galaxias en el universo y precisamente tenemos que existir en la misma.

Peeta soltó a reír sonoramente.

— He estado pensando mucho en ti. — Katniss entreabrió los labios, algo impresionada — No me mires así, ¡Por Dios! Ustedes las mujeres jamás cambiaran esa costumbre, hacen volar esa imaginación muy rápido. — Él observó las largas y encantadoras pestañas de la chica. — He estado pensando mucho en los orígenes de tu procedencia, mi madre y tu tía siempre han sido buenas amigas y yo nunca oí hablar de ti…

— _¿_Y eso a ti qué te importa?

— Nada. Simple curiosidad.

— Pregúntale a tu madre.

— Quiero que tú seas quien responda.

— Pierdes tu tiempo, y haces que yo pierda la paciencia.

— Soy un experto en eso, en perder el tiempo con estilo. Es mi talento innato.

— Tu único don es ser un engreído y presuntuoso.

— Y el tuyo una amargada.

Katniss hizo ademán de levantarse. Él volvió a tomarle del brazo.

— ¿Será necesario reventarte la cara a golpes para que me dejes en paz?

— Te tengo una propuesta.

Ella soltó un bufido.

— Cómo eres de creído — suspiró indignada —, ¿Cómo si quiera puedes pensar que me interesan algunas de tus propuestas?

— Te interesan, lo sé.

— No.

— Sí — él apretó más su mano, haciendo que ella soltase un ligero grito. — Si ganas, te garantizo que te dejaré en paz. Vamos, solo escúchame te conviene en todos los sentidos.

A ella pareció interesarle.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Sé que desde que me conoces quieres golpearme…

— ¿Quién no? Eres un dolor en el culo de cualquiera.

— Un poco de respeto — Peeta guiñó un ojo, torciendo el gesto amenamente. —, Te daré el único chance de tu vida para que, si puedes — abrió los ojos de forma sugestiva — Te vengues de mí. — Rió malicioso — ¿Te interesa?

Claro que le interesaba. Pero, no podía confiarse de él. Sabía que jamás daba puntada sin dedal.

— ¿Qué planeas?

— Nada — confesó él con los ojos de inocencia. — Digamos que quiero hacer: "Borrón y cuenta nueva"

— No confío en ti.

— ¿Quién te hace pensar que yo confío en ti?

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer? — accedió decidida.

— Pelea conmigo.

— ¿Cuerpo a cuerpo? — Inquirió extrañada.

— Cuerpo a cuerpo.

— Estás loco.

— ¿Te mides o no?

Katniss dejó escapar un suspiro osado. Claro que lo haría.

— Me mido, ¿Cuándo y dónde?

— Mañana y aquí.

— Si pierdo, ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

— Salir conmigo.

Al día siguiente, sólo había dos cosas que alimentaba su curiosidad y ahogaba sus pensamientos.

La primera: ¿Qué se sentiría la vida después de librarse de Peeta para siempre? Segunda: ¿Cómo lo celebraría?

No tenía las respuestas.

Pero, las imaginaba, las soñaba. La vida sería más dulce, los descansos más agradables y las visitas a casa de Johana un relax por completo. Y solo la separaban veinte minutos para llegar a ese fabuloso mundo. El día anterior había sido eterno. Más aun en la clase de _chelo, _donde quedó como una completa estúpida frente al profesor. Cada que la miraba para preguntarle por las notas que acababa de enseñarle.

Había sido un fracaso épico.

Se sintió más inútil que nunca. Ahora allí contando cada segundo muerto en el reloj se preparaba para su gloriosa venganza. Uno menos, uno más cerca. Si Peeta Mellark creía que ella siempre había sido la niña delicada que veía en los pasillos de la academia, estaba demasiado equivocado y ya podía verlo con el tabique de la nariz roto.

— ¿Señorita Everdeen? — llamó el maestro de sociales, al observar su impaciencia y fastidio. — ¿Capital de Eslovenia?

— Lbjuiania.

— Pensé que estaba usted en otro país. — musitó el anciano borrando las letras en la pizarra.

— Aun no me he ido profesor. — Los chicos se carcajearon bajito.

Era obvio que todos estaban en la misma tónica de desespero. Última hora, hambre, y nombres de países en la Europa occidental no eran una combinación placentera. Después de unas vueltas más del minutero en aquel ovalo pegado a la pared todos se alegraron de oír el timbre más preciado del día.

El de salida.

Tendría que despejar a que todo el aparcamiento quedara totalmente despejado. Incluso había mentido a su tía para que no enviase al chofer por ella. Haría que Peeta como parte de su castigo la llevar a casa. Nunca había esperado con tanta ansias la hora de salida. Hasta ése momento cuando se hallaba plantada en medio del estacionamiento. Repitiéndose hasta el cansancio: Respira, exhala, inspira.

Ella dejó la mochila en una esquina del lugar, cerca de una de las vigas de fortalezas. Acomodando las mangas de su camisa, doblándolas hacia atrás, recordaría ese día como el día en que por fin le daría su merecido.

— ¿Lista? — Peeta sonreía malicioso, no traía nada consigo. Ni siquiera el corbatín. La camisa desbotonada hasta la mitad del pecho, el pelo enmarañado y la mirada resuelta y fría.

— Vamos a terminar con esto — masculló ella dejando atrás su diminuta corbata y acomodando su coleta.

— ¿A dónde quieres que te lleve? — preguntó él sacando su reloj de mano, guardándolo en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

Katniss se carcajeó terminando de acomodar los puños de su camisa.

— Después de esto, a casa. Por favor.

— Y después de eso…

— No me hagas reír.

Peeta caminó alrededor del lugar con pasos felinos y amenazantes. Ella solo le observaba en esperas de un primer ataque. Él aprovechó su descuido y lanzó sobre ella un primer ataque efectuado tras una llave de Taekwondo. Tomando su mano con dureza y llevándola fuerte hasta su espalda, donde la coyuntura traqueara dramáticamente.

Katniss soltó un alarido sacudiéndose con fuerza. Él se carcajeó a ver su frustrado intento de ataque y el gemido de dolor que anunciaba una clara victoria prematura. No presintió el golpe que ella propinaría contra su rostro, más bien a su boca. Dejándole un ligero sabor metálico, luego sangre corriendo cuesta abajo. Dio dos gigantescos pasos hasta tomarle de las manos de nuevo, inmovilizándole parcialmente. Ella haló de él atrayéndolo a su cuerpo de forma involuntaria.

— Por favor — musitó él, divertid o—. Puedes reservarte esto para nuestra cita.

— Y esto, ¿Qué? — inquirió la chica golpeándole salvajemente en el abdomen.

Él chilló cayendo sobre el cemento ovillado ante el dolor. Aun así le tomó del pie haciendo que ella también cayese al piso, entonces respondió lanzando patadas hacia su rostro, las cuales él esquivaba dejando escapar risas burlonas.

— Tus medias tienen flores — dijo burlonamente —. Vaya me esperaba a una _Hello Kitty _eso sí que es una sorpresa.

— Maldito depravado — gruñó Kat, ruborizándose — ¿Dónde está lo caballero en ti?

Peeta se carcajeó agarrando sus piernas con fuerza, arrastrándole hasta él.

— Vamos, soy un caballero. Pero, esto es una apuesta y se me hace irresistible la tentación de ganar. Aunque yo siempre gano, claro está.

Katniss intentó patearle a la cara. Él la levantó en vilo, colocándose en pie.

— ¡Suéltame! — gritó la chica.

— Si te suelto, pierdes.

Él sintió de repente como los puños de la chica se estrellaban furiosos contra su espalda. La sostuvo con firmeza, apretándola contra la defensa del auto, mientras que Kat se disponía a clavarle los dientes en la curva de su cuello. Presionando con fuerza hasta que el sabor extraño y la ligera sensación metálica se apoderó de su boca.

— ¡¿Estás loca?! — chilló Peeta, al sentir sus colmillos clavados en su cachete. Soltó su cuerpo dejándola caer sobre el asfalto, paralizándole con todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella. Mirando de reojo como el hilillo de sangre pendía de su cuello y manchaba el cuello dobladito de su camisa.

— ¡Imbécil! _— _graznó Katniss la hallarse atrapada.

— Contaré hasta tres y estarás perdida — farfulló Peeta jadeante.

— ¡No se vale!

— Uno…

— Tramposo _— _ella seguía luchando para escaparse de aquel cuerpo que la apresaba contra el asfalto.

— Dos.

— Mal nacido.

— Tres. ¡Perdiste!

Katniss intentó escupirle a la cara, cuando varios pasos presurosos se adentraron al solitario aparcamiento.

— ¡¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?! — gritó la delicada maestra de arte, al ver aquella escena grotesca de Peeta Mellark inmovilizando a la señorita Everdeen. Montado sobre ella. — ¡A mi oficina, ambos! ¡Ya! — gritó encolerizada.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Jajaja, bueno se han metido en problemas… y que? ¿les ha gustado el capítulo?**

**Gracias por leer, seguir y comentar la historia. Gracias por los reviews!**

**Adelanto:**

Estaban discutiendo.

Y fue allí cuando la magia de una ninfa encantada que había sido arrebatada de su reino por comportamientos como ese, se manifestaba ante él.

Real.

Era real, la vio caminar hasta el BMW velozmente.

Su cabello oscuro más corto que cuando la vio por última vez en aquella comisaría, sus curvas escondidas tras aquella burda camisa y ancha falda.

«¿Katniss?»

Pensó Finnick. Corrió hasta la puerta del local a punto de hiperventilar, parpadeando sin cesar. Para saber que no estaba soñando. Que ella no era una visión esporádica, que en verdad estaba allí y que la perdía nuevamente. Cuando el BMW dejaba solo un halito de humo en el ambiente al igual que el mini cooper.

**Besos**

**Nos leemos.**


	11. Chapter 11E

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "Encuentrame" y es de Ivana Romero. Yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Nos leemos abajo-**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 11**

Ella debía estar yendo a casa en estos precisos instantes.

Fue lo primero que pensó cuando vio a todas esas colegialas, riendo, distraídas con lo suyo. Mientras él, como buen pueblerino esperaba que el semáforo cambiase.

Observando los transeúntes ir y venir a toda prisa, colocando en riesgo sus vidas. Había estado soñando con este día desde hace tres meses, ahora mírenlo allí parado en medio de aquel grupo de gentes esperando por cruzar la calle y almorzar en aquel restaurante que su madre había recomendado por ser propiedad de una de sus tías.

"_Venecia in Love" _

Leía en el enorme aviso del local.

Por fin lograba cruzar en forma segura, aquella avenida concurrida le hacía sentir en un universo completamente distinto. No pasaron más de cuatro segundos cuando subió a la acera, que sintió como alguien le empujaba desde la derecha casi haciéndole perder el equilibrio. El extraño le sostuvo fuerte de la camisa para no dejarle caer.

— ¿Estás ciego o qué? — la muchacha le ultrajo fuerte hasta dejarlo bien parado.

— Lo siento— musitó Finnick, acomodando su chaqueta. — ¿Estás bien?

— ¡Claro que lo estoy! — Gritó la chica — Tú, ¿te he herido?

— No.

— ¿Tú no eres de aquí, cierto?

— No… — respondió el chico extrañado. — ¿Por qué?

He estado cruzando una y otra vez esta avenida, y tú esperaste a que el semáforo se pusiera en verde.

— Es peligroso.

— El tiempo lo amerita — ella sacó de su bolsa un empaque de papel. — Tengo que terminar de entregar estos folletos — le colocó uno sobre las manos, casi acuñándoselos a la fuerza.

— Tiempo es lo que no tendrás si te atropella un auto.

— Pobre ingenuo — musitó la chica, dejándole atrás.

Finnick le siguió con la mirada hasta el curioso y llamativo café. Extrañamente ése era el mismo lugar hacía donde se dirigía por orden de su madre.

— ¡Hey! — Gritó — ¡Espera!

La chica se detuvo.

— ¿Qué quieres? Necesito trabajar.

— ¿Trabajas allí?

— Sí, les hago la publicidad.

Él sonrió adentrándose al lugar. Mientras que ella le observaba fastidiada.

— Me llamó Finnick — dijo —, Y mi tía es la dueña de este lugar.

— ¿Y eso a mí que me importa?

Mientras tanto en un BMW Clara despotricaba y sacaba a colación las amenazas pronunciada desde el principio a Katniss que casi llorando de furia e impotencia escuchaba mirando el tráfico, maldiciendo el momento en que cedió a las proposiciones de Peeta. Era un maldito, un maldito. Y se convertiría en una verdadera criminal si se lo colocaban en frente, la ira se le subía a la cabeza con las amenazas de la señora St Cloud.

— ¡Estás castigada! — Gritó Clara acelerando el vehículo pausadamente.

— ¿Me han expulsado? — preguntó temerosa.

— No.

— Lo siento.

— No, aun no lo sientes.

La chica guardó silencio más dócil y sumisa de lo que había sido durante los últimos meses.

— Lo siento tía, no sé qué me ha ocurrido.

— Me ha costado mil dólares salvarte de una expulsión. ¡Suerte que has tenido! Suerte, que nadie presenció semejante espectáculo tan bochornoso. ¿En serio, Kat? Guindarte a golpes con Peeta.

— Era un juego — confesó la castaña, mirando las medias curtidas y falda llena de tierra. —, Perdí.

— ¿Qué ustedes hicieron qué? — Clara se llevó los dedos hasta el tabique, tratando de respirar pausadamente — No por favor, no me lo digas…

— Tía lo siento mucho. Sé que no debí perder el control de esa forma.

— No me digas nada — calló, mientras conducía hasta la avenida spring. Cuyo semáforo era el más concurrido a cualquier hora del día. Katniss observaba en medio de la congestión el mini cooper de Peeta a tres carros de distancia. Se tardaría menos de diez segundos en llegar hasta él.

— ¡Vuelve acá! — gritó Clara.

Corrió entre los autos expectantes al cambio del semáforo. Asustada por la posibilidad de morir aplastada por un vehículo ante el cambio de luces. Previendo una muerte a futuro en manos de su tía, cuando le viera hacer en esa avenida lo que había hecho en su antigua escuela con un bate de béisbol.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — la sorpresa era evidente en los pupilas azules y diáfanas de Peeta.

— Vamos a terminar la pelea.

— Oh, no — se quejó Peeta observando la amenaza del semáforo en cambiar. Tocando la herida en su cuello. — ¡Sube! — le ordenó.

Kat se dejó perturbar por las bocinas a su alrededor.

— ¡Sube!

— ¡No me digas que hacer! — gritó ella entrando bruscamente al auto.

— Así que quieres terminar la pelea — siseó el joven — ¿Qué terminaremos? Es claro que yo gané.

— Exijo una revancha.

— Perdiste.

— No.

— Que has perdido y punto, tomaré mi premio ¿A dónde te llevo?

— Mira Peeta Mellark, voy a contarte algo y después de ello no creo que me quieras cerca tu precioso auto.

Su móvil vibró dando paso a la alerta de mensajes.

**ClaraStCloud: **¡Vuelve al auto, ya!

**KatGirlFire: **En un momento.

**ClaraStCloud: **Espérame adelante en el café Venecia, ¡Joder, estás metida en un lío enorme!

— Entonces… ¿Cuándo quieres nuestra cita, aquí o ahora?

— Continúa Mellark, aun no haz conocido mis límites. Así que por favor mantente a raya.

— Una apuesta es una apuesta, cumple tu palabra.

— Te haré una advertencia — guardó el móvil en su falda nuevamente —. Cumpliré mi parte del trato. Lo haré. Pero… ¿Qué clase de móvil tienes?

Él le mostró el iPhone sobre el tablero del auto.

— Ah que bueno, busca información sobre mí. Infórmate. Luego, decidirás si quieres que acaricie este hermoso carro. Déjame en el café Venecia. El que está después al otro lado de la avenida, allí.

Peeta obedeció haciendo un mohín de atención. El BMW de Clara aparcaba frente la ventanilla más cercana del café, él le acercó lo más que pudo.

Mientras que Finnick, producto de todas las casualidades y todos los hilos enrevesados del pernicioso destino respiraba el mismo aíre, en la misma acera, en la misma esquina, en aquel preciso lugar.

Destinado a encontrarla aquella tarde de febrero.

Impedido por notarlo tarde, tardío como siempre, esquivando las oportunidades.

Como había sido desde siempre.

Dos almas atadas por un vínculo, una promesa. Solo a pocos centímetros el uno del otro y a la vez dando inicio a la distancia más invisible y dolorosa, la del olvido.

Los dos autos estacionados peligrosamente cerca, llamaron la atención de Katty que emocionada recibía al sobrino. El lugar estaba vacío, así que no fue difícil centrar la atención en aquella escena foránea de la chica estrellando la puerta de aquel mini cooper. La figura alta envuelta en los uniformes de la muy respetada y exclusiva academia Judas Tadeo. Deteniéndose a mitad de camino, los vidrios oscuros del auto bajaron rápidamente y ella retrocedió hasta este. Finnick se dio vuelta extrañado por la súbita atención que su tía, el esposo y la chica "reparte volantes" le daban a la escena.

La niña del uniforme esperó unos segundos frente la ventanilla del auto. De espaldas a ellos, luego golpeó con rudeza la portezuela, haciéndole un gesto obsceno al conductor.

Estaban discutiendo.

Y fue allí cuando la magia de una ninfa encantada que había sido arrebatada de su reino por comportamientos como ese, se manifestaba ante él.

Real.

Era real, la vio caminar hasta el BMW velozmente.

Su cabello oscuro más corto que cuando la vio por última vez en aquella comisaría, sus curvas escondidas tras aquella burda camisa y ancha falda.

«¿Katniss?»

Pensó Finnick. Corrió hasta la puerta del local a punto de hiperventilar, parpadeando sin cesar. Para saber que no estaba soñando. Que ella no era una visión esporádica, que en verdad estaba allí y que la perdía nuevamente. Cuando el BMW dejaba solo un halito de humo en el ambiente al igual que el mini cooper.

La había perdido una vez más. Parpadeó una vez más maravillado ante la reciente visión. Era Katniss, su Katniss. Estaba igual que siempre, al tiempo que nada en ella era lo mismo. Había inmortalizado su recuerdo en las mallas negras, en los vaqueros dramáticamente adornados. ¡Que iluso fue! Al creer que la princesa de sus recuerdos, la del labial carmín imponente seguiría igual, era lo malo de las memorias. Conservaría a las personas como quisieras que se quedasen por siempre.

La vida es menos bondadosa con respecto a eso, la niña de cabello un poco más debajo de las orejas, era y no era en muchas cosas su Katniss.

— ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo? — gruñó la chica "reparte volantes"— Haz dejado a Katty con la palabra en el aíre.

— Lo siento... — musitó el muchacho todavía sin salir del trance.

— Si vas a trabajar conmigo de ante mano te digo que no acepto locuras como esta.

— Disculpa… ¿Viste a esa chica, de donde es ese uniforme?

— No, no la he visto. ¿Escuchaste lo que dije?

— ¿Eh?

Ella se mordió los labios torciendo el gesto.

— Me llamo Annie Cresta. Solo Annie. — rió.

...

— ¿Qué haces? — preguntó Johana, arrojándose sobre la colcha suave de su hermano.

Revisando el móvil, tan distraída que no notó los enseres de curación sobre la mesa de noche.

— ¿Qué quieres? — gruñó Peeta entre dientes.

Johana levantó la vista del móvil.

— ¡Oh, Por Dios! — exclamó horrorizada ante la herida que él trataba de curar. —¡¿Qué te pasó allí?! — dio un brinco hasta caer a su lado.

— Nada — masculló el muchacho.

— ¿Cómo que "nada"? — Ella se acercó espantada por la sangre seca en el algodón fino y suave de su camisa. — Eso es… — calló sorprendida — ¿Un mordisco?

Peeta caminó hasta la ventana, torciendo el gesto ante el contacto de la mota de algodón con alcohol etílico sobre su herida. Dejando que sus rasgos varoniles, calculadores y fríos cedieran y se dejaran ver más frágiles de lo que casi nunca se dejaba ver. Siempre tan rígido y confiado de sí. Observaba a su pequeña hermana allí parada en mitad del cuarto, a un metro de distancia. Ya crecida, con el cabello más largo y hermoso y más preocupada por él. Jamás se permitía que otro se preocupase de esa forma.

— No es nada — musitó apartando la vista —, Sal de aquí.

— ¿Qué pasó? — quiso saber Johana, mirándole severamente. — Cuéntamelo.

— ¡Nada! — negó una vez más. Abriéndole los ojos severamente.

— ¿Te mordió un vampiro? — inquirió la chica dejando escapar una risita.

Él hizo un mohín de desencanto. Torciendo el gesto con alevosía.

— A ver, te lo preguntaré una vez más — Johana se acercó suavemente —, ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?

Peeta dejó que su entrometida hermana revisara la herida palpante de su cuello. Dejándose irrumpir por un ilógico sentimiento fraternal, que acrecentaba a medida que ella y sus delicados dedos níveos revisaban toda el área de su cerviz y los moretones alrededor de las huellas visibles de aquellos colmillos feroces. Johana revisaba sorprendida la herida peculiar de su hermano mayor.

— ¿Pero quién te ha hecho esto?

— Digamos que tu teoría de un vampiro no es tan mala — contestó él soltando una risita.

— Debo decir que no hay muchos Edward Cullen o Stefan sueltos por allí. Así que es imposible creer tu contestación.

La chica tomó otra mota de algodón y le rozó suavemente la magulladura.

— Ah — se quejó Peeta por lo bajo.

— ¿Quién fue?

— Tú amiga.

— ¿Katniss?

— No, Effie.

— ¡Katniss! — Los labios de Johana se ensancharon dejando escapar que una enorme carcajada llenara el ambiente, provocando un mohín de fastidio en el rostro de su hermano. — No me lo puedo creer — vocalizó cada letra con una emoción y satisfacción, que cualquiera hubiese creído que se alegraba de la herida en el cuello de su consanguíneo.

— Ya basta — se quejó Peeta.

Ella continuó riendo.

— Cállate, Johana — ordeno el muchacho con gesto severo.

Johana humedeció el trozo de algodón, guardando silencio.

— Ha de estar muy contenta — musitó ella sin parar de reír.

Sentados sobre la cama, como los hermanos que habían sido después de la partida de Haymitch. Ahora era ella quien le curaba una herida y no él cantándole canciones para que durmiese. Asustadiza en los días que precedieron al entierro, ellos parecía ser los hermanos menos fraternales. Pero compartían el mismo vínculo de la ausencia y locura en aquellos días.

— No creo que lo esté — Peeta rió, recordando que a pesar de todo había salido triunfante —. Ha perdido contra mí.

— ¿Cómo así? — Johana presionó el algodón, haciendo que Peeta soltará un gemido.

—Tendrá que salir conmigo, como consecuencia.

— Eres un idiota, ¿lo sabías?

— Empieza a aburrirme esa palabra.

— A Haymitch tampoco le gustaba — Jo dejó entrever la nostalgia ante los recuerdos. Peeta guardó silencio. — Bueno — suspiró levantándose para dejar la migaja de algodón en la basura. — ¿Saldrás con Kat?

— ¿Con quién?

— Kat, Katniss.

— Ah, sí. Solo es por fastidiarle.

— Eso es tan maduro — meditó Johana entre dientes —.Ya tienes diecinueve, por favor madura. — tecleó rápidamente en su teléfono.

**JustJohaKiss**: "¡Voy para tu casa! ¿Estás bien?"

— Sí claro, esa loca es la potencia mundial en madurez. — él mantenía la mano alzada hasta la postura de su cuello, el algodón presionado contra su piel.

— Estás siendo fastidiosamente molesto.

— Reprobaste clases de gramática. He aquí la prueba de eso.

**GirlKatFire: **"Estoy castigada. Pero, no creo que tía se oponga a tu visita"

— No reprobé gramática. Solo que no hay una palabra demasiado grande para describir tu nivel de _Troll_.

— ¿Con quién hablas? Andas muy conversadora con ese tal Gale — Peeta sonrió malicioso —. Te estoy vigilando.

— De hecho, es con Katniss.

— A ver. Pásame su número.

Johana le miró enarcando una ceja.

— ¿Qué? Tenemos una cita — le recordó él, a modo de excusa.

— No es válido.

— Por favor.

— Te dejaré en paz y me olvidaré de que Gale existe.

— Nada más porque sé que eres el _troll _más fastidioso e intenso de este mundo y porque Gale te tiene ganas y podría partirte la cara.

— En un universo paralelo.

— Basta.

— El número.

— Te lo envío en un mensaje.

Ella caminó hasta el umbral del pasillo respondiendo el mensaje.

**JustJohaKiss: **"Salgo para allá"

Mientras que el usuario…

**PeetaM10: **"¡Loquita tú y yo, cita!"

**GirlKatFire**: "No lo creo, creo que esta noche muero bajo el yugo de mi tía"

**PeetaM10: **"¿Puedo ir a rescatarte?"

**GirlKatFire: **"¡Hijo de P***!"

**PeetaM10: **"OUCH"

**GirlKatFire: **"Peeta eres un dolor en el culo"

**PeetaM10: **"Como futura chica Mellark que serás, te prohíbo esa clase de soeces"

**GirlKatFire**: .i.

**El usuario GirlKatFire aparece como no disponible. **

Peeta rió pícaramente retirando el algodón de su cuello.

**PeetaM10: **Perdiste. ¡JA!

Enviar

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Bueno, a ver que tal les pareció el capítulo? Un poco mas de info sobre Finnick, y algo mas de pelea de nuestra parejita favorita… **

**Gracias por leer, seguir y comentar la historia. Gracias por los reviews!**

**Adelanto:**

— Peeta ha venido a disculparse — contestó su tía sosteniendo el pomposo ramo.

— ¿Quién te has creído? — cuestionó Kat, casi corriendo hasta ellos. — ¿Eh?

— Tenemos un trato — le recordó Peeta.

— Llévate esa porquería de aquí — gruñó entre dientes. Llevándose la mano hasta el tabique de la nariz —. Huelen fatal.

— Son flores — rezongó Clara.

— ¡Que se las lleve!

— Tú eres una mujer muy rara — espetó Peeta extrañado —. Tenemos una cita, una cita incluye flores.

**Besos**

**Nos leemos.**


	12. Chapter 12E

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "Encuentrame" y es de Ivana Romero. Yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Sorpresa! Segundo del día... Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Nos leemos abajo-**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 12**

Peeta aprovecharía que su madre le había relevado el castigo. Saldría a despejarse, había pasado tres días yendo y viniendo tras las faldas de Johana y su Peugeot. El olor de la pipa paternal en los pasillos que conducían al estudio, eran tan imponente que no pudo evitar pasar y saludar a su padre, por esos días rara vez le veía en casa. Allí estaba en su sillón habitual leyendo el periódico del día.

Robert Mellark, amaba el café amargo y las manzanas verdes. Tenía el cabello rubio y los mismos ojos mágicos y hechizantes de Peeta, creía en que el secreto de llevar una vida tranquila era aceptar las cosas tal y como venían, disfrutar en las sensaciones del momento y dejarlo ser. Simplemente eso, y al ponerlo en práctica toda su vida; había apaciguado los vestigios de vejez en su rostro y piel. Aún conservaba la lozanía de los treinta, aun cuando iba llegando a los cincuenta y se sentía orgulloso de ello.

— ¿A dónde se ha ido mamá? — Preguntó Peeta, parada en el umbral de la puerta.

— A la beneficencia.

— ¿Con Johana?

— Sola.

Peeta caminó hasta el enorme stand, donde reposaban los libros más antiguos de la mansión. Fruto de la exclusiva colección de su padre. Un apasionado por el olor a viejo y la magia en cada hoja de los ejemplares.

— ¿Cómo va todo, pequeño Peeta?

— Bien — musitó examinando mentalmente cada título. _Pequeño Peeta. _Su padre sufría de miopía o algo, él ya no era un niño.

— Date vuelta — demandó Robert. Incrustando la mirada en la herida que su hijo presentaba en el cuello.

El chico acató de inmediato. Sin darse cuenta de la expresión de horror en el rostro del señor Mellark.

— Pero — Robert agudizó la vista — ¿Qué te ha ocurrido allí?

— Oh — rezongó Peeta llevándose la mano hasta la magulladura. Había olvidado llevar un suéter que ayudará a ocultar semejante mordisco.

— Mujeres — musitó sonriendo forzosamente.

Su padre se carraspeó la garganta, dejando el diario sobre el escritorio.

— Ten cuidado muchacho — susurró levantándose del sillón. Observando el rostro limpio y varonil de su hijo, en lo profundo de sus ojos azules el recuerdo innato de Haymitch, lo que le hizo sentir una quemazón dentro de su pecho.

Respiró suavemente, acercándose a su hijo con cautela.

— Tienes que controlar a esas chicas — aconsejó acomodándose a su lado.

— Es una loca — respondió Peeta.

— Por favor, trata de entenderlas. No andes diciendo por allí esas cosas. Se te hará más difícil.

— Es que estoy diciendo la verdad. Está loca.

Robert se carcajeó, dejando escapar algo de humo en su pipa. Lo que hizo que Peeta estornudara.

— Tómalo como un consejo — meditó con la vista fija en los lomos de cada libro, igual que su hijo —. Sé amable.

Peeta acomodó un libro que sobresalía ante los demás. Suspirando con mesura.

— Hace ratos que no hablamos. — Meditó — ¿Cómo van las cosas?

— Bien.

— Cumplo diecinueve dentro de ocho días — le recordó de forma involuntaria.

— Lo sé — Robert caminó hasta la ventana meditabundo — ¿Qué quieres?

— ¿Aun tienes ese auto en el Rally de south Avenue?

— Ni siquiera lo pienses.

— Pero — el joven se carcajeó bajito —, si aún no te he dicho nada.

— Lo sé, pero vas a decirlo.

— Papá…

— He dicho que no.

Peeta se plantó a su lado, decidido a convencerle.

— Haré que tu equipo gane, ¿Acaso olvidas cuando los ayudé a ganar en la competencia de polo? También la de tenis. ¿Canotaje? No fallaré, lo prometo.

— No se trata de ganar — replicó el señor —, Es peligroso.

Lo que hizo que el muchacho soltara una risa satírica. Odiaba eso de su padre, la forma en que trataba de sobreprotegerlos después de aquella tragedia. El drama y tensión a cada paso que Johana y él intentaba dar en su vida, al mismo tiempo la indiferencia hacia lo ocurrido esa noche, la forma en que habían aceptado el trágico destino de aquel ser excepcional y maravilloso que era su hermano. Torció el gesto, caminando hasta la ventana cuyas cortinas de pana turquesa le parecían ser las más ordinarias en toda la decoración de la casa.

— Para ti todo es peligroso. Todo, excepto haberle dejado que Haymitch fuese a ése sito aquella noche.

— Hijo.

— Y lo peor, lo que más me enerva. Es que tú y mamá se han empeñado en seguir fingiendo que eso no pasó. Cuando en realidad el dolor y la rabia sigue allí, y no tiene nada que ver con lo que dije, pero correré en ese rally te guste o no.

— Yo no he tenido la culpa — replicó Robert duramente.

— Nadie la ha tenido. Y así no las hemos pasado estos malditos cuatro años.

Robert entreabrió los labios dispuesto a hacer uso de su autoridad paterna para contradecir la disposición rebelde de su hijo. Recordar aquellas palabras bañadas de impotencia y dolor, daba pie para consentir esa forma tan extraña que tenía Peeta de enfrentar los vacíos vulnerables en aquellas familia "feliz". Consentiría la carrera de la otra semana. Como todo.

Peeta se alejó rápidamente sofocando el coraje que la actitud de su padre le causaba. Condujo vagamente por la ciudad, con el remolino de las emociones gravitando con fuerza dentro de su cabeza. Aun le dolía las respuestas proferidas a su padre. Sin rumbo fijo y volátil corrió por las vías de Manhattan devanándose los sesos ante los acontecimientos a seguir contra Katniss. Ella, a pesar de verse obligada a permanecer una hora diaria en el castigo junto a él en el castigo "ejemplar" impuesto por la profesora Blincar. Había guardado la ira y el enojo para sí misma, lo comprobó desde el primer día, cuando disimuladamente le veía organizar y tomar nota de todo lo que aquella mujer decía, sin siquiera prestarle atención a sus amargos comentarios.

Ése era un hueso duro de roer.

Recordaba sus advertencias. Haciendo que por un instante sus oscuras meditaciones se esfumaran. Dejando un raro sentimiento de curiosidad.

«Averigua sobre mí.»

Rió fascinado por su tono indomable, la altivez de su espíritu y el carácter con el que pronunció cada palabra. Luego, meditaba sobre la forma ingenua en que había accedido a su trampa, como un cordero guiándose a ciegas hasta la manada de lobos feroces.

Como la ingenua que él creía que era.

"_Katniss Everdeen St Cloud_"

Buscar.

"THE READER ALPHAVILLE

PERIODICO ESTUDIANTIL

(_Por Ashely George)_

_Nadie imaginaria que la escuela secundaria del condado sería el centro de un episodio tan grotesco como novelesco._

_Eran la hora del almuerzo en la institución cuando el chasquido de cristales y metales destrozados en el estacionamiento del lugar llamó la atención de la comunidad estudiantil, quienes aterrorizados acudieron al aparcamiento, para hallarse con la, bueno, me atrevo a decir que graciosa y un poco escalofriante escena de una chica destrozando el auto de su compañero con un bate de béisbol._

_Hasta ése momento se desconocían las causas que la llevaron a cometer semejante locura, entre la comunidad estudiantil realicé las averiguaciones correspondientes; descubriendo así qué: la protagonista de este hecho ya tenía historial de problemas escolares, nomás ese día había protagonizado otra alteración del orden público, muchos creerán que este escándalo era un hecho aislado._

_Pues no._

_Aunque no es el objetivo de este periódico relatar chismes escolares, nos vimos_

_atraídos por lo morboso de la situación a hacer este reportaje._

_Cabe resaltar que después de este hecho, Katniss Everdeen St Cloud, de diecisiete años desapareció dejó de asistir a clases, y el proceso legal pasó a manos de un abogado de nombre reconocido en las altas cortes de Manhattan, quien de inmediato llegó a un acuerdo con el padre del joven afectado._

_El meollo de este asunto es: ¿Dónde está Katniss Everdeen?"_

Allí moría la ingenuidad que Peeta creía ver en el rostro de su contrincante.

...

Después de una exhaustiva limpieza en grupo, Finnick, Katty y Annie habían logrado convertir aquellos metros cuadrados en un lugar decente para vivir. Muertos del cansancio y risas ante las ocurrencias de Annie, las historias sobre su vida en Chicago eran tan ridículas que terminaban en anécdotas dignas de contar en momentos como esos, cuando estaban sudados y ahogándose del calor en _Brooklyn. _

— ¡Así está mucho mejor! — Annie y Katty dejaron caer una sábana azul sobre la cama en la nueva habitación de Finnick.

— Te quedará más cerca de la universidad y todo.

— Gracias, Tía.

Katty le acarició el cabello enmarañado de su sobrino grande y guapo. Recordando la cara de Maggs en aquel hoyuelo infantil y tierno en su mejilla.

— Me alegra que trabajes conmigo desde ahora.

— Bueno, tengo que hacer algo para no morir de hambre aquí.

— Es muy noble de tu parte que ayudes a tu padre.

— ¿Qué estudiaras? — preguntó Annie revisando los cuadros y una diminuta caja con varios figurines de papel. Un regalo de Katniss — ¿Qué es esto?

Finnick notó la avecilla voladora en las manos de Annie. Y la forma que observaba las curiosas figuras dentro de la cajuela.

— Un regalo de mi — rió nostálgico — «Amiga»

— Estos es… — Annie revisó las esquinas dobladas del ave. — ¿Origami?

— Sí.

— Finnick — Katty le besó suavemente en la mejilla —, iré a organizar algunos asuntos en el café. Annie puede llevarte a la universidad, ya sabes, en lo que te adiestras con el manejo de las calles.

— Está bien.

— ¿Me harías ese gran favor? — Katty miró a Annie de forma maternal. — Te lo agradecería.

— No hay problema. — la chica rió amenamente.

— Que tengas un buen día — Finnick le devolvió el beso a su tía.

— Gracias, cariño. Adiós.

Katty salió del apartamento dejándole solo con aquella extraña, que miraba y detallaba todas sus cosas presa de una curiosidad casi impertinente.

— Vivo en el apartamento de al lado. Si necesitas algo, solo dímelo _Cowboy_.

— ¿Cow, qué?

— _Cowboy_.

Finnick se encogió de hombros dejando escapar una risita.

— "_Genie_"

— ¿Qué?

— Mis amigos me dicen "_Genie_"

— Lo siento "_Genie_" Pero, mis abuelos son americanos. No franceses, para mi eres _Cowboy_.

Finnick rió desganado, guardando las figuras de papel.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu universidad? Aprovecha que me tienes aquí, y que conozco estos lugares. Nadie te gastará bromas de primíparo.

— Sí, gracias.

— De nada.

Esa chica era muy espontánea y abierta. La había conocido hacía un par de días y ahora estaba allí ofreciendo amablemente sus servicios. Podía admirar la fragilidad de su figura a luz de la ventana donde jovialmente le ayudaba a desempacar. Organizando la ropa en cada diván y los calcetines en las cómoda. Hablando de la forma en que debía estar pendiente por la viveza de algunos inquilinos con respecto al agua, y que no era el mejor lugar de New York. Pero, que no era un moridero como Detroit. Le confesaba el susto que le había dado cuando vino sola por primera vez, la perdida de aquella tarde cuando no podía encontrar la manzana donde residía. Annie hablaba hasta por los codos y él se sentía bien ante su compañía.

— Vamos, te daré el aventón en tu primer día.

Ambos abandonaron la habitación, Finnick sonrió dándoles un último vistazo a los figurines de origami impregnados de su magia, saber que ahora al menos estaban menos lejos, le daba esperanza y reconfortaba. Ahora empezaría su primer día de clases, en compañía de una extraña citadina cuya vestimenta daba a entender que era una Hippie "limpia", las numerosas pulseras y la enorme trenza exótica por su espalda.

El ave que Kat le había regalado en navidades le observaba. Haciéndole perder en el etéreo recuerdo de sus níveos dedos doblando cada esquina de la hoja esa mañana de navidad.

Katniss por sus parte, lidiaba con la soledad del castigo; doblando cuadrados de papeles coloridos. Escuchando Coldplay en la aislamiento recóndito de su habitación. Recordando en cada nota de "Fix you" la mirada virgen, casi tierna de Finnick. Su alegría y emoción cuando veía terminar un animal de papel, la forma en que torcía el gesto incrédulo cuando el pajarito volaba producto de un truco diseñado en la estructura de este arte japonés.

Allí estaba él.

Entre las piezas del hermoso cisne que terminaría en menos de una semana. Habían pasado dos días desde aquel vergonzoso accidente, ahora le tocaba permanecer todo el día en su habitación como castigo, y en la escuela ayudar con el departamento de arte por disposición de su maestra. Lo peor era que esa hora comunitaria era en compañía de Peeta, hasta que la profesora considerase que habían aprendido la lección.

**PeetaM10: **"¿Sabes qué día es hoy?"

**GirlKatFire: **"¿Navidad?"

**PeetaM10: **"Mi madre me ha devuelto las llaves del carro, pasaré por ti."

**GirlKatFire: **"Ni te molestes, mi tía me tiene castigada."

**PeetaM10: **"Hablaré con ella."

**GirlKatFire: **"No es que me interese. Pero, suerte con eso…"

Kat arrojó el móvil sobre la cama, concentrándose nuevamente en doblar las piezas. Así llevaba los días, realizando los quehaceres, escuchando música, sobreviviendo del recuerdo de Finnick. Sintiendo como algo en su pecho, una especie de rasquiña se iba convirtiendo en un pequeño agujero. Que cada día iba aumentando. Ya habían pasado tres meses. Ya debía estar aquí. En cualquier apartamento de la ciudad.

Había esperado lo mucho. ¿Por qué rendirse cuando faltaba lo poco?

¡Cuán equivocada estaba!

— ¿Kat? — Jane se paró en el umbral de la puerta. Katniss levantó la vista un tanto perdida y grogui. — Johana está aquí.

— Pasa — musitó volviendo a su labor.

— ¡Qué sorpresa! — Gritó la chica

— Sí, en verdad es una sorpresa que estés aquí en mi habitación — Katniss apretó los labios suavemente.

— Bueno, seré directa y concisa — Johana se acercó a observar de cerca las piezas de papel —: Peeta me ha pagado por venir aquí y sacarte.

— ¡¿Qué?! — replicó Kat ruborizándose de la cólera — Las amigas no hace eso Johana. Tu hermano y yo estamos en guerra, y lo sabes.

— Lo siento, él ya está allá afuera. Además he quedado con Effie para acompañar a Delly a ultimar detalles de su fiesta, será dentro de dos semanas. ¡La mejor fiesta del siglo! Irán todos los chicos de la escuela.

— No me interesa.

— Si te interesa, he hablado con tía y accedió gustosa.

— Los odio a todos — meditó la castaña guardando el cuaderno de donde se guiaba para elaborar el cisne —. Ustedes también me odian.

— Vamos, nunca sales a fiestas conmigo. ¿Es tan difícil para ti?

— No lo es. Seré "_directa y concisa_": Delly y Glimmer no me caen bien.

— Kat…

Ella se encogió de hombros apretando los labios ligeramente.

— Lo siento así.

— Como sea, tú eres mi amiga. Y quiero ir a esa fiesta contigo y Román.

— Como quieras.

Caminaron juntas hasta la sala de estar para encontrarse con la escena que sería la cereza en el helado amargo de ese día.

Peeta Mellark sonriente junto a la tía Clara y un pomposo ramo de rosas, Kat sintió como la sangre subía a su cabeza. Bajando velozmente los escalones de la resbalosa escala.

— ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! — refunfuñó acercándose a los muebles principales.

— Peeta ha venido a disculparse — contestó su tía sosteniendo el pomposo ramo.

— ¿Quién te has creído? — cuestionó Kat, casi corriendo hasta ellos. — ¿Eh?

— Tenemos un trato — le recordó Peeta.

— Llévate esa porquería de aquí — gruñó entre dientes. Llevándose la mano hasta el tabique de la nariz —. Huelen fatal.

— Son flores — rezongó Clara.

— ¡Que se las lleve!

— Tú eres una mujer muy rara — espetó Peeta extrañado —. Tenemos una cita, una cita incluye flores.

— Katniss, relájate — Johana posó su mano sobre el hombro de su amiga. Que empezaba a temblar de la cólera.

La castaña dio varios respiros conteniendo la rabia, ante la hermosura de aquellas flores tiernas y mágicas.

— ¡Llévate tus flores! — exclamó dejándose dominar por la ira.

— Son tuyas ahora — Peeta rió burlón.

— Katniss, compórtate por favor — le amonestó Clara.

No le valió nada de eso. Simplemente tomó el enorme ramo. Arrebatándoselo a su tía bruscamente. Olvidándose por un instante que Johana estaba allí, y de la posibilidad de ser mandada al otro lado del mundo como castigo.

— ¡Toma! — gritó golpeándole con rudeza. — ¡Tus putas flores!

— ¡Katniss! — gritó Clara, al ver como se ensañaba contra Peeta. Golpeándole con el espléndido arreglo floral.

— ¡Idiota! — musitó lanzándole el radiante ramo. — ¡Idiota!

Él retrocedió varios pasos cubriéndose el rostro, protegiéndose antes sus ataques.

— Imbécil, tarado — Ella golpeaba con más fuerza, viendo como las flores se marchitaban en la cabeza de Peeta a cada golpe.

— ¡¿Qué te pasa?! — Exclamó el joven. Retrocediendo a su ritmo, evitando hábilmente los intentos de abofetearle que ella lanzaba al viento.

Clara y Johana se abalanzaron sobre Katniss para detenerle.

— ¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa?! — gritó su tía tomándole duramente de los brazos.

— ¡Suéltame, tía! — se quejó la muchacha — Déjame mostrarle a este estúpido quien soy yo.

— ¡Detente! — gritó Clara, apresándole del brazo con fuerza — ¡Discúlpate con Peeta!

Ella se detuvo ipso facto, su labio inferior tembló dramáticamente. Luego sonrió tajante y sombría.

— ¡Me harté! — exclamó entre dientes tomando un respiro. — Este niñito desde que llegué no ha hecho más que fastidiarme la existencia, he tratado de sobre llevarlo, en serio que lo he hecho. Pero, no puedo más… — Suspiró — ¿Qué demonios te hice? ¿Eh? Eres despreciable, grosero, petulante, poco caballero. — Johana abría los ojos como platos ante aquella sarta de insultos contra su hermano — Me atacas, persigues, acosas. ¡Eso es Bullying!

— ¡Ya basta! — gimió Clara, posicionándose en medio de ambos. Katniss calló estupefacta. — ¿Te desahogaste? — quiso saber.

Kat asintió bajando el rostro abochornado. Apenas y podía sentir la exaltación de su respiración y pulso. La forma en que se mordía el labio y tomaba de manos le dio a entender a Peeta que había rebasado un límite. Luego, recordó los datos encontrados sobre ella y el incidente con el auto y olvidó cualquier resabio de piedad. De repente comprendió el porqué de ensañarse contra ella. La fascinación que le causaba esa mezcla de rebeldía e inocencia le resultaba atrayente acompañada de esa extraña cualidad de no guardarse ninguna opinión para sí, gritarle al mundo sus verdades.

Kat era una criatura interesante.

— Lo siento Peeta — musitó la muchacha bajo la amenaza latente en los ojos de su tía Clara.

El muchacho sonrió con dulzura.

— Tienes razón. — susurró amena y educadamente. — Me he comportado como un completo idiota, por eso estaba aquí. Lo siento mucho, Katniss. ¿Me permitirías un detalle para comprobarte la veracidad de mis disculpas?

— Ella acepta gustosa — se adelantó Clara sonriente — Muy gustosa, por favor sube por tu móvil y cartera.

— Pero…

— Sube. — repitió la mujer secamente.

— ¡Esto no es justo! — Refunfuñó entre dientes — ¡No lo es! — repitió subiendo las escaleras a trompicones.

Clara se carcajeó al ver como ella accedía cuán cordero obediente y dócil. Y sabía el porqué de ello.

— Voy por el auto — Musitó Peeta sonriendo triunfante.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Ahaha no me digan que no les dio gracia el ataque de Katniss! Ya quiero saber que opinan!**

**Gracias por leer, seguir y comentar la historia. Gracias por los reviews!**

**Adelanto:**

— Seré sincero, primero quería salir contigo. — Suspiró — Por el simple hecho de que eres algo indomable y me atraen las cosas difíciles, lo bueno es que termino consiguiendo lo que quiero.

— Peeta, por favor. Basta de rodeos.

— Así me gusta — musitó él — No me has insultado durante treinta minutos.

— Estoy por romper ese récord — Ella volvió a soltar su mano —. Habla por favor.

— Serás mi chica.

— No puedo — cortó ella tajante y sin miedo alguno —. Tengo novio.

— Mientes.

**Besos**

**Nos leemos.**


	13. Chapter 13E

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "Encuentrame" y es de Ivana Romero. Yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo a la historia.**

**Nos leemos abajo-**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-**

**Capítulo 13**

Annie Cresta era una mezcla entre lo atrevido e inocente. Se burlaba de todo y todos, era predecible y obstinada al tiempo que rayaba en la irritabilidad por las carcajadas y parloteo. Aun así le agradaba, aunque fuera lo opuesto que esperaba de una mujer.

Ella sonrió tranquila y relajada al llegar al claustro universitario.

— Bueno Fin, hemos llegado.

— Es Finnick. — corrigió el muchacho dando un vistazo al horario de ese día.

— ¿No es lo mismo? — inquirió ella sonriente.

— No lo es. Una "N" hace una enorme diferencia.

— Es lo mismo.

— No lo es, ¿Acaso te gustaría que cambiara la "O" por "I" y te llamara… " bueno… lo que sale de ello"?- dijo no queriendo decir la palabra resultante - lo vez. Allí radica una enorme diferencia.

— Suena horrible — meditó —, Pequeños detalles… — musitó la chica para sí misma —Eres algo sensible ¿Eh?

Finnick rió divertido, eso le tomaba por sorpresa.

— Sí, claro. Gracias por el aventón. — fue lo último que dijo antes de bajar del auto.

Annie se carcajeó bajito tomando la ruta devuelta a su casa, para luego ir a terminar su trabajo como "reparte volantes". Hacía años que no vivía con su madre, incluso poco sabía de ella desde el divorcio de sus padres. Algunas veces mantenía contacto con su hermano mayor — Cuando este no andaba metido en líos callejeros —. Estudiaba trabajo social y tenía tres trabajos al tiempo. Era una soñadora, amaba el arte en todas sus expresiones y era una fiel defensora de los derechos de los animales. Podías verla cualquier día en una protesta en pro del cuidado de estos. Amante de los Beatles y de las relaciones pacíficas, había amado una vez y le habían roto el corazón de la forma más común.

Hombres infieles atravesándose en la vida de chicas buenas.

No estaba desesperada por amar de nuevo, quería poder viajar y conocer el mundo. Quería vivir como lo hacían los bohemios y soñadores. Ahora solo andaba de allí para allá en su hermoso sedán rojo, organizando los trabajos escolares y terminando asuntos laborales. A prisa como siempre, porque el tiempo se le escapaba como agua entre las manos.

…

Katniss acomodó su blusa caminando hasta el hermoso auto de Peeta en la acera.

Algún día sería capaz de cobrarse todo por lo que la hacían pasar en esos momentos. Algún día podría patearle el trasero con gusto, sin miedo a ser enviada a otro lugar. Por ahora solo resignación.

«Respira» se recordó a sí misma. Dio varios pasos más, hasta encontrarse con la sonrisa malévola y cómica de Peeta.

— Ya te he dicho que no es una cita — musitó subiendo al auto sin mirarle a la cara.

— Eres una mala perdedora. — apuntó el mientras encendía el auto. Mirando de reojo la forma en que su cabello caía sin cuidado alguno sobre los hombros descubiertos gracias la camisa suelta y tirantes delgados. — Debes aprender a admitir algunas derrotas.

Ella rió sarcásticamente.

— A ti deberían enseñarte que delante una chica no se fanfarronea — le miró con aquellos ojos ardientes como brasas.

— No fanfarroneo — Peeta sonrió amenamente con la vista fija en la carretera. —Alardeo con justa razón. De lo que me he ganado. — volvió a mirarle.

— ¿Puedes por favor colocar los ojos en la vía?

El muchacho enarcó una ceja divertido.

— ¡Que mires al frente! — Le exigió — Estúpido.

— Deja de estar dándome tantas órdenes. — se quejó él.

— ¡Perdón! — rezongó la chica con cierto tono satírico. — Quiero evitar un accidente.

— Eres muy gritona ¿No te lo han dicho?

— Y tu un idiota que no respeta las normas de tránsito.

Él miró al frente nuevamente.

— Creo que cometí un gran error — musitó para sí mismo.

— ¿Qué? — inquirió ella agudizando la vista.

— Que estás loca. Eres un peligro suelto por allí.

— Sí, claro — se encogió de hombros con la vista fija en la carretera al igual que él —Yo soy la que no se concentra en la carretera. — Él volvió a mirarla, consciente de cuánto fastidio causaba en ella esa actitud. — ¡Maldita sea! ¡Que pongas la vista donde debes!

— ¡Deja de gritar por todo! — exclamó él divertido ante su actitud. — Pareces una desquiciada.

— ¡¿Ah?! ¿Es esa tu forma de tratar a una chica en una cita? Primero loca, ahora desquiciada.

— Es lo mismo.

— Vaya, caballero. — Kat rió llena de rabia e ironía. Él sí que lograba sacar una versión femenina de Hulk de su interior. Comprendió a su padre por unos segundos.

— Tú dijiste que no era una cita. — le recordó.

— Detén el auto. — Exigió Katniss fríamente.

— No.

— Me lanzo.

— Morirás.

— Te quedas sin cita — le retó.

— ¿Estás acostumbrada a esto? "No es una cita" — volvió a recordarle. Observándola tirar de la manecilla de la portezuela. Era imposible, los seguros eran automáticos. —Haces un berrinche y el mundo huye despavorido.

Katniss le fulminó con la mirada.

— ¡Mira quién habla! Tú imbécil que te aprovechaste para obtener una cita que por ti solo jamás conseguirías. Y yo hago berrinches — se carcajeó. Peeta volvió a posar los ojos sobre ella. — ¡Que mires al frente!

— ¡Deja de estar diciéndome que hacer!

— ¡Deja de intentar matarnos! — gritó.

— ¡Estás loca! — Exclamó el joven burlonamente — ¡Debería llevarte a un sanatorio ahora mismo!

— Imbécil retardado — gruñó la chica entre dientes —. Para el estúpido auto.

— Vamos loquita, ya casi llego — Peeta sonrió descaradamente —. Avisaré a tu tía, estoy seguro de que me lo agradecerá. La pobre estará que tira la toalla. ¡Imagínate! ¡Semejante loca en el mismo techo! ¡Qué miedo! — de repente sintió todo el peso de la furia Everdeen descargándose sobre su hombro derecho. Lo había golpeado.

— Arg — gruñó adolorido. Ella volvió a golpearle, Logró maniobrar el volante con una sola mano para detener la cólera y berrinche de la castaña. — ¡Detente! ¿Piensas matarnos? ¿Eh?

Ella se detuvo.

— Loca… — Katniss levantó bruscamente la mano golpeándole en la nariz. El auto tembló, el semáforo cambió dando paso a los vehículos de enfrente que lo esperaba desde segundos antes. Peeta intentó retomar el control del vehículo con su mano diestra al instante en que un hilillo de sangre manaba de sus fosas nasales. — ¡Katniss! — chilló cuando se vio apurado e incapaz de detener el auto, que accidentalmente colisionó con la parte trasera de un Sedan rojo modelo 98.

Ambos quedaron inmóviles, esperando la reacción del conductor afectado. Él buscó rápidamente algo para limpiar su nariz, luego se dispuso a bajar del vehículo a asumir las culpas y costos del accidente provocado por su "cita"

Los tenis rosas y pantalón lleno de grietas — rotos, rasgones y todo lo demás — se bajaron del auto, la chica parecía en shock, era un lugar poco transitable, era ilógico y un tanto loco haber sido chocada allí, donde podía sentirse más segura. Se acercó con cautela a verificar los daños en la parte trasera del auto. En efecto, los intermitentes y direccionales estaban destrozados.

— Lo siento — dijo Peeta — ¿Está bien?

Ella asintió, posando la mirada en la joven que momentáneamente bajaba del vehículo culpable de los daños en el suyo.

— ¿Ustedes? ¿Están bien?

El joven rubio y elegante asintió sonriendo amenamente.

— ¿Son muy graves los daños?

— Las luces traseras — musitó la chica, con tono cordial y suave al tiempo que revisaba las mínimas magulladuras. — Unos trescientos dólares.

Peeta sonrió mordiéndose los labios para contener una carcajada. La "cita" le costaría a Katniss esos trescientos dólares.

— De acuerdo. — caminó hasta el auto en busca de la billetera.

La extraña posó sus ojos sobre Katniss, que bajó del auto en silencio. Observándole de reojo. Ese rostro sin maquillaje y el cabello corto se le hacía familiar.

— Toma — Peeta entregó amenamente la suma de dinero que requería para arreglar el daño y no llevar el incidente a mayores —. Disculpa.

— Tranquilo.

— ¿Vez lo que has hecho? — Peeta miró a Katniss que solo observaba la escena en silencio. — Eres un peligro.

Ella dio un bufido, luego subió al auto de nuevo.

Sin duda, para Annie esa chica se le hacía muy parecida a alguien más, aunque no podía recordar con exactitud a quién.

— Será mejor irnos de aquí — musitó el joven subiendo al vehículo —. Ya me has hecho perder mucho dinero esta tarde.

— Tú te lo haz buscado. — replicó la chica acomodando el cinturón de seguridad. —Como todo.

— ¡Ja! — bufó Peeta —. Eso no cambia el hecho de que hoy, eres mi cita.

— ¿En serio? — Katniss le miró emocionada —¡No me digas! ¡Dios mío! Voy en el mismo auto que Peeta Mellark, tendré que fotografiarnos juntos para que todo el mundo me crea cuando lo pregone por allí.

Peeta soltó una carcajada, esta vez de diversión.

— Por un momento, me lo creí.

Ella guardó silencio observando el paisaje moviéndose y las casas alejándose, se alejaban de la ciudad. Frunció el ceño extrañada. Salían de la ciudad, conocía ese camino. Lo había recorrido muchas veces con otra persona. Los árboles, los trozos de madera, el camino destapado. Las hojas revoloteando. Estaban cerca de Alphaville, estaban cerca de su padre y Maddie.

— Conoces el camino — dijo Peeta lleno de seguridad.

— Sí.

— ¿Conoces a Cato Connor? — Peeta detuvo el auto, en un lugar solitario y abandonado. Donde solo se podía observar la maleza espesa y las casuchas abandonadas de lo que antes había sido un muy concurrido puerto.

— Sí.

Una risa sombría y triunfante surcó las mejillas del joven Mellark.

— Me descubriste — musitó ella sin atisbo de vergüenza o miedo. —. Ya sabes todo.

— Tú me retaste — Peeta bajó del auto. Ella le siguió.

Caminaron entre la maleza, adentrándose más a aquel bosque. Él, dispuesto a terminar su venganza. Ella, recordando a cada paso las tardes perdidas allí en compañía de Finnick y Madge. Peeta se detuvo de repente.

— ¿En verdad arruinaste ese auto?

Ella asintió silenciosa y con rostro duro. El chico torció el gesto, dejando escapar una risita burlona.

— Te tengo en mis manos.

— Claro que no — replicó Katniss.

— Para que veas que no soy un maldito. Como me has gritado desde que nos conocimos, prometo guardar el secreto.

— Más te vale.

— Eh — le acalló, tomándole repentinamente del brazo. —, No tan rápido. Todos, escucha, todos tenemos un precio para el silencio.

— Ya iba sospechando yo — musitó entre dientes la chica, soltándose de sus brazos a prensores — ¿Qué quieres?

— No voy a decir nada. Porque Clara me cae bien.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en esto?

— A ver — musitó Peeta tomándole de la mano de forma seductora —. Primero, son unas mentirosas. Dijiste que habías sido educada en casa y lo que vi en el periódico de este pueblo no concuerda en nada, por lo que deduje que tú y ella falsificaron los papeles para tu ingreso a _mi _escuela. Luego, me tomé la libertad de investigar más y resulta que tienes un proceso legal, que no ha explotado porque eres menor de edad. Entonces, deduzco que ella estaría metida en líos si esto se sabe.

Katniss se guardó miles de reproches e insultos. Mordiéndose los labios indignada.

— Entonces, ¿Por qué traerme aquí? ¿Por qué todo el melodrama de la cita?

— Seré sincero, primero quería salir contigo. — suspiró — Por el simple hecho de que eres algo indomable y me atraen las cosas difíciles, lo bueno es que termino consiguiendo lo que quiero.

— Peeta, por favor. Basta de rodeos.

— Así me gusta — musitó él — No me has insultado durante treinta minutos.

— Estoy por romper ese record — Ella volvió a soltar su mano —. Habla por favor.

— Serás mi chica.

— No puedo — cortó ella tajante y sin miedo alguno —. Tengo novio.

— Mientes.

— Se llama Finnick, y te pateará el trasero si intentas acercarte.

— Yo no haré nada con él. Además es para proteger a tu tía, no puedes ser tan egoísta. Por favor — resopló el chico tomándole a la fuerza.

— Acércate un poco más y te dejo sin nariz.

Él se apartó bruscamente, ésa tenía fuerza en la dentadura. No podía darle margen de debilidad.

— Bien. ¿Le conozco?

— No.

— ¿Vive aquí?

— Sí.

— Bueno, asumiré esas dos respuestas como falsas. Puesto que tú eres una mentirosa.

— Cree, lo que quieras creer — Katniss caminó de regreso al auto —. Y creo que si no hay cita ni nada deberíamos regresar a casa.

— ¿En serio esperabas una cena romántica? — inquirió Peeta sonriendo divertido, se veía tan infantil.

— ¿En verdad creías que era una niña tonta?

La sonrisa se borró del rostro del chico, dando paso a una expresión maléfica y controladora.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Cómo quedamos?

— ¿Cómo así?

— Somos una pareja ahora.

— Espera, espera, ¿De qué me perdí? — Katniss entreabrió los labios exasperados.

— Eso harás para salvar la integridad de tu tía.

— Estás loco.

— No — Peeta le bloqueó el paso para entrar al auto —. No lo estoy. Y tú serás la chica buena que ha sucumbido ante mis encantos.

— Eso es chantaje. Y ya te he dicho que tengo novio.

— ¿Es invisible? ¿Por qué te he observado de cerca estos tres meses y nada?

— ¿Me espías? — su tono fue más de sorpresa que de rabia.

— No.

— Acabas de decirlo — dijo ella apartándole suavemente.

— Lo siento, princesa.

Ella se mordió la lengua para no insultarle. Debía cuidar la integridad de su tía. Debía protegerle de las habladurías que se armarían en torno a ella. Eran tantas cosas, y a la vez un solo problema con nombre y apellido.

— Acepto — musitó temerosa —. Solo porque voy a demostrarte que hay cosas en esta vida que no puedes tener.

— Te equivocas, ya te tengo.

Katniss sonrió irónicamente.

— Jamás.

— ¿Quieres que te lo pruebe?

— No puedes tenerme, soy una indomable tú mismo lo has dicho. — Peeta se acercó suavemente, inclinando la cabeza hasta la altura de su rostro. Estaba atrapada entre su cuerpo y el auto. Ella solo empujó suavemente, eso era una cobardía, chantajearla, intentar propasarse…

— ¿Qué puedo decir? Las salvajes son mi punto débil.

— Cuidado cazador. Algunos tiros salen por la culata.

— Cariño, no uso escopetas. Tengo un par de ojos muy hermosos, que pueden mirar…— él rió mordiéndose los labios de forma encantadora. — ¿Te sonrojas? Vaya, creo que he disparado.

— ¡Cobarde! — gimió bajito. Él aprenso su cuerpo fuerte contra el suyo, reduciendo la distancia drásticamente.

— Algunas cosas están fuera de tu alcance. — musitó maliciosamente. — son… ¿Cómo es que dicen? ¡Prohibidas! ¿Sabes por qué? — Kat sonrió — No, claro que no sabes. No tienes respeto por la naturaleza, algunas especies están fuera de tu alcance porque están en peligros de extinción. — Ella se carcajeó empujándole con fuerza. Disimulando la tensión en sus músculos —. Qué cazador tan mediocre.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Hola. Este ha sido el capítulo de hoy. Espero que les haya gustado, ya saben quejas, preguntas, dudas? Ya saben déjenme un review!**

**Gracias por leer, seguir y comentar la historia. Gracias por los comentarios!**

**Adelanto:**

— Siéntate acá — le ofreció él, de repente demasiado amable — El ritmo del piano te ayuda. — Le guiñó un ojo con gallardía. Ella accedió temerosa, tomando una distancia considerable en el pequeño banco.

— Empezaré una vez más — dijo tomando posición nuevamente — y te indicaré que parte te toca ¿De acuerdo o me patearás antes de aceptar?

— De acuerdo.

Peeta frunció el ceño sonriendo a medias.

— Estás muy rara hoy.

— Empieza, por favor.

**Besos**

**Nos leemos.**


	14. Chapter 14E

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "Encuentrame" y es de Ivana Romero. Yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Nos leemos abajo-**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 14**

_**Y camino en el dolor...**__**  
**__**Anestesiado y sin razón**__**  
**__**y hoy camino en el dolor**__**  
**__**anestesiado y sin razón...**__**  
**__**Es tan difícil olvidar tu sensación**__**  
**__**estoy llorando como un chico en un rincón**__**  
**__**desesperado quiero abrazarte otra vez,**__**  
**__**quiero contarte todo lo que habrá después...**__**  
**__**Nada para hacer.. solo**__**  
**__**nada para hacer.. solo**__**  
**__**nada para hacer…**__**  
**__**si no estás, si no estás acá**_

_**- Los Piojos – Difícil – **_

…_**.**_

— Haremos un especial de febrero — musitó la maestra.

Katniss dio un respingo recogiendo sus cosas.

— Espere señorita Everdeen. — ordenó la señorita Blincar — . No se ha terminado la semana, se han comportado bien. Pero, necesito su ayuda.

— No puedo. — Contestó Peeta alejándose presuroso.

Tal vez sospechaba el tipo de ayuda que esa mujer necesitaba.

— ¡Quieto en primera! — mandó nuevamente la educadora en tono ásperamente militar.

Peeta se detuvo un tanto fastidiado.

— Su hermana no puede colaborarme este año, se ha anotado en el grupo de decoración y no tiene tiempo. — La robusta mujer acomodó sus lentes, buscó entre los papeles.

— ¿Qué quiere Miss Blincar? — preguntó el chico rindiéndose.

— Ya que hemos trabajado los tres durante estos últimos días, se me hace justo colaborar con el programa del sábado.

— Pero — replicó Peeta —, ése día cumplo años, tengo un compromiso y mi hermana celebrará una fiesta con sus amigas.

— Será a las dos de la tarde aquí.

— Miss Blincar, ¿qué haremos? Solo somos dos — Preguntó Kat, buscando excusas para evadir un compromiso que implicara pasar más tiempo junto a Peeta.

— Peeta toca el piano. ¿No? Está en tu registro.

El muchacho asintió.

— ¿Katniss? — le llamó la maestra tomándole del hombro, observando sus facciones por un momento. — Tú podrías acompañarle.

— Lo siento profesora, me gustaría — dijo tomando lo que le restaba por organizar, disponiéndose a abandonar el salón —, pero, tomo clases en la tarde y no me da el tiempo.

— Ella sí puede — contradijo Peeta, apoderándose de la situación —, Sé que puede.

— Por favor muchachos, este año solo tenemos diez presentaciones. Nada decente, se quejarán, me llamarán la atención y posteriormente podrían echarme. Por favor —volvió a suplicarles, con lágrimas de cocodrilo asomándose en la comisura de sus ojos.

— Le ayudaremos — aceptó él, mirando a Katniss dar un respiro. A mala hora había destrozado aquel auto.

Ahora, si se lamentaba de ello. Habían pasado varios días desde que él descubrió su oscuro secreto y había quedado relegada a obedecer sus órdenes y caprichos que iban desde quedarse a escuchar cualquier babosada entre él y Marvel y soportar sin decir absolutamente nada de sus comentarios fuera de lugar en clase de literatura. Los sollozos hacia Finnick eran más concurrentes, ¿Cuándo aparecería? Cuando podría verle y decirle todo lo que calló durante aquel año desperdiciado.

Finnick por su lado trabajaba duro, estudiaba y gastaba sus noches fumando al aire libre, disfrutando de la loca compañía de Annie, que momentáneamente le hacía olvidar el motivo de su estadía en New York. Extrañaba las tardes de partidas de Halo con Peter, las salidas a tomar café o algo con Maddie. Y sin duda alguna la locura y rareza de Katniss.

— Te has quedado callado — musitó Annie, tomando otro sorbo de su café.

Finnick dejó su taza de capuchino sobre la diminuta mesa de estudio, cuidando de no manchar los apuntes de la lectura que se vio propenso a interrumpir cuando su vecina apareció de repente ofreciéndole café.

— Memorias escolares — dijo sonriendo nostálgico.

— ¿Eres de Alphaville, cierto? — preguntó Annie caminando hasta el escritorio.

— Sí.

— ¿Extrañas a tus amigos?

— Hoy más que nunca.

La chica observó su figura torneada y el rostro de mentón, la piel tersa y bronceada contrastando de maravilla con el verde extraño de sus ojos, algo parecido a las esmeraldas. Él sonrió observando las aves de papel sobre su libro de diseño, tenía que terminar varios talleres, Annie le distraía. Pero no quería que se fuera, lo cual era sumamente extraño, le agradaba oír sus historias, como maldecía a su hermano por ser un irresponsable que solo aparecía cuando necesitaba dinero y al extraño que había arruinado los focos traseros de su auto.

— ¿Pagó por los daños?

— Sí. — Annie rió divertida —. Pensé que sacaría el cuerpo, pero necesitaba deshacerme de mí, parecía discutir con su acompañante.

— No se te escapa nada, ¿eh? — él rió acomodándose en la mesa de estudios.

— Nada.

Annie se acomodó a su lado. Echando una hojeada a sus apuntes.

— ¿Ya tienes compañeros de fiar? — preguntó con la vista fija en todas las anotaciones del chico.

— Un par de chicos — musitó él retomando la concentración.

— Bueno — Annie se levantó disponiéndose a salir —, He quedado con un par de amigos en salir el sábado. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? Te serviría un tour por New York. — rió — Me ofrezco. Es gratis — le guiñó un ojo juguetona.

Finnick rió bajito, asintiendo con calma.

— Creo que me servirá. — frunció el ceño —. Si Katty no me llama ese día para trabajar, iré contigo.

— Bien. — la chica caminó lentamente hasta el vestíbulo sonriendo como despedida.

—. Espero que puedas. Tienes que darte a conocer — se carcajeó —, nos vemos "Cowboy"

— Genie — le corrigió desganado. Solo escuchó una risotada más en el pasillo.

Ella se fue. Llevándose esos segundos de energía y alegría desbordante. Luego el silencio en su habitación. Luego el recuerdo de una sonrisa, la peculiar forma de gritar, luego el rostro de…

— ¡Katniss! — Gritó Johana acercándose emocionada — ¡Miss Blinca acaba de contarme! — la emoción era evidente en el rostro de la pelinegra. Le tomó efusivamente del brazo encaminándose hacía la cafetería. — ¡Te presentarás con Peeta!

— A mí no me excita tanto — musitó la castaña dejándose conducir por la enérgica Johana. Se detuvo, en cuanto notó la presencia de Peeta junto con Alexa Hamilton y Lavinia. — Practicaremos hoy. Él quiere un solo de su instrumento o algo así.

Johana sonrió grandemente.

— ¿Qué pasa? — se dio vuelta observando a las dos chicas, coqueteando con su hermano. — Ah, ¿No has visto a Gale?

— No. — las miradas se cruzaron trayendo un halito de incomodidad al ambiente —, Joh…

— Dime — Johana envió un mensaje a Gale para localizarle.

— Necesito contarte algo — musitó Kat, dispuesta a descargar las frustraciones que ese secreto que había considerado como inocente y sin importancia hasta el momento en que Peeta lo descubrió e hizo uso de los chantajes a los que este se prestaba —, Cuando te encuentres con Gale me buscas. Estaré en la biblioteca. — fingió una sonrisa. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, ya no se sentía muy fuerte para seguir sobrellevando la distancia con Finnick.

Un vago sentimiento de desolación le acechó de camino al edificio donde se refugiaría hasta sentir que podía volver a respirar, había estado echándole de menos, siempre. Pero ese día su recuerdo no era solo una rasquiñita, era un dolor palpitante. La presión de sentirse descubierta ayudaba a perder la calma ante la ausencia que parecía no terminar nunca.

Y si él fallaba, y si esta separación era definitiva.

Ella había sido la causante de ello.

«Él puede encontrarme. Lo sé, lo creo. Tiene que ser así» se repetía con firmeza entre las infinidades de libros. «Hazlo rápido» musitó «Maldita sea, maldita sea, estar lejos de casa sería mejor si hubiera alguien a quien decirle todo. A quien hacerle saber que no soy yo cuando creen que lo soy, que me he convertido en la payasa más patética de esta absurdo circo, y encima no sé más que hacer. Joder, sé que ni siquiera sabrás que te estoy hablando. Y me llamaría loca si me vieras aquí hablándole a los libros, pero ellos me hacen recordarte. Finnick, Genie, te extraño. Te extraño. Joder, te extraño. Te extraño tanto. Me moriría de felicidad de tan solo oír tu risa burlona si me vieses aquí de esta forma meditando sola, y es que estoy rodeada de gentes que dicen ser felices, y a la vez siento que son una manada de hipócritas. Mentí, he mentido durante los últimos ocho años. He mentido desde hace cuatro meses, las cosas si me importan. La vida me está doliendo. Mucho más ahora...Extraño a mamá, extraño a papá, te extraño a ti. Me seco cada noche de tanto llorarte, no sé si ha sido la distancia, tal vez me ha ayudado a ablandar mis corazas de hierro. Pero lo admito, sollozo por ti cada noche.

Entonces llega este momento en que quiero mandarlos a todos al demonio, y después me mando a mí misma. Porque soy una estúpida, que ahora le da miedo mostrarse tal y como es. Te necesito…, y es tonto lo que diré… pero te amo, y es idiota porque no me estás escuchando….»

— Hablarle a los objetos inanimados es un grado superior de locura. — musitó Peeta a su oído.

— Hoy no — suspiró ella sin ánimo —. Por favor.

— Aw — Peeta rió — ¿Estás triste? — Preguntó acariciándole el cuello con expresión seductora — ¿Lloras? — inquirió sumamente extrañado, muy a su sorpresa. Torció el gesto, dejando ver una mezquina expresión de comprensión.

— No me siento bien — Katniss respiró un tanto frustrada, alejándose sin ánimo de pelear. — Por primera vez en tu vida compadécete de alguien. — Ella caminó hasta las mesas de estudio. Deseando no ser provocada, esta vez se olvidaría de todo.

— ¿Qué haremos para la presentación?

— Quedamos en que tocarías tu instrumento.

— Sí. Pero, ¿y tú? ¿Qué harás?

— Observarte en silencio.

Peeta sonrió suavemente. Así silenciosa y sumisa se veía más hermosa.

— Creo que no funciona así.

— Yo no canto, no sé, no puedo y no voy hacerlo. Punto.

— No necesitas ser cantante. — Insistió Peeta amable, lo cual era muy extraño.

— Que no canto. Ya dije y punto. — Volvió a repetir recia y decidida. Él se carcajeó divertido.

— Hagamos algo, ¿vale?

Katniss asintió con rostro inexpresivo.

— Una tregua hasta el sábado — propuso él.

— Tú nunca cumples tus tratos.

— Esta vez sí. — Peeta guiñó un ojo.

— Cantaremos algo ese día y listo. Además te ahorraría un regalo de cumpleaños.

— Por favor — se bufó Katniss carcajeándose desganada.

— Te hago un enorme favor.

— Tienes un ego del tamaño de Asia — espetó ella en tono sardónico.

— Ni siquiera te aproximaste.

La chica soltó una enorme carcajada. Llamando la atención del bibliotecario. Quien le acalló con una dura mirada.

— Diré algo muy estúpido — meditó Peeta en voz baja —: Te ves mejor así. No sé, me agradas más cuando sé que puedes romperme la nariz en cualquier momento.

**JustJohaKiss** Dice: Te espero en la sala de arte.

— Me tengo que ir — musitó Kat, levantándose de inmediato.

— Hoy a las dos en el auditorio.

— Bueno.

Peeta le sonrió, y ninguna broma precedió a esta expresión. «Di algo estúpido» se ordenó a sí mismo «si no lo dices».

— A las en punto — le recordó al verla alejarse. Ella sonrió acomodando un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja, se dio vuelta alejándose suavemente. Mientras un Peeta sonriente le observaba embelesado.

Y eso no estaba bien. No lo estaba.

— Bueno, ¿Qué ocurre? — Johana sonrió cediéndole un lugar en la banca del pasillo.

— Somos amigas ¿Cierto? — la voz de Kat, era suave con resabios de nervios, lo que notó Johana de inmediato. — Las amigas no tienen secretos, y tú has sido muy abierta conmigo, con todo lo de Gale y tus cosas. — Calló aclarándose la voz un poco quebrada — Y no quiero tener secretos, necesito a alguien que pueda entender esto que siento aquí. Pero me he vuelto una cobarde, y tengo miedo que después de esto te asustes y me juzgues.

— ¿De qué se trata? — Inquirió Johana, extrañada — Yo jamás te juzgarías. Confía en mí.

— No fui educada en casa — Musito Katniss —. Fui a una escuela pública. Y fui expulsada. Por arruinar un auto.

— ¿Cómo?

— Pues tomando un bate, y golpeando fuerte los vidrios de éste — Johana le miró confundida, Kat se apresuró a aclarar: — Fue una locura, hace cuatro meses no era esta que ves aquí. Estaba medio loca, y perdí el control ese día.

— ¿En serio? — Johana parecía más divertida que aterrorizada. — ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hicieron?

— El tipo era un idiota.

— Un momento… — meditó la pelinegra soltando una carcajada — ¿Por qué no le has hecho eso a mi hermano? Te ha hecho miles de maldades y tú nada…

— No puedo — replicó sintiendo como el peso de los secretos se iba con el viento —. Ganas no me han faltado y lo sabes.

Johana divisó al final del pasillo la silueta de su hermano junto a Marvel.

— Allí viene — anunció con una sonrisa burlona —.Te llamaré esta noche y terminarás de contarme todo. ¿De acuerdo? No voy a juzgarte, no soy esa clase de personas, de hecho tú me pareces un espécimen muy interesante y sería todo un genuino placer conocer tu pasado relatado con tus propias palabras.

Kat sonrió tranquilizada por la actitud fresca y jovial que estaba tomando Johana.

— Oh, tengo que irme. Hay que practicar lo del sábado.

— A propósito… te espero en la fiesta.

Kat sonrió asintiendo.

— Solo si va Gale y su hermano ¿Eh? Me hace gracia su acento.

Johana se carcajeó.

— Tú busca un vestido playero bonito. — Le guiñó un ojo alejándose

Peeta alcanzó a divisar la figura de Johana alejándose. Katniss revisaba su celular, esperándole para organizar todo aquel engorroso asunto de la presentación. Ella se adelantó taciturna hasta el monumental auditorio, concibiendo los pasos tranquilos de Peeta, esperando que todo pasase rápido. Era uno de esos días en los que se sentía horriblemente susceptible, en donde quería salir y dejar todo atrás. Le dolía la máscara de "todo está bien" y todo era un abismo, no tenía ni quería fuerzas para aguantarse cualquier comentario por parte de él, había sido una buena chica, había tolerado todo con una indiferencia digna de un robot. Ahora estaba hartándose de eso…

Consideraba que en cualquier momento podía colapsar.

— Pedí ayuda a la profesora — siseó Peeta dando pasos rápidos hasta la tarima —. Dijo que podíamos cantar juntos.

— Que yo no canto — volvió a recordarle, sentándose sobre los peldaños del escenario. —. Ya lo he dicho.

— Será algo fácil — dijo ignorando la falta de emoción por parte de Katniss — acércate, necesito que estés acá para que veas las partituras que me prestó Miss Blinca. No importa si solo susurras, intentaré apaciguar tu ausencia de talento con el piano.

— ¿No has notado algo? — Katniss enarcó una ceja, manteniéndose de pie junto al piano.

— No. — Él revisaba las partituras, ejercitando sus dedos antes de empezar a tocar las teclas marfileñas del piano.

— No has dicho una estupidez en todo el día.

— Vamos a ensayar — asentó él indiferente al comentario sarcástico de la chica —¿Conoces esa canción?

— Jamás en mi vida la he oído — confesó ella leyendo entre líneas el coro.

— Es de 1984. Por eso no le conoces — le miró pícaramente —. Dime algo… ¿Si fuera yo él que no conociera la canción, qué harías? Me refiero a que comentario amargo y absurdo dirías.

Ella rió en silencio un tanto meditabunda.

— Algo así como: "Debí suponerlo, tú eres un idiota"

Peeta soltó una suave carcajada.

— Bueno, resérvatelos para ti esta tarde.

Katniss esbozó una tenue sonrisa, retomando la lectura de la canción mentalmente.

Las notas sublimes del piano inundaron el basto auditorio. Lo que le llamó la atención de un modo diferente. La expresión de concentración y sensibilidad en el rostro del muchacho no era nada parecido a sus muecas de petulancia y desprecio. Deseando no ver esa escena excepcional arruinarse con un acto de egocentrismo o un comentario fuera de lugar.

La forma en que se mordía el labio inferior y fruncía el entrecejo era tan amena que parecía ser alguien completamente distinto, lo era en ese momento…

I've been alone with you inside my mind…

— No puedo hacerlo — musitó ella, sonrojada ante la voz suave y demasiado profesional de Peeta, su tono sería completamente burdo y fuera de lugar ante ese espectáculo majestuoso —. Jamás he escuchado esa canción. No sé cómo.

— Siéntate acá — le ofreció él, de repente demasiado amable — El ritmo del piano te ayuda. — Le guiñó un ojo con gallardía. Ella accedió temerosa, tomando una distancia considerable en el pequeño banco.

— Empezaré una vez más — dijo tomando posición nuevamente — y te indicaré que parte te toca ¿De acuerdo o me patearás antes de aceptar?

— De acuerdo.

Peeta frunció el ceño sonriendo a medias.

— Estás muy rara hoy.

— Empieza, por favor.

_I've been alone_

_With you inside my mind_

_And in my dreams, I've kissed your lips_

_A thousand times_

_I sometimes see you pass_

_Outsider my door_

_Hello_

_Is it me you're looking for?_

Él inclinó suavemente la cabeza, indicándole que era su turno de empezar a entonar esa parte de la canción. Ella soltó un respiro silencioso tomando la voz más suave y delicada para seguir el ritmo del piano y letra. Y junto a él canturreó temiendo escucharse patética.

_I can see it in your eyes_

_I can see it in your smile_

_You're all I've ever wanted_

_And my arms are open wide_

_Cause you know just what to say_

_And you know just what to do_

_And I want to tell you so much_

_I love you…_

— Nada mal — comentó Peeta deteniendo sus dedos sobre el piano —. Vamos con la segunda parte.

— Bien.

_I long to see the sunlight_

_In your hair_

Siguió él. Riendo encantadoramente, moviendo la cabeza en signo de que era nuevamente el turno de Katniss.

_And tell you time and time again_

_How much I care_

_Sometimes I feel my heart_

_Will over flor_

Katniss sonrió esperando su compañía en la siguiente pieza.

_Hello/ I've just got to let you know/Cause I wonder where you are /And I wonder what you do I wonder what you do /Are you somewhere feeling lonely /Or is someone living you /Tell me how to win your heart/ For I haven't got a clue/But let me start by saying/ I love you_…

Ella calló sintiendo su corazón detenerse en cada letra, cada palabra entonada revivía el sentimiento de desolación que le había acompañado desde el amanecer. Escuchó a Peeta culminar diestramente los últimos coros de la canción. No pudo más. Porque ya no había reservas de dureza para echar mano. Una lágrima se escapó silenciosa, corriendo por sus mejillas. Levantó rápidamente la mano para secar las evidencias de su debilidad, Peeta no lo advirtió hasta que culminó la última nota en el piano. Cuando levantó el rostro y se dio cuenta de la expresión lívida de Kat y su cara bañada en llanto.

Katniss tomó un suave respiro, sintiéndose descubierta, esperando un amargo comentario.

No tuvo corazón, extrañamente no tuvo corazón para hacer una broma con respecto a eso. Solo se limitó a secar algunas de las gotas que bañaban sus mejillas, acercándose más de lo necesario. Invadiendo su espacio vital. Ella suspiró en silencio, conteniendo los sollozos. El recuerdo de Finnick dolía más de lo que se había imaginado. Peeta estiró su mano acariciando su mejilla silencioso, sintiéndose extraño y conmovido por el llanto silencioso de aquella gritona impulsiva y de mal carácter. Quiso preguntarle el porqué de su llanto tácito y sosegado, quiso saber que podía hacer para callarle. Porque allí en el silencio de ese auditorio sentía que su corazón no era del todo malvado como había estado fingiendo desde hacía cuatro años, verla llorar después de que ella había sido la única con el carácter suficiente para amenazarle, gritarle y golpearle le recordó que ante todo era una dama, que extrañamente le provocaba darle un abrazo y susurrar aquellas palabras impronunciables "Todo estará bien" ¿Cómo podía decirle eso? Cuando no sabía qué estaba mal.

Katniss retiró su mano con delicadeza, dejando sobre la superficie del piano las partituras y letras. Disponiéndose a abandonar el lugar.

— Gracias por no preguntar porqué — dijo entre lágrimas —, de veras aprecio tu discreción.

— Kat… — musitó él, aun anonadado. Ahora más.

¿Desde cuando le llamaba "Kat"?

— Quisiera quedarme y culminar este ensayo — los sollozos se hicieron más fuertes, se estaba saliendo de control —. Simplemente… no puedo.

Solo la vio alejarse entre sollozos difíciles de contener y excusas poco entendibles. Y sin saber porqué un impulso de ir tras ella y decirle que todo iba a estar bien. Aunque no supiera que le ocurría. Entonces ahora era él quien debía preguntarse y autocuestionarse. ¿Qué demonios le ocurría?

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Hola. Si ese están preguntando cual es la canción se llama: Hello y es de Lionel Richie. Honestamente no la conocía, pero su letra es preciosa, ¿no? Independientemente de que no me gustan las canciones en ese estilo de música, puedo reconocer eso y venía muy bien para este capítulo. No la puse yo, sino su autora.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y ya saben, déjenme sus comentarios, me gustaría saber que opinan.**

**Gracias por leer, seguir y comentar la historia. Gracias por los comentarios!**

**Karly16: Lo siento por no responder en el anterior, pero tu comentario apareció justo despues de publicar. Me alegra mucho que te guste tanto la historia. Espero que hayas leído el siguiente y me digas que te apreció este con los ánimos de Kat por el piso. Cada vez leeremos mas de Finnick tambien ahora que ya entro a la historia de lleno y tambien de por escribirme! Nos leemos, cuando sea.**

**Adelanto:**

— ¿Me dirás quién es? — quiso saber Annie — Porque por la cara que pones no creo que solo una "amiga".

— Ella — calló pícaro y tierno a la vez — ella es la razón de mi estadía aquí. Vine a buscarla.

— Esto es incómodo — musitó Annie, sin palabras o expresión hacer ante esa confesión improvista. — ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué anda cada quien por su lado?

— Creo que es una larga historia — él rió dulcemente, allí ese preciosos hoyuelo dando muestras de su inocencia y alma infantil.

— Iré a tu apartamento esta noche — musitó ella — llevaré café — le guiñó un ojo —date por bien servido, este lugar puede ser un desierto de amistades.

**Besos**

**Nos leemos.**


	15. Chapter 15E

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "Encuentrame" y es de Ivana Romero. Yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Creo que este es el capítulo mas largo hasta ahora. Que lo disfruten.**

**Nos leemos abajo-**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 15**

— Que sí, mamá — musitó organizando las propinas recibidas en su billetera — Que he comido bien, no me he trasnochado. Por favor, deja de estar pensando que voy a morirme acá. Si me haces falta, pues porque llego muy cansado y no tengo cabeza para llamarles. Lo sé, prometo hacerlo. Deja de preocuparte ¿Vale? — rió en silencio antes de colgar.

Su madre era una paranoica. Madres.

— Así que no es una leyenda o mito — musitó Annie, sentándose en la barra donde él limpiaba con esmero —: Aún hay madres psico-obsesivas con el bienestar de los bebés que están muy lejos de casa.

— Por favor, solo son tres horas de camino.

Ella rió encantadora, tomando el periódico sobre la mesa.

— Eso es tan tierno — musitó con voz queda —. Tú, el galán pueblerino dando explicaciones de todo lo que haces. Obedeciendo a tu madre. — Hizo una mueca simulando tomar expresión varonil —"Claro mamá, me he tomado toda la sopa. Sí, mi tía me ayudará con la ropa limpia…"

Se carcajeó suavemente.

— No es gracioso — se quejó Finnick risueño, el sol del día anterior había dejado sus mejillas más bronceadas que de costumbre.

— Lo es — Annie soltó una ligera risita —. Es un cliché. Solo trato de ser amable, no seas llorón.

Finnick dejó inconscientemente la billetera sobre la mesa, a lo que Annie notó de inmediato. Él caminó hasta los mesones de preparación acudiendo al dulce llamado de su tía. Dándole espacio a la joven para curiosear entre sus documentos. «_Finnick Louis Odair_» sonrió llena de un extraño sentimiento maternal. «_18 añitos_» No es que fuera demasiado menor que ella, le llevaba dos años de diferencia. Y a decir verdad, él parecía un bebé entre la vida hilarante y concurrida de New York.

Una foto al lado de una rubia broncínea igual que él y sus padres. Como el hijo mayor y valiente que abordaría el tren más importante de su vida. Una tarjeta de crédito, varios recibos y una diminuta fotografía; él entre una rubia alta y escuálida, luego estaba ella. La misma chica que acompañaba al tonto que la chocó unos pocos días atrás. ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que la había visto en algún lugar! Ahora podía recordarlo claramente.

— Eso es de mal gusto — dijo Finnick con rostro recio y sombrío.

— Lo siento — musitó la chica, ruborizada dejando la billetera en su lugar.

Él se carcajeó.

— Tonto — se quejó Annie — ¿Quién es ella? — preguntó de inmediato.

Finnick se acercó extrañado, notando instantáneamente que se refería a Katniss.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Ella está aquí en New York? — inquirió Annie interesada.

— Sí. — él torció el gesto confundido. — ¿Cómo sabes?

— La vi, aparte del día que corriste como un loco detrás de esos autos.

— ¿Cómo…?

— Fue ella y un acompañante los que arruinaron mi auto.

Él dejó escapar una risita burlona.

«_Entonces… esto puede ser cierto, puedo encontrarla aquí. Estamos llenos de casualidades y senderos que inexplicablemente nos unen_» pensó emocionado. «_Esto puede ser cierto_» rió emocionado.

— ¿Me dirás quién es? — quiso saber Annie — Porque por la cara que pones no creo que solo una "amiga".

— Ella — calló pícaro y tierno a la vez — es la razón de mi estadía aquí. Vine a buscarla.

— Esto es incómodo — musitó Annie, sin palabras o expresión hacer ante esa confesión improvista. — ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué anda cada quien por su lado?

— Creo que es una larga historia — él rió dulcemente, allí ese preciosos hoyuelo dando muestras de su inocencia y alma infantil.

— Iré a tu apartamento esta noche — musitó ella — llevaré café — le guiñó un ojo —date por bien servido, este lugar puede ser un desierto de amistades. Y solo pocas personas están dispuestas a dar amistad, me caes bien "_Cowboy_" — luego se marchó jugueteando con las llaves del auto.

— ¿Kat? — llamó Johana sumamente preocupada. — abre por favor.

— No. — Ella se acomodó más a su almohada ahogando los sollozos. — Vete por favor.

— Tenemos que hablar.

— No tengo palabras Johana, retírate. Discúlpame con tu hermano — hipó dramáticamente —. No puedo, simplemente no puedo.

— Tu tía no está — informó Johana —; No hagas que llame a Jane.

Esa ya no era una buena idea, Kat se levantó casi a rastras, inexplicablemente ese día era una mar de recuerdos que no solo la llenaban de nostalgia, si no que le herían con la daga de la distancia. Abrió empapada en el llanto que había sido imposible de detener desde aquella canción en la callada compañía de Peeta. No dijo nada, no pensó. Solo se arrojó sobre Johana, dispuesta a vomitar toda la jauría de sensaciones y miedos que poco a poco empezaba a enloquecerla.

— No puedo más — dijo entre llantos.

— Peeta me dijo que… — susurró Johana abrazándole con fuerza. — No creí que fuera cierto. Pero… ¿Qué ocurre?

Katniss se deshizo de su abrazo cuidadosamente. Secándose el millar de lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

— Es un chico — suspiró un poco más calmada.

Johana entreabrió la boca sorprendida.

— ¿Qué?

— Estoy llorando por un chico — Declaró sin vergüenza, como era ella. Como había sido siempre, hasta que llegó allí.

**— _Habíamos sido amigos desde siempre — musitó Finnick recibiendo la taza de café caliente de manos de Annie —. Hasta ese día, cuando supe que ya no estaría más. Me di cuenta de que siempre había estado enamorado de ella. _**

**— _Que romántico — musitó Annie, maravillada con el fantasioso relato de su nuevo amigo. — ¿Qué pasó después? _**

**— _Intentamos hablar — continuó el chico — Por medio de Madge, la rubia en la foto. Fue cuando a ella se le ocurrió esta loca idea._**

Katniss mostró la foto donde estaban los tres en aquellos días felices.

— Le pedí que no forzáramos las cosas, que las dejáramos ser libremente — respiró entristecida —. Ahora soy víctima de mi propio invento. Me perdí a mi misma, ¿Cómo puedo ser encontrada por él?

— Kat…

— Lo extraño. Es la mejor persona de este mundo, si lo vieras Jo, si tan solo lo vieras me darías justa razón. Es tan bueno, tan diferente… — rió ante esos gratos recuerdos — Me hace recordar a mi mamá. Siempre viendo el lado amable de las cosas, aun cuando estás en la más honda y sucia situación.

— Quisiera ayudarte — dijo la pelinegra acomodándole el cabello tras la oreja —. Si tan solo supiera como…

— Lo bueno — continuó Kat — lo que me da fuerzas. Es saber que donde quiera que esté, él hará lo que sea para cumplir la promesa que me hizo. Saber que antes de dormir él tal vez se acuerda de mí, me hace querer ser más fuerte para sobrellevar la jodida distancia.

— Y lo soportarás — musitó Johana, tomándole de la mano como un gesto de fraternidad sublime y cordial. — Estoy dispuesta a acompañarte. ¿Cómo te sientes?

**_Finnick rió devastado. _**

**— _Adolorido — dijo entre dientes —. Duele, no sabes cuánto. Pero, hay algo en el dolor mismo que te da esperanzas. Te motiva a seguir allí en pie tratando de cumplir las promesas que no puedes romper. _**

**— _Oh — Annie se secó una lágrima tierna y silenciosa, asomándose en la comisura de sus ojos — Eso es tan tierno. Quisiera ayudarte, __CowBoy__. _**

**_Él dio un respiro sin ánimo de corregirle. Ya eso era un caso perdido. _**

**— _¿Cómo? _**

**— _Bueno, ese día preguntaste por el uniforme. ¿Recuerdas de qué color era la falda o camisa? Puede ser de gran ayuda. _**

**— _Estás loca. _**

**— _Sí. Y sabes qué es lo mejor, que soy capaz de rastrearle. Así tengamos que poner un cartel con esta dirección en el edificio más viejo de Manhattan. Te lo juro. — Le guiñó un ojo emocionada — ¿Cuándo la encontremos que le dirás? Tienes que tener un buen parlamento, así podré decir que presencié una verdadera historia de amor. _**

**_Él rió tímidamente susurrando: _**

**— _Hola, andaba por allí tratando de encontrarte. _**

**_Annie suspiró dramáticamente tomando otro sorbo de su café. _**

**— _Eres bastante optimista.— dijo él, temeroso de fallar. — Es difícil._**

**— _¿Quién dijo que sería fácil? No lo es, pero tampoco es imposible._**

**— _Tú eres como mágica. — musitó Finnick riendo.— No lo sé, me haces recordar a campanita, siempre corriendo de aquí para allá. Y tan caritativa… _**

**_A lo que Annie respondió con una enorme risotada. _**

**— _Eres un bote de dulzura — dijo ella, entre carcajadas._**

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños! — exclamó Robert, abrazando a su hijo en compañía de Portia y Johana. Le entregó el kit de llaves, acompañado de los demás regalos que había ordenado especialmente para él ese día.

Peeta sonrió tímidamente, deshaciendo con delicadeza de aquel abrazo fraternal.

Mientras su madre acomodaba el cuello de su overol, cuyo estampado de la empresa familiar era tan enorme y llamativo que lo hacía ver más imponente de lo que ya era.

— Bueno — suspiró el cumplimentado —. De veras aprecio cada uno de sus regalos —besó a su madre en la mejilla con delicadeza —. Pero necesitamos irnos, la carrera empezará dentro de una hora, y saben que el tráfico es terrible.

— Estoy de acuerdo con Peeta. — Musitó Johana, acariciándole la mejilla. — Clara ha de haber llegado junto con Katniss.

— Mi bebé — musitó Portia con los labios pegados a la mejilla libre del muchacho —. Mi bebé de diecinueve años.

La familia Mellark se carcajeó. Emprendiendo la salida hasta el Royce de Robert y así marcharse hasta la carrera, el señor Mellark no había resistido a la posición dura y convincente de Peeta, había usado para lograr su propósito. En cierta forma esa facilidad de convencimiento que poseía su hijo por naturaleza propia le enorgullecía.

Ahora allí de camino a aquel Rally no hacía más que observarle momentáneamente, lo guapo y varonil que se veía en aquel traje de competidor.

Peeta sonrió más que satisfecho.

Allí iba a cosechar un triunfo más para el stand en su habitación y sembrando otro peldaño en su ego. Revisó el móvil checando los miles de mensajes de compañeros y conocidos. Todos excepto uno. Y a juzgar por la expresión un tanto vacía de su rostro, el más importante.

El bullicio en la pista exclusiva, los locutores animando a cada corredor de las empresas que patrocinaban el concurso. Hacía que su adrenalina aumentara, y con ello el fogoso deseo de ganar.

En el preciso momento que se reunió con los técnicos contratados por su padre, divisó en el rostro de éste una expresión de orgullo y pretensión. La arruga en la comisura del labio de su progenitor le infundió más confianza de la que ya traía.

— Hazme sentir más orgulloso de lo que estoy ahora. — Musitó Robert, golpeándole suavemente el hombro.

— ¿Cuándo he fracasado? — inquirió Peeta, levantando una ceja dramáticamente.

Luego soltó una ligera carcajada que iluminó su rostro marmóleo, las mejillas quemadas del frío y los labios rojizos por la excitación.

— Nunca — respondió su padre, dejando ver el orgullo paterno en cada letra.

Caminaron juntos hasta el taller donde entre gritos y órdenes terminaban los últimos detalles del auto en el que correría.

Robert saludó a cada uno de sus trabajadores, para posteriormente retirarse al parco donde debían estar su esposa e hija junto con Clara y la sobrina que había dado muestras de ser todo un amor en esa clase de eventos sociales. Peeta le vio alejarse con esa expresión de orgullo. Buscando entre las caras cercanas a los palcos el rostro de Katniss, que últimamente había estado más callada y lejana. Tanto, que él mismo había dejado de pensar en maldades para fastidiarle, y se recriminaba eso. Peeta buscó sus ojos, hallándose con la mirada gacha y taciturna que ella había mantenido hasta en el ensayo del día anterior. Quiso saludarle desde la distancia, luego se arrepintió y conformó con un mensaje reclamando su lugar como "pareja" recordándole lo que las "novias" hacen cuando el novio cumple años.

**PeetaM10: **"¿Mis felicitaciones?"

**GirlKatFire**: "Felicidades"

**PeetaM10**: "Así no se felicita a tu novio…"

**GirlKatFire está desconectada.**

Peeta rió en silencio. Debía intentar llevar la fiesta en paz desde ese día.

— ¿Cómo les terminó de ir con el ensayo, preparados? — Johana rió, agitando con fervor la banderilla donde se hallaba impreso el nombre de su hermano.

— Bien — respondió Kat, acomodando su cabello. Tratando de sobrellevar todo el ruido y agite del lugar —. Creo que estamos listos.

— Mamá me estuvo preguntando por ti — informó Johana un poco sonrojada —, quería saber que se traen Peeta y tú.

— ¿De qué? — inquirió Kat, frunciendo el ceño dramáticamente.

— Cree que salen o algo así.

Katniss guardó silencio posando su atención en la pista, donde todos se movían presurosos y diligentes para organizar cada detalle de los autos.

— También se emocionó cuando le conté que cantarán "Hello" — Johana rió algo sombría, presa de repentinos recuerdos.

— ¿Qué tiene de especial esa canción? — Quiso saber la chica, llena de curiosidad por el alarde y furor que todos tenían alrededor de esa canción.

— ¿Peeta no te ha contado?

— No.

— Haymitch hizo una presentación, así como la harán ustedes. — Johana rió nerviosa, sus ojos se llenaron de un brillo nostálgico e indescriptible —. Por estas mismas fechas, a la señorita Blinca le impactó tanto que, al tener la posibilidad de que Peeta accediese a una presentación, no la ha desaprovechado y le pidió encarecidamente que la interpretase. Fue mágica. La vez que Hay cantó…— guardó silencio momentáneamente, tomando el valor para seguir: — Tiene un significado muy especial para mi hermano, fue con esa canción con la que Haymitch le dio sus primeras clases de piano. — Suspiró más nostálgica —. Por eso ha estado muy dedicado a las prácticas estos últimos días, si lo vieras ensayando en el piano de casa. No parece él…

Tenía razón. Lo había comprobado esos últimos días, se quedaba callado entre los ensayos, lo que era algo sumamente raro en él. Kat observó en silencio, la forma taciturna en que Johana relataba el origen de los amores y afectos por la susodicha canción.

— Katniss, querida estás muy guapa hoy — Portia sonrió suavemente.

— Gracias, Portia.

— Supongo que viniste a hacerle porras. — La chica frunció el ceño. Mirando a Johana de reojo — A Peeta — culminó Miss Mellark, tomando del brazo a su esposo. Que sonrió con grandeza.

— ¿Por quien más estaría aquí? — intervino Clara, tomándole del brazo.

¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué de todos los temas cuando ella estaba cerca, giraban en torno a Peeta?!

— Señora Mellark — saludó Marvel, apareciendo de repente —. Señor Robert.

— Joven — saludó el señor Mellark.

— Marvel querido, ¿Traes noticias del equipo de Peeta? ¿Qué dicen? Hemos importado las piezas de su auto desde Alemania, por seguridad. — Portia calló mirando el uniforme del muchacho — ¿No deberías estar en la casilla de mando supervisando todo lo referente al equipo de Peeta? — quiso saber.

— Sí — Marvel sonrió, posando su mirada en el rostro con mirada ausente de Katniss. —. He venido a buscarte, Kat.

Ella frunció el entrecejo, sintiendo como se tensaban los músculos de su mandíbula.

— Aceptan acompañantes y Peeta me pidió que viniera por ti — informó, su rostro huraño. Ni siquiera él se creía lo que su amigo había pedido.

Todas las miradas se posaron en la chica, que sabía de antemano que no podía negarse a nada de lo que imbécil de Mellark dijera.

— ¿Puedo ir, Tía?

Clara se carcajeó.

— Sobran las preguntas. Es obvio que puedes, cielo.

Ella asintió. Dando pasos trémulos y dudosos. Marvel ofreció su brazo amablemente para ayudarle a conducirse entre el gentío, y así llevarle hasta donde Peeta se preparaba para la primera vuelta en la pista. Éste sonrió al verle llegar del brazo de Marvel, como el buen amigo que era, le había cumplido su capricho del día.

— Hola — musitó acomodando uno de las manijas de conducción.

— Hola — dijo ella, en su mente aún seguían retumbando cada palabra de Johana, extrañamente no podía ser grosera con él, después de aquella prueba fehaciente de humanidad.

— Viniste — Peeta rió, hizo falta algo muy común en él: La picardía y petulancia en su sonrisa.

— Sí — ella vaciló por unos segundos —. ¿Dónde tengo que estar?

— En la cabina. Junto con Rick.

Ella se dispuso a retirarse. Mientras que él se debatía entre decir algo más, preguntarle el motivo de su melancolía o gastarse un comentario mal intencionado. Katniss se detuvo a mitad de camino, todavía enternecida por la historia detrás de la canción, retrocedió suavemente hasta donde él acomodaba el cuello de su overol. Besándole de repente en la mejilla.

— Feliz cumpleaños — dijo con una media sonrisa entre sus labios —. Suerte.

Él le miró estupefacto. Con cada músculo expresivo congelado, sin saber que reacción tomar.

— Gracias — musitó entre dientes. Perplejo por aquella acción impulsiva y nunca esperada.

— Te veré en la meta — Kat esbozó una de las sonrisas más forzadas que pudo.

— Será fácil que me distingas — la picardía hizo presencia una vez más en la sonrisa torcida del muchacho —. Estaré en el podio de primer lugar — rió.

— Suerte, Peeta — fue todo lo que ella dijo, caminando hasta la cabina.

Todos a sus posiciones, todos a acomodarse. Katniss en la cabina junto a Marvel y Rick. Peeta tomó un respiro colocándose el casco, flexionado las rodillas, apretando el volante.

Miró a Katniss por el retrovisor, recordando a Haymitch, sintiéndose bendecido por cumplir la edad que él no alcanzó.

— Te juro que funcionará — Annie acomodó los lienzos sobre la mesa de estudio del chico —. Solo hay que colocarlos en frente de cada academia de Manhattan.

— Y son…

— Ciento cuarenta y siete — Confesó ella, torciendo el gesto tímidamente —. Tenemos que trabajar.

Finnick tomó su abrigo y encaminó hasta la salida, dejándola organizando cada detalle. Esperó por ella en la acera del edificio, así podían ir juntos hasta la cafetería de su tía, había estado dividido entre las ocupaciones escolares y los turnos allí que por fin se sentía libre de recibir su primera quincena y salir con los amigos de Annie, que hablaba de ellos en todo momento. Emily, Noah y Olivia.

Un único varón, al igual que él, en sus días de escuela inocente y juguetona con Maddie y Kat.

Cuando Annie le alcanzó ya había decidió a dónde irían primero. Al Central Park. Le condujo como una madre primeriza, tomándole de la mano para cruzar cada semáforo en rojo mientras las bocinas de los autos retumbaban en sus oídos, ella se carcajeaba de su expresión aterrorizada. Respiraba y seguía su camino por las maravillosas excentricidades que Annie mostraba con una naturalidad mágica, como la veía desde que ella se ofreció a ayudarle en la búsqueda de su vida.

— No has venido a New York si un _hot dog _no te hace daño — Ella se lo entregó, casi acuñándolo en su boca.

— No me gustan casi — replicó él, retirándole con delicadeza.

— Los chicos están de guasa — Annie observó la hora en su móvil, renegando en silencio la falta de puntualidad de su "parche"—. En fin, no dejaré que arruinen nuestro tour, _Cowboy_. Hoy serás todo un new yorkino.

— Yo no cambio mi natalidad, siempre seré un pueblerino.

— Como sea.

Annie caminó entre los bailarines callejeros y vendedores ambulantes, perdiéndose entre ellos. Haciendo que él le siguiera como un bebé extranjero, perdido en la gran ciudad.

— ¡¿Qué te dije?! ¡¿Ah?! — Peeta sonrió grandemente, recibiendo con honor la botella de Champagne.

Portia y Clara corrieron hasta él para posar en la foto que los reporteros de diarios deportivos se disponían a tomarle. Robert solo le observaba en silencio, sonriendo ante las palmadas en el hombro de sus amigos y conocidos. Todos los que sabían de los logros y talentos de su hijo, reafirmando cuán orgulloso debía estar de los triunfos y virtudes de éste.

Johana tomó una fotografía desde su móvil, alentando a su compañero que observaba todo y todos en silencio. Caminando hasta su hermano y padres.

— ¡A eso llamo yo patear traseros en la pista! — exclamó la chica, llena de emoción.

— Johana — amonestó su padre con voz pasiva. Luego se dirigió hacía su hijo —. Orgulloso, como siempre — besó a Peeta en la frente.

Él cumplimentado se dispuso a descorchar la botella, lanzándola por los aires. Haciendo que todos a su alrededor se apartaran bruscamente entre risas y quejidos.

— Hay que apresurarnos — Portia tomó a Peeta suavemente del brazo, bajándole del podio. Saludando a todos con aquel encanto propio de ella —. Las presentaciones en la escuela empezarán en hora y media.

— ¡Sí! ¡Sí! — Clara agarró a Katniss, trayéndola al centro de atención.

— Esperen — una sonrisa torcida y pícaramente infantil curvó los labios de Peeta. —, una foto con mi novia — dijo mirándole fijamente.

Todos se viraron hasta la expresión reacia e indiferente de Katniss, quien sin quejarse o proferir insulto se acercó hasta Peeta, sonriendo forzosamente. Él le tomó de la cintura confianzudamente. Kat no tuvo más opción que sonreír ante Portia y Robert que estupefactos admiraban la revelación de la nueva pareja.

— ¿Tú sabías algo de esto? — preguntó la señora Mellark a Clara, que igual que ellos no salía de su asombro.

— Estoy tan anonadada como ustedes — sus miradas se posaron en Johana que tomaba fotos desde su móvil. Ella sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

— En buena hora — fue todo lo que Robert se limitó a decir.

Después de evadir el asedio de las fotos, se marcharon. Los Mellark en su Rolls Royce, Clara y Kat en el BMW familiar. Aún conservaba el desconcierto hacia las recientes declaraciones de Peeta, claro que la sorprendía. Los últimos comportamientos de Katniss hacia él, no habían sido los más amables. ¿Desde cuándo ése romance? ¿De qué se había perdido? Bien…, sabía que ella era muy voluble, que las decisiones que nunca cambiaba eran aquellas sumamente radicales. Pero hasta hace pocos días le había visto despotricar y agredir a Peeta con el ramo de rosas y luego salir con él por obligación, esos hechos ocurridos hacían pocos días, no tenían ninguna congruencia con lo que acababa de declarar el apuesto y petulante principito Mellark.

— Así que de novia… ¿Eh?

— No preguntes. Por favor — musitó la chica, limpiando con la vista perdida la niebla que su aliento dejaba sobre la ventanilla.

— Tengo que hacerlo porque el desconcierto me agobia.

— Si dijera que nada es que lo parece, y confesara las oscuras intenciones de tu adorado Peeta, ¿Qué reacción tendrías?

Clara frunció el ceño, con la vista fija en la carretera.

— Primero tendría que medir la gravedad de los hechos.

— Es obvio que no me creerías, he de suponer que mi padre te ha advertido la cantidad de atrocidades que mi ira poco contenible puede provocarme hacer, pero, lo que está ocurriendo ahora sale de mis alcances y si supieras que pasa en verdad llegarías a sorprenderte, es claro que tu sorpresa vendría por el mero hecho de que de mi parte puedes esperar cualquier cosa. De otras te sería completamente imposible de creer.

— No me opongo, sobrina — fue lo único que se limitó a decir, la chica acomodó su cabello. Luego echó un vistazo a su móvil, dejando que un impertinente e inexplicable rubor cubriera sus mejillas.

**PeetaM10: **"Para ti"

Le guardó inmediatamente. Ese idiota…

— Soy una sobreviviente — dijo la chica, meciéndose cuán niña infantil en un parque de la zona oeste en New York —. He vivido sola desde los dieciséis.

— ¿Cómo? — Finnick tomó otro sorbo de su coca cola, arrojándose sobre el césped húmedo. — ¿Qué pasó con tus padres?

— Se divorciaron cuando tenía diez años, vine acá con Gavin a los quince, no soportaba a mamá — rió sonrojada — No me mires así, no es que fuera una rebelde sin causa, o algo por el estilo. Es que ella había intercambiado los papeles, y a decir verdad yo era muy joven para aceptar un rol de madre. — Su tono fue menos vivaz y más recatado de lo que solía ser. — Es alcohólica. Y no le importábamos en lo absoluto, Gavin decidió huir y no dudó en traerme consigo. Me había cagado la existencia yendo de bar en bar y estación en estación rescatándole. No permitiría que echara a perder el resto de mi vida.

— ¿Y tu padre, no hizo nada por ustedes?

Annie rió desganada.

— Mi padre no tuvo, ni tiene que ver con nosotros. Actualmente me da igual, en fin soy toda una chica independiente, voy de aquí para allá sin rendir cuentas. Soy feliz…

— Debes sentirte muy orgullosa de ello — Finnick sonrió amenamente, jugueteando con la tapa del recipiente plástico. —. Y es intimidante, no va a ser cualquiera el que se atreva a meterse contigo.

La chica esbozó una sonrisa tristona y amarga.

— No creas, a veces ser como soy no protege de las decepciones.

— Bueno, en ese caso corrijo: él que se atreva a jugar contigo es todo un estúpido, el más grande de todos.

A lo que ella respondió con una fuerte carcajada, meciéndose con fuerza.

— Me haces sentir halagada, viniendo de ti que pareces ser todo un galán rompe corazones. Dime, ¿Cuántos has roto?

— Es un dato que no puedo revelarte.

— ¿Por qué? — replicó ella, surcando las cejas de forma infantil.

— Porque es un código que los galanes no podemos romper.

— Oh, vamos — insistió — Esas peroratas las usas cuando hay una conquista cerca. Yo puedo guardar el secreto.

— No hago excepciones, así que ni siquiera lo intentes.

— Tonterías.

El telón se cerró acompañado de una jauría de aplausos emocionados por la hermosa presentación de aquellas niñas, cuya edad meramente sobrepasaba los cinco años. Los padres de Peeta y la tía Clara lograron alcanzar uno de los asientos delanteros, esperando la función de la sobrina e Hijo.

Katniss acomodó el cable casi invisible que enrollado a su cintura conectaba el micrófono con el audífono. Enderezó la costura de la blusa. Respirando con tranquilidad, al fin y al cabo ya estaba allí.

Johana y los demás chicos abandonaron el lugar dejándole a solas con Peeta. El público esperaba en silencio, expectante. Mientras que ella moría tras bastidores, Peeta no pronunció palabra alguna, cuando el presentador anunció la hora final le cedió el paso, haciéndole aparecer de primera en el vasto escenario. Su mente quedó en blanco por unos contados segundos, increíble era que la Kat refunfuñona y grosera se dejara acobardar por una atestada audiencia, ávida de emoción. Volvió a respirar cuando su compañero le tomó del brazo conduciéndola directamente hasta el banco del piano. Entre los silbidos y aplausos del público. Él se divisó a sí mismo con cuatro años menos, entre la multitud, flaco y patoso. Feliz e inocente, se dio vuelta momentáneamente, observó a su compañera de dueto respirar con dificultad. Lo que causó en él los mismos sentimientos del ensayo.

Aquí vamos — musitó al sentir el silencio por parte de los espectadores.

Sus dedos se deslizaron por las teclas ebúrneas del piano reviviendo la magia y encanto de aquella tarde, cuando Katniss extrañamente lloraba en silencio. Observándole cantar casi en susurros, nerviosa y al tiempo fascinada. Sonrió por reflejo, retirando la mirada para lograr concentrarse en la parte de la canción que necesitaba de su sola interpretación.

"_Tell me how to win your heart_"

Deslizó sus dedos una última vez sobre el piano. Dando por terminada su diestra ejecución, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, tomó a Katniss de la mano, sin recelo o aprensión. Haciendo una venía a los espectadores, como agradecimiento. Después de las felicitaciones de las maestras y sus empalagosos abrazos, buscó la forma de quedar a solas con ella. No pudo lograrlo sino hasta el momento que en ella se disponía a marcharse. Alcanzándole casi corriendo, y ella inexplicablemente le esperó antes de abordar. Con rostro sereno y ausencia de aquella mirada adusta.

— Gracias — fue lo primero que dijo, a punto de hiperventilar.

Ella sonrió acomodando su bolsa en el hombro.

— Dejémoslo en que ése es mi regalo de cumpleaños.

— Eso no cuenta como regalo, ni siquiera lo hiciste por decisión propia. Te obligaron.

Katniss dio un resoplido.

— No es que me importe…, pero, ¿Irás a la fiesta de esta noche? — Preguntó Peeta tratando de disimular su creciente interés.

— Si no te importa. No preguntas. Eres un incoherente.

— Mira quién habla, la mata de la coherencia.

— Solo porque voy de prisa y no tengo ánimo de discutir te responderé: Sí, iré a la dichosa fiesta.

— ¡Lo sabía! — exclamó emocionado. — Es que no puedes despegarte ni un segundo de tu «_novio_»

— Mira Peeta, cuando te conocí, me hice unas notas mentales en cuanto a ti y tu enorme ego, era mantenerme indiferente a cualquier acto o palabras que dijeras. Mantenerme alejada en lo más posible de tu tediosa compañía. Comprobé que eso es casi imposible, así que me hice una nota mental nueva: «_Seguirle la corriente hasta el momento en que la paciencia llegue a tope_». Y deberías agradecer que en estos momentos mi paciencia está muy lejos de su límite, y no estoy considerando patearte en estos momentos. — Él se carcajeó bajito, ella intentó abordar el auto, deteniéndose solo para escuchar las palabras que él pronunciaba irónicamente:

— Nos vemos, novia.

— Claro. — dijo ella, riendo despectivamente.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Han pasado muchas cosas en este capítulo, me gustaría saber ¿que les ha parecido?**

**Gracias por leer, seguir y comentar la historia. Gracias por los comentarios!**

**Adelanto:**

— ¿No presentas a tu «_amiguita_»? — Inquirió, golpeando el hombro de Peter confianzudamente.

— Oh, lo siento — éste rió un poco intimidado —. Katniss este es Levitt, el tipo que acabo de mencionar.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa forzosa, los ojos de ese nuevo conocido le miraron de una forma poco usual, haciéndole intimidar sin razón alguna. Había algo en sus facciones ordinarias, en lo respingado de su nariz que le hizo estremecer.

— Mucho gusto — dijo, intentando mantener la compostura.

— No sabía que tenías conocidas por aquí — Levitt rió mirando a Peter que no se hallaba nada cómodo con la situación.

— Yo tampoco — respondió, con la vista fija en el rostro de Kat —, Ha sido una coincidencia.

**Besos**

**Nos leemos.**


	16. Chapter 16E

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "Encuentrame" y es de Ivana Romero. Yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Nos leemos abajo-**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 16**

Annie subió hasta la superficie dejando a Finnick atrás a una distancia considerable. Ella se detuvo frente uno de los teatros más viejos donde las luces parpadeantes del letrero principal dejaba leer: «West Side Story»

El rubio le alcanzó casi jadeando. Ella se rió de su poca resistencia física, luego le indicó que estaba en el lugar donde todo cantante y actor consagrado al teatro soñaba estar:

Broadway.

Él observó pasmado la magnificencia de los teatros y carteles anunciando alguna obra en función.

— El corazón de New York — anunció Annie tomando a Finnick del brazo para llevarlo a través de la concurrida calle, atestada de gentes. No podía evitar seguirle por todo lado como un perrito faldero, escuchando historias y cotilleos sobre alguna estrella en ascenso que ella conocía, y que se dignaba de pregonar como su amigo o amiga.

— ¿Estás cansado? — le preguntó al verlo soltar un suspiro.

— Tú que crees — Contestó Finnick, estirando las piernas. — Caminas más rápido que un corredor Keniano.

— No seas llorón — replicó Annie entregándole un granizado de fresa — Y yo que pensaba que ibas a algún gimnasio, ¿De dónde salieron estos músculos entonces? Para que veas que soy buena, ésta es nuestra última parada, caminaremos hasta la subestación más cercana y luego podrás ir a dormir.

Él se carcajeó tomando un sorbo del refresco, observando las luces imponentes de la ciudad, tanto que opacaban a las estrellas tristemente.

— De tantos lugares que conoces aquí, ¿No hay uno donde se pueda apreciar las estrellas? Las de verdad.

— Sí lo hay, creo que todo el mundo lo conoce. Es una playa cerca al faro más viejo de aquí. ¿Quieres ir?

— Hoy no. — Contestó con el último resabio de energía que la quedaba.

— Será en otra ocasión.

Disfrutaron un poco más del ambiente nocturno, hasta que él anunció su cansancio y somnolencia. Emprendiendo así el camino hasta la subestación más cercana, planeando en qué lugares empezarían a colocar los carteles, en cuanto estos estuvieran listos. A esa hora todo empezaba a tornarse solitario. Annie rió nerviosa cuando al cruzar por un grupo de jóvenes éstos le silbaron y piropearon. Sin embargo siguió su camino, hasta la sala de mapas y números de rutas, aferrándose inconscientemente al brazo de Finnick que silencioso comprendía el temor de su compañera, aquellos tipos no daban buena impresión.

La música rápida y a altos decibles, le impactó de forma que notó de inmediato que esa no era una simple fiesta. Ésa, podía considerarse la fiesta del año. Los rostros eran conocidos, algunos compañeros de curso otros en clases distintas. Las chicas con indumentaria demasiado provocativas, incluso las menores, con tacones de altura desmesurada. Con alcohol y cigarrillos, como si eso las hiciera más maduras. La decoración que iba desde muebles de terciopelo, mesas llenas de botellas. Divisó a algunos compañeros de Peeta en el fondo del salón junto los muebles de seda blanca, que habían sido decorados con la intención de preservar la intimidad de ciertas parejas. Las enormes ventanas daban vista a la prodigiosa bahía de Manhattan, las luces parpadeantes que de vez en cuando dejaban divisar algún rostro conocido. Le extrañó la ausencia de Johana, aunque no le dio mucha importancia, en cualquier momento aparecería con su energía desbordante. Se abrió paso entre un grupo de chicos que veían física con ella. Saludándoles amena en busca de un lugar tranquilo donde pudiese esperar hasta la aparición de Johana, no había sitio así en aquel lugar. Por lo que se conformó con un rinconcito al lado de los muebles de la "intimidad".

Ruborizándose cuando notó que el hermano de Gale, asomó la cabeza entre las cortinas. Él rió pícaramente al notar su presencia allí.

**GirlKatFire**: "¿Dónde estás? ¡Esto ya empezó!

El cambio de ritmo le hizo sonreír, aquella balada le recordó aquella presentación que hicieron sin Finnick. Cuando éste se cambió de escuela, les obligaron a presentar aquella balada famosa como especial del día de los enamorados. ¡Qué hermosos eran esos días! Cantando felizmente la canción icónica de Dirty Dancing, las parejas bailaban patéticamente, imitando a Baby y Johnny. Alguien le tomó del brazo suavemente, asustándole.

- Katniss

Katniss se dio vuelta rápidamente para encontrarse con la pícara e infantil sonrisa de Gale.

— ¡Hola! — exclamó al ver el rostro conocido, es decir una persona con la que le agradaba hablar.

Él rió suavemente abrazándole con el más casto de los respetos.

— Pensé que llegarías con Johana y su hermano — sonrió nervioso — Más ahora con esos rumores.

Kat soltó un bufido, recostándose sobre la pared estucada que vibraba al ritmo de las ondas musicales.

— Vaya que vuelan como pólvora — musitó para sí misma.

— ¿Cómo?

— Los rumores — respondió con una encantadora sonrisa.

— Desde luego que no lo he creído — se defendió Gale. —. Eres muy sensata…

La chica tomó un respiro, parpadeando nerviosamente.

— Gracias — musitó con una enorme sonrisa —. Pensé que Johana y tú vendrían juntos. ¿Cómo van las cosas entre ustedes?

Gale se sonrojó ligeramente.

— Muy bien. Hoy es una cita.

— Gale te haré una advertencia.

Él se carcajeó aprovechando el momento para traer a colación las palabras de Peeta días atrás. «_Te estoy vigilando_.»

— Ni te molestes, ya me han advertido sin tanto rodeos y con palabras más toscas. Por la descripción ya sabrás a quien hago referencia.

— Me imagino. En todo caso te prevengo, sería una pena tener que dejar de hablarte o hacerte algo peor. Ya sabes, celos de grupo. Es una chica excepcional.

— Por favor — hipó Gale, revisando de reojo su celular. —. No voy a saberlo yo.

Ambos soltaron a reír divertidos. Después de varios minutos de charla él se ofreció a ir en busca de bebidas. Mientras que Kat buscaba algún mueble que no estuviese ocupado con parejas llenas de hormonas, para seguir charlando hasta que Johana llegara junto con los demás chicos.

— Esperaremos la ruta treinta y cinco — Decía Annie, en lo que verificaba el cambio en su billetera. Miró a Finnick y el cansancio reflejándose en cada una de sus facciones —. Ven y siéntate — le ofreció, con una enorme sonrisa plagada de sentimiento maternal.

Él obedeció sin quejarse o replicar por el trato de madre pechichona y empalagosa que estaba usando. Tanto así, que de no ser por la mínima diferencia de edades, cualquiera pensaría que ella era su madre. Lo cual era chistoso y un tanto grotesco, al tener en cuenta que ese papel no le quedaba.

Era muy guapa y sería una bendición para cualquier niño tener una madre así. Pero ese no era precisamente el sentimiento que ella despertaba a la vista de ojos masculinos. Llenos de tentaciones y deseos. Pero él no podía permitirse eso.

«_Por favor, ni siquiera es mi tipo_» pensó riendo tímidamente.

— La próxima parada será dentro de veinte minutos ¿Puedes esperar?

Finnick asintió caminando hasta las bancas de espera, estaban solos en una noche común. En los subterráneos metros de Broadway. Esperando por la ruta que pondría fin a la primera tarde de tour juntos.

— Ha sido un día largo — ella se acomodó a su lado, buscando los auriculares para colocarlo en su oreja y en la de su compañero. — La radio — informó — para hacer menos tediosa la espera. — guiñó un ojo pícaramente. — ¿Alguna queja de su servicio esta tarde, señor?

— Ninguna, madame.

Observaron juntos como se aproximaba un considerable grupo de personas, tal vez en esperas del metro al igual que ellos. Las risas y gritos hacían la atmósfera menos tenebrosa. La soledad en aquellos parajes podía ser espeluznante, pronto aquel grupo se esparció dejando solo un eco de sus voces, un nuevo grupo de personas apareció desde la parte este de la subestación. Viniendo en contravía al lugar donde ellos habían revisado la hora y número de ruta. Uno de ellos se detuvo un momento observándoles con uso ojos cautelosos y maléficos. Annie se tensó por unos segundos acercándose más a Finnick que no los había notado. Eran tres, parecía recordarlos de algún lado. No quiso confirmar su ligera sospecha, así que fingió no recordarles o darles importancia.

— ¿Es mi impresión? O esos tipos no tienen buena pinta.

— No te dejes impresionar, _cowboy_.

Él respiró apretando el brazo de Annie.

— Deberíamos tomar un taxi. — propuso con voz baja y fría.

Al tiempo se levantaron y encaminaron inmediatamente a las escaleras que conducían a la superficie. Un grito se ahogó en la garganta de Annie cuando notó que para llegar a las preciadas escaleras había que atravesar un tramo sin iluminación, escuchó a Finnick maldecir por lo bajo cuando dos de los chicos emprendieron una persecución silenciosa y pasiva tras ellos. Finn cruzó su brazo por encima el hombro de Annie aferrándole a su cuerpo, en un instinto natural de protección, ella correspondió abrazándole por la cintura. Caminando presurosos al sentir los pasos acechantes de los dos jóvenes, fue cuando él percibió que anteriormente habían visto tres.

Demasiado tarde.

El chico faltante estaba frente suyo, riendo sádicamente.

— Que tenemos por aquí — musitó, acercándose con pasos lentos y felinos. — La mujercita de hace un momento.

Annie se aferró al brazo de Finnick, incapaz de proferir palabra o grito. Fue cuestión de segundos cuando él sintió que lo sujetaban por atrás, soltándole del abrazo de Annie bruscamente. Antes de defenderse o lanzar un puño al aire, los dos marginados le arrojaron contra el piso; apresándole brutalmente las dos manos. Aculándole con fuerza. Annie gritó levantándose del pavimento inmediatamente, el hombre que los había esperado en la parte oscura se abalanzó sobre ella, cayendo de bruces sobre el piso cuando la chica ágilmente se apartó gritando por ayuda. Los otros revisaban el bolsillo de la cazadora que Finnick traía puesta, mientras Annie sospechando lo peor, forcejeaba con aquel hombre alto y de mirada perturbadora. Finnick luchaba por liberarse de los dos pillos pataleando con fuerza. Gritando de impotencia al ver como aquel desgraciado atrapaba a su compañera, restregándole contra el muro; mientras que sus manos perversas le requisaban con asqueroso morbo. Ella luchaba desesperadamente, dejando caer la bolsa con el móvil, con un terrible esfuerzo logró golpearle en el rostro, dejando un margen de mínimos segundos para escapar, ante la debilidad de aquel mal nacido. Propinándole una fuerte patada en la entrepierna.

— ¡Suéltame! — Jadeó Finnick, sacudiéndose nuevamente.

Cuando los dos chicos vieron al que parecía ser el líder caer ante las forzosas patadas de Annie, se apresuraron a ir en su rescate. Momento que Finnick aprovechó para levantarse con un enorme esfuerzo, corrió en ayuda de Annie que ahora era presa entre los dos pillos. El que momentos antes la había toqueteado se levantó de un salto, dejando ver la expresión de dolor que los golpes de ésta le habían provocado. Finnick se acercó sigilosamente atacándoles por la espalda. La chica gritó angustiada, rogando por auxilio. Uno de los chicos sacó una diminuta daga, amenazándole al cuello, Finnick y su atacante retozaban en el suelo, soltando golpes en el aire, fallando. Los sollozos de Annie eran tan fuertes que llamaron la atención de algunos transeúntes, que a lo lejos escuchaban las súplicas y recurrieron en su ayuda. Al sentir la presencia de los personas respondiendo a las súplicas de socorro no hicieron más que tomar lo que pudieron del suelo entre esos la billetera y móvil de Finnick. El que había acuellado a Annie alcanzó a penetrar la curva de su cintura con la diminuta daga, haciéndole lanzar un grito que se ahogó en medio de los gritos de sus salvadores. Que preguntaban si se encontraban bien. Ella no respondía a nadie, empezó a sollozar presa de una angustia lacerante. Mirando a Finnick asustada sin poder salir del shock.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó Finnick horrorizado, al ver que su llanto no cesaba. Ella llevó su mando hasta la parte de su cintura aun cubierta por el top, mostrando éste empapado de sangre, la misma que seguía emanando con fuerza. Finnick soltó un alarido, pidiendo una ambulancia.

Le habían apuñalado.

Entre el escándalo de la música, el arrebato de algunos bailarines y el humo de los cigarrillos que habían hecho que su respiración se entrecortara, y perder el buen humor con el que había llegado al lugar Peeta alcanzó a divisar la silueta de su hermana junto a Gale y Katniss cerca el sitio de los "reservados" charlando amenamente. Lo que le tranquilizó ante el hecho de tener que lidiar con extraños que se colaban en esta clase de fiestas y las hacían terminar en desastres épicos, y vaya que tenía experiencia con ello. El motivo de estar allí entre todo ese sonido molesto y las risas estúpidas, era para cuidar de ella, vigilar que nadie extraño a su círculo social se acercase.

Nadie.

Más cuando sabía de qué se trataba esas desparecidas — excusadas en idas al baño — y que terminaban en un éxtasis y alegría desbordante. Lo sabía, cada que veía a chicas y chicos dar un brinco o gritar emocionados por una canción. Caminó abriéndose paso entre las caras conocidas hasta donde estaban Marvel y una chica de tercero, charlando amenamente. Pensó en saludarles con algún comentario ácido, pero, no quiso arruinarle el momento a su mejor amigo. Ya de por sí se lo aguantaba las veinticuatro horas del día.

¡También necesitaba vacaciones! Y a diferencia de lo que todo el mundo creía, él si podía ser caritativo. Más con las personas que le eran de interés y utilidad, debía ser el sentimiento y meloseria derrochado en la tarde o quizás el efecto tempranero del alcohol en su sangre pero no podía explicar porque se hallaba meditando sobre lo excelente amigo y compañero que era Marv, incluso… ¿Por qué estaba llamándole «Marv»?

Peeta rió en silencio, acercándose radiante.

— ¿Todo bien? — preguntó Peeta, Marvel torció el gesto esperando algún comentario grotesco.

Nada. Solo un estornudo causado por el extravagante perfume de la chica.

— Sí. — El chico rió, tomando otro sorbo de su bebida. — De maravilla — contestó, casi gritando.

Peeta se acomodó entre ellos, separándoles sin disimulo alguno. Colocando su brazo sobre los hombros de Marvel.

— Me alegra — dijo, luego rió. Un brillo indescriptible cruzó por sus ojos en cuanto divisó a la persona con la que gastaría la noche —. Al menos alguien no hace de chaperón esta noche — miró a la despampanante rubia, que a juzgar por su expresión no estaba contenta con la presencia del Príncipe Mellark allí.

— ¿Estás sobrio? — quiso saber Marvel, un poco incómodo por su actitud.

— Claro, tengo que cuidar de mi hermana — rió bajito —. El día de mi cumpleaños, nada de alcohol.

Mentía.

Claro que estaba ebrio. Peeta nunca se comportaba así.

— ¿De quién tienes que cuidarla? — cuestionó Marvel sacándose su brazo de encima.

— De quien se meta con ella.

— Nos vemos luego. ¿Vale? — la chica le acarició coquetamente la mejilla, alejándose a pasos provocativos, haciendo uso de su mini falda.

— Omite los comentarios, por favor.

— No iba a decir nada. ¿Por quién me tomas, eh? — renegó Peeta haciendo su puchero clásico e infantil.

— Te conozco Peeta.

Marvel tomó otro sorbo de su cerveza.

— ¿Has visto a los invitados de Delly?

— ¿Qué pensaste que diría? — preguntó el chico, un tanto meditabundo.

— Algo fuera de lugar y grosero, como siempre.

— Me duele que pienses así de mi — sus ojos se iluminaron con una expresión socarrona y falsa. Luego, se carcajeó dejando atrás su actuación de tipo ebrio y pesado. — ¿Qué pasa con los amigos de Delly?

— Pues, que no son conocidos…, y no quiero parecer pedante. Pero, a juzgar por su apariencia no dan buena impresión.

— ¿Cómo así?

— Que no son de fiar.

— No me interesa. — dijo, tomando otro trago. — A menos que se acerquen a Johana, sin embargo hay que vigilarles. ¿Dónde están?

— Allá.— Señaló con la mirada — Junto a la barra.

En efecto, allí estaban. Eran dos, uno bajo y delgaducho al lado de Glim y el otro más corpulento y alto, y a juzgar por sus facciones madura infería que era mayor de edad. Su amigo tenía razón, eran extraños y por su vestimenta poco fiables…

Hasta que uno de ellos — el más bajito — se dio vuelta, dejando ver su rostro un poco distorsionado por las luces de la esfera disco. Como podía olvidar ese rostro, era el mismo que en compañía de otro en su flamante camaro le habían ganado la carrera en los piques clandestinos. Bueno, en primer lugar: era demasiado extraño verle allí.

Segundo, su acompañante no era el mismo. ¿Qué le había ocurrido al otro?

Tercero, ¿De dónde podían conocer ellos a sus compañeras?

— Ése es uno de los que me ganaron aquella noche — aun tenía fisura en su ego, tan solo de recordar su vil derrota —. Los del camaro.

Marvel torció el gesto, sonriendo un poco más relajado.

— Aquí es donde digo que eso me preocupa más. Los sujetos con los que te ves en aquellos lugares no son mansas palomas.

— Tienes razón, por eso no los quiero cerca de Johana.

Su compañero soltó una risita burlona.

— Solo de Johana, ¿Qué pasa con tu «_novia_»?

Peeta se carcajeó, un reflejo diabólico e insensible cruzó por su mirada, haciendo que Marvel frunciera el entrecejo; observando su reacción completamente pérfida y chocante.

— Ella se sabe defender sola — fue todo lo que respondió.

— ¿Qué tan cierto es lo de su «_noviazgo_»? Siento que me he perdido de mucho.

— De nada importante.

— ¿Es de verdad?

Peeta sonrió, observando a Katniss y Effie dirigirse hasta la barra de bebidas.

Indiferentes a todo y todos.

— Respóndeme algo… — miró a su mejor amigo, impregnado de una seriedad que ni el mismo se creía —, Haz de cuenta que estás frente a una situación de contexto como las de lenguaje… que el heredero de una gran fortuna, compita bajo la marca registrada de su familia, gane y anuncie un compromiso con una «_aparecida_» supone un gran revuelo, más entre las damas dedicadas al cotilleo que esperan tu primer traspié para esperar a tu madre en el club de caza, tenis o lectura y hacer gala del buen comportamiento de sus hijos, en fin. No es que quiera burlarme de lo elitista que puede ser la sociedad. — Se encogió de hombros, un tanto huraño — Siguiendo con tu prueba, que un "Mellark" haga eso en un solo día, ha sido todo un "_noticiononon_" Y lo he comprobado hoy, ahora que nuestros rostros están en todo los periódicos sensacionalistas de New York podré responder a otro interrogante que Katniss ha dejado abierto. Y si la respuesta es tal la que yo espero, me veré triunfante en la primera fase de mi plan. Además, es una loca, siempre se está quejando por todo. Y no es mi tipo.

— Así son las mujeres, bipolares por naturaleza — dijo Marvel, tomando otro trago. — Pero debes admitir que es una maniática muy guapa.

— Lo es. También muy atrayente.

— ¿Qué? — Marvel levantó la vista observando el rostro pensativo de Peeta que al parecer había pensado en voz alta. — No. — se carcajeó de forma insolente. — No me digas que tu…

— ¿Qué te pasa? — refunfuñó Peeta torciendo el gesto con desagrado. — Es muy rebelde. Me mataría de rabias.

— Yo no he dicho nada amigo. ¿Por qué te excusas? Ah, ya veo quieres hacerte creer lo que me estás diciendo. Buen intento — le guiñó un ojo de forma socarrona.

— No me excuso, mis planes con ella distan mucho de ser un cuento de hadas.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

— Le robaré algo a Katniss Everdeen, algo que automáticamente saldará todas sus deudas de honor para con mi ego.

— ¿Quién te asegura que eso que quieres robar está allí?

— Los acontecimientos que precederán a esta noche.

— ¿Cómo así?

— Ya verás, _mon cher ami_.

— Me asusta cuando hablas de ese modo, en todo caso…, aún tengo una duda, ¿Y si es ella quien termina robándote ese algo a ti?

— ¿Robar qué? — replicó Peeta, irónico y socarrón. — Grábate esto: No puedes tomar o robar algo que no está… o existe.

— Juegos malabares, Peeta puede ser peligroso.

— Soy el experto en eso.

Y los juegos malabares empezaban desde ese preciso instante. Al otro lado del salón donde Katniss estaba a punto de encontrarse con un ancla hacia ese pasado que tanta nostalgia le traía.

— ¿Katniss, Katniss Everdeen? — Peter abrió la boca sorprendido, llamándole con el volumen más alto que pudo darle a su voz. Kat se di vuelta, dejando a Effie con la palabra en la boca. A primer vistazo no le reconoció, cuando se acercó un poco más a través de la barra, se dio cuenta de quién era ese personaje que la llamaba con tanta familiaridad. Su corazón fue presa de un terrible salto.

Era Peter. El mismo que había sido compañero de estudio y juergas de Finnick, aquel que le fastidiaba y pronosticaba un status de "Gay" por sus prolongadas charlas vespertinas con ella y Maddie.

— ¡Peter! — exclamó anonadada, acercándose velozmente. Sin importar el desconcierto en la cara de Effie, Glim y Delly.

El muchacho sonrió entusiasmado, abrazándole con efusión. Ella rió esperanzada en hallar en él noticias de Finnick. Allí entre montón de gentes, en el momento menos esperado y ocasión jamás pensada, había alguien que le anclaba a su pasado, y se sentía a gusto de poder verle, poder tocarle y saber sobre Finnick. Toda la información que le pudiese brindarle.

— No te he reconocido — gritó el, opacado por los decibeles de la música. — ¡Estás tan cambiada!

— Es muy extraño verte aquí — Kat se soltó de su abrazo, retomando la compostura.

Escuchó a Effie disculparse, diciendo que la vería nuevamente en la mesa donde estaban Johana y Gale esperando. Ella asintió un tanto ausente, todo en ese momento giraba alrededor de Peter y todo lo su mente traía con tan solo recordarle.

Cuán importante se vuelve los seres que en el pasado eran insignificantes, cuando sirven de ancla para transpórtanos de vuelta al lugar que verdaderamente pertenecemos, y eso sólo a través de los recuerdos.

— Desde lo de Cato tu paradero había sido desconocido, incluso para Finnick. — Rió emocionado, a lo que Kat pudo denotar las pupilas de sus ojos un tanto dilatadas.

— ¿Él? ¿Dónde está, sabes su domicilio?

— No. Creo que ya tiene un par de semanas aquí, su madre se lo contó a la mía. Hace tiempos que no hablamos, fue aceptado en una universidad pero no alcanzo a recordar el nombre. — Katniss torció el gesto impacientándose — Llama de vez en cuando…

— ¿Por qué no has hablado con él? Se supone que eres su mejor amigo — cada palabra que salía de su boca traía consigo un atisbo de angustia.

— Muchas cosas han cambiado — él dejó escapar una risita nerviosa. — Hasta el mismo Finnick, desde que te fuiste solo nos veíamos en la escuela y las veces que me tocó traerlo a rastras a las carreras del puerto, del resto se volvió un aburrido. No vas a creerme, pero se graduó con excelentes notas. Y no era para menos, si casi ni salía.

— ¿Estaba triste? — el dolor curvó cada una de las facciones de la chica.

— No. Bueno, no lo sé…, el caso es que ya ni salía con Madge. A parte de que muchas cosas cambiaron por allá.

— Entonces, ¿Con quién estás por aquí?

— Ah, con Levitt. Un amigo de las carreras, fue quien me habló de esta fiesta y ¡Mírame! Aquí con la crema y nata de New York, donde coincidencialmente estás tú. ¡El mundo es un diminuto pañuelo!

— Dímelo a mí — musitó ella, sumamente desilusionada ante la falta de noticias.

El hombre al cual él acababa de hacer referencia se acercó con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro marfileño, combinándolo con una mirada seductora en aquellos ojazos verdes y un tanto espeluznantes.

— ¿No presentas a tu «_amiguita_»? — Inquirió, golpeando el hombro de Peter confianzudamente.

— Oh, lo siento — éste rió un poco intimidado —. Katniss este es Levitt, el tipo que acabo de mencionar.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa forzosa, los ojos de ese nuevo conocido le miraron de una forma poco usual, haciéndole intimidar sin razón alguna. Había algo en sus facciones ordinarias, en lo respingado de su nariz que le hizo estremecer.

— Mucho gusto — dijo, intentando mantener la compostura.

— No sabía que tenías conocidas por aquí — Levitt rió mirando a Peter que no se hallaba nada cómodo con la situación.

— Yo tampoco — respondió, con la vista fija en el rostro de Kat —, Ha sido una coincidencia.

Levitt sonrió nuevamente, observando la mirada desilusionada de Katniss, aun no podía ocultar su desencanto de la noche.

— ¿Estás sola por aquí?

Ella negó sacudiendo la cabeza.

— Que te importa — masculló, disponiéndose a partir hasta donde estaban sus amigos.

— Mucho — respondió el tipo, tomándole atrevidamente del brazo.

A lo que ella respondió grosera y tosca — como la antigua Katniss —, apartándole bruscamente.

— Necesito asegurarme de que no corro peligro de terminar en una riña, por culpa de una mujer acompañada.

— Eso no te concierne — espetó rudamente —. Primero: No he aceptado ninguna petición de baile. Segundo: jamás lo haría, viniendo de un desconocido con ínfulas de galán; lo cual resulta siendo molesto. Nos vemos, Peter.

— ¡Por lo menos deja que te invite a un trago! — gritó Levitt, cuando le vio alejarse.

Ella emitió un bufido, una expresión de rabia curvó sus facciones. ¡Menudo arrogante! ¡Qué se creía!

Sin duda Peeta había encontrado un rival en lo que concernía a competencia de egos enormes. Al llegar hasta donde Effie y Johana le esperaban ansiosas, no pudo esquivar todos los interrogantes acerca de los dos extraños que enseguida atribuyeron como sus amigos, a lo que respondió que solo conocía a uno y que ni siquiera era su amigo, que después de varios meses sin noticias suyas le era completamente extraño verle allí, en el lugar donde menos se lo esperaba. En cuanto al otro, no ocultó su desdén y poca gracia hacia aquel foráneo con ínfulas de galán. Dando así por contestadas todas sus preguntas, pidiendo encarecidamente no darle mucha importancia a aquel asunto.

Todo lo que gravitaba en su mente: ¿Cómo podían estar tan cerca, y a la vez tan lejos de Finnick?

Y esa noche más que nunca no conseguía sacarlo de su cabeza, al ritmo de cada canción, con la cara de cada compañero que le ofrecía disfrutar de una pieza de baile — unas veces Gale, otras veces su hermano —. No dejaba de meditar sobre su "_Genie_" y las señales que el destino dejaba, al colocar a Peter en su camino era obvio que muy pronto le vería de nuevo y todas las promesas se harían realidad.

La noche transcurría entre el furor de Effie — se había pasado de copas —, y la meloseria de Johana y Gale que al parecer habían dado el siguiente paso en su relación. Todo estaba bien, Peeta no había hecho aparición en su mesa, estaba disfrutando de la agradable conversación de Rory Hawthorne y su curioso acento. Lo único que deseaba cambiar esa noche…, era esa desagradable sensación de vacío en su pecho ante la falta de noticias…

El desconcierto. Y las estúpidas miradas que el acompañante de Peter no dejaba de enviarle desde la barra. Nada que no se pudiera ignorar, pero aun así…A pesar de todo y contra todo pronóstico, la estaba pasando bien. En cada canción, con la mente bien lejos, sin que nadie lo notara. Creando mundos donde Finnick y ella se encontraban, donde iban por allí a disfrutar de las maravillas que un romance puro y juvenil ofrece, sabiendo que todos sentirían envidia porque algo que jamás estuvo previsto sobrevivió a la distancia y que sería la chica más afortunada del planeta. Allí entre los brazos de Rory el humo de los cigarrillos los ojos de Finnick se asomaban en cada sensación, en el trago que le acababan de ofrecer y que fue como un oasis para su garganta. Entonces la sonrisa tierna de Finnick se transformó en la sonrisa pícara y engreída de Peeta, y luego, esta se transformó en la mirada pérfida y morbosa de Levitt. Los sonidos que antes eran claros se fueron convirtiendo en ecos lejanos, los cuerpos se movían lentamente, o era ella que cedía ante los efectos del alcohol.

**PeetaM10**: "¿Estás vigilando a las chicas?"

**Marvel119**: "Están en la pista con tus «_amigos_» los franceses"

Era imposible que dos tragos le causaran un inmediato efecto de ebriedad, había tomado anteriormente y no se sentía así…

Esa sensación de vértigo, como si todo se moviera alrededor, girando y girando sin detenerse. Al tiempo que sentía como sus extremidades inferiores y superiores perdían sostenibilidad. Haciendo que se disculpase con los chicos para ir momentáneamente al baño y enjugarse el rostro, para esparcir esa sensación de somnolencia y grogui, trastabillando hasta el baño, casi ni podía mantenerse en pie. Las luces del lugar era etéreas, tres chicas lo abandonaban al tiempo que ella llegaba casi a rastras intentando mantener la lucidez.

**Marvel119**: _Nada extraordinario con esos tipos, no se han separado de Delly y Glim _

**PeetaM10**: _¿Dónde están? _

**Marvel119**: _En la barra, espera uno de ellos… se va, creo que para el baño. _

**JustJohaKiss**: _¿Has visto a Katniss? _

**PeetaM10**: _Ha estado contigo toda la noche, ¿Por qué me preguntas a mí? _

**JustJohaKiss**: Se _ha sentido mal, pero no he visto que regrese del baño. _

**PeetaM10**: _¿Cómo que se sintió mal? _

**JustJohaKiss**: _"Creo que un trago… _

**Marvel119**: _¡Se ha metido al baño!_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o**

**Ya sé, ya sé, no me maten por dejarlo ahí… es que aquí cortaba el capítulo. Tengan fe y esperanzas niñas que en el adelanto se vislumbra algo bueno. **

**Ahora, quiero que me digan ¿que les pareció el capítulo? ¿Les gustó?**

**Gracias por leer, seguir y comentar la historia. Gracias por los reviews!**

**Tiempo de contestar los guest:**

jlawpizza: Hola. Ay! No me digas esas cosas… No actualizo todos los días, pero si cuatro/tres veces por semana, (esta semana tres) yo diría que bastante y realmente me esfuerzo por ello, pero tambien tengo mi vida fuera de FF! Y aunque no es tan divertida como en las historias que adapto, es mía y la quiero, jajaja Ahora: en serio. No voy a dejar de adaptar, no voy a dejar las historias colgadas, no es mi estilo, ni me agradaría hacerlo, solo tenes que tener un poco de paciencia. Sé que a veces una historia queda como "justo en lo mejor" pero bueno es donde cortan los capítulos originales y sinceramente me gusta mantener eso. Espero que puedas seguir leyendo y ya sabes, la continuaré hasta el final. Gracias por escribirme. Nos leemos pronto.

BelR: Hola. No te contesté en el anterior porque no me había llegado el mensaje, recién lo veo ahora. En primer lugar, gracias por escribirme. Me alegra que sigas leyendo la adaptación, incluso si has leído el libro. Y si trato de actualizar varias veces a la semana. Espero leerte seguido. Otra vez gracias por escribirme y nos leemos.

hoolie hutch: Jajaja totalmente desesperada! Me alegra que te guste tanto. Algo empezará a vislumbrarse en próximos capítulos, espero que te guste la manera en que llegan a hacerlo. Gracias por tu review! Nos estamos leyendo.

**Adelanto:**

— Peeta yo…

— Sé que me comporté como un idiota, y tienes razón cuando me llamas estúpido y todo ese poco de cosas, pero hasta ahora habías visto todo lo que el mundo puede ver…, no habías presenciado las cicatrices, y es que… — rió agachando la mirada algo nostálgico — Me está doliendo aquí — señaló su sien con la yema de los dedos — desde hace tiempo, y sí el dolor fuera real, físico, algo que pudiera remediar con un analgésico… sé que podría manejarlo, pero me está doliendo allí desde hace tiempo y es algo que no puedo controlar.

**Besos**

**Nos leemos.**


	17. Chapter 17E

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "Encuentrame" y es de Ivana Romero. Yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Nos leemos abajo-**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 17**

Los pasos foráneos resonaron en la cerámica del baño solitario y silencioso. Con la poca voluntad que tenía no pudo más que levantar el rostro, para encontrarse con dos enormes ojos verdes y feroces, llenos de maldad y un presentimiento cruel se apoderó de su mente y del poco raciocinio que conservaba. Las palabras se perdían antes de llegar a su oído, antes de caer desmadejada sobre el piso, dos manos le tomaron de la cintura acercándose peligrosamente. Luego, pudo sentirlas acariciar su muslo, cadera…

Otra mano más morbosa se atrevió a ir bajo la tela del vestido, acorralándole entre la pared y aquel cuerpo extraño. Quiso gritar, pedir ayuda…, pero, la voz no salió. Ni los puños funcionaron. Los besos asquerosos corriendo por su cuello, la base de su garganta y pecho, la impotencia convertida en asco al sentir cada movimiento de aquel pervertido que se aprovechaba de su estado de embriaguez, las ganas de gritar y la terrorífica sensación de no poder hacerlo porque los gritos se atoraban en su garganta. Quiso empujarle pero él aprovechó para estrecharla más a su cuerpo, impidiéndoselo de inmediato, perdiendo así el último atisbo de voluntad y conocimiento.

**PeetaM10**: _"¡Problemas!" _

No era correcto entrar al baño de mujeres, pero ya ni siquiera sabía que diferencia había en ello. Corrió hasta el pasillo de estos con la ligera sospecha de lo que ocurría.

La escena fue grotesca y un tanto perturbadora, el desgraciado aprovechándose del estado inerte de una chica. Ni siquiera luchó por contenerse, de inmediato se acercó tomándolo por la espalda, apartándole de un zarpazo, al tiempo que ella se dejó caer inconsciente. Su puño se chocó contra el rostro de aquel mal nacido, que rió tenebrosamente, provocándole más deseos de partirle la cara, estrellándole su puño contra él en repetidas ocasiones, olvidándose de que estaban en una fiesta y que si cometía un delito quedaría a la vista de todos, no razonaba solo no podía. Tenía presente las manos de aquel depravado sobre Katniss, aprovechándose de su estado de inconsciencia, las manos del desgraciado le sujetaron del cuello levantándole en vilo, buscando una oportunidad para escaparse. Tomó la fuerza necesaria para deshacerse de su estrangulamiento y apartarle de un golpe certero en la quijada.

Cuando Johana y Marvel entraron al lugar, ya lo tenía entre sus manos sangrando. Lo que provocó que su hermana soltara un alarido de terror, abalanzándose sobre él. Mientras que Marvel corría hasta donde Katniss yacía inconsciente. Johana logró apartarle y evitar que cometiera una locura, dejando un espacio para que aquel cretino depravado se escapase, luchando contra la rabia de su hermano e intentando por todos los medios detenerle y que no le persiguiese.

— ¡Suéltame! — gruñó Peeta impotente.

— ¡Claro que no! — Johana se apretó más a su pecho dejando salir varios sollozos. — No cometas una locura — suplicó.

Él pareció relajarse por unos segundos, retomando la compostura. Dando varios respiros, observando como Marvel levantaba a Katniss del piso.

— Hay que llamar a la policía — advirtió Johana aterrorizada.

— ¿Ya para qué? — increpó Peeta, respirando entrecortadamente.

— Calmémonos — aconsejó Marvel nervioso.

— No llamen a nadie — Peeta se acercó hasta donde su amigo tenía a la chica en brazos. —. Arruinaran la fiesta — sus ojos se enfriaron nuevamente, a lo que su expresión se congelaba de inmediato —, ya arreglaremos cuentas después, sé dónde hallarle. Lo haré… Marvel saca a Johana de aquí, llévala a casa.

— Pero…

— He dicho — tomó a Katniss en brazos con la misma facilidad del día en que la hirió con aquellas balas de pintura. — ¿Dónde está la salida de servicio?

— La siguiente puerta ve a la derecha y sales al parqueadero. — Johana se apresuró a acomodar el vestido de su amiga inconsciente.

Peeta caminó ágilmente hasta la salida, deslizándose entre los invitados con su mejor sonrisa, alegando una pasada de mano con los cócteles para justificar el estado de la damisela inconsciente que llevaba en brazos, jurándose a sí mismo en silencio que después de esa noche buscaría y haría pagar al degenerado que había intentado abusar de ella. Tal como Johana había dicho aquel pasadizo llevaba directamente al parqueadero, donde trabajosamente y con la ayuda del valet parking pudo acomodarla en el asiento trasero de su mini cooper, enviándole un mensaje a Johana con la orden de abandonar el lugar de inmediato.

Mientras esperaba su turno para abandonar el lugar alcanzó a divisar y escuchar las risas estrafalarias de Delly y Glimmer abandonando el lugar en compañía de otros extraños diferentes al chico de la fiesta y de aquel pervertido.

¿A dónde iría? Se preguntó en cuanto salió a la avenida Walh, no podía aparecerse en casa de Clara con Katniss presa de alucinógenos.

«_¡Hola! ¿Recuerdas que Johana la invitó a una fiesta donde solo irían chicos de la escuela, y nadie consumiría drogas o cosas así? Bueno, me tocó traer a Katniss porque un tipo la dopó e intentó abusar de ella._»

Esa no era una explicación favorable. Menos, si no quería meter en problemas a Johana; por ser la organizadora de la fiesta, también era la directa responsable de lo que ocurriese en ella. Pensó en ir a su casa, luego recordó que estarían sus padres. Esa tampoco era buena idea.

Condujo sin rumbo alguno, cerca los caminos que llevaban a la playa más cercana, tendría algo de tiempo para meditar o lograr despertarla. Por lo que se detuvo en una tienda de auto servicio para obtener agua y calmantes, al despertar sabía que el dolor de cabeza iba a ser insoportable. Si despertaba en unas horas podía llevarla a casa con el tiempo apenas suficiente, como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Mientras tanto la dejaría dormir allí en el asiento trasero, observaba el mar estrellarse contra los espolones y playa ferozmente, las estrellas más visibles en aquel lugar remoto y alejado de todo.

Aun sentía coraje por aquella escena presenciada, aquel mal nacido queriendo poseerla a la fuerza, ella indefensa y frágil…

Allí tendida en ese estado de ensueño se veía más hermosa que siempre. El cabello enmarañado, la sonrisa triste, apagada; el entrecejo ligeramente arrugado. Rió triste, aún quedaba una hora de su cumpleaños y terminaba de esa forma.

— Papá — le escuchó decir claramente, creyendo por un instante que había despertado. Se viró hacia ella, hallándole dormida, revolviéndose en el asiento. Los cabellos extendidos por todo su rostro, la brisa salina metiéndose por las rendijas de la ventanilla. Fría como los ventarrones de invierno. — Papá…— repitió la chica, una expresión de sufrimiento surcó su entrecejo.

Era la primera vez que presenciaba un acto de somnolencia como ese. Bueno, eso ya era extraño. Porque no había conocido alguien que hablara entre sueños, acuñó este hecho al efecto de las drogas. Sus delirios cesaron por unos momentos, la playa abandonada y el cielo despejado con los astros únicos testigos de su acto más caritativo e impredecible de los últimos meses.

_«Cuando el embrague está dentro no puedes pisar el acelerador. — Haymitch fijó la vista en la carretera solitaria — Porque el motor se rompería de inmediato. Más aún cuando vas a gran velocidad, como sé que apenas aprendas a lidiar diestramente estas cosas te iras de juerga por allí no hace menos informártelo. _

— _Tranquilo — dijo sonriendo, apretando el volante con fuerza hasta que los nudillos palidecieron —, Y como siempre tienes razón. Correré y ganaré, te lo aseguro. _

_Su hermano se carcajeó enmarañándole los cabellos rubios. _

— _No tienes porqué asegurármelo, yo ya lo creo — rió emocionado —, y me veo acompañándote desde la cabina con el corazón en la boca mientras compites. _

— _Luego, cuando ya haya ganado subirás al podio conmigo y descorchará el champán junto a mí. _

_Ambos soltaron a reír con fuerza. _

— _Antes de eso, tienes que aprender a manejar. Así que dejemos los sueños para después, continuemos con la clase. » _

Ese día había ganado. Todo había sido perfecto. Excepto que la persona a la que debía ese triunfo no estuvo allí para verlo. Los susurros de Katniss delirando le sacaron de las ensoñaciones con recuerdos del pasado, demasiado reales y vividos.

— Tengo frío — dijo entre balbuceos —, Tengo frío.

Peeta notó la brisa gélida colarse por las rendijas de las ventanas, las mismas que cerró cuidadosamente al tiempo que encendía la calefacción. Se plantó allí a esperar que ella recuperara la consciencia y poder llevarla de regreso a su casa.

— Finnick — llamó ella, como si estuviese consciente de todo — Finnick…, tengo frío.

Estaba soñando.

— Finnick — repitió y su voz pareció contener un sollozo desconsolado, algo atrapado como un nudo en la garganta.

El muchacho dio vuelta para confirmar si en verdad dormía o se estaba despertando y llamaba a aquel desgraciado, tal vez se conocían. Y ahora revelaba su nombre como una pesadilla, entonces se vio así mismo observándole de un modo completamente extraño, sintiéndose frágil en su compañía, porque extrañamente ésa criatura podía poseer una poderosa fuerza sobre su raciocinio y ya no era más el ególatra, se desnudaba su alma dejándole desprotegido.

— _Genie _— dijo ella casi llorando. Peeta apartó la vista mirando la hora en el reloj de su móvil. — Te extraño. — Él torció el gesto riendo en silencio, ¿_Genie_, a quien le gustaría un apodo tan ridículo como ése?

Se acercó quitándose el saco de dril, arropándola para que dejase de quejarse por las bajas temperaturas. Deseando que sus delirios terminasen y poder dormitar un tanto, en lo que ella volvía a ser la misma y todo regresaba a la normalidad.

...

— ¿Cómo está? — fue lo primero que dijo cuándo el doctor que atendía a su amiga, Katty acudió a su ayuda en cuanto recibió la llamada.

Ahora su espera se veía culminada cuando el doctor salía del consultorio donde realizaban las suturas necesarias.

— Por suerte solo era una herida superficial. Ha parado la hemorragia, en el preciso instante que se calmó.

— ¿Podemos verla? — quiso saber Katty.

— Sí. Aunque tendremos que dejarla aquí esta noche, mañana a primera hora podrá irse a casa, queremos evitar cualquier complicación.

— Yo puedo quedarme aquí — propuso Katty, considerando el rostro de su sobrino.

— De ninguna manera. — musitó el chico. — Haz de estar muy cansada todo el día en el restaurante, no te dejaré. Yo puedo quedarme aquí, mañana no trabajo y puedo recuperar el sueño.

— Finnick…

— Admite que tengo razón, tía Katty, ya suficiente tienes con el cuidado de los gemelos.

Ella sonrió, besándole suavemente en la frente.

— Llama a tu madre, avísale que te quitaron el móvil. Antes de que se vuelva loca cuando llame y no contestes.

Finnick se carcajeó desganado, casi vencido por el cansancio, una sombra negra circundando sus ojos.

— Lo haré.

— Familiares de Annie Cresta — una diminuta mujer, de tez oscura y cabellos rebeldes les llamó desde la puerta de la habitación.

— Acá. — Respondió Katty.

— Pueden pasar.

Caminaron juntos hasta el interior de la habitación, hallándole sumida en un letargo sueño; bajo el efecto de los dopantes, de inmediato Katty se puso en actividad para improvisarle un lugar donde dormir a Finnick, que observaba en silencio el dormir tranquilo de su amiga, respirando mejor cuando se dio cuenta que nada de lo ocurrido pasaría a mayores.

Para él y Annie terminaba la ligera pesadilla de hacía unos segundos para Katniss solo empezaba.

...

Cuando el sol se filtró por las diminutas rendijas y espacios de la ventana todo el sopor y somnolencia empezaba a desaparecer. Al igual que el efecto de los alucinógenos, dejando a su paso una enorme resequedad en la garganta y labios, pesadez en el resto del cuerpo, al tiempo que la vista ardía como si fuera la primera vez que veía la luz.

A primer pensamiento no dio con la ubicación exacta donde se encontraba, todo era confuso y el dolor en su cuello no dejaba razonar claramente, quiso darse vuelta, cayendo en el vacío entre los asientos.

¿Dónde estaba?

Tardó varios segundos en colocar los recuerdos. A ver…

Fiesta, Johana, Román, Bailarines… ¡Peter! Luego…

La bebida, el mareo…, las náuseas, los espejos moviéndose. Esperen, no se movían, ella se desvanecía. Y luego… ella en un auto. Envuelta en un saco de gamuza, muriéndose de sed. ¿Qué demonios había ocurrido? ¿Dónde estaba su cartera, teléfono?

Se levantó un tanto grogui, abriendo la portezuela, sintiendo el inclemente sol en su rostro en cuanto salió a la superficie. ¿Qué hacía en una playa solitaria? Los peores presentimientos se apoderaron de su sentido ante los recuerdos etéreos de aquel desconocido manoseándola en el baño de la discoteca, los deseos de gritar, temiendo lo peor. Enceguecida por la angustia que ni siquiera notó que el auto donde había despertado era el de Peeta Mellark. Se detuvo un instante respirando entrecortadamente, repitiéndose que todo estaría bien, observando cada parte de su cuerpo buscando signos de ultraje, los ojos de aquel extraño, el asco ante el contacto morboso de sus manos. Saber que quizás había perdido la virtud en manos de desconocidos y se hallaba en medio de la nada angustiada, sintiéndose como la estúpida protagonista de películas cutres. Intentando forzosamente recuperar los recuerdos, las lagunas mentales y esparcir cualquier duda. Lloró en silencio, impotente por la falta de memoria.

Increíble como en segundos la mente derrumba la vida, basándose en recuerdos incorpóreos y ligeras sospechas, apresándole en un mar de turbulencias.

— ¿Cómo te la llevas con la resaca, bella durmiente?

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, secándose las lágrimas de inmediato. Jamás creyó que eso que ocurría en esos momentos podía ocurrir, o mucho menos sentir lo que empezaba a sentir. Nunca en la vida se había imaginado que ver a Peeta Mellark podía ocasionarle tanta alegría.

— ¿Qué pasó? — preguntó, la voz le salió más nasal y enfermiza. — ¿Dónde estamos?

— Estamos en Asia — bromeó él, subiéndose al auto a su lado. Se carcajeó observando la expresión de horror transfigurada en el rostro de Katniss —. Pasó que te pusiste de tonta a recibir tragos de extraños, y casi termina en una tragedia — decía, acomodándole la maraña de cabellos alborotados en la frente pálida de la chica — No me refiero a ti, si no a lo que hubiese pasado con aquel imbécil.

— ¿Qué pasó? — volvió a preguntar anonadada.

— Nada que no hubieses querido. Estás a salvo, y me debes una. Peeta: dos, tú Katniss: cero, tus batallas ganadas se anularon anoche con la estupidez que cometiste.

— ¿Qué hice? — se quejó ella, acariciándose la sien con la yema de los dedos.

— Toma — Peeta colocó entre sus manos la botella de agua que había comprado la noche anterior —.Haz de tener la garganta seca. Allí en la guantera hay calmantes.

— ¿Dónde estamos?

— En un lugar seguro, no quise llevarte a tu casa porque… ¡¿Con que cara te llevaría donde Clara en el estado en que te encontrabas?!

— Yo…no sé — dijo, y una mirada suave, agradecida inundó sus ojos. — No tenías por qué — una carcajada nerviosa se le escapó — No sabía de esas dotes de héroe…

— Solo pensé que eras demasiado tonta en aceptar tragos de desconocidos — rió bajando la mirada — No, ya en serio. Estás loca y todo lo demás; pero no permitiría que algo así le ocurriera a alguna conocida. Ni siquiera a ti que me odias sin razón. Soy un idiota y todos los adjetivos que quieras colocarme…, pero ante todo soy un caballero, aunque hayas cuestionado eso.

— No te habías comportado como tal, hasta ahora.

— Quisiera que solo me lo agradecieras y punto. No necesito un club de fans encabezado por ti.

Ella rió burlonamente.

— Ya quisieras.

— Admítelo, a partir de hoy soñarás con que te rescato siempre. Soy un buen sueño. — Peeta le guiñó un ojo pícaramente.

— Como siempre tú tan fuera de lugar.

— Aquí la fuera de lugar eres tú — espetó golpeándole la sien suavemente con la punta de sus dedos — Ya llorabas y todo — se carcajeó — ¿Qué te estabas imaginando?

— Cállate Peeta.

— Que te despertabas en la cama de extraños, sin saber que locuras habías cometido.

— ¡Cállate! — Exigió un tanto enojada.

— Te enojas porque he dicho lo que me has dicho con los ojos, te da coraje. Que pueda leer lo que no has querido decirme.

— Oh, sabes leer… ¡Qué sorpresa!

— Sé leer lo que me pongas en frente. Incluso entre líneas y expresiones. Y ese: «oh, sabes leer…» me da a entender que estoy en lo correcto.

— Ya cállate, Peeta.

— Me vuelves a decir «cállate» y te beso, para que cambies de opinión.

— Por favor — rezongó, saliendo del auto. Tomando otro sorbo de agua, y que maravilloso se sentía calmar la sed. — No te atreverías.

— No me retes.

...

Al despertar sin recuerdos claros y concisos sobre lo ocurrido la anterior noche se sintió desubicada y perdida, más aún cuando notó que estaba en una tétrica habitación de hospital, cuyas paredes insípidamente decoradas le hacía sentir como en un mal sueño. Divisó de inmediato un pequeño bulto a sus pies, era Finnick. Había dormido allí, junto a ella cuidándole el sueño. Y así con el rostro más suave que de costumbre se veía tierno casi angelical. Pensó en una forma divertida y amena de despertarle para olvidar momentáneamente el porqué de su estadía allí. Batió su pierna bruscamente, apartándole de un zarpazo. A lo que él respondió azorado y confuso, enseguida fingió sentir un ligero punzado en su herida; gritando adolorida. Él se precipitó a interrogar sobre su estado, aterrorizado y a medio dormir. Dándose cuenta de la treta hecha por su amiga "_convaleciente_". Carcajeándose con ella.

— Es increíble — dijo entre risas —, Las heridas de tu cuerpo no se han llevado la alegría de tu espíritu.

— Nunca — respondió entre risas —, El mundo no es lo bastante fuerte para llevarse algo que es innato en mí.

— Eres cruel — Finnick fingió cara de enojo. — En serio me asusté.

— Por favor — rezongó la chica, torciendo el gesto —. No seas llorón.

— Si vuelves a decir eso juro que no tendré consideración. «_No seas llorón_» como si yo llorase a mares por cualquier tontería.

— ¡Por Dios — Exclamó Annie, levantándose forzosamente del catre —, qué susceptible estás hoy! — Finnick le ayudó a colocarse en pie. — Bien — musitó la chica, mirándole resuelta, la mirada que usaba cuando acababa de planear algo — ¿Estás listo?

— ¿Para qué? — él frunció el ceño, confundido por la malicia en las facciones de Annie — Tía Katty viene a recogernos, además tienes que dejar que te revisen esa herida.

Ella soltó un bufido burlón en lo que se recogía el cabello en un improvisado moño. Soltándose de sus suaves manos que le ayudaban a mantenerse en pie. Rió meditabunda, Finnick era el chico bueno, ése que jamás se atrevería ir en contra del sistema, era obvio que se opondría a lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Pero ella podía tener el convencimiento suficiente para enseñarle y que más placentero que enseñarle a un chico de pueblo como era que se rompían algunas reglas.

Tomó su chaqueta transpuesta en un mueble de madera, que le daba un aire más deprimente a la habitación, él la vio caminar hasta la puerta dispuesta a irse sin más.

¿Qué locuras podían caber dentro de aquella cabeza colmada de cabellos castaños?

— ¿No pensarás irte así? — inquirió sin poder creer lo que veía.

— ¿Quién te dijo que pensaba quedarme? — rió girando lentamente la perilla de la puerta para no hacer ruido.

— Annie… — suspiró el chico — Aun estás herida.

— ¿Y qué? Si me quedo aquí lo seguiré estando.

Finnick caminó hasta ella, tomándole del brazo suavemente.

— Escucha — una risita burlona se escapó de su boca — No tengo seguro, ni dinero para pagar, ya estoy acostumbrada a esto. Así que no des problemas y sígueme.

— Yo puedo pagarlo — ofreció, en un intento desesperado por cuidar de ella.

Lo que despertó en Annie un sentimiento completamente nuevo, distinto al fraternal y maternal que acostumbraba. Retiró su brazo con dulzura.

— No necesito caridad — vocalizó cada letra con una frialdad jamás vista en sus facciones. — Así que déjame ir.

Finnick le vio salir a hurtadillas por el solitario pasillo, con los ojos expectantes y unos finos pasos de gacela.

— Annie — chilló casi en susurros, siguiéndole a su mismo ritmo fino y sutil. — Annie — repitió alcanzándole en la salida de servicio, observando como ella se acariciaba la parte de su herida suturada delicadamente, si hacía algún esfuerzo empezaría a sangrar y quizás tener una hemorragia, muchas imágenes terroríficas cruzaron por su mente, cuando le siguió hasta un enorme barandal de donde seguramente tenía que pender, menearse y luego caer en la acera de una callejón oscuro. — Por lo que más quieras detente — suplicó angustiado —. Annie, por favor.

— Cállate _Cowboy_, y si no vas a ayudarme a brincar hasta allá devuélvete y deja que te desplumen la chequera.

— ¡Annie, detente!

Ella obedeció torciendo el gesto grosera y petulante.

— ¿Estás loca? No más ayer te hirieron. ¡Mírate huyendo de una factura que puedo pagar sin reparo alguno!

Annie soltó una risa irónica.

— Mira, no vengas a decirme qué hacer — espetó ruda, dejando atrás la delicadeza de hadas que Finnick le atribuía constantemente —. Me voy de aquí y punto, además esto no es por la factura.

— ¿No, entonces por qué…?

Ella volvió a reír, esta vez recuperando su encanto natural.

— Te estoy corrompiendo, _Cowboy_. Así que sígueme o te llamaré "_Llorón_" por el resto de tus días.

Él se carcajeó soltando un suspiro de descanso.

— Volvamos a la habitación — ordenó entre risas —, si no cuidas esa herida puede empeorar.

— ¿Crees que bromeo? — Inquirió subiendo al barandal que separaba la sección de servicios con el incido de un callejón abandonado, la vio quejarse cuando alzó el primer brazo para sostenerse en la ruda malla.

— Espera — Él corrió hasta ella, levantándola en vilo —, Te arrepentirás de esto, estás completamente loca — se quejaba, ayudándole de todos modos.

Ella entreabrió los labios tentada a llamarle "_llorón_" nuevamente, pero teniendo en cuenta su posición no era buena idea.

— Finnick, ¿Cuántos años tienes? — preguntó cuándo ya hubo bajado al otro lado.

— Porque presiento que gastaras una broma a mis costillas, ignoraré esa pregunta.

Después de ayudarle a bajar y encontrar un taxi no hizo más que observarle en silencio hasta llegar al apartamento donde se separaron para descansar, era una mañana fría y húmeda, él solo tentaba con salir, y se arrepentía. Las nubes no le dejaba brillar con ímpetu, así lo corroboró Finnick cuando abrió la ventana de par en par y se detuvo a observar la silencio monotonía de su vecindario, sin notar que Annie le observaba a él desde su ventana, soltando una risa completamente nueva y distinta a las demás.

— Ya vete a descansar — dijo cuando ella rió amenamente.

— Enseguida monseur — respondió entre risas bajas —; pareces un abuelito gruñón, adiós.

Cerró la ventana de un golpe.

Annie era extraña, acababa de comprobarlo. Al tiempo era tan interesante por ser única e éndole recordar a la persona que lo había traído hasta New York.

...

— ¿Ahora qué pasó? — preguntó Katniss, cuándo le vio levantar el capó del auto y realizar una pesquisa al ojo.

— Este carro tiene un motor exclusivo y algo delicado. La arenilla arruinó una de las válvulas de escape, tendremos que irnos a pie hasta la troncal del este.

Kat le observó en silencio, fijándose en la pulcritud de sus uñas.

— Tienes uñas de niña — dijo entre risas, él le miró seriamente sin poder encontrar el chiste en ello —, Entonces… ¿Qué esperamos?

— Yo que levantes de un todo y eches a andar, no sé tú…

Ella tomó sus zapatos y encaminó hacia el norte, Peeta le observó en silencio disfrutando de un chiste interno. Estaba yendo en dirección equivocada.

— ¿Qué vas a buscar en Maryland? — preguntó en tono burlón.

— ¿Ah? — Katniss se detuvo un poco grogui dudando de su propio raciocinio.

— Es por acá — señaló el muchacho sin poder contener una carcajada — la carretera está de este lado.

Ella dio un respiro manteniendo la poca dignidad que le quedaba cuando se devolvía hasta donde él esperaba sosteniendo algunas de las piezas del auto.

— Cuando no conoces el territorio asegúrate de preguntar, si yo fuera un imbécil como me llamas todo el tiempo, hubiera dejado que te fueras por allí y que te devoraran las hienas.

— No serías capaz — espetó la chica con voz cansada.

— Lo soy. Pero, digamos que hoy he decidido que me tomaré unas vacaciones. Estás de suerte que puedes acompañarme.

Ella soltó una risita temblosa

— Mi mamá siempre decía que no necesitas vacaciones cuando no hay nada de lo que quieras escapar.

— Si lo hay, quiero escapar de mí mismo. Acompáñame.

— No pretenderás que me quede aquí todo el día o…

Él le atrajo rápidamente, agarrándole con delicadeza del brazo. Buscando en su muñeca el diminuto reloj de pulso.

— ¿Qué haces?

— Dándote una última oportunidad para que me des un regalo de cumpleaños — aclaró moviendo las diminutas palancas de minutero y hora.

— ¿Qué?

— El tiempo — musitó en tono socarrón —, Me estoy robando un día de tu vida.

— No puedes detener los relojes, es imposible.

— No los detendré, los llevaré hasta ayer. ¿Ves? — Levantó su muñeca excitado — Hoy es mi cumple otra vez.

— Eso es un delito, robar el tiempo es un delito.

— Seremos los criminales más buscados de esta playa. ¿Preparada para huir?

— Ahora me siento más estúpida que ayer.

Peeta se carcajeó soltándole.

— Bueno, vete y suerte con los veinte kilómetros que recorrerás sola.

— Eres un idiota — musitó caminando en la dirección que él había indicado segundos antes.

— Cuando te deshidrates y empieces a arrastrarte recuerda que no tienes móvil y olvídate de que estoy cerca — Gritó en tono burlón.

— ¡Está bien! — Exclamó la chica fastidiada — ¡Solo será medio día! ¿De acuerdo?

Él asintió corriendo hasta ella.

— Magnífico — susurró sin poder contener una enorme sonrisa.

Le tomó de la mano atrevidamente conduciéndole por un camino completamente distinto al que le había indicado, la maleza exuberante se hacía más tupida a medida que avanzaban, al igual que los edificios se hacían más comunes, empezaban a llegar a zonas pobladas, él sonreía en silencio sin gastarle bromas ni comentar en lo más absoluto, parecía embriagado de lindos recuerdos. Katniss se maravilló del lugar al que él pretendía llegar desde el principio, supo que esa había sido su meta desde que dejaron el auto en aquellos parajes solitarios, varias cabañas le daban un toque menos frío y lúgubre a la playa que de primera dio la impresión de estar abandonaba también, él señaló un enorme y viejo puente de madera que colindaba con los espolones cuya función era torpedear el golpe de las olas, él Peeta que estaba ayudándola a esquivar los vahídos del camino muy gentilmente era alguien extraño , como nunca lo había sido en días anteriores. Muy pronto después de veinte minutos de caminata estaban en Queens, pudo notarlo en el nombre de una de las refresquerías que a pesar de ser un día algo frío estaba abierta. Peeta le indicó el lugar que iba a mostrarle, era un enorme camino de madera que llevaba directo a una vieja mansión que parecía haber salido de un cuento de Luisiana.

— Era de mis padres — dijo y luego sonrió algo solemne —, veníamos con mi hermano a pasar el fin de semana.

— ¿Cómo?

Él asintió.

— Cuando hablé de vacaciones, hablaba de esto.

Katniss le observó una vez más, y fue como si le observara por vez primera. Su mirada ausente y expresión infantil era algo que jamás había esperado presenciar, y la sensación de estarlo haciendo en esos instantes era algo embarazosa.

Él ignoró su persistente mirada y siguió el camino hasta la vía donde los transeúntes podían caminar sin temer ensuciarse de arena, un pequeño camino hecho de madera y metales cuyos barandales y bancas daban una sensación de libertad; ella no hizo más que seguirle en silencio, dejando atrás la enorme casa que al estar dentro del mar protegida por espolones daba un toque mágico a la playa abandonada.

— ¿Qué pasó allí, porqué está abandonada? — le preguntó después de un momento de silencio.

— A mi padre no le interesa mantenerla, es una propiedad fantasma — contestó él, sentándose en una de las barandas del camino.

— Siempre mencionas a tu hermano — musitó para sí misma, despegándose de la coraza de acero que siempre la acompañaba —, pero jamás hablas de él.

— No hay mucho que contar — Peeta suspiró dejando caer sus manos sobre los barrotes del balaustre.

Ella se acercó acomodándose a su lado.

— ¿Alguna vez te has sentido fuera de lugar? — preguntó el chico con la vista fija en las olas que sin piedad chocaban contra la arena.

— Sí — admitió un tanto ruborizada —, desde que llegué a Manhattan; y digamos que tú y tus comentarios no ayudan de a mucho.

— Como estoy de vacaciones de mí mismo me disculparé por eso — le guiñó un ojo lleno de picardía —, lo siento.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Él asintió con rostro afable.

— ¿Disfrutas de los momentos de angustia que haces que los demás pasen por tu culpa?

Una carcajada irónica se le escapó.

— Siempre.

— ¿Por qué? En realidad este "_Peeta_" que está de vacaciones aquí, que no hace comentarios estúpidos es agradable.

— Cuando te pregunto que si te has sentido fuera de lugar es para corroborar que no soy el único — Katniss frunció el ceño, sumamente extrañada.

— Entonces…

— Hagamos algo — propuso él sonriente, al tiempo que se levantaba del barandal y se lanzaba sobre la arena. — Ven.

Katniss le imitó, tomando cuidado de que los vientos alisios no levantaran su vestido.

Él le esperó en la parte baja del barandal, sosteniéndole con fuerza cuando aterrizó en sus brazos.

— Ya que tenemos un día de vacaciones, ¿Qué te pareces si hacemos confesiones?

— ¿Qué?

— Sí. — Peeta emitió una sonrisa torcida, mirándole a través de sus largas y rubias pestañas. — Te haré una confesión y luego tú me harás una, ya sabes… cosas que se quedaran entre nosotros y nadie más sabrá, aprovéchame hoy loquita.

— ¿Qué pasa si me niego?

— Te doy un chapuzón — soltó sin reparos.

Ella dio un hondo respiro, relajando los hombros.

— ¿Por qué hacer eso? Es más divertido que me cuentes cosas de tu vida, ya que estás de vacaciones puedes hacer de cuentas que no me conoces.

— Es que… — meditó él un tanto sonrojado — A veces quisiera decir lo que siento. Sin miedo. Sabes, esos ataques de valentía novelescos. Como este…

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Olvídalo.

— Vuelve acá, Shakespeare

— ¿Qué?

— Ya que quieres tener un ataque novelesco quien más que…

— ¡No puede! — reprochó Peeta soltando una carcajada. — Porque es el escritor, tal vez pueda ser alguno de sus protagonistas, tonta.

— Está bien, vuelve acá Otelo.

— Estoy aquí, Desdémona.

— No te lo tomes muy a pecho. ¿En que estábamos?

— En que quiero tener un ataque de valentía.

— Adelante, solo estoy yo para observarte.

— ¿Qué quieres que confiese?

— El porqué de tu estupidez.

— No puedo explicar algo que no se puede explicar, porque no es explicable — él soltó una carcajada contagiándole.

— Explícame lo inexplicable.

— Pongámonos serios — dijo él tomando una posición reacia y firme —. Empezaré por decirte que hay veces en la vida que es necesario fingir que estás bien…

— Eso es explicable.

— Que te ves obligado a decir y hacer cosas que le demuestren a los demás que el mundo no te importa.

— Muy bien, continua — le pidió ella, mientras caminaban por la orilla de aquel más que empezaba a calmarse para escuchar la confesión en susurros que salía de la boca del chico cuyo ego había sido comparado con Asia.

— Creas un «_Yo_» alterno, y en vez de esconderlo es el que le muestras al mundo. Porque no quieres que descubran que muchas cosas te marcaron, que una acción, un dedo presionando un gatillo te arrebató algo. Desde ese día quieres ser alguien que no siente, pero es imposible. El ser humano es humano porque cada acción que realiza viene acompañada de raciocinio y el raciocinio trae consigo irremediablemente las emociones y sentimientos. ¿Es entendible?

— ¿Con cuál «_Peeta_» estoy teniendo esta conversación, el real o el alterno?

— El real.

Katniss dejó escapar una risita.

— El que siempre está de vacaciones.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Bueno. Primero: Disculpas niñas. En el adelanto del capítulo anterior coloqué el de este, es decir que mas que adelanto fue adelanto de adelanto, jajaja. Mi error! Lo siento. Lo bueno, les dejo otro adelanto del mismo capítulo pero en otra situación. Espero que les guste.**

**En segundo lugar, hoy no pude responder la última tanda de reviews. Es que si lo hacia, no podía actualizar y prefiero actualizar para que sigan leyendo la historia. Uds. saben que no ocurre muy seguido, pero en ocasiones me quedo sin tiempo. Hoy es uno de esos días… ya veré la forma de compensárselos.**

**Lo último, ¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? No me digan que no ha sido sorpresa el giro de los acontecimientos… ¿Qué piensan eh?**

**Gracias por leer, seguir y comentar la historia. Gracias por los reviews!**

**Adelanto:**

— Bueno — dijo, intentando animarle — ahora ya no pareces tan estúpido.

— Ya extrañaba que dijeras algo así.

— Lo siento…— musitó, mirándole llena de comprensión.

— Entonces — él se levantó tomándole de la mano para colocarla en pie — Ya he tenido mi confesión, ahora tú… — rió bajito, apartándose un poco para acomodar su camisa casi desbotonada del todo —; Primero debo aclarar que lo dicho aquí es nuestro secreto, ¿Sí?

Asintió.

— Tu turno, tienes que confesarme el porqué de tu personalidad tan enigmática.

**Besos**

**Nos leemos.**


	18. Chapter 18E

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "Encuentrame" y es de Ivana Romero. Yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Nos leemos abajo-**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 18**

— Toma — dijo sentándose a su lado en la humedad de la playa.

— ¿Qué son?

— Ostras.

— Wow — ella arrugó la nariz un tanto asqueada —, no me digas que las usas como distracción para escapar de tu confesión.

— Sí — admitió —.También es porque me gusta comerla.

— Bien, eso te quita lo gay.

— ¿Cuándo dijiste eso? — inquirió extrañado, tomando un largo sorbo de la cascara que sostenía en mano.

— Cuando te dije que tenías manos de niña, o sea "Gay" — Katniss sonrió divertida —. Tienes algo en tu…

Peeta sacudió su desbotonada camisa y volvió a mirarle con aquella picardía propia.

— Como soy el "_Peeta bueno_", olvidaré ese comentario.

— Entonces…

— ¿Qué?

— La confesión, eres un mentiroso — acusó, observando la reacción que tomaba.

Nada de lo que esperaba.

— Érase una vez un Peeta inocente y bueno…— soltó una risita, mirándole de reojo.

— A lo serio — espetó ella con dulzura.

— Alguien muy parecido a Jo…

— ¿Qué pasó con ese Peeta? — preguntó Katniss, mirando su perfil erguido e imponente.

— Murió — rió desganado —. Lo mataron.

_»Tuve un hermano mayor, se llamaba Haymitch. Compartíamos todo, era un ejemplo a seguir; Alegre, audaz y bonachón. No le debía nada a nadie, era tranquilo y demasiado bueno con las personas que le rodeaban. _

_»Un siete de marzo salió de fiesta con su grupo de amigos. Mi padre le había regalado un mini cooper C300, tenía diecinueve y yo trece, Johana apenas era una niña, tenía once. En fin, esa noche uno de sus amigos le convenció de estrenar sus auto en las conocidas carreras del puerto. Una carretera abandonada que lleva a un desvió hacia Alphaville, tu pueblo — se carcajeó suavemente —. Haymitch conocía de las carreras, había sido espectador muchas veces, nunca había corrido. _

_»Ese día lo hizo. _

_»Para Cinna, su amigo, y para el mismo Haymitch solo era ocio, porque no sabían que en el tras fondo de las competencias había más que adrenalina. Esa noche Haymitch corrió contra un tal "flecha". Mi hermano era un buen conductor, equilibrado y ágil, por desgracia esa noche ganó. _

_»Había algo más allá de todo, el tal "Saeta" tenía que ganar por regla. En medio de la disputa entre aquel individuo y las personas a las que al parecer les debía, Haymitch y Cinna se entrometieron intentando apaciguar los ánimos. Uno de los tipos no aceptó que aquellos niños fresas que nada sabían o tenían que ver con su mundo se inmiscuyeran en sus asuntos. Esto lo sé de boca de Cinna, fue lo que se dijo en el tribunal tiempo después. Aquel tipo disparó al aire, cuando "Saeta" suplicó que se calmase y guardara el arma apunto hacia ellos. El desgraciado debía estar ebrio o drogado, disparó sin control alguno hiriendo a Haymitch en el pecho. Quitándole la vida mi hermano de la forma más vil y cobarde. _

_»Le quitó la vida sin motivo alguno, dejando un vacío en toda mi familia y amigos, esa noche cuando Cinna llamó a casa avisando que estaban en el hospital mi madre se quedó en casa cuidándonos. La recuerdo trémula y callada, sin contarnos porque papá había salido despavorido de casa, cuando de repente estalló en llantos. En medio de lágrimas me suplicaba que no llorara, ¿Qué razón tenía yo para hacerlo? _

_»— No llores Peeta, no llores…— Sus manos acariciaban mis cabellos, luego me abrazaba y besaba. — Él estará bien. — sollozó derrumbándose. _

_»— ¿Qué pasa, mamá? — preguntó Johana colocándose nerviosa. _

_»— Papá fue a ver a tu hermano en la clínica. _

_»Fruncí el ceño, hasta donde sabía él no estaba enfermo, estaba de fiesta con sus amigos. _

_»— ¿Qué le pasó? _

_»— No llores — fue lo único que me dijo. _

_»Horas después nuestra casa estaba inundada de policías, conocidos y amigos de Haymitch entre esos Maysilee, su novia, la hermana de Cinna. _

_»Haymitch había fallecido. _

_»Me arrebataron la inocencia en aquella mañana de marzo. Me habían arrebatado a mi hermano, mi mejor amigo. La persona que yo imitaba, que yo quería ser. No estaría más, un maldito sin razones acabo con un hijo, un hermano, un amigo, un novio, un ser humano excepcional. Lloré hasta que creí que no me quedaban lágrimas, y juré que algún día encontraría al tal "flecha" y su amigo, para exigirles las verdades que no se dijeron en el tribunal. _

_»Mi alma al igual que mi carácter se endureció, no necesito aferrarme a nada, tampoco de nadie. Estaba enojado con el mundo, con mis padres, con Cinna, con toda la puta y maldita escoria humana. No me importa nada, porque no quiero sentir que algo me puede ser arrebatado. Me escondo tras amargos comentarios y risas joviales para no dejar ver que me hace falta mi hermano, que cada día se convierte en una guerra porque al cabo de un tiempo ya no eres lo bastante fuerte para seguir fingiendo… _

— Peeta yo…

— Sé que me comporté como un idiota, y tienes razón cuando me llamas estúpido y todo ese poco de cosas, pero hasta ahora habías visto todo lo que el mundo puede ver…, no habías presenciado las cicatrices, y es que… — rió agachando la mirada algo nostálgico — Me está doliendo aquí — señaló su sien con la yema de los dedos — desde hace tiempo, y sí el dolor fuera real, físico, algo que pudiera remediar con un analgésico… sé que podría manejarlo, pero me está doliendo allí desde hace tiempo y es algo que no puedo controlar.

— Tu auto… — meditó Katniss pensativa.

— Sí, es el de Haymitch.

Ella tragó saliva ruidosamente.

— Bueno — dijo, intentando animarle — ahora ya no pareces tan estúpido.

— Ya extrañaba que dijeras algo así.

— Lo siento…— musitó, mirándole llena de comprensión.

— Entonces — él se levantó tomándole de la mano para colocarla en pie — Ya he tenido mi confesión, ahora tú… — rió bajito, apartándose un poco para acomodar su camisa casi desbotonada del todo —; Primero debo aclarar que lo dicho aquí es nuestro secreto, ¿Sí?

Asintió.

— Tu turno, tienes que confesarme el porqué de tu personalidad tan enigmática.

Katniss torció el gesto. Dándose vuelta para caminar lejos de aquellos espolones.

— ¡Vamos! — gritó Peeta, divertido. — No se me hace justo que huyas.

Quiso pedirle que se callara, pero sabía lo que él podía y se atrevería hacer.

— No tengo nada que confesar, disfruta de la decepción.

— Si lo hay — Peeta se acercó trotando suavemente —, Siempre lo hay. Tu rareza al igual que mi misantropía, ha de tener una explicación.

Ella soltó una risita nerviosa.

— A ver — musitó para sí misma —, Soy el término medio, ¿Lo entiendes? Demasiado pasiva para ser un criminal, demasiado rebelde para ser la chica buena. Esa es mi historia.

— Continúa — le pidió esbozando una tenue sonrisa. — , ¿Qué pasa con esos términos medios?

— Que no tienen historia — Katniss se detuvo en frente de la entrada al camino de piedras que llevaba directamente a la casa Mellark abandonada. Peeta le siguió en silencio.

— Son los extras de la película, ¿Entiendes? No tienen nada que decir.

— Buen intento — musitó él, corriendo hasta ella para tomarle por sorpresa, cuidando de no lastimarse la planta de los pies.

Katniss corrió hasta la casa casi cayendo entre las rocas enormes y filosas, él se carcajeó de las peripecias que ésta realizaba para no caer, cuando por fin pudo alcanzarle no hizo más que alzarle en vilo. La chica sonrió suavemente aferrándose a su cuello para no caer al mar furioso e imponente, cuya profundidad delataba ser una mala idea dejarse caer en él.

— Esto es tan maduro — farfulló, él rió bajándole en las viejas y desvencijadas tablas del porche.

— Hablé de un chapuzón, ya que te negaste…

— No sé nadar, así que serías el directo responsable de mi instantánea muerte — masculló animada, en definitiva ese día estaba siendo realmente agradable.

Peeta sonrió sentándose en el porche sucio y casi destruido de la casa que le había visto compartir con Haymitch. Viendo cómo se remodelaba al instante cuando dejaba correr aquellos recuerdos sutiles, de niños corriendo el uno del otro; pegados a las faldas de su madre quien se quejaba por su continuo berrinche. Katniss se adentró al vestíbulo después de haber empujado con delicadeza la puerta, todo hecho de la más exclusiva madera, la sala de estar amplia en cuyo centro se hallaban la enorme escalera que conducía a la segunda planta, la cual hacía las veces de faro. No habían habitaciones majestuosas, no era nada comparada con la mansión Mellark, casi podía entender el desinterés del señor Mellark por ella, no era más que una propiedad lúgubre y tristona. Al menos para ella, Peeta se internaba en las gratas sombras de los recuerdos a medida que se adentraba a la sala de estar, la madera deshecha por la humedad, las ventanas casi saliéndose de sus goznes, le hizo sentir que el tiempo había transcurrido más de lo pensado; el mundo había continuado, solo había algo que no cambiaba: El deseo de tener a su hermano con vida.

Observó la curiosidad en los ojos centelleantes de Katniss, caminando sigilosa en la parte este de la casa, quiso acercarse y contarle alguna anécdota de su niñez; antes de siquiera recordar alguna desistió.

Prefirió quedarse en el silencio de esos amenos recuerdos, sin tener que compartirlos a nadie más. Disfrutando de la silenciosa compañía de Katniss, que parecía absorta con el mal estado en que se encontraba la casa. Después de varios minutos de silencio caminaron juntos hasta la segunda planta, la misma que había sido usada como una especie de faro. La brisa era húmeda y traía consigo algo de salitre, pero eso no opacaba la maravillosa vista que tenían delante de sus ojos. La infinidad de edificios y lo imponentes que se veían desde allí era algo de admirar.

— Es fantástico — musitó ella, sonriendo tenuemente.

— Lo es — consintió con la vista en ella y la graciosa figura que podía observar desde su posición. — ¿Puedo decirte algo — interrogó un tanto meditabundo.

— Sí…

— Nunca pensé que tendría esta conversación contigo.

— Y yo nunca sospeché que tuvieras alguna historia de esta índole para contar.

El vestido completamente arrugado y sucio, sus pies descalzos y el cabello a medio amarrar le daban un toque natural.

Le enseñó el nombre de cada uno de los edificios y la historia de cómo había sido descubierta la playa de Rockaway, los ingleses que habían pasado vacaciones en aquella desolada cabaña y los planes del gobierno para con la economía turística del lugar, con cada dato que salía de su boca ella confirmaba que en verdad era muy inteligente, que hablaba con una seguridad propia y un poder de convicción en sus ojos, que podían convencer a cualquiera de lo que fuera, incluso si estaba equivocado.

Después de varias charlas banales y sin sentido regresaron a la playa, en esperas de que Marvel apareciese obedeciendo al mensaje que Peeta recién acababa de enviar.

La esperó a que se lavase el rostro y colocara los zapatos en el corredor de aquella humilde tienda de auto servicio, mientras echaba una hojeada a los periódicos y revistas, buscando entre ellos la noticia de su triunfo del día anterior, tantas cosas habían ocurrido que ya parecía que habían pasado semanas. Era obvio que esa noticia estaría acompañada con la del anuncio de su noviazgo con la señorita Everdeen St Cloud, cuyo encanto natural había cautivado a la trivial y sin oficio sociedad de Manhattan. Luego de eso recordó las intenciones del día anterior, entonces se dio cuenta que nada de lo que había hecho ese día había estado planeado, que si en verdad hubiese querido aprovecharse de ella y parecer más héroe de lo que ya era para ganarse puntos y llevar a cabo su venganza lo hubiese hecho. Extrañamente nada de eso se cruzó por su mente cuando tuvo aquel ataque de valentía novelesco que tanto había esperado.

— ¿Estás vivo? — Marvel rió bajándose del auto, no pudo disimular su asombro al ver las fachas en las que se encontraba su mejor amigo.

— Sí, al parecer.

— ¿Vamos? — inquirió el chico, por alguna razón tenía mucha prisa.

— Estoy esperando a Katniss.

Marvel frunció el ceño dejando entreabrir los labios dramáticamente.

— ¿Cómo, están juntos?

— Lo hemos estado toda la mañana.

Éste sacudió la cabeza completamente anonadada.

— ¿Qué hacían juntos?

— Después te explico.

— Peeta que no sea lo que me estoy imaginando.

— Puede que lo sea, pero ha tomado otro rumbo.

Guardaron silencio cuando Katniss se acercó ya un poco más presentable. Saludó a Marvel con la frialdad acostumbrada, las vacaciones habían terminado. El chico anunció su falta de tiempo y el gran favor que le harían si se daban prisa. Caminó hasta el auto dejándoles a solas por unos instantes.

— ¿Puedo hacerte una última confesión? — algo en los ojos de Peeta era completamente nuevo.

— Sí.

— Mi auto no está averiado.

— ¿Qué?

— Mentí.

— ¿Por qué? — inquirió ella frunciendo el ceño.

— Supongo que en verdad quería unas vacaciones.

— O sea que… ¿Caminamos casi veinte kilómetros y tu auto funcionaba?

Él percibió una ligera nota de fastidio en su voz.

— Ahora soy el Peeta de siempre, culpa al de allá. — bufó riendo amenamente.

— Eso es tonto e inmaduro — espetó entre dientes en tono áspero y seco. — Maldito Peeta real — farfulló dándose vuelta y subiendo al auto.

Él le siguió soltando risas bajitas y divertidas.

Extrañamente se sentía como si no quisiera que el día terminase. Lo supo en cuanto vio el puente de Manhattan, los edificios, el barrio donde Clara residía y todo lo demás engrandecerse a su vista.

Las vacaciones habían terminado. Era oficial.

Cuando Katniss sacudió su mano desde el jardín del apartamento mientras se alejaban en le Bentley de Marvel, se dio cuenta que ese día había sido más honesto de lo que había sido en años, incluso con sus seres más queridos y allegados.

Era tiempo de volver, se repetía lo mismo. Había sido una mañana sumamente extraña y la reacción de su tía cuando le vio entrar sucia y el rostro demacrado por los somníferos que había ingerido ignorante le hizo saber que algo que había ocurrido en aquella fiesta estaba a punto de cambiarle la vida, no solo a ella…

A todo el alumnado de la muy distinguida academia St Judas Tadeo

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Bueno, hola. Y aquí estamos con otro capítulo, ¿que me cuentan del rumbo que están tomando las cosas? Se lo esperaban? Y mas aún que creen que pasará ahora? **

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, espero sus comentarios.**

**Gracias por leer, seguir y comentar la historia. Gracias por los reviews!**

**Adelanto:**

— Escuché una conversación entre Peeta y Marvel. Donde hablaban sobre una venganza, hablaban de ti. Y de acuerdo a lo que Johana me contó no puedo más que imaginar que él haya tenido que ver con eso...

Katniss soltó una risita irónica.

— Te equivocas, todos se han equivocado con respecto a él.

— ¿Qué dices? — Gale no intentó disimular el descontento en su voz.

— Lo que oíste. Peeta es agradable — bien... Ni ella misma se creía eso —, muy en el fondo. Muy en el fondo, cuando digo en el fondo me refiero a profundidades.

— Estás bromeando, ¿Cierto?

**Besos**

**Nos leemos.**


	19. Chapter 19E

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "Encuentrame" y es de Ivana Romero. Yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Espero que les guste el capítulo.**

**Nos leemos abajo-**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Capítulo 19**

Esa noche al llegar a casa y tumbarse sobre su cómoda cama notó algo nuevo en sí mismo. Había sido más real que nunca, hablado sobre cosas que siempre evitaba mencionar. Sin darse cuenta se sumió en un relajante y letargo sueño, dando paso a las más vividas ilusiones y deseos que darían paso a los verdaderos deseos de su subconsciente.

Ella y su risa de ensueño resonando en los vacíos de sus sueños sin pesadillas, su cabello cayendo libre tras su espalda mientras él silenciosamente le observaba desde la playa cuya arenilla era tan blanca como la sal, el mar impetuoso y salvaje, ella reía fuerte, caminaba despacio, le miraba diferente y eso se sentía maravilloso. Una vez más intentó acercarse, distinto a como lo había hecho anteriormente. Entonces fue cuando vio su rostro cerca el suyo, la carnosidad pura de sus labios, la tenacidad en su mirada y un deseo poco controlable, en realidad no quería controlarlo. Apartando cada hebra de su cabello para observar con detenimiento el misterio encantado de sus ojos.

Quería besarla, iba hacerlo.

Había algo en ella, algo sublime como las más dulces de las melodías, una canción de Keane, un cuadro de Monet, todas las representaciones de arte. Todo lo bello, sacro y misterioso.

Sus labios se posaron suaves y tiernos sobre los de ella que sonrió maliciosa, deteniéndose unos instantes para observarla una vez más. Su piel pálida se veía más traslucida que de costumbre.

Se desaparecía.

Intentó besarle una vez más. Pero ya no lograba verla con claridad

— Es un sueño — musitó ella, luego una risa divertida curvó sus facciones —. Despierta.

"_**GLIMMER WOOD Y DELLY CARTWRIGHT, ¡DESAPARECIDAS!**_

_(Sociales, The times) _

_La pasada noche de sábado, la que parecía ser una fiesta común entre los herederos de esta clase de linaje y apellidos opulentos no ha terminado como generalmente se espera, aparte de la resaca y vómitos los señoritos de la alta sociedad que estuvieron presente en la susodicha fiesta tendrá que lidiar algo más que __bon-fiest __y calmantes para el dolor de cabeza, en las últimas horas han sido reportadas como desaparecidas Glimmer Marie Wood Halleman, hija del conocido magnate hotelero Willington Wood y la heredera del imperio de joyas: Clara Sheppard Halleman, la denuncia fue interpuesta por los padres de Delly Rose Cartwright Forma, quien se hallaba en compañía de Glimmer y varios compañeros de la St Judas Tadeo; entre los que figuran Peeta Mellark, cuyo cumpleaños era el motivo de la fiesta, organizada por su hermana Johana Mellark, entre los invitados. – Los cuales tendrán que rendir declaraciones ante los detectives y autoridades- Figuraban Effie Trincket, Katniss Everdeen – Novia de Peeta, arriba en fotografía lado izquierdo – y los adorables hermanos Hawthorne. _

_Esperamos que todo este se arregle y que las dos hermosas damas hagan su aparición. _

_Algunos comentan que este no es más que uno de los excesos de los niños consentidos de New York que quieren algo de protagonismo. _

_¿Será cierto?"_

Habían desaparecido.

Las chicas liberales sin mando y ley, habían desaparecido.

Al leer aquello Katniss comprendió el porqué del miedo y reacción que su tía había tomado la tarde que apareció como una pordiosera y sin ninguna explicación coherente. Mientras leía y releía el periódico podía sentir la angustia que sintió su tía, entonces recordó lo que estuvo a punto de ocurrir esa noche, el miedo acrecentándose en su interior.

Si Peeta no hubiese sido un caballeroso héroe aquella noche, si tan solo hubiera ignorado las bases de sus principios y se hubiese dejado llevar por el resentimiento que profesaba tenerle..., probablemente sería el encabezado de ese periódico.

Ahora era más comprensible todo. Cuando la maestra entró al aula con rostro adusto y mirada fría, creyó que solo sería una reprimenda por algún rayón en los muros de la cancha o baño. Esto era más serio, esto implicaba una cosa, tal vez a la que más le temen los seres humanos: La muerte.

— Era una fiesta a expensas suya — La directora colocó sobre su escritorio el ejemplar matutino, mirando a Johana. —, ¿Qué ocurrió?

— No lo sé — la chica torció el gesto, escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos. — No lo sé.

Peeta no le miró ni un momento. Su entrecejo fruncido, los labios apretados dejándole una arruga en la mejilla derecha, la vista ausente atendiendo a todo lo que la señora Coin decía, le hizo preguntarse a sí misma y con una intención distinta que ideas podían atravesar su mente, en realidad le interesaba lo que pensaría el Peeta «_Real_», aquel que sin querer había robado varias carcajadas después de aquella experiencia traumática. El que se ocultaba tras esa mirada pícara, ese que hablaba con emoción sobre los corsarios irlandeses y sus tesoros escondidos bajo las playas de Rockaway.

— ¿Qué tiene que decirnos, joven Peeta? — la mujer le miró por encima de sus lentes, severa y perturbadoramente.

— Solo que mi hermana no tiene nada que ver — espetó con voz seca y determinada —. Todos en esta escuela sabemos de las malas compañías y hábitos de las que eran participes nuestras compañeras, aparte de que la fiesta fue organizada en mayoría por ellas; Johana fue solo una ayuda adicional.

Tenía toda la razón, y la señora Coin lo sabía.

Guardó silencio, abandonando de inmediato el salón.

Él hizo lo mismo llevándose a Marvel consigo, las ganas de llorar no se hicieron esperar; Katniss se abalanzó sobre Johana conteniendo sollozos bajos, ella le recibió con un caluroso abrazo entendiendo en silencio como debía estar sintiéndose en esos momentos.

— Yo pude haber sido una de ellas — sollozó

— Aún no sabemos si el tipo que te atacó tiene que ver con esto — Johana intentó calmarle, al ver como se desmadejaba en frente de todos.

— Eso no me hace sentir mejor — ella caminó hasta la ventana del aula que ahora estaba completamente vacía.

Johana le siguió en silencio.

— Hay tantas cosas que me están hiriendo. Esto solo lo empeora más — sacudió la cabeza confundida, tomando asiento en uno de los pupitres vacíos —, y de no haber sido por tu hermano... No sé qué hubiese sido de mí, me salvó — dijo, y aun no creía que el día anterior había sido real.

Johana soltó una lúgubre risa.

— Todos han creído que es un idiota desconsiderado, pero es un caballero, su alma es más noble de lo que él cree.

En realidad lo era.

Cuando Lavinia se acercó nuevamente a intentar cumplir sus deseos y sacar un "sí" de aquellos labios necios, no le causó más que repulsa, porque las chicas que habían desaparecido se supone eran sus amigas; y allí estaba ella muy campante haciendo uso de sus atributos, como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

— Desapareciste — musitó.

— Tenía asuntos que resolver — Peeta miró a través del pasillo, Katniss y Johana se marchaban.

— Ha sido una sorpresa, ocurrieron muchas cosas esa noche. Algunas personas se le aflojan los tornillos con el frenesí de la fiesta.

Peeta frunció el ceño.

— Pierden cualquier resabio de educación y decoro.

— Siento no poder mantener esta conversación — espetó, Marvel caminaba hacía el baño de los chicos. Había estado evitándole los últimos dos días, por temor a que quisiese entablar una conversación con respecto a lo acontecido en aquella playa; ahora necesitaba hablar con él y recibir escuchar con lujo de detalles los sucesos que precedieron su partida. Tenía una corazonada, casi la seguridad de que el mismo que había intentado abusar de Katniss, se había llevado a las dos chicas.

Lavinia pareció notar la indiferencia, por primera vez se marchaba en silencio, sin hacer algún comentario fuera de lugar. Las palabras que había dicho segundos antes claramente iban dirigidas a Katniss. Pero...

¿Acaso el incidente en el baño se había sabido?

— Necesitamos hablar — dijo, Marvel se dio vuelta mirándole con rostro huraño.

— Me has estado ignorando estos dos días, ¿Es sobre eso que quieres hablar?

Él le miró con rostro dubitativo.

— ¿Qué pasó esa noche?

Marvel abrió el grifo del baño, apretando los labios frustrado. Al igual que Peeta, no tenía ni la más remota idea de los sucesos.

— No sé.

— Esa se ha convertido en la palabra favorita de todos hoy.

— Lo único raro que vi esa noche fueron aquellos dos, no sé qué más decir. Dime tú, ¿Cómo fue que supiste de las intenciones de aquel individuo?

— Estaba muy al pendiente — «_muy_», ahora empezaba a notarlo.

— Peeta, con respecto a eso... Yo creo que — Marvel parecía avergonzado — no deberías jugar con fuego.

— No lo haré. — Aseveró con mi mirada resuelta.

— Ya empezaste, ¿Cierto? Te lo advierto: No es algo con lo que se pueda jugar, sería una vileza comprobar que tu amabilidad de aquella tarde esconde las oscuras intenciones que mencionaste en la fiesta.

— No tiene nada que ver... — Peeta se miró al espejo detenidamente. Haber sido real esa tarde no fue ningún truco.

Entonces se dio cuenta de algo que podía ser muy mínimo y a la vez importante.

Ese día no había mentido. Cada palabra había sido tan real como las emociones que la precedían.

Y allí una nueva emoción: Miedo. Porque algo había empezado a importarle, más allá de su interés propio.

El estar allí interrogando a Marvel era la prueba reina.

— Hay un cambio de planes — dijo, mordiéndose el labio con insistencia —.Tenemos que encontrar a alguien.

— Espera — Marvel soltó una risita nerviosa — ¿Qué pasó con tu "_venganza_"?

— Digamos que está aplazada, por ahora.

Gale apareció de la nada, tímidamente se lavó las manos siendo presa de las miradas inquisitivas de los dos muchachos.

¿Cuánto tiempo había estado allí?

— Que lío con todo eso de las chicas, ¿eh?

— Sí, un enorme lio. No me imagino la desesperación que deben sentir los Cartwright, los padres de Delly llegaron de Canadá ayer — Marvel parecía sonrojado.

— Tenemos una charla pendiente — intervino Peeta —, no creas que todo este lío me ha hecho olvidar tus intenciones para con mi hermana.

— Son todas buenas — Gale tomó una toalla y secó sus manos, disponiéndose a salir de allí. — Y si no lo fueran, eres el menos indicado para opinar.

El joven Mellark soltó una risita irónica.

— Soy su hermano — le bloqueó la salida con expresión amenazadora —, y primero te rompo todos y cada uno de tus huesos antes de que quieras pasarte de listo.

Gale retiró educadamente la mano que Peeta mantenía erguida sobre los goznes de la puerta.

— Eso, si me dejo. Principito — farfullo y luego se marchó dejándoles en silencio y desconcertados.

— ¿Entonces? — Marvel rió nervioso.

— Hay que ir al puerto esta noche.

— No quieras ser un héroe, por favor.

— A las diez en punto — dijo, luego se marchó tras los pasos de Gale.

…

«_Por tu bien, porque me agradas te lo advierto: aléjate de él_.»

Las palabras de Gale parecían amargas, escritas con un indisimulado odio hacia "él".

Sabía exactamente a quien se refería. Pero ignoraba el motivo de su advertencia; puesto que su tarde de playa era hasta ahora desconocida, todo lo ocurrido ese fin de semana era desconocido. Dobló la nota escondiéndola en el bolsillo falso de su falda; las recientes noticias de las desapariciones le habían afectado un poco, la sensación de saberse en el lugar de aquellas chicas.

**JustJohaKiss**: "¡Gale quiere verte, está en el pasillo de ciencias!"

Kat caminó de inmediato hasta donde le había indicado Johana, divisando de inmediato el cabello oscuro de Gale y su piel más translucida a la luz de la ventana.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó temerosa.

— No sé qué ocurrió entre ustedes — musitó Gale, el rostro inexpresivo las facciones tiernas y suaves ahora eran duras, frívolas —, pero he escuchado algo que no me gustó, estoy seguro, porque creo conocerte que a ti tampoco.

— Gale — llamó con voz tensa — Exijo saberlo ya, sin tantos rodeos. ¿Qué ocurre?

— Escuché una conversación entre Peeta y Marvel. Donde hablaban sobre una venganza, hablaban de ti. Y de acuerdo a lo que Johana me contó no puedo más que imaginar que él haya tenido que ver con eso...

Katniss soltó una risita irónica.

— Te equivocas, todos se han equivocado con respecto a él.

— ¿Qué dices? — Gale no intentó disimular el descontento en su voz.

— Lo que oíste. Peeta es agradable — bien... Ni ella misma se creía eso —, muy en el fondo. Muy en el fondo, cuando digo en el fondo me refiero a profundidades.

— Estás bromeando, ¿Cierto?

— No. Lo que pasó esa noche...

— Lo que pasó esa noche pudo haber sido causado por él, ¿No lo ves? Todas sus acciones erradas. Toda su pantomima de que eras su novia; para atraer la atención de los medios. Luego, ¿solo él nota lo que había estado planeando aquel imbécil? Todo concuerda. Todo. No me digas que no ha podido verlo.

— ¿Qué? — inquirió confundida.

— Que ha intentado vengarse de ti de la forma más cruel y vil — su acento retumbó en cada de una de las palabras que salían de su boca.

— No entiendo.

— ¡Katniss, por favor! ¡Ha intentado seducirte!

La sangre latió fuerte en sus sienes, la culpa no se hizo esperar acompañada del resplandeciente e inocente recuerdo de Finnick.

— No puede ser — se dijo a sí misma. Algo de razón tenía Gale, mucha razón.

Pero..., si todo era cierto. Entonces el Peeta «_Real_» jamás había existido. Y la historia de Haymitch había sido una treta. Seguía siendo el mismo maldito petulante y engreído.

— ¿Captas el mensaje?

Ella asintió desconcertada. Y pensar que hacia una milésima de segundos había intentado defenderle. Todo comenzaba a tornarse más oscuro. Si aquel tipo había sido cómplice de Peeta para hacerle quedar como un héroe... Entonces, ¿Dónde estaban las chicas?

Dejó a Gale con la palabra en la boca, girando sobre sus talones con una pobre excusa, para ir directo hacia su casillero y tomar los libros de ciencias mientras meditaba sobre todo los acontecimientos, y las razones de porque se sentía afectada ante una «_traición_» por parte de Peeta.

Se detuvo tomando un respiro antes de girar la perilla.

¿Porque sentía ese ligero sentimiento de decepción?

Reflexionó por unos instantes recuperando la intransigencia de su carácter.

«_Vete a la mierda Peeta Mellark_» se dijo a sí misma. «_Y llévate a todos tus alter egos contigo_»

Él podía irse y quedarse allá el tiempo que quisiese. ¿Quién iba a extrañarle? Por un segundo creyó...

Mejor se olvidaba de ello y punto. Cuando se dirigía al salón planeando estrategias para ignorarle, no pudo ser indiferente a la mirada de Lavinia y varios acompañantes que recostados a la pared del aula hablaban entre sí, una risita burlona brotó de los labios de esta; la ignoró. El resto del grupo le imitó. ¿Tenía cara de payaso o algo?

Frunció el ceño con expresión reacia, sacudiendo la cabeza para despejar.

— ¿Por cuánto te salió la noche? — uno de los compinches de Lavinia se acercó, su tono era socarrón y petulante.

— ¿Qué? — había escuchado claramente, ignoraba la intención y el motivo de la pregunta.

Lavinia soltó una risita.

— Oh vamos — se acercó hipócrita y pedante hasta su lado, posando su mano sobre el hombro de la chica —, no la molesten, es obvio que tiene tantos clientes que olvidó el del sábado.

— Lo siento — Katniss retiró su mano, sin disimular el asco que ésta le provocaba.

El mismo tipo que había preguntado se carcajeó bajito.

— Para nadie es un secreto lo de tu desmadre en la fiesta.

Kat levantó el rostro, abriendo los ojos como platos.

— ¿De qué hablan? — inquirió nerviosa.

El grupo rió entre sí.

— Pobrecita, ojala y frente al tribunal recuerdes. Debías conocer al tipo con que te revolcabas en el baño ¿No? Lo que te hace cómplice de la desaparición de mis amigas.

— ¿Perdón? — Ahora Kat quiso sonar enfadada. ¿Cómo sabían de ese incidente?

Peeta...

— Aparte de fácil, sorda.

La chica no hizo más que soltar una risita, el verdadero desmadre lo tendría allí, cuando arrancara cada una de las hebras pelirrojas de la cabeza de Lavinia.

— ¿Fácil? La chica que se la pasa tras alguien invitándolo, acosándolo y fastidiando, aun cuando sabe que tiene novia... ¿Me llama fácil? — se carcajeó sombría y malévola. La rabia que tenía para con Peeta se vería descargada en el rostro de Lavinia y quizás en alguno de sus compinches. Todos guardaron silencio. Había dado en el blanco.

— Cuida tus palabras — se detuvo, adoptando una posición más firme, luego corrigió —: cuiden sus palabras.

Un silencio perturbador se apoderó del pasillo.

— No me conocen — musitó disponiéndose a marchar, encontrándose de frente con la mirada penetrante de Peeta que recién llegaba en compañía de Marvel.

— Tienes razón — consintió el amigo flacucho y algo afeminado de Lavinia. —. No te conocemos, y con todo lo que pasó esa noche ¿Quién nos asegura que no tuviste nada que ver con la desaparición de las chicas?

Peeta se detuvo momentáneamente, escuchando con atención lo que hasta hacía un momento parecía haber sido una simple conversación.

— Al fin y al cabo era un "amiguito" tuyo, los extraños de la fiesta eran tus amigos, ¿Vas a negarlo? y no eres más que una aparecida, nadie sabe de ti. ¿Quién puede abogar a tu favor?

Peeta caminó hasta donde se llevaba a cabo la charla, colocándose al lado de Katniss, que con rostro inexpresivo escuchaba atentamente cada palabra de aquel marica entrometido.

— Ninguna aparecida — espetó Peeta, fulminando a Flavius Mcgraw con la mirada —, mi novia por si no lo sabían.

— Y entonces el trío se completa. Oh esperen, no está el extraño de esa noche. ¿Cómo se llama? Tú debes saberlo Katniss. — Comentó Lavinia desdeñosa.

— Educadamente y con el respeto que te mereces te pido que pares — pidió Kat, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por controlarse.

Peeta instintivamente le tomó de la mano. Quiso apartarla de inmediato cautivo de una ira inmensa y apatías viejas renaciendo en el momento. Pero inexplicablemente no pudo.

— Vaya — suspiró Flavius, excitado por la mirada de leona y malicia que Katniss clavaba en el rostro de Lavinia. — Educadamente.

— ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te pasa? — quiso saber Peeta, empezaba a perder los estribos. — De repente siento que se ensañan con una persona inocente en vez de ayudar con la búsqueda de las chicas.

— ¿Acaso no lo ves? — Lavinia soltó una risita burlona —, o te empeñas en ocultarlo. ¡Todo el mundo sabe de la aventurita que tu «_novia_» tuvo en el baño de la discoteca! No intentes hacerte el ignorante.

Una carcajada fría y arrogante se escapó de los labios de Peeta, dejando pasar por alto que Katniss se había soltado de su mano, y que iba decidida sobre Flavius a golpearle. Reaccionó por reflejo sosteniéndole por la cintura, impresionado como todos los espectadores y chicos que cruzaban por el pasillo en aquel preciso instante.

— ¡Idiota — gritó por lo bajo —, poco hombre!

Peeta le atrajo hacia él, haciendo un esfuerzo por ignorar las miradas inquisitivas de todos.

Flavius retrocedió dos pasos soltando una risita burlona.

— Maldita forastera — masculló tomando una posición erguida. Lo que hizo que Peeta empezara a perder la paciencia. No era ni el lugar, ni las personas indicadas para un escándalo de esa índole.

— Vámonos — Musitó ultrajándole para sacarla del bullicio que empezaba.

Lavinia abrió los ojos como platos al sentir el peso de la mirada del joven Mellark en su rostro.

— Que poco decoro — dijo, luego se dio vuelta.

— Mira qué curioso — Murmuró Flavius —: Menos decoro hay en ese intento fallido de prostituta.

Sin previo aviso, casi por reflejo Peeta se abalanzó sobre este ultrajándole por el cuello con la más pura insensibilidad ante los débiles manoteos de su adversario. Katniss gritó angustiada halando con desespero la costura de su cuello de lino, la mano de Peeta se levantó dispuesta a reventarle el maxilar, no entendía el porqué de su ira. Los ojos de Flavius no se arrepintieron, ni mucho menos se acobardaron.

Lavinia gimió bajito metiéndose entre ambos con toda la fuerza que pudo.

— ¡Basta! — gritó Kat, enrojecida por la ira. Luego farfulló: — Aquí quien debe partirle la cara soy yo, y no voy hacerlo porque no me interesa lo que piense este idiota.

Todos guardaron silencio, el labio de Peeta temblaba dramáticamente, mientras que Flavius respiraba con tranquilidad.

Peeta retrocedió suavemente, aún tenía esa expresión de ira, dando la impresión de que podía darse vuelta en cualquier momento y cumplir sus amenazas. Katniss asintió apretándose a sus libros, corrió hasta el pasillo más cercano, llevándose consigo todas las miradas de los espectadores. Qué día fatal. Ya bastante tenía con los miedos que aquel fin de semana le habían causado, la decepción ante el descubrimiento de las verdaderas intenciones de Peeta. La ausencia de Finnick, de su padre… de su madre.

Caminó a pasos rutilantes, sin importar las caras de todos los que la veían en el camino, deteniéndose ipso facto frente la puerta del gimnasio.

¿Desde cuándo se había convertido en una llorona melosa y tonta? Tomó un respiro, girando sobre sus talones para dirigirse al pasillo donde se ubicaba su casillero, para recoger sus cosas y largarse de allí con la excusa de algún dolor. Un dolor ficticio que lograra desviar la atención de aquel dolor que en verdad sentía, ni ella misma lo había notado hasta que se vio palpando suavemente su pecho como en busca de verdaderas cicatrices. No había nada, ni siquiera heridas.

Había solo una cosa en la que Peeta no había mentido: El dolor emocional superaba en dimensiones al dolor físico, eso que sentía era más insoportable. No era el hecho de que todo el mundo creyera que la desaparición de las chicas tuviese que ver con ella. Era el hecho de sentirse más sola que de costumbre, como si a cada instante se quebraran miles de copas cristalizadas; y nadie escuchara. Como si estuviese parada en la cima de la estatua de la libertad gritando y todos aplaudiendo, porque la oían, no la escuchaban.

— Kat — musitó Peeta. Ella soltó un suave suspiro y miró con expresión indescifrable.

Peeta frunció el ceño, había estado siendo amable durante los últimos días. De acuerdo, había estado apartado de todos durante esos últimos días. ¡Casi se iba a golpes contra Flavius para defenderla!

— Eres un idiota — espetó.

— Normalmente aceptaría el adjetivo, la mayoría del tiempo soy un idiota — Varias chicas cruzaron por el pasillo saludándole entre risitas, él sonrió un tanto lúgubre.

Kat se cruzó de brazos y volvió a mirarle, con sus enormes ojos grises llenos de rabia, y, aunque le costara admitirlo: decepción.

— ¿Estás seguro, Peeta? ¿No has hecho nada malo últimamente? ¿Nada?

Él soltó una suave risita.

— Hago cosas malas todo el tiempo, vamos, recuérdame la que hice ahora. — Extrañamente él trataba sonar divertido.

Ella resopló indignada, ¿Cómo podía ser tan frío cuando había usado la memoria de su hermano muerto para quedar bien con ella?

— Eres peor de lo que pensé — fue lo único que se limitó a decir.

Él le tomó del brazo cuando la vio dar vuelta para marcharse.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Preguntó. Kat se soltó de su agarre y soltó un gruñido.

— Realmente pensé que todo lo que dijiste en Rockaway era cierto — susurró Katniss, Peeta le miró alarmado. ¿Qué ocurría en verdad?

— Lo fue.

— ¿A qué escuela de actuación fuiste?

Él sonrió divertido.

— Mentiste — musitó Katniss sin titubear mientras le miraba con firmeza directo a los ojos.

— No, no lo hice.

— Sí — Ella sacudió la cabeza tratando de ordenar toda la tormenta de pensamientos y de palabras que quería decir —. ¿Fuiste capaz? Es decir, ¡Casi abusa de mí!

Una expresión lúgubre por parte del muchacho, una mirada triste en los ojos de ella.

— Quizá para ti no haya sido nada más que un juego, pero en realidad me asusté. Yo…

— No sé qué te dijeron — espetó él mirándole con cautela —. Y sé que crees que soy capaz de las peores cosas. Te he dado motivos, solo quiero que tengas en claro que yo no tuve nada que ver con lo ocurrido anoche. Y lo hubiera matado si hubiese podido. No es por ti, es el hecho de que esa noche cualquiera pudo ser su víctima, incluso mi hermana.

— Pero…

— No es necesario que me creas, Kat — le interrumpió él con voz queda —. Solo… — él sonrió, una sonrisa que nunca le llegaba a los ojos y ella lo notó de inmediato — Yo nunca hablé con nadie más de mi hermano. Jamás mentiría sobre algo como eso.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Mmm… ¿Katniss le creerá? ¿Qué dicen Uds? Ahora bien, ¿Quién le dijo a Gale que oficiará de chusma? ;) ya quiero leer sus comentarios….**

**Gracias por leer, seguir y comentar la historia. Gracias por los reviews!**

**Adelanto:**

— Son afortunados — dijo entre dientes —. Muy afortunados, cosas así no pasan a diario. Estas pruebas de que la humanidad es buena e inocente; son casos excepcionales. Lastimosamente no todos poseemos la dicha de tener una historia así.

Finnick frunció el ceño, un tanto ruborizado. Las palabras de Annie no le tomaban por sorpresa, era el sentimiento impregnado en cada una de ellas. Sus mejillas sonrosadas, los rizos rebeldes cayendo sobre sus hombros.

— Algo digno de escribirse — dijo ella, alejando un poco el brazo de Finnick para aproximarse a la baranda de protección. — El chico que la encontró en medio de cuatro millones de habitantes.

**Besos**

**Nos leemos.**


	20. Chapter 20E

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "Encuentrame" y es de Ivana Romero. Yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Hoal chicas! Lo siento por la espera pero ayer me encontré con problemas "tecnológicos" Google Chrome me bloqueo el acceso a FF y no pude publicar, y además mi cerebro se negó a colaborar... pero hoy, gracias a dios ¡funciona! y me pase a otro navegador para poder ingresar a dejo con el capi.**

**Nos leemos abajo-**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Capítulo 20**

Annie sonrió al ver el primer cartel que Finnick sostenía entre sus manos. Después de tres días de reposo, de noches en vela por el dolor de su vientre, seguía manteniendo una enorme sonrisa, las mañanas de descanso en su compañía, observando silenciosa la forma en que pintaba las letras de aquellos carteles de la «promesa» como él mismo los había llamado.

Ahora allí sosteniendo el lienzo mientras él medía, se daba cuenta de algo.

«_Ando por allí queriéndote encontrar. _

_-Genie_»

Estiró la mano con el enorme cartel, el día que le había enseñado la torre de agua, antes de que se comportara como un valeroso héroe. Había soñado con alguien capaz de hacer por ella lo que él hacía por Katniss; eso era amor. Joven e inexperto amor.

Sentirse de la forma en que se sentía Finnick en aquellos momentos, la exaltación en los latidos de su pecho. La expectativa por encontrarla, y entonces por primera vez en meses se dio cuenta que había estado engañándose a sí misma; su corazón no era de piedra, hacía tiempo que había estado necesitando de alguien más, que le avergonzaba demostrarlo..., esa era otra cuestión.

— ¿Crees que sea buena idea? ¿Qué puede verse desde aquí?

— Confía en mi _Cowboy_, si te traje aquí es porque estoy segura que toda Manhattan verá eso.

— Eso espero — musitó, luego estiró la mano forzosamente para recibir de manos de Annie el lienzo —, Después me acompañaras a las escuelas. ¿Te sientes con fuerza para eso?

— Tú dices que parezco un hada, pero fíjate que Tinker Bell es poderosa. Así que...

— Que parezcas no quiere decir que seas. Y me preocupa que vayas a lastimarte, no podré vivir con el peso de la culpa.

— Date prisa — ella soltó una risita burlona.

— Voy — él se sostuvo fuerte de la punta que ella tendía con destreza — Solo levántala un poco.

Annie obedeció alzando el brazo con delicadeza, tratando de no lastimarse.

En cuanto pudo acomodar el susodicho cartel, Finnick sonrió ayudándole a subir por las escaleras que a juzgar por el óxido en las barandas no parecían del todo seguras. La magnificencia de Manhattan se presentaba ante ellos en toda la extensión de la palabra. Haciéndole olvidar por un segundo las tristezas y ansiedades que los acosaban a diario. Llenándose de optimismo, cuando el brazo de Finnick se posó sobre sus hombros un sentimiento similar al experimentado en la habitación de aquel hospital se hizo presente. Su perfil terso y rubio, la sonrisa infantil curvando sus labios. Rió silenciosa, entonces mencionó algún recuerdo de locuras cometidas en compañía de su hermano. Quien desaparecía por largos periodos de tiempo y casi nunca llamaba.

Borrándolos de inmediato, Finnick podía ser todo; menos un hermano. Lo supo de inmediato; los choques eléctricos al contacto de su piel, comenzaban a advertirle que una amistad inocente y libre de esas intenciones empezaba a finalizar.

— Eres un gran chico — musitó nostálgica —, te mereces lo mejor.

— Tú también Annie, como ninguna.

Ella apartó la vista conteniendo un suspiro.

— Son afortunados — dijo entre dientes —. Muy afortunados, cosas así no pasan a diario. Estas pruebas de que la humanidad es buena e inocente; son casos excepcionales. Lastimosamente no todos poseemos la dicha de tener una historia así.

Finnick frunció el ceño, un tanto ruborizado. Las palabras de Annie no le tomaban por sorpresa, era el sentimiento impregnado en cada una de ellas. Sus mejillas sonrosadas, los rizos rebeldes cayendo sobre sus hombros.

— Algo digno de escribirse — dijo ella, alejando un poco el brazo de Finnick para aproximarse a la baranda de protección. — El chico que la encontró en medio de cuatro millones de habitantes.

— ¿Escribes Annie? — él se aproximó, tomándole la mano involuntariamente. Ella la apartó.

— Cuando las cosas lo ameritan. Y ésta sin duda lo es. La forma en que sobrellevas las distancias, esas noches de soledad, y sigues sonriendo como si eso no te afectara.

— Las distancias — dijo él, una sonrisa traviesa le curvó los labios,

— Finnick, maldita sea. ¿De qué cuento de Disney te has escapado?

El chico rió sonrojado.

— De ninguno. Soy tan real como tus cabellos alocados.

Annie se carcajeó divertida, apretándose a su pecho.

— Saliste de tu propio cuento, _Cowboy_.

— ¿Y tú? Tienes alguno.

— Digamos que yo soy la espectadora, una simple espectadora que te está ayudando — y solo ella sabía cuán amargo era eso.

Una vida sin nudos y desenlaces. Una vida sin príncipes, ni perdices.

…

— Creo que me haré en los pantalones. — Marvel dejó caer la cabeza en el cojín del auto — Esto ya es demasiado riesgo.

— Deja de lloriquear — Peeta miró por el retrovisor. Luego desactivo el seguro del auto para descender y empezar la búsqueda del responsable del incidente de Kat aquella noche. — Si es preciso correr hoy, correremos. Puedes quedarte aquí si así lo quieres.

— Por más peligroso que sea y miedo que tenga, no voy a dejarte solo.

— Gracias — musitó Peeta, en ese momento no le nació hacer alguna broma sobre el empalagoso comentario de su mejor amigo —. Tendremos que esperar hasta que el enano de la fiesta aparezca.

— ¿Crees que aparezca? Recuerda que ellos no son de aquí.

— ¿Ellos? — Peeta frunció el ceño, guardó su móvil y buscó entre los rostro huraños y algo embragados, algunos quien sabe si drogados. — ¿Quiénes son ellos?

— Ah, olvidaba que tu mente es subjetiva y olvida tus fracasos. Los chicos del camaro que te ganaron aquella noche. ¿Los recuerdas?

Como no recordarlos. Había sido la primera vez que lo vencían en algo que consideraba uno de sus fuertes. Eran dos. Pero, esa noche el que había drogado a Katniss era demasiado mayor para ser un niño de dieciocho años.

— Sí, los recuerdo. Era uno alto y rubio. Sin tatuajes ni mechas en el cabello. No era el mismo de la fiesta. — hablaba lo más alto posible. El ruido de los motores y la música impedía mantener una conversa a decibeles normales.

— ¿Sabes que es lo extraño? — Sacudió una mota de cigarro que se había adherido a su costoso jersey. — Las chicas no conocen de estos lares, al menos eso creía.

— Quien sabe. Tal vez frecuentaban unos más peligrosos, no dejo de relacionar la aparición de ese mal nacido con ellas.

— A lo mejor y el "_enano_" de aquí fue quien lo llevó, él puede darnos las respuestas. Hay que empezar por algún lado.

Y hacerlo rápido. Cada segundo muerto reducía la posibilidad de hallarlas. ¿Quién decía que estaban desaparecidas en contra de su voluntad? Pero, si hubieran querido huir... El hecho de hacerlo esa noche y en aquellas circunstancias daba mucho que pensar. Estaban en peligro, y ahora ellos querían ser héroes buscándolas por aquellos parajes desconocidos.

— ¡Mira! — Marvel gritó exaltado cuando vio aparecer a Peter en compañía de alguien diferente. No era su compañero habitual, tampoco el tipo de la fiesta — Hay que ir por él — musitó el chico empezando a caminar hasta donde el pueblerino charlaba amenamente con varias chicas.

— Espera — Peeta meditó por unos segundos, observó la posición relajada de este dudando entre ir o no. De todas formas ya habían ocurrido muchas cosas, actuar con ligereza sin medir las consecuencias solo empeoraría todo —, ¿Está solo?

— No. Mira al chico. El que está en el interior del auto, vienen juntos. ¿Crees que podamos acercarnos? Preguntar por su amigo y marcharnos.

Ambos se acercaron con sigilo y precaución. Ese parecía ser un joven igual que ellos, algo torpe, pero no tenía pinta de criminal. Al menos en lo que alcanzaban a ver. Su expresión se mantuvo igual de jovial y calma; Peeta sonrió con amabilidad a las chicas que podían tener como máximo dieciséis años. Vestidas provocativamente y de mal gusto.

— Buenas noches — dijo, miró fijamente al castaño de ojos claros que se encontraba en el interior del auto.

— Buenas — contestó Peter, dirigiendo una mirada a su acompañante para que le bajase a la música del auto.

Marvel se acercó a la espalda de Peeta, vigilando a su alrededor.

— ¿Tu eres Peter, cierto? — la voz de Peeta era seca, su rostro inexpresivo.

— Depende — el chico rió. Miró a su compañero y entornó su mirada a los dos foráneos de zapatos caros y ropa de marca que al parecer creían tener un asunto pendiente con él.

— ¿Depende de qué? — espetó Peeta bruscamente.

— De quien lo busca.

— No somos policías — declaró Marvel de inmediato.

— Es claro que no lo son — Peter soltó una risita nerviosa —. Son casi unos niños.

— ¿Qué necesitan? — el chico en el interior del auto dejo ver una mueca de fastidio —Para que nos dejen a solas.

Peeta suspiró buscando en su celular una captura que incluyera a Delly y Glimmer, mostrárselas como medio de recordatorio. Esos rostros debían serles conocidos, al menos para Peter. El cual frunció el ceño y miró aterrorizado la fotografía.

— ¿Las conoces? — preguntó Marvel, Peeta acercó más el dispositivo para que Peter lograra ver con claridad.

— Son las que invitaron a Levitt a tu fiesta — Peter entre abrió los labios anonadado.

— ¿Levitt? — Inquirió Marvel — ¿Así se llama?

Peter asintió en silencio, bajándose del auto inmediatamente.

— ¿Dónde podemos encontrarlo? — quiso saber Peeta.

— No lo sé. Desde la fiesta no lo he visto.

Peeta y Marvel se miraron estupefactos.

— ¿Cómo qué no?

— Sí, debo aclarar que estábamos juntos en tu dichosa fiesta modelito, pero no revueltos. Él tenía sus planes aparte. Yo solo acompañaba, después de una carrera me pidió encarecidamente eso.

— ¿Quieres decirnos que lo acababas de conocer?

El chico asintió, el muchacho rubio se bajó del auto uniéndose a la conversa.

— Ese, al que buscan — musitó en tono grave y serio—, tiene tres semanas sin venir por estos lados. Debe dinero y al parecer el lío es con personas poco dadivosas o piadosas.

— ¿Le conoces? — preguntó Marvel.

— Pues claro que sí. Todos en estas carreras le conocen.

— ¿Lo ven? — Peter se sintió esperanzado al hallar apoyo por parte de su acompañante.

— ¿Y tú quién eres? — Peeta le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva.

— Paul. Paul Cresta — el chico sonrió ameno, podía tener como máximo veinticinco años. — Conozco a Levitt desde hace mucho, suele desaparecer por épocas. Y no me extraña que haya ido a su fiesta con alguien que acababa de conocer por los piques.

— Exacto — musitó Peter —. Estábamos juntos, pero no revueltos. Él desapareció a eso de las doce. No le vi más.

Peeta soltó un bufido. Esa historia tenía muchos vahídos e incoherencias.

— Un momento — meditó Marvel — ¿Quién nos asegura que esto que estás diciendo no es más que una coartada para protegerte de las consecuencias de esa noche?

— ¿Coartada? — Peter más que confundido parecía aterrorizado.

— Sí, ¿Negarás que eras participe de los planes que tu amigo tenía en mente esa noche?

— ¿De qué me están hablando? Esa noche fuimos juntos, no lo estábamos. Ni siquiera sé el porqué de su ausencia. No sé a qué se refieren.

Marvel soltó una risita irónica.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? — quiso saber Paul.

— Pasa, que ese mal nacido drogó a una de nuestras compañeras, y por poco abusa de ella.

Los dos chicos guardaron silencio.

Peeta les miró lleno de ira. Buscando las palabras correctas para amenazarles, para sonar lo más tenebroso posible.

— Vinimos por eso, y por las que están desaparecidas. Créeme Peter, cuando digo que iré hasta lo más profundo para averiguar dónde están mis amigas, no miento. Y no me importa a quien tenga que llevarme por delante. Así que puede aprovechar este momento para confesar la ubicación de su compinche.

Peter soltó una risita nerviosa.

— Me ofendes modelito, ¿En verdad crees que si supiera algo de Levitt usaría o inventaría semejante excusa tan pobre? Insultas a mi cerebro e imaginación. Yo diría algo más convincente. En caso de que estuviera envuelto en los líos de este tipo.

— Él tiene razón — asintió Paul —. Además si tienen algún problema con Levitt de antemano deben saber que él siempre trabaja solo. Por eso cuando desaparece no deja huellas ni nadie que pueda dar razones.

— Eso lo complica todo — masculló Marvel lleno de ira.

— Pero no nos detendrá. — Peeta estaba dispuesto a llegar hasta los últimos cuchitriles de Manhattan hasta encontrarlo.

— Suerte con eso — masculló Peter.

— Suerte — Peeta rió sarcástico y pérfido —. Eso es lo que necesitarás. Cuando me encargue de poner sobre ti todo el peso de del poder que mi familia puede tener en los estrados de esta ciudad.

Lo que hizo que Peter se colocará a la defensiva.

— Mira niñito lindo, tu a mí no me vienes a asustar con las influencias de papi. Aquí estás en mi mundo y en el de Levitt, y los líos no se arreglan con corbata y papel. Nuestro mundo nuestras reglas.

— ¿Y crees que con eso nos va a ahuyentar? — la intensidad y odio en los ojos de Peeta se acrecentaba. — Conozco estos lugares desde hace cuatro años. Sé cómo se manejan las cosas aquí.

— Peeta — Marvel comenzaba a presentir las intenciones de su amigo —, no creo que sea buena idea.

— Entonces si quieres encontrar a Levitt debes regirte por ellas. — Peter le miró malicioso.

— Cuéntanos soy todo oídos.

— Primero, deja el miedo a la muerte. Porque cuando cruzas esta delgada línea no hay marcha atrás.

— Hecho.

…

— ¿Una citación? — las manos de Katniss temblaron mientras sostenía la carta que había recibido de parte de los Cartwright; suplicándole a Clara que permitiera la presencia de la sobrina en las oficinas de los detectives que habían tomado el caso de su hija.

— ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió en esa fiesta? — Clara se dejó caer sobre el sofá abatida por el peso y gravedad de las recientes noticias.

Jamás debió permitir esa salida.

— ¿Por qué la citan a usted, señorita Katniss? ¿Qué tiene que ver con eso?

— Espero que nada — espetó Clara, masajeándose la sien con la yema de los dedos.

— Creo…— Katniss aun no salía del shock —. Que los Cartwright mandan esto… — cerró los ojos martirizada por las nebulosas imágenes de esa noche — Creo que todo el mundo se ha enterado del incidente.

Clara levantó la vista interesada.

— No he sido del todo sincera tía, ese día un tipo me drogó, te juro que no fue mi culpa — sus ojos se humedecieron —. Si no hubiese sido por Peeta, probablemente fuera yo una de las chicas desaparecidas.

— ¿Qué? — una expresión de horror se apoderó del rostro de Clara.

— Sí, un desconocido colocó algo en mi bebida, te juro que…

— Pero, ¿Cómo se te ocurre recibir bebidas de extraños? — Clara se levantó bruscamente, sin siquiera intentar apaciguar la ira que la inocencia de su sobrina le provocaba. — ¿Eres tonta o qué?

— ¡No fue mi culpa! — Gritó Katniss exaltándose — ¡No lo fue!

Jane le tomó del hombro para intentar calmarla.

— ¡No quiero ni pensar en lo que pudo haberte ocurrido! — Clara caminaba de un lado al otro, sintiendo como su sangre palpitaba fuerte en sus sienes y sentido. — ¡Por Dios, Katniss! ¿Por qué lo ocultaste?

— Fue idea de Peeta — los sollozos de Kat salieron a borbotones.

— ¿Qué le iba a decir a tu padre, ah? ¿Con que le iba a salir?

— ¡No lo sé! ¿Crees que esto es sencillo para mí? Esto es duro, esta vida no está hecha para mí, me traes aquí porque quieres enderezar mi camino y los de acá están más torcidos. Ponte en mi lugar — suplicó Kat ahogada en llantos —, Soy una extraterrestre. Todos tienen sus mundos tan diferentes al mío. ¡Voy a esta dichosa fiesta por que tú me lo pediste! Intentaron abusar de mí… y en vez de estar gritándome como lo estás haciendo deberías estar apoyándome, como lo haría mamá.

— Calló notando que el recuerdo de su madre dolía más en ese momento — Ser más optimista. Como lo era ella, pero no. Estás aquí juzgándome, y me haces comprobar que no quiero estar más en este lugar. Que tu mundo, tus amigos y el colegio no son para mí. ¡No encajo! Y jamás lo haré — culminó dándole paso a los sollozos —. Todo el mundo me juzga, como si no supieran lo traumático que ha sido esto para mí. Algunos hasta se burlaron, son crueles, prejuiciosos — guardó silencio limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano —. Me llamaron puta, ¿Lo sabías? Como si yo hubiese provocado lo de aquella noche.

— ¿Qué? — Jane miró a Clara completamente indignada.

Kat guardó silencio secándose resto de lágrimas.

— ¿La señora Coin sabe de esto? — Ahora la ira de Clara iba dirigida a los inútiles que la habían insultado.

Ella solo se limitó a negar, meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro.

— Iremos a plantar una denuncia — meditó Clara —, esto no se quedará así.

— No seas ridícula tía, ni siquiera recuerdo su rostro. ¿Qué supone que diré? — Kat soltó una suave carcajada irónica y dolida.

— Debería intentarlo señorita, de paso podría ayudar a la familia de su compañera, sus padres deben estar pasándola muy mal.

Todo éste asunto se complicaba más y más.

— Yo — musitó temblorosa, colocándose de pie —… necesito salir un rato.

— ¿A dónde? — Clara caminó hasta la salida para impedírselo — Señorita, usted de aquí no sale. No me arriesgaré a que ese depravado esté por allí, puede herirte.

— No me obligues a hacerlo a escondidas. Necesito aire, necesito pensar. — Clara se mantenía firme en frente de ella. — Si no salgo y pienso con cabeza fría te juro que no me encontrarás mañana en mi habitación. Solo… — ella sacudió su cabeza tratando de acomodar el mar de sentimientos que revoloteaba en su interior — Déjame ir.

Jane suspiró resignada dirigiendo una mirada aprobatoria a Clara, que se apartó de inmediato.

Katniss acomodó su abrigo y sonrió lúgubre.

— Esto no es una buena idea, es peligroso.

Jane se acercó velozmente a observar cómo se alejaba la chica a través de la ventana.

— Tiene que ir a esa escuela, señorita — le miró presa de una inevitable sentimiento maternal —. Hablar con la directora, puedo entender por lo que pasa Kat, ahora más que nunca necesita apoyo. No gente que la juzgue, como lo ha hecho usted.

Clara caminó hasta el sofá donde momentos antes había estado Katniss llorando. Se dejó caer cansada, echando una última leída a la carta.

— Katniss tiene razón — miró con tristeza los bordes del dichoso papel —. No soy su madre, no sé cómo actuar, pero… ¿Qué hacer, que debo hacer? Nada de esto es fácil, es una adolescente. Ahora todo es sumamente distinto. A su edad yo solo salía con mis padres. No sé qué peligros la rodean; me eché una obligación encima creyendo que solo debía rodearla de lujos y vigilar que hiciera su tarea.

— ¿No cree que sería mejor que Tom venga y hable con ella? Es su padre. Puede hacerlo bien.

— Estoy fallando — suspiró Clara completamente frustrada.

— Claro que no — Jane se acercó y sentó a su lado —. Tan solo... — rió, un brillo de orgullo inundó su mirada — Mírela, ¿En qué se parece a la chica sucia y desaliñada que recibió hace tres meses?

Clara soltó una suave risita.

— ¿En que se baña ahora?

Jane la miró un tanto socarrona y susurró:

— En que ahora es capaz de controlarse, y admitir que su madre le está haciendo falta.

**_Nota _«_mental N° 118 _**

**_Extraño a Mamá, más que nunca. _**

**_Extraño a papá, como nunca creí que iba a hacerlo_»**

Secó sus lágrimas apretándose las costillas, hacía frío y caminar a solas por el parque no ayudaba de a mucho. ¿En qué momento se había enredado toda su existencia? Por primera vez se arrepentía de haber arruinado el auto de Cato. Había sido la causa de todas las decisiones erradas que la habían traído hasta allí.

Decisiones erróneas que habían hecho que Peeta ahora se hallara en camino a las peores pocilgas de New York, en busca de respuestas. La suerte estuvo de su lado ese día. Le había ganado a Peter y a su acompañante. Por lo que obtuvieron la última dirección que conocían de Levitt. Allí en medio del vicio y escoria humana de Damasco entendía lo que Peter quería decir cuando le advirtió sobre cruzar la línea. Cualquiera podía abalanzarse sobre ellos en cualquier momento y hacerles daño, rogaba porque no fuera así, ya habían demasiados líos. No podía, ni iba a ser uno más.

Marvel saludó al hombre sucio y mal oliente que se hallaba tendido en las escaleras del apartamento que Paul había asegurado ser la morada de Levitt. El tipo levantó el rostro macilento y flojo, estaba borracho.

Peeta le indicó silenciosamente que le dejara en paz.

— Subamos — ordenó, apartando delicadamente a aquel desperdicio de hombre que gemía pronunciando cualquier incoherencia.

— Peeta — Marvel tembló al notar en la cumbre de la escalera un hombre de tez blanca y cabello oscuro con ojeras sumamente pronunciadas y una barba un tanto chistosa. Que al ver a aquellos niños fresas entrometiéndose en su territorio intuyó sus motivos, o creyó saberlo.

— Hey — saludó bajando suavemente los peldaños.

Peeta y Marvel retrocedieron suavemente.

— Lo siento — dijo éste último —. Creímos que…

— Ya sé que vienen a buscar. — Era un tipo de estatura media, su risa torcida era agradable — ¿Vinieron solos?

Peeta miró a Marvel un poco confundido.

— Sí — respondió trémulo.

El tipo los miró confundido, ¿Cómo habían llegado hasta allí?

Siempre había un guía, una conexión. Alguien que se mezclaba entre su clase y los traía.

«_El puente_»

— ¿Han venido antes? — quiso saber, con actitud huraña.

Peeta se carraspeó la garganta.

— Venimos en busca de alguien.

— ¿Qué?

— Sí — Peeta se acercó sigilosamente —, un tal Levitt.

— Esperen — el extraño esbozó una sonrisa pérfida y terrorífica —, ¿No vienen por "_eso_"?

Peeta frunció el ceño confundido.

— ¿Eso qué?

— Por favor — resopló el hombre acomodando su chaqueta —, chicos como ustedes siempre vienen en busca de esto, lo extraño es que hayan llegado solos, sin puente alguno.

— Desde luego que no — replicó Marvel —. Nos dijeron que aquí podíamos encontrar a Levitt. Por eso estamos aquí.

El extraño dejó entrever un brillo de malicia en su mirada.

— ¿Quién lo busca?

— Solo necesitamos saber si él vive aquí.

— Vivía — respondió el tipo con voz dura —. Ahora lárguense de aquí.

— Espere — suplicó Peeta — ¿Puede decirnos dónde está?

— ¡Largo, dije! — gritó el hombre exaltado, dejando ver debajo de su chaqueta algo parecido a un arma.

— Pero...

— ¡Miren muchachitos no tienen nada que buscar por estos lados así que cojan sus precisos autos y váyanse los más lejos posible!

— Señor necesitamos encontrarlo, él…

— ¡No me interesa! Hace tiempo que ese hijo de puta y yo no nos vemos, es un traicionero. Créanme, no les conviene hacer negocios con él.

— Es que nosotros no hemos venido por negocios. Venimos por información, nos dijeron que podíamos encontrarlo aquí.

— Pierden su tiempo. Esa alimaña desapareció hace unas semanas.

Peeta asintió pesaroso.

— Gracias, señor.

— Sea lo que sea que tengan que hablar con ese mal nacido, es una causa pérdida. Eso es el demonio hecho persona.

Los chicos caminaron hasta el callejón donde habían dejado el auto estacionado. Lo que era obvio tenía que ocurrir en un barrio como ese terminó ocurriendo, no previeron que dos tipos podían aparecer de la nada y arrebatarles el efectivo y las pertenencias que traían encima. Dejándole solo la ropa. Gracias a la astucia de Marvel que pudo rescatar las llaves del auto, tenían en que regresar a casa y evitar el penoso viaje en metro hasta Manhattan. Peeta se dejó caer sobre el asfalto derrotado.

En un estado de extremo cansancio. Demasiado cansado para luchar, demasiado asustado para quedarse, pero lo suficientemente orgulloso para desistir.

— Hay que irnos a casa — musitó Marvel, levantándole del suelo.

— Estamos fallando — Peeta observó el cielo oscuro, como noche de lobo —. No las encontraremos. ¿Sabes qué es lo peor?

Marvel negó.

— Que si ese tipo es como lo describen… Tú, Johana, Katniss y yo estamos en serios problemas.

…

— Hola, cuando escuches este mensaje llámame. Por favor — Katniss colgó el móvil con la esperanza de que Maddie se reportara lo más pronto posible.

**«_Nota n° 119:_**

**_Es hora de romper ciertas promesas, soy yo quien va a encontrarte_.»**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Hola… Muchas cosas: Peeta se ha puesto de detective… Katniss pudo confesar a su tía y está tratando de encontrar a Finn… Annie se siente extraña con respecto a Finn… y Finn quiere encontrar a Katniss…que revuelto! Así y todo… ¿Les gustó el capítulo?**

**Gracias por leer, seguir y comentar la historia. Gracias por los reviews!**

**Adelanto:**

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó armándose de valor, arriesgándose a un gesto indiferente por parte de ella.

— Sí.

— Sí de "No quiero hablar, lárgate de aquí" o sí de "También estoy asustada".

— Algo de ambos, pero no quiero que te vayas. Quédate solo unos momentos.

— ¿Quieres hablar?

— Todo está dicho — Ella rió tímidamente —. Al menos en el tribunal, ¿Cómo va ese castigo?

**Besos**

**Nos leemos.**


	21. Chapter 21E

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "Encuentrame" y es de Ivana Romero. Yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Nos leemos abajo-**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 21**

— Necesito que le avises a mamá que estoy bien… — Finnick colgó el teléfono fijo que la amable propietaria del edificio le había prestado.

Habían transcurrido tres días desde que en compañía de Annie había colocado el primer cartel, ahora debía terminar el resto, trabajar en lo de la tía Katty y realizar los quehaceres universitarios.

Un paso más cerca a encontrarla, y podía verla allí, a veces lograba sentirla allí, sostenida de su mano como quien respira tras la pausa cálida del viento. Su risa silenciosa esa expresión reacia ante las bromas que jocosamente le gastaba a Maddie.

Nada era lo mismo, ya era otra etapa de su vida; no quedaba nada de los colegiales. Todo y todos estaban cambiando…

¿Qué cara tendría que poner?

Aun sentía esa ansiedad, ese escalofrío de imaginársela parada frente a su puerta. Reiría nervioso, sudando. Ella le acariciaría la mejilla con ternura. Se aproximaría tímidamente como lo hizo aquella tarde, ¿Sentiría lo mismo? Ese deseo de congelar el momento y olvidarse de todo.

— ¡Lárgate! — Escuchó gritar a Annie — ¡No te atrevas a regresar!

— ¡Bien! — una voz varonil replicó golpeando con fuerza el piso, sus pasos eran bruscos y firmes. — ¡No vuelvo a llamar!

— ¡No me importa, lárgate Paul!

Finnick se aproximó hasta el pasillo quedando a pocos metros de la puerta vecina, donde se llevaba a cabo la acalorada discusión.

— ¡Dile, que si vuelve a llamarme me perderá para siempre! — Annie gritaba ahogada en llantos.

— ¡Quiere verte, lo necesita! — Paul se detuvo frente a la puerta, era su deber informarle sobre lo que ocurría.

— Ella casi arruina mi vida — su hermana lloriqueó dejándose caer sobre la alfombra en la sala de estar — . No me interesa volver a hablarle, déjalo así.

Paul dio un resoplido pasándose la mano por el cabello castaño, como el de su hermana. Sus ojos verdes y mejillas pronunciadas eran iguales a los de la chica, de no ser por la diferencia de edades podrían pasar por gemelos.

Entendía toda la rabia que el recuerdo de una señora Wilkies ebria y fuera de sí provocaba en su hermana. Él no podía guardar rencor, su corazón no le daba para ello.

— ¡Vete, Paul! — susurró la chica sin fuerza, secando las lágrimas que no eran de rabia, eran de dolor.

Saber a su madre en el estado en que hermano le informaba estaba, le hería. Aunque no lo admitiera.

— Es tu madre — le recordó.

— Yo — ella rió forzosa y amargamente — no tengo madre.

— ¡Es tu madre! — gritó Paul perdiendo los estribos los estribos, estrellando la puerta tras él.

Finnick se sorprendió por el increíble parecido que el chico tenía para con su amiga; era castaño, ojos verdes, alto y delgado como ella. Se acercó sigilosamente temeroso de la escena que podía encontrar en el interior del apartamento. Corrió hasta donde ella se hallaba desmadejada, hecha un ovillo, llorando y luchando por ahogar los sollozos con el dorso de su mano. Instintivamente se acercó para levantarle confiando que en cuanto ella lo viese volvería a la calma.

Se equivocó.

Ella estaba hecho un desastre, se abrazó a él, hiperventilando y jadeando. Él la acuñó entre sus brazos con toda la delicadeza que la frágil Annie se merecía en esos momentos. Sin pronunciar palabra alguna, solo consolándole con la calidez de su pecho. Sus sollozos fueron cesando de a poco, para convertirse en un llanto silencioso.

Y allí tendido en el suelo junto a ella él esperaba con paciencia hasta que alguna palabra saliera de su boca. Se calmara y olvidara de todo. De repente sintió una nueva sensación, una pizca de ternura y altruismo.

Verla en ese estado no le agradaba. Más bien, se sentía adolorido con su dolor. El mismo sentimiento de impotencia cuando su madre presentaba alguna discusión con su padre, la rabia dirigida a Cato cuando había difamado el nombre de Katniss; esa misma rabia encaminada hacia el tipo que acababa de ver salir velozmente. Por último ese sentimiento de inutilidad al saberse atado de manos, no poder aliviar las penas de aquella chica alocada, de su chica alocada.

Sin saber cuándo ni cómo…

Annie se había convertido en alguien importante.

…

La lluvia caía fina, silenciosa y triste. Cada gota estrellándose contra el cristal de las ventanas, el humo que emanaba de la caliente taza del policía que estaba encargado de interrogarle le daba un toque tétrico y gris a la sala.

Su tía yacía a su lado sin pronunciar palabra, los padres de Glimmer le observaban esperanzados. Por un momento compartió su dolor, esa angustia de no saber nada ni tener noticias de su hija debía ser terrible. Sentirse como una parte comprometedora de esa noche y saber que no podía hacer nada, era mucho peor.

Ahora más, cuando el incidente se había volcado sobre periodistas amarillistas que se encargaron de succionar hasta el último detalle de llenarlo de morbo y colocarlo a la venta como una patética novela.

«_Respira_» se dijo a sí misma «_Acuérdate de respirar_»

— Katniss Everdeen St Cloud, estudiante, diecisiete años. En presencia de la señora Clara St Cloud, mayor de edad y tutora legal; le haremos las siguientes preguntas — el oficial miró a la pelinegra que le acompañaba y continuó—: La señorita Cressida es de servicio sociales, le ayudará en caso de que sienta alguna conmoción. Puesto que nos han dicho con anticipación que esa noche presenció usted una situación traumática.

Ella asintió silenciosa y taciturna.

— ¿Puede decirnos con exactitud lo que ocurrió esa noche?

Kat suspiró.

— Llegué al lugar como a eso de las nueve de la noche, Peeta y Johana Mellark aún no habían llegado. Por lo que me quedé charlando con Gale Hawthorne, un compañero. — Se mordió los labios un tanto nerviosa —. Hablamos un rato hasta que Johana y su hermano arribaron al lugar, como a las once de la noche, su amiga Effie llegó junto con ellos. Hasta ese momento no había visto a ninguna de las dos chicas; bailamos un rato y disfrutamos del momento. Pude ver que Peeta y Marvel charlaban al otro lado de la estancia, mas sin embargo no cruzamos palabra alguna.

»Effie me pidió que la acompañara a la barra por unas bebidas. Fue allí cuando vi a las chicas por primera vez en esa noche, también vi a un amigo que tenía meses de no ver. Estaba con ellas y con otro hombre, alguien a quien jamás había visto cerca de ellas.

— ¿Su amigo? ¿Lo conocía de la escuela?

— No. de otro lugar, de un pueblo cercano.

— Nombre y domicilio, por favor.

— Peter Bell, Alphaville — respondió Kat monótonamente.

— ¿Sabías las chicas de que ese personaje era conocido suyo?

— Lo dudo. No éramos muy cercanas, además crucé pocas palabras con Peter, me dijo que el tipo que lo había invitado a la fiesta era conocido de las anfitrionas, o sea: Delly y Glimmer.

— ¿Me quiere decir que Peter Bell estaba en esa fiesta invitado por alguien diferente a las muchachas?

Kat asintió, las palabras cruzadas con Peter empezaban a hacer eco en su mente.

— Sí. Un tal Levitt — sus ojos llamearon de emoción y asco.

Recordaba cada caricia de aquel degenerado en el baño del antro.

— No recuerdo su cara, pero recuerdo que Peter mencionó haberlo conocido en las carreras del puerto este. No recuerdo más, después ese mismo desgraciado colocó algo en mi bebida. Intentó abusar de mí. Peeta Mellark puede dar fe de ello.

— Mi sobrina no tiene más que decir — Clara se levantó con su acostumbrada elegancia indicándole a Kat que hiciera lo mismo.

— ¿Una cosa más? — el oficial las miró reacio.

— ¿Dónde vive Peter Bell en esta ciudad?

— No lo sé. — Kat sacudió la cabeza confundida, sentía que su amigo se enredaba involuntariamente en ese lío, peor aún: empezaba a dudar de su inocencia.

Pero…

¿Habría sido él capaz de una infamia como esa?

...

**New York Times **

_01 de Marzo 2012 _

**PEETA MELLARK Y KATNISS EVERDEEN, ¿QUÉ TANTO TIENEN QUE VER CON LA DESAPARICION DE SUS COMPAÑERAS? **

_(Sociales) _

_Las investigaciones del caso: Wood-Cartwritgh han empezado, y los interrogatorios no se hicieron esperar, en la foto los jóvenes Mellark y Everdeen respectivamente. _

_¿Qué tanto saben de lo ocurrido? _

_¿Cómo se divierten estos chicos? _

_¿Qué opinaran las elitistas y poderosas familias de cada uno ante este abuso de libertad? Está claro que ya no es abuso de libertad o confianza. _

_Los niños consentidos de Manhattan se abandonan al libertinaje y descontrol. _

_Como saben Peeta es el heredero del imperio financiero bien llevado por Robert Mellark, ¿Qué opinara el mayor de los Mellark al saber de las aventuras de su heredero? _

_Por otro lado la señorita Everdeen quien recientemente fue presentada ante la sociedad New Yorkina como el retoño de la hija prodiga de los St Cloud, ¿Qué tan afectada estará su tía?_

_..._

— Toma — Robert Mellark colocó sobre el comedor principal una diminuta caja rectangular.

Peeta frunció el ceño, tomándola con cuidado.

Johana levantó la mirada escrutando la expresión de su padre, que por supuesto no era del todo cordial; había mantenido la misma expresión vacía y decepcionada durante los últimos días. ¿Qué otra cara podía poner? Cuando el nombre de sus hijos aparecía en la prensa rosa apañado de misterio e intriga empalagosa.

— No puedes andar incomunicado — Robert los miró por última vez torciendo el gesto.

Peeta puso los ojos en blanco. El cobarde de Marvel de seguro había contado su peligrosa excursión a las ollas de New York.

— Enviaré a alguien por ustedes a la salida de la escuela — dijo, luego se marchó, dejándole completamente desconcertado. ¿Cuánto tiempo duraría esto?

Johana dejó caer el tenedor sobre su desayuno, la idea de haber decepcionado a su padre le mortificaba durante las últimas horas. El muchacho la vio arrugar el entrecejo con expresión adolorida.

— Lo decepcionamos — musitó —. Yo más.

Él guardó el "_regalo amargo_" que su padre le había entregado. Caminaron juntos hasta el aparcamiento donde los esperaba uno de los chóferes que habían designado para su transporte. Desde la explosión de su metida de patas en los medios habían sido relegados a la soledad y silencio de la mansión Mellark. Tratados como reos, siendo vigilados por su madre y por el ojo crítico de la perniciosa sociedad New Yorkina.

No había nada de malo en refugiarse en los placeres de la soledad que su palacio ofrecía.

Lo que los estaba matando lentamente era la incertidumbre con respecto al paradero de sus compañeras. Peor aún, la sensación de peligro ante aquel lunático que andaba por allí, con la exposición y protagonismo que los medios le estaban dando a su caso, era probable encontrarlo en la salida del colegio e incluso aparecer en la puerta de su casa. Esos detalles más que agobiarle le atormentaban, por el simple hecho de que el día después del incidente algo había nacido en aquella playa desierta.

Se halló a sí mismo preocupándose por alguien más.

Ella, que sin querer ni proponérselo había ocupado la mayoría de sus sueños. Tal y como lo había dicho, soñaba que la rescataba, que era su héroe, que se arrepentía de haber tenido el peor de los comienzos y que la vez que ganó la carrera ella sonreía ruborizada sintiéndose la musa de la suerte para él.

Esa sensación era vieja, pero la tensión en los últimos días le había hecho sensibilizarse más de lo acostumbrado y desde el día en que le confesó el dolor que sentía dentro de su cabeza ella se había hecho ver menos indiferente y ruda.

Los silencios eran más frecuentes, las miradas menos cargadas de odio. Había paz.

Podía asegurar que ese nuevo estado de gracias hacía más llevadera la situación. Era la única persona a la que no le daba miedo mostrarse tal y como era.

Le había contado cosas que hasta ese momento habían sido solo secretos íntimos. Sin bromas ni tapujos, allí en medio de la cafetería donde todos seguían sus vidas, se mofaban de la suerte de sus compañeras; sintió asco de la persona que era, de la persona que fue. Porque si ese hecho no hubiese sido tan cercano él también estaría burlándose, sería parte de las mofas y grotescas suposiciones.

Entonces estaba ella, su rostro adusto, la mirada perdida y la tristeza en aquellos ojos feroces. Aunque le costara admitirlo: ella y él eran completamente iguales, contradictoriamente distintos.

Incapaces de mostrar una expresión de afecto, considerándose débiles cuando se sensibilizaban ante una situación o hecho.

Allí la razón de porque nunca congeniaron.

Pero, cuando dejó caer los puentes levadizos, le tomó de la mano y la llevó a las profundidades recónditas de su alma, dejó relucir a la persona que había estado escondiendo por años, ella lo aceptó e incluso intentó consolarle esa herida que aunque después de cicatrizada seguía doliendo.

Él no andaba por allí buscando a sus compañeras, bueno, en parte esa era una de sus razones. Pero la más importante era vengarse de aquel idiota que la había ultrajado. El sufrimiento que había presenciado en su rostro aquella mañana, merecía ser vengado. Y no pararía hasta encontrarlo.

— ¿Puedo? — Peeta rió forzosamente, su mano dudosa se posó sobre la silla.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco suspirando resignada.

Lo que él tomó por un «_sí_». Se acomodó frente su silla observándola en silencio durante varios minutos mientras la chica doblaba un diminuto pliego de papel, sus dedos se movían ágiles, quebrando los ángulos con precisión. Parecía ida, la pieza de papel iba tomando la graciosa figura de un antílope. Sus pestañas se veían más largas, al mantener el rostro bajo, la boca apretada concentrada, sumergida en sus cavilaciones. En su propio mundo.

Por primera vez quiso saber que pasaba por su mente, ser parte de ese mundo que ella parecía adorar devotamente, ni siquiera su presencia allí la traía de vuelta.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó armándose de valor, arriesgándose a un gesto indiferente por parte de ella.

— Sí.

— Sí de "No quiero hablar, lárgate de aquí" o sí de "También estoy asustada".

— Algo de ambos, pero no quiero que te vayas. Quédate solo unos momentos.

— ¿Quieres hablar?

— Todo está dicho — Ella rió tímidamente —. Al menos en el tribunal, ¿Cómo va ese castigo?

Peeta torció el gesto mortificado. En los últimos tres días lo que más disfrutaba eran esos pocos minutos de descanso donde podía buscarle y hablar amenamente. Presentía que ella se burlaría, podía verlo en la expresión jovial de su mirada. Solo comentó una de las cuantas contrariedades de las que era víctima al estar en compañía de su hermana durante todo el día. Efectivamente: ella se rió.

Luego entornó su mirada a la labor que venía realizando diestramente.

— ¿Cómo lo llevas, te han vuelto a molestar?

Katniss se detuvo, levantó la mirada un poco trémula, en efecto los comentarios acerca su reputación seguían corriendo por los pasillos de la escuela. Como había dicho su tía: a palabras necias, la indiferencia con elegancia y orgullo lo bastante grande para ignorar esa clase de sandeces.

«_Una St Cloud jamás bajaría la cabeza ante otro_» y ella jamás lo había hecho anteriormente.

— Suenan como el zumbido de un bicho en mi oído — Katniss rió dejando la pequeña figura que llevaba elaborando desde antes que Peeta llegase a colocar conversación.

Él sonrió, por primera vez había pasado quince minutos de su vida frente a alguien que no esperaba un comentario satírico por parte de él, una persona que podía partirle la cara si se lo proponía, tan intransigente que se mostraba, tan frágil que era. Y se sentía bien no esforzarse tanto por ser Peeta. Porque con ella podía ser simplemente Peeta «_Real_» el chico que amaba las carreras y que sabía de veleros, el entusiasta e ingenuo.

Los pocos minutos que compartían desde aquel encuentro en la playa le ayudaban a encontrarse un poco a sí mismo. Natural y sin esfuerzos, la razón de su amargura y despotismo era esa, haberse perdido hace tiempo. Endurecerse de tal forma que nadie lograra notar lo que le dolía.

Anclado en el pasado.

Estaba triste, siempre lo había estado.

— Me alegra — musitó después de un prolongado silencio —. Es tan tú… — rió cauteloso — Es tan «_Katniss_» por qué la chica que me llamó imbécil y me pateó el trasero después, es capaz de enfrentarse a todos por aquí.

Ella sonrió frunciendo el ceño.

— Es más alentador joderte la vida cuando sé que puedes coger un bate en cualquier momento y arremeter contra mi auto.

— ¿Gracias? — inquirió Katniss esbozando una media sonrisa.

— Espero no tener que defenderte más.

Él se marchó guiñándole un ojo con picardía, pero no con la misma arrogancia. Esta vez con algo de inocencia en aquellos ojos azules, antes seductores y groseros. Katniss conocía de una chica que se había estado escondiendo de todos, ella conocía de una mujer que había sido capaz de todo. Y que ahora se afligía con todos los líos que le caían enciman, esa misma mujer se burlaría de ella e incluso se avergonzaría. Las lágrimas estaban prohibidas, había estado quebrando esa regla últimamente. Tomó un respiro, si lloraba nuevamente sería de felicidad cuando Maddie contestase a su mensaje y diera seña de la dirección de Finnick, mientras tanto mantendría la frente en alto, seguiría haciendo oídos sordos a cualquier comentario…

¿Y por qué no? Darse el placer de desquitarse de todas las frustraciones y preocupaciones que le agobiaban, con cualquiera que se atreviese a siquiera tomarle el pelo y burlarse de ella nuevamente.

La posibilidad de hallar a Finnick y de terminar con la angustiosa espera le daba fuerzas para enfrentar todo lo que se viniese.

Un día había jurado que no la cambiarían, que seguiría siendo la misma chica capaz de defenderse y defender las causas justas. Había tropezado, sí. Había tenido dudas y había caído momentáneamente. Solo a una llamada de encontrarle, a una dirección de verle y a una palabra de confesarle todo lo que se había estado guardando obstinadamente.

— Hola, Katniss — Lavinia sonrió petulante, posándose frente a ella en una posición odiosa.

Katniss torció el gesto colocando los ojos en blanco.

— Déjame decirte que lucías fantástica en el periódico, sí, ayer cuando salían de aquella cutre estación.

Kat continuó el paso. Dejándole atrás. La chica rió maliciosa siguiéndole.

— Debió ser vergonzoso para ti comentar todo lo que ocurrió en aquel baño, más si Peeta estaba en la misma habitación.

Curiosamente el pasillo en ese lapso de tiempo se hallaba completamente solo. Todos los estudiantes disfrutaban del descanso en el campo o cafetería.

— La próxima vez creo que deberías usar una base más traslúcida, te veías algo opaca. Bueno, ¿Quién no? Cuando llevas a Peeta al lado es difícil ser el centro de atención.

Katniss acomodó un poco su corbata, recogió su cabello y dio vuelta con los ojos llameantes y decididos.

Lavinia había escogido un mal día para fastidiar.

La pelirroja se detuvo ipso fact cuando Katniss se dio vuelta.

Esta última soltó una risa pérfida y malévola. Varios días atrás había tenido una conversación con Peeta similar a la que había tenido con Finnick días atrás.

En esos momentos estaba a punto de tener una conversación con Lavinia similar a la que había tenido con Clove.

Lavinia sonrió segura de que la señorita Everdeen no se atrevería a nada más que pedirle que se callara. Se carcajeó burlona dándose vuelta. Dándole pie a Kat de guindarse sobre su cabello lacio. La chica soltó un aullido intentando zafarse, demasiado tarde. Ya Katniss la había atrapado y le arrastraba ferozmente hasta la pared. Lavinia gritó desesperadamente lanzando manotazos en el aire, Kat sólo rió. La empujó con fuerza, mientras sus manos seguían halando de sus cabellos.

— ¡Katniss estás loca, suéltame!

— Shshsh — le acalló Kat ferozmente —. Vamos a aclarar algunas cositas aquí. ¿De acuerdo? — rió pícara — ahora no eres tan valiente, ¿Cierto? Quería enseñarte algo, Lavinia. ¿Sabes cómo se comportan las damas de dónde vengo?

— Es obvio que como salvajes — jadeó la chica con voz adolorida.

— Tienes razón — consintió Kat, riendo burlona —. Que me vea como una princesita al igual que tú, no significa que no sepa dar un buen golpe. ¿Quieres probarlo?

— ¡Katniss, por favor! ¡Suéltame!

La castaña obedeció soltándole bruscamente.

— Primera y última que me pones una mano encima — rezongó Lavinia llena de ira.

— Próxima que me dirijas siquiera una mínima palabra y sabrás lo que es un tabique roto.

— Maldita puta salvaje — murmuró la pelirroja entre dientes.

Katniss sonrió amargamente, por un momento creyó haberse salvado de un castigo, sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó sobre la chica con toda la fuerza y rabia que había estado conteniendo desde hacía muchísimo tiempo. El pasillo desierto se llenó de espectadores en cuestión de segundos, una pelea en las instalaciones de la escuela era algo inusual y obvio que emocionante. Dos chicas peleando como fieras.

— ¡Es Katniss! — Gritó Marvel, Peeta se detuvo extrañado — ¡Es Katniss golpeando a Lavinia!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o**

**Y se armó la rosca! Jajaja nuestra chica más salvaje que nunca… ¡¿Quién salvará a Lavinia ahora?!**

**Gracias por leer, seguir y comentar la historia. Gracias por los reviews!**

**Adelanto:**

— Cuando dije que mi auto estaba arruinado en aquella playa — soltó una ligera carcajada — era porque quería tener un momento como este contigo.

— Yo...

— Fuiste víctima de mis errores aquella noche, y también mi mejor consecuencia.

— Consecuencias son las que vas a tener si te atreves a...

— Voy a besarte — le advirtió.

Ella apartó el rostro completamente ruborizada. Haciendo que él soltara una suave carcajada.

— Sabes que voy hacerlo de todos modos.

**Besos**

**Nos leemos.**


	22. Chapter 22E

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "Encuentrame" y es de Ivana Romero. Yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Momento de acercamientos… que disfruten mucho el capítulo ;)**

**Nos leemos abajo-**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 22**

— ¡Déjame! ¡Déjame! — Peeta la levantó fuertemente, alejándola del centro del escándalo. Ella hiperventilaba con los cabellos completamente alborotados, la camisa a medio abrir y un leve rasguño.

Lavinia se levantó de inmediato abriéndose paso entre todos para llegar hasta donde Peeta sostenía a Katniss, sus ojos verdes irradiaban odio y absoluto desprecio, al igual que Kat llevaba el uniforme hecho una pena. Cuando intentó abalanzarse sobre ellos, Peeta se dio vuelta soltando una carcajada nerviosa, mientras apretaba a Kat contra su cuerpo para que no se escapase y siguiese golpeando a la pelirroja.

— ¡Suéltala! — exigía ésta con furia. Hasta que Flavius, sí, el mismo que había estado acosando a Katniss en compañía de esta, se acercó y le detuvo.

Katniss se relajó sintiendo la presión de los brazos de Peeta a su alrededor. Al igual que las miradas de todos sus compañeros.

— Estoy en problemas — musitó para sí misma.

— En uno enorme — consintió Peeta, riendo pícaramente.

…

— ¿Dónde estabas? — Finnick dejó caer su abrigo sobre la mesa donde Annie limpiaba. Su cuerpo estaba allí en frente de él. ¿Sus pensamientos? ¡Quién sabe! Rió suavemente carraspeándose la garganta.

— ¿Cómo estás, Finnick? — ella acomodó la panola con la que había estado limpiando en la esquina del mesón.

Él le miró confundido. A ese saludo le hacía falta algo.

— Oh — dijo con un tanto pesar.

Había recogido sus cabellos, no acostumbraba a llevar maquillaje y, siempre había observado esa sombra oscura bajo sus ojos. Pero, ese día estaban más marcadas y acentuaban más su expresión vacía y triste.

— Esperaba ese «_CowBoy_» — rió nervioso, y… ¿Preocupado?

Ella dejó escapar una sonrisa tenue.

— ¿No deberías estar en la universidad? — preguntó, apoyándose en el mesón.

— Sí. Pero, se ha cancelado una clase a última hora y quise aprovecharla para ir a la torre de agua, ha estado lloviendo últimamente y supongo que se ha arruinado mi cartel.

Annie asintió apretando los labios.

— ¿Quieres que te preste el auto? — ofreció amablemente.

— No — los ojos de Finnick brillaron más de lo normal —. Quiero que me acompañes.

— No puedo — ella apartó la vista, apretó los labios ruborizada —. Estoy trabajando.

— ¿En serio? — Inquirió el chico, soltando una risa sarcástica — Tú… la chica que siempre va en contra del sistema, está respetando una regla hoy. ¿Tienes fiebre?

Annie rió, torciendo el gesto con dulzura.

— No tengo ganas de discutir, _Cowboy_. Ve solo, igual no seré de mucho ayuda.

Él puso los ojos en blanco, haciendo un mohín de reproche.

— No es divertido sin ti. Vamos, di que sí. — Se acercó haciendo ademanes de arrodillarse — Prometo que será divertido, y si no quieres hacer nada, no lo harás.

— Oh por Dios — meditó Annie en susurros —. He creado un monstruo.

Finnick soltó una carcajada imprudente que llamó la atención de todos los clientes. Katty le notó desde el otro lado del local donde tomaba una orden. Lanzándole una mirada aprensiva.

— ¿Qué dices? — insistió.

— Habla con tu tía — aceptó Annie con su acostumbrado tono socarrón y cómplice —. Dile que me necesitas para no perderte en la ciudad.

Él asintió emocionado, retrocedió suavemente con las manos en los bolsillos. Ya nada quedaba ya del inseguro y miedoso muchacho de pueblo que había empujado en la acera. Annie sonrió nostálgica, hombres como ese no eran comunes y para colmos ya su corazón estaba latiendo por otra. Empezaba a ratificar algo: estar cerca de él, dolía.

Pero no lo suficiente para alejarse, aunque ese sentimiento no seguiría creciendo, sabía cómo ponerle fin, y no dudaría en hacerlo.

— Tía — Finnick le ayudó con la orden recibiendo el block, mientras ella se acomodaba el delantal.

— Finnick, querido. — Ella se acercó besándole en la mejilla —. Hoy mismo iba a visitarte — Katty sonrió maternalmente.

— Te ahorré el viaje — él se carcajeó bajito caminando hasta la ventanilla para dejar la orden con el pedido.

— Ha llamado tu madre.

— ¿Nuevamente? — Inquirió extrañado —. Hablé con ella hace pocos días.

— Llamó hace media hora — Katty se detuvo en la barra donde segundo antes había estado Annie —. Quería saber si te habías encontrando con un tal Peter.

— ¿Peter, Peter Bell?

Katty asintió recibiendo el block.

— ¿Está aquí?

— Al parecer.

— No, no le he visto. Ni siquiera sabía que estaba aquí.

— Bueno, ya no estás tan solo. Un viejo amigo en la ciudad — Katty se carcajeó suavemente.

Finnick sonrió.

En verdad era todo un descanso saber que Peter estaba en la ciudad, Annie era muy buena amiga y todo lo demás; pero a veces sentía esa necesidad de conectarse con todas las sensaciones del pasado, los recuerdos eran para siempre, sí. Pero, ¿por qué vivir de ellos cuando podías revivir el momento? No había nada más increíble que volver a toparse con aquel loco, que aunque era todo lo extraño que un ser humano podías ser, se había ganado su estima.

Compartían gratos recuerdos, y eso les ataría por siempre, incluso cuando la vida les separase y no se volvieran a hablar.

— Será un enorme placer volver a verle — musitó dándose vuelta, Annie ya había guardado su delantal.

Lo que le recordó las iniciales razones de haber buscado conversación al lado de Katty.

— Por cierto...— se estremeció el cabello con aquel tip nervioso que tanto adoraba Katniss, los rizos de color bronce cayeron sobre su frente, no usaba gomina, por lo que aun conservaban su brillo natural — Necesito que Annie me lleve a un lugar. ¿Podrías darle un pequeño descanso? Te aseguro que haré un turno extra para reponerlo —prometió cruzando las manos en señal de súplica.

Katty dejó entrever una amena risita de consentimiento, igual ese era el último día que la señorita Cresta trabajaba con ella, que se fuera antes o después daba exactamente lo mismo.

— Tranquilo — dijo, acomodándole el cuello del jersey cuya costura estaba mal puesta —, no hay casi nada que hacer aquí, además no me es conveniente que te pierdas en la ciudad.

— Gracias, tía.

Corrió hasta donde Annie se disponía a tomar su abrigo para alejarse, ignorante de la última mirada que ésta le dedicó a su tía; las despedidas silenciosas, discretas y sinceras.

— Vamos — sonrió tranquilamente abriéndole la puerta del local.

…

Katniss sacudió una vez más la tierra que se filtraba sobre sus medias, intentando obstinadamente culminar con la labor de barrer todo el campo de fútbol, como castigo a su conducta en el último descanso. Haberle dado su merecido a Lavinia valía todo lo que estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

El bote de basura se fue de lado una vez más, suspiró resignada agachándose para recogerlo. El crujir de las hojas al contacto con sus zapatos le avisó que no estaba del todo sola en el campo. Tomó con fuerza la escoba sospechando que podía ser Lavinia en busca de una revancha.

La asió fuerte, deteniéndose de un golpe al encontrarse con la sonrisa burlona y pérfida de Peeta. No pudo evitar que una risita se le escapara, el verlo allí cruzado de brazos y mirándole de esa forma le avergonzaba más de lo que lo había hecho en aquel pasillo.

— ¿Qué tan malo fue? — le preguntó tomando la pala para acercársela, ella la recibió con un mohín de desencanto torciendo el gesto burlonamente.

— Al menos no me tocaron los baños — contestó dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio.

Él soltó una suave carcajada. Ella se sacudió volviendo a concentrarse en su labor.

— Estaba esperando por algo como eso, hace tiempo que lo hacía.

— Tenías razón — dijo ella con la vista fija en las hojas que intentaba juntar para posteriormente recoger.

— Siempre la tengo.

Ella resopló divertida.

— No vas a tener que defenderme más.

Peeta se mordió los labios mirándole con diversión, por un momento olvidó todo lo que había estado agobiando sus vidas, en esos momentos solo existían ellos dos y las hojas que tenían que terminar de recoger, le ayudó de buena gana; riendo a carcajadas cuando ella comentaba jovialmente lo liberador que había sido golpear a esa chica. Después de terminar con todos los quehaceres caminaron juntos hasta el salón de utilería donde debían guardar los enseres de aseo.

— Gracias — dijo ella colocando la escoba y pala en su lugar.

— Que quede claro que solo lo haré en esta ocasión, ni creas que te ayudaré cada que arranques unas extensiones por allí.

Kat soltó una risa bajita dándose vuelta sonrojada.

— Sé que contigo no hay segundas veces.

Él enarcó una ceja, cerrando discretamente la puerta.

— ¿Cómo así? — inquirió acercándose con sigilo.

Kat se tensó retrocediendo a cada paso que él daba.

— Olvídalo — balbució perturbada por el repentino cambio en los ojos de Peeta.

— Katniss — susurró éste tomándole suavemente de la mano —, Kat.

— Me estás asustando — gimió ella dejándose tomar, sintiendo como su piel se estremecía al mero contacto de sus manos. Los dedos de Peeta le acariciaron la muñeca, allí con el rostro frente a la ventana, sus ojos eran más hermosos que el mismísimo cielo. Se mordió los labios contrariado, era ese el momento en que debía golpearle y huir despavorida, pero, extrañamente no tenía fuerzas, ni mucho menos voluntad para deshacerse del encanto que Peeta usaba con toda su fuerza sobre ella.

— Hay algo que quería decirte desde ayer — sonrió, recorriendo las costuras del corbatín sucio y maltrecho de la muchacha.

Ella quiso hablar, las palabras se perdieron antes de ser siquiera pensadas.

— Cuando dije que mi auto estaba arruinado en aquella playa — soltó una ligera carcajada — era porque quería tener un momento como este contigo.

— Yo...

— Fuiste víctima de mis errores aquella noche, y también mi mejor consecuencia.

— Consecuencias son las que vas a tener si te atreves a...

— Voy a besarte — le advirtió.

Ella apartó el rostro completamente ruborizada. Haciendo que él soltara una suave carcajada.

— Sabes que voy hacerlo de todos modos.

Claro que lo sabía, y también sabía que no iba a evitarlo. Pudo sentir cuando sus dedos acariciaron su nuca, sus ojos, sus ojos brillando en la penumbra de todas las inseguridades y contradicciones que estaban haciendo eco en su interior.

El mundo desapareció una vez más, todo daba vueltas, él le apresó contra la ventana tomando su rostro delicadamente, asegurándose de que no se escapara, apoyo sus labios sobre los de ella, suaves, dulces, moviendose a fuego lento, luego le sintió rodearla con sus brazos, tenía corazón podía sentirlo latir; allí se le sentía desaforado y fuerte. Fueron cinco largos minutos en que él la abrazó en silencio. Su aroma varonil se quedaba impregnado en cada uno de sus poros, la suavidad de sus manos recorriendo su espalda era algo completamente nuevo.

— No dejaré que nada malo te pase — prometió con un hilo de voz —, no dejaré que ese tipo te encuentre.

…

Su sonrisa no era la misma, su mirada tampoco era la de antes. Desde aquella noche de llanto inconsolable y silencioso donde le demostró cuanto la estimaba en verdad.

De hecho ella no era la misma, la Annie que él conocía no se quedaba callada por mucho tiempo. Mientras quitaba el cartel le observaba discretamente, ella acomodó su bufanda y dio vuelta hasta el auto. Había cosas que ella quería hablar, pero sabía que jamás se las diría a él. Su rostro se veía más angelical con aquellos rastros de sol reflejados en su cabello y ojos verdosos, después de bajar por aquellos andamios desperdigados y podridos se acomodó a su lado en absoluto silencio; quiso saber sus historias, quiso verla reír nuevamente y que le llamara _Cowboy _con aquella sonrisa encantadora y mágica, que le dijera que allí había ocurrido algo, se inventara historias citadinas y le hiciera carcajear como lo hacía siempre.

Pero solo estaban allí estaban observando como el sol se ocultaba, como los segundos morían en sus relojes; descontándoles segundos de vidas, y ella los desperdiciaba en tristezas. Que tozudamente atesoraba para sí misma, dejó escapar un leve suspiro colmado de sentimientos encontrados, hace tiempo necesitaba sentirse comprendida, había crecido ávida de afecto en una familia disfuncional y aunque se empañara en negarlo necesitaba sentir que alguien más que ella podía protegerla.

— Hace varios años — musitó con la vista perdida y las manos fuertemente entrelazadas —, cuando mi madre desapareció por cuatro semanas y mi padre se había ido de la ciudad nos llevaron a Paul y a mí a un hogar de beneficencia, él se escapó de allí tres días después, habíamos casi siete niños en la misma situación. Me sentí muy sola — una risita nostálgica se escapó de sus labios, un mueca de dolor se apoderó de su rostro —. Jamás le iba a perdonar eso, su vicio nos afectó a todos.

Siempre creí que iba a poder pasar el resto de mis días como lo hacía en aquella casa — ella le miró dibujando una enorme sonrisa que jamás le llegaba a los ojos —. ¿Sabes que hacía en los momentos más críticos? — rió bajando la mirada un poco ruborizada — Tomaba mis manos así — le mostró sus manos entrelazadas suavemente —, y me repetía que las cosas podían ser peores. Que estar allí abandonada no era del todo malo. Que al menos me tenía a mí misma.

Finnick entreabrió los labios dispuesto a consolarle, pero ella no lloraba. ¿Qué hacer entonces?

— Que algún día sería lo suficientemente valiente para salir de allí.

— Y lo hiciste, sobreviviste.

— Aún sigo peleando — respondió Annie con un hilo de voz. — El muchacho de aquella noche era mi hermano.

— Lo supuse — contestó Finnick esbozando una tenue sonrisa —. Son muy parecidos.

Ella rió suavemente acomodando su abrigo.

— ¿Puedo tomar tu mano? — preguntó Finnick con esa expresión de inocencia que ella tanto adoraba.

— Eso no cambia nada — contestó Annie, tomando su mano de inmediato —. Al final del día solo estarán mis dos manos, otra vez.

Él sonrió un tanto tímido.

— ¿Puedo darte un abrazo? — insistió con ternura. Haciendo que ella soltara una suave carcajada que dio inicio a un ligero sollozo.

— Hace tiempo que estaba necesitando uno — aceptó abrazándole con fuerza.

Finnick le aceptó con gusto, estrechándole contra su pecho. Sus sollozos eran casi silenciosos.

— Tú no eres una sobreviviente Annie, eres una guerrera — le dijo casi en susurros.

— No, no lo soy — replicó la chica —. Soy solo una chica perdida fingiendo que sabe qué hacer.

Finnick buscó su rostro bañado en lágrimas, secándolas suavemente con sus dedos largos y callosos, Annie rió un poco relajada ante el cosquilleo de estos en sus mejillas.

— No estás sola — susurró él, chocando su frente con dulzura —. No sé si es suficiente, pero estoy aquí, y mientras lo esté no voy a dejarte caer. ¿De acuerdo? Y si te caes..., digamos que después de reírme voy y te levanto.

Annie se carcajeó suavemente, golpeándole con cariño en el pecho.

— Y no sé qué ocurrió, no sé qué pasó con tu hermano esa noche, sea lo que sea; estoy aquí.

Ella asintió tomando un ligero respiro.

— Mi madre, mi madre está muriendo.

Él no hizo más que abrazarle con fuerza una vez más, sin palabras, ¿Qué podía decirle?

Ella guardó silencio resignada. Suspiró con nostalgia alejándose mientras sonreía sombría y taciturna.

— Gracias — dijo en verdad agradecida. Calló en todo el camino de regreso a casa, consciente de que él aún estaba preocupado, de que se sentía exaltada y completamente tonta con solo sentir el roce de su mano, de ver como intentaba robarle una sonrisa y supo que se había enamorado de aquel pueblerino menor que ella, inexperto e inocente.

— Finnick — le llamó con voz temblorosa desde el umbral de su apartamento. Él se dio vuelta con las manos en sus bolsillos buscando la llave.

— Dime.

— ¿Quieres quedarte un rato? — él asintió esbozando una tenue sonrisa.

— Por supuesto.

…

— ¿Cómo? — Katniss apartó bruscamente los brazos de Peeta quien le miraba confundido. — ¿De quién estás hablando? — interrogó angustiada.

— Pues del tipo que te atacó aquella noche — respondió intentando tomarle de la mano, pero ella se apartó caminando velozmente hasta la puerta.

«_Mierda, mierda ¿Qué hice?_» Pensó, sintiéndose la peor mujer del mundo. Ese beso representaba una falta a su compromiso con Finnick.

— ¿Dónde está la llave? — preguntó casi hiperventilando.

Peeta soltó una risita, mostrándoselas con picardía. Katniss caminó hasta él para arrebatárselas de un zarpazo, él lo evitó guardándolas de inmediato.

— Peeta, por favor dame las llaves — pidió ella entre cerrando los ojos con una clara expresión de fastidio y angustia. ¿Cómo pudo haberle hecho eso a Finnick?

— ¿De quién creías que te estaba hablando? — quiso saber el muchacho recostándose sobre la ventana.

— Las llaves.

— Respóndeme.

— Peeta, necesito irme. Soy claustrofóbica, tendré un ataque.

— No seas mentirosa, contesta a mi pregunta.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, si empezaba a hiperventilar no sería por miedo a los espacios reducidos. El peso de la culpa empezaba a torturarle. Y la respiración a ser escasa en sus pulmones.

— No entiendo por qué todo contigo tiene que ser así. Solo responde y listo, serás libre de irte.

— ¡No tengo nada que responderte! — gritó ella mortificada.

Él soltó un respingo rindiéndose ante ella, una vez más. Katniss salió casi huyendo de la habitación más aterrorizada de lo que había sentido que de lo que acababa de hacer.

Peeta intentó seguirle y probablemente le hubiese alcanzado de no haber sido por Marvel que le interceptó de improvisto antes de cruzar el pasillo del edificio donde ella había desaparecido.

— ¡Peeta! — Marvel sonrió enarcando una ceja extrañado — ¿Qué le hiciste? Salió como alma que lleva el diablo.

Él se carcajeó pagado de sí mismo.

— Nada malo, créeme. Nada malo — contestó continuando el paso hacía el estacionamiento. Marvel le siguió —. A propósito esta mañana nos quedó una conversación pendiente, menudo chismoso que eres; no podías guardarte lo del robo. ¡Cobarde!

— ¿Qué? — Marvel arrugó el entrecejo, torciendo el gesto con amargura — Si yo no he hablado con tus padres. Ni siquiera se lo he dicho a los míos, ¡Me castigarían de por vida!

Peeta se detuvo anonadado.

— ¿Cómo? — se dio vuelta con los ojos abiertos como platos.

— Como escuchaste. Yo no he sido el soplón.

Sacudió la cabeza, confundido, la única explicación que encontró coherente para justificar por qué su padre estaba al tanto de lo ocurrido aquella noche era que su mejor amigo hubiese contado algo sobre ello.

Y si eso no era así...

¿Cómo sabía Robert Mellark de ello?

— Papá me regaló un móvil esta mañana — dijo, con los pensamientos enrevesados y la mirada pérdida —. Pensé que tú... Y sino... ¿Quién?

Marvel se cruzó de brazos mirándole con recelo.

— Alguien te está espiando.

Como si Peeta no lo hubiese notado ya.

— Sí, pero... ¿Quién?

— ¿Johana?

Él negó de inmediato. Ella estaba al tanto de todos sus movimientos.

— Ella lo sabía de antemano, me cubrió las espaldas esa noche.

Katniss corrió hasta su casillero tomando todas sus cosas, de suerte que el chofer familiar ya estaba esperando por ella.

¿Cómo se había permitido albergar esa clase de sentimientos? El único hombre en su vida, el único chico al que quería besar de esa forma era e iba a ser siempre: Finnick.

Pero, estaba eso… ese raro sentimiento, la forma en que se sentía perder en aquellos dos enormes ojos encantadores, Peeta ejercía una fuerza extraña sobre su ser, y no quería, no podía sentirse de esa forma.

«_¡Fuera de mi cabeza!_» se repetía en silencio mientras terminaba de organizar su habitación y esperaba por la llegada de su tía que obviamente traía consigo una buena reprimenda por su comportamiento. Sinceramente ahora tenía problemas peores, y estaban dentro de su cabeza.

Los peores líos se forman dentro del corazón y cabeza.

¿En qué momento había dejado de sentir repulsa hacia él? Quizás fue el hecho de que había sido la única persona con la que podía sentirse identificada, ella también había perdido a alguien. Ella tampoco quería olvidar.

Peeta podía ser agradable cuando quería y últimamente lo había sido. Se había convertido en la persona con quien podía sentirse a salvo. Y entonces estaba Finnick, su amor de escuela, el amigo de locuras y tardes de desorden. Aun le quería, lo había hecho desde siempre. Pero la distancia…

«_¡Al diablo con las distancias!_» chilló casi a punto de hiperventilar «_Esto es más fuerte_»

— ¿Se puede? — su tía esperaba debajo de los goznes de la puerta. Tomó un profundo respiro, allí venía un gran discurso sobre cómo debían de comportarse las señoritas.

— Pasa.

Caminó hasta su cómoda guardando los calcetines y organizando los libros sobre éste.

Clara entró sonriendo amablemente, no había en su rostro rastros de amargura ni de reproche; lo cual le extrañó. Este era el momento en que le gritaba y amenazaba con una institución católica llena de estoicismos y métodos católicos de enseñanza.

— Me llamaron de la escuela — anunció sentándose en la cama con delicadeza.

— Lo siento — se adelantó Kat, tomando el libro de ciencias que había repasado horas antes —. Realmente quise controlarme, pero ella…

— Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer — dijo Clara, una tenue sonrisa amenazaba con escaparse de sus labios —. No he venido a regañarte, solo quería saber si estabas bien.

Kat le miró boquiabierta, asintiendo suavemente. Podía jurar que Clara St Cloud no aprobaría esa clase de comportamientos.

— ¿Sabes qué día es hoy? — preguntó su tía mirando uno de sus libros de apuntes.

— No.

— Bueno, oficialmente faltan dos semanas paras las vacaciones.

Ella sonrió entusiasmada.

— Hablé con tu padre — continuó Clara —, dice que estará a gusto de recibirte nuevamente, le dije que tenía un viaje a Filipinas y que probablemente estarías interesada. Pero, recordé que eres igual a tu madre y preferirías irte a ese pueblo…

— Gracias, tía Clara — susurró Kat, dejando escapar una risa nerviosa.

— Haré lo que esté en mis manos para que no vuelvan a llamarte a declarar, al fin y al cabo no eres más que otra víctima — allí venía nuevamente la realidad y los problemas que durante una fracción de cinco segundos habían desaparecido —. Además, eres menor de edad y solo podrás declarar cuando yo lo autorice, y quiero que tengas unas vacaciones tranquilas.

— Solo espero que esas chicas aparezcan lo más pronto posible — Kat se acercó hasta donde se hallaba Clara, sentándose a su lado un poco cabizbaja.

— Lo sé, debe ser una situación muy cruel para los Cartwrigth.

Clara extendió su mano acariciándole suavemente la mejilla.

— Todo pasa — musitó llena de nostalgia —, un día se calmará todo y la vida retornará a su curso normal.

— ¿Y si no aparecen, si están muertas?

— Hay que tener fe — consoló Clara con paciencia —. Nada está dicho aun.

— Espero, en realidad que todo se solucione — Contestó Kat dejando escapar un suspiro.

Clara rió por lo bajo, besándole en la frente.

— Nos vemos en la cena.

Bueno, de suerte que se había ahorrado todo esa perorata. Y en parte había dado esperanzas en volver a casa, ver a Finnick y sentir como toda esa confusión era suprimida de su mente, dejando tan solo un amargo recuerdo. Si, sería todo como antes. Tal y como se lo había prometido. Todo esos planes y mucho más fueron aplazados en cuanto sonó su móvil desde la bolsa escolar, casi profirió un grito de alegría cuando vio el nombre de Maddie en la pantalla de este.

— ¡Maddie! — gritó, tan emocionada que creyó escucharse en el resto de la casa.

— ¡Kat! — saludó Madge al otro lado de la línea — Recién escucho tu mensaje — dijo de inmediato, justificando la tardanza en contestar —, Estoy en el rancho de mis abuelos y ni quieres saber dónde estoy montada para coger señal.

Katniss dejó escapar una risita, lo que sorprendió a su antigua amiga; la Kat que ella conocía no solía reírse tan ruidosamente.

— ¿Todo bien?

— Bueno, ahora sí. No sabe cuánta falta me has hecho.

— Y tú a mí, escucha seré breve y concisa, no sé cuánto tiempo tenga de recepción y creo que me estoy lastimando un pie — Maddie tomó un ligero respiro —. Cuando recibí tu mensaje me supuse que era para recibir noticias de Finnick, bueno me tomé la libertad de llamar a su hermana y me dijo que él está allá, ¿Puedes creerlo? Está en New York, pero que está incomunicado. Al parecer perdió su móvil. Por lo que decidí averiguar su paradero por otro lado.

— ¿Y? — Inquirió angustiada — ¿Lo lograste?

— No del todo. Pero, ya te hice la conexión con alguien que está allá y que también necesita encontrarlo, me llamó exclusivamente para pedirme tu número.

— ¿Quién? — eso era sumamente extraño, no sabía de otro compañero que estuviese viviendo en esa ciudad.

— Peter, ¡Peter está allá!

— Oh, no — gimió Kat asustada — No, Maddie… tú…

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Le diste mi número a Peter?

— Sí — asintió la chica un poco confundida —. Él me lo pedía con urgencia.

— No…— chilló una vez más.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Hola, confirmadísimo Annie, está enamorada de Finnick, lo acaba de decir, pero ¿que pasara con el resto: Finnick, Katniss, Peeta? Me gustaría saber que piensan y si les ha gustado el capítulo… y más que el capítulo, ¿les ha gustado el beso, el tan esperado beso?**

**Gracias por leer, seguir y comentar la historia. Gracias por los reviews!**

**Adelanto:**

— Peter — el desconcierto en la voz de la chica era notorio. Su expresión ansiosa y esperanzada.

— ¿No quieres verle? — Inquirió él con voz manipuladora. — Porque estoy seguro que él sería muy feliz al verte llegar.

Kat sacudió la cabeza consternada, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? La posibilidad, la certeza de verlo de nuevo estaba frente a ella, pendía de una respuesta.

— Sí. Quiero verlo.

**Besos**

**Nos leemos.**


	23. Chapter 23E

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "Encuentrame" y es de Ivana Romero. Yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Hoal! Cone sta historia tambiene stamos un día antes. Me quedará MIPS para la próxima... que disfruten el capítulo.  
**

**Nos leemos abajo-**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 23**

La sonrisa de Peeta cuando tenía diez años era algo que siempre le había causado gracia, se le hacía un adorable hoyuelo en su mejilla izquierda y una arruga curiosa en el entrecejo. Algo simplemente precioso. Había silencios en la mansión Mellark que podían relacionarse con la tranquilidad, la monotonía y la desolación. El de esa noche, se hallaba ligado a la ausencia de los señores Mellark, el toque de queda obligatorio y las pocas energías que le quedaban a Johana después de un reñido partido de tenis en contra de Gale en las canchas de la mansión.

Había estado buscando a su hermano silenciosamente en cada una de las habitaciones, deteniéndose a observar con admiración el retrato familiar más viejo y completo de la casa, que, por orden de su madre había sido reubicado en las profundidades de la biblioteca, lejos de la vista de cualquier invitado con poco tacto que se atreviese a preguntar quién era el apuesto joven alto cuyos ojos azules resaltaban, debido a su combinación con aquellos cabellos rubios, tan parecido al menor de los Mellark.

Rió en silencio, recordando las locuras cometidas ese día para no ensuciar el exclusivo vestido Marchessa que su madre había encargado para la ocasión.

«_Es una foto, no es la foto, es una foto que durará por siempre. Y tiene que ser perfecta_»

decía su madre con los ojos crispados de emoción y ansiedad. Tanto, que quiso morirse de la risa cuando Peeta y Haymitch intentaban ocultarle la mancha de polvo en el dobladillo de su pantalón producto del desorden del que eran participes cada que una situación seria se apoderaba de los ánimos en la casa.

«_Es una cámara, no captará la mancha_» replicaba Robert, casi exasperado por la actitud rígida de su esposa. «_Tomen la foto o no, siempre recordaré este momento_» Haymitch sonrió abrazando a su enojada madre por la espalda. «_Cómo el día en que te hicimos perder la paciencia_» remató con una enorme sonrisa, de esas que eran capaces de embobar a cualquier muchacha o mujer, incluida su madre.

La melodía proveniente del estudio le trasportó súbitamente al año en que por disposición de su padre iniciaron las clases de piano y violín, Haymitch ya era experto en ello; poseía un alma sensible y apasionada por la música. Tanto que cuando Peeta y ella quisieron empezar las clases, él ya era un pianista consumado, a su corta edad.

La ensoñación fue momentánea, por un instante quiso seguir creyendo que era Haymitch quien tocaba el piano en el estudio, pero allí la equivocación en aquella "Do" para comprobar que era Peeta quien tocaba esa noche, la equivocación que él tenía por manía y que cambiaba radicalmente el curso de la melodía. Nocturno de Chopin no era lo mismo, si era Peeta quien lo interpretaba en el piano.

Dio un ligero respiro arrastrando los pies con sutileza hasta la penumbra del estudio donde podía observar en silencio el concierto clandestino que su hermano daba para sí mismo.

Veía como sus parpados caían con delicadeza, dando la impresión de estar dormido, de no ser por el ágil movimiento de sus manos, podía haber jurado que dormía tranquilamente. Se dio cuenta de la tenue sonrisa que él esbozó en cuanto tuvo cuenta de su entrometida presencia allí. Sin embargo no se detuvo, siguiendo el curso de la música, y cometiendo el mismo error en aquella nota. Rió suavemente levantando la vista para encontrarse con la mirada cómplice de su hermana que al final decidió entrar al salón y hacerle compañía.

— Repetiste "Do" una vez más — le acusó con voz tranquila —. Siempre el mismo error.

— Es mi concierto — musitó él, estirando los dedos con firmeza —. Decido que errores cometer, además me gusta así. Me gusta equivocarme en esa parte.

Johana dejó escapar una suave carcajada, acercándose hasta el enorme piano. El servicio doméstico había realizado su última inspección y debían estar descansando.

— ¿Dónde están? — quiso saber Peeta con la vista fija en las ebúrneas teclas del piano.

— Su vuelo salía hoy. Al parecer los negocios en Tokio no era lo que esperaban —

Johana le miró con un deje de ansiedad en sus ojos marrones, sabía que la vida ajetreada de aquel archipiélago no sería del gusto de su padre.

Peeta asintió silencioso, con los labios ligeramente apretados.

— Marvel no me delató — confesó con rostro adusto y mirada pérdida.

Ella guardó silencio, observándole tomar posición para interpretar otra melodía. La reconoció de inmediato. La había escuchado cada noche después del velorio de Haymitch, no pudo evitar sentir esa opresión en el pecho; Silencio, silencio que Peeta deshacía con majestuosidad y pasión, silencio en todos los momentos de aquella época, silencio creado por Beethoven siglos atrás sin saber que sería la melodía fúnebre que se encargaría de llenar el silencio que quedó en la casa Mellark después de la tragedia.

Silencio en la mirada de Peeta, silencio en la familia que jamás volvió a ser la misma.

— Para, por favor. — Le pidió con voz sentida y ojos cristalizados.

Él obedeció de inmediato. Mirándole con recelo y confusión.

— No podemos volver allí — explicó ella con expresión adolorida.

— ¿A dónde? — quiso saber Peeta, su mirada fría se tornó más vacía que de costumbre.

— A los recuerdos.

— Vivimos en ellos — le recordó con tristeza —. Jamás hemos salido de allí.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, dejando ver cuánto le afectaba saber que aunque no lo demostraran, toda la familia se había quedado estancada desde aquella noche. Incapaces de avanzar, empeñados en no olvidar.

— Falta poco para las vacaciones — comentó ella dispuesta a alejarlo del piano y de las melodías lúgubres —. No creo que nos dejen ir de viaje.

— Iré a Rockaway — anunció Peeta, levantándose de banquillo para caminar hasta la ventana.

Johana frunció el ceño confundida, hasta donde entendía esa propiedad había sido abandonada y posteriormente saqueada, no era seguro ni cómodo ir allí.

— Está descuidada, la reconstruiré.

— Si así lo quieres — aceptó ella asintiendo con la cabeza levemente, luego se levantó y caminó hasta donde él observaba con quietud la oscuridad sobre el jardín trasero, la pocas estrellas en el firmamento.

— Gale se irá a Paris con su familia — susurró. Dejando entrever una pizca de nostalgia —. Por las vacaciones.

— Siquiera — espetó Peeta con un poco de su apatía habitual —, ya he soportado mucho su presencia.

— ¿Por qué le odias? No me digas que es porque sale conmigo, porque tu recelo hacía él es desde antes.

Peeta dejó escapar una ligera carcajada.

— Simplemente, no somos compatibles.

— Sería más feliz si no fueras tan antipático cuando él está cerca. Pensé que habías madurado un poco, al menos ya no andas detrás de Kat planeando como fastidiarle y arruinarle la tarde; me temo que te has abandonando en las mieles de «_ése_» sentimiento.

Él escuchó en silencio.

— Así me temo — masculló para sí mismo.

— Es muy obvio — continuó Johana, haciendo gala de su intuición y don de observación —, te toma por sorpresa, un día te levantas, te miras al espejo y notas algo distinto. ¿Lo has visto? Sí. Ese brillo en tus ojos, jamás había estado allí.

Peeta se dio vuelta, recostándose sobre la ventana.

— Tengo miedo, Johana — confesó ruborizado, como nunca lo había estado —. Tengo miedo de lo que pueda ocurrir.

— Han pasado dos semanas, dicen que si se tratara de un secuestro ya se hubiesen comunicado. Me temo que…

— Ese — puntualizó Peeta —, ese es exactamente mi miedo.

Ella le acarició la mano con ternura.

— Estamos seguros, ¿De acuerdo? Nada nos va a ocurrir.

— No me refiero solo a nosotros — ella supo de inmediato sobre quien hablaba.

— Estará bien.

Él torció el gesto observando la claridad de la luna reflejada en la fuente lejana, y como las hojas revoloteaban con la frialdad de la noche.

— ¿Puedes dejarme a solas? — pidió con dulzura.

Johana rió en silencio, besándole en la mejilla.

— Hasta mañana — dijo antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella. Él aprovechó su soledad repentina para marcar furtivamente el número de Kat. Esperando con paciencia los timbrazos hasta que ella contestó:

— Debería ser un delito llamar a estas horas — musitó grogui y fastidiada. — ¿Qué quieres?

— No podía dormir — mintió audazmente.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer yo?

Él calló por unos segundos.

— Tengo miedo — confesó observando la oscuridad del exterior —. Tengo miedo de… — dudó por unos segundos y luego calló repentinamente —. Buenas noches, Katniss.

— Peeta — suspiró ella contrariada —, Peeta…

Hallando solo un silencio al otro lado de la línea. Había colgado.

— Hasta mañana — musitó. Sabiendo que él no la escuchaba.

…

Mientras Johana y Gale no dejaban de parlotear sobre lo maravilloso que sería ver la llegada de la primavera en el centro de Paris, lugar donde la familia de los Hawthorne tenía su apartamento. Ella solo pensaba en su paraíso personal, regresar a casa y pretender por unos instantes que nada de lo ocurrido en las últimas semanas había sido real, mientras ése paraíso se materializaba se dedicaba a pensar en la mínima posibilidad de ser localizada por parte de Peter, él, aunque no tenía nada que ver con el ataque de esa noche, si estaba relacionado con aquel Levitt y eso le bastaba para sentirse en una encrucijada, lo conocía desde su infancia, era el mejor amigo de Finnick, y aunque le fastidiaba admitirlo, quería seguir creyendo en su inocencia; en que era una de esas personas que había estado en el lugar y momento equivocado.

Eso se repetía con ferviente credulidad, asintiendo y riendo con las ocurrencias de los hermanos franceses, de repente sintió algo de nostalgia, no podía creer que echaría de menos todo eso: la compañía de Johana, la tranquilidad en los pasillos y rigidez de las clases.

El ser humano, animal de costumbre y rutinas. Siempre blando a los hábitos. Tanto, que saber que solo los vería durante dos semanas más. Y que, no les vería durante dos meses, le hacía una opresión extraña en el pecho, eso, si se atrevía a volver; existía la posibilidad de quedarse al lado de su padre.

Rory bromeaba sobre algún incidente en clases provocando risas en la mesa. Pudo notar unos enormes, azulados e inquietantes ojos que se aproximaban en silencio, dedicándole una mirada fría y llena de reproche, con tanta intensidad que no fue capaz de seguir sosteniendo la mirada, una expresión intensa en aquellos orbes encantadoras, incrustadas en un rostro indiferente.

Era un reclamo silencioso, un grito de antipatía y desespero, relacionándolo de inmediato con el hecho de tener a uno de los hermanos Hawthorne demasiado cerca, su brazo por encima de los hombros, era algo inocente; no había nada de en ello. Le vio salir indiferente sin detenerse a preguntar cómo había sido su día, como lo había estado haciendo últimamente, no pudo evitar relacionar esa actitud con la llamada, aquella extraña llamada que le había traído insomnio y rubor inexplicable a sus mejillas de solo recordar la suavidad con la que él le había tratado en aquel cuarto, tanto que se encontró a si misma acariciándose los labios, allí donde él había posado los suyos, recorriendo la palma de sus manos sobre las huellas que había dejado con delicadeza y en cada movimiento sublime no dejaba de recordar toda la infinidad de sensaciones y el vértigo que había recorrido su cuerpo haciéndole estremecer.

Quiso ir tras suyo, quiso preguntarle que iba mal, quiso que él volviera a dedicarle otra mirada. Pero una mirada más suave y calurosa, una mirada como la del día anterior, ahogando un suspiro sonrojándose, cuando se dio cuenta de que pensaba en él, del mismo modo en que había pensado a Finnick.

Avergonzándose de ello.

…

Sus manos recorrieron sus cabellos en un desesperado intento de aclarar el sinfín de emociones que le embargaban, allí a la luz de la ventana, no dejaba de pensar en todo lo ocurrido, y lo sucio que se sentía al verse en esa posición comprometedora, al igual que Katniss no se avergonzaba de lo ocurrido sino de lo pensado y sentido.

¿Qué había hecho?

Annie era su amiga, por lo visto se había olvidado de ello en esos instantes. Pero, lo que para ella había sido algo común y sin importancia. — Al menos eso creía —. Para él era algo distinto. Cuando ella le pidió que se quedara no imaginó que la charla amena y jovial que mantenían en el sofá de la sala tomaría rumbos inesperados, tenía conciencia de que no era lo correcto, pero se sentía bien, cuando ella le abrazó suavemente dejando a su olfato la dulzura con toque de fresas de sus rizos, algo completamente nuevo y distinto a todo lo que había sentido con otros mujeres, incluida Katniss, nació dentro de él.

Esa noche cuando rozó sus labios en medio de las respiraciones entrecortadas y los cabellos enmarañados; logró ver lo bella y misteriosa que era «_su_» Annie.

Sus labios carnosos y húmedos moviéndose en conjuntos con los suyos, delicada y frágil, las suaves manos acariciándole el cuello y rostro en un desesperado intento de reconocimiento nocturno, grabando cada palmo de su fisonomía, dejando en su rostro las huellas del momento en que dejaban atrás los días de inocencia.

Este, era el punto de inflexión, el momento en que la línea de su vida, continuaba su curso o haría el movimiento necesario para desviar su dirección y llevarle por parajes desconocidos.

Conformando así las cuatro esquinas de un cuadrado donde cuatro corazones extraños, sin nada en común más que hallarse encerrados en el círculo vicioso de querer a quienes le daban la espalda.

Cuatro vidas destinadas a cruzarse y cambiar el curso de la historia del otro. Tal vez no lo estaban cambiando, tal vez solo seguían los designios de las vías enredadas y poco entendibles del destino. Le agradeció silencioso, cuando ella, dueña de una fuerza de voluntad superior a la suya, le detuvo entre balbuceos y disculpas a medio decir, acomodando su camiseta y colocando una considerable distancia entre ambos. Él asintió avergonzado de sí mismo, y de las intenciones y emociones, retirándose tartamudeó unas disculpas sentidas a una Annie que le miraba espantada con mejillas teñidas de un adorable rubor.

Desde ese día secretamente se habían dado a la tarea de espiarse para evadirse, viendo discretamente por las rendijas de la puerta los movimientos del otro, esperando a que uno de ellos abandonase el edificio o cruzase por el pasillo, para así poder transitar sin temor de verse frente a frente sin nada que decir sobre lo ocurrido, debía admitir que la ausencia de ella en el restaurante de Katty le inquietaba al tiempo que reconfortaba de gran forma, luchaba internamente entre lo que era correcto, lo que lo había llevado hasta allí y lo que empezaba a sentir.

Inexplicablemente siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión. Fuese, cuales fuesen sus planes desde el principio, siempre lo llevaba al mismo punto de inflexión donde solo era él quien decidida si la historia continuaba su curso normal o no.

Una decisión que podía romper todos los corazones del cuadrado perfecto que habían formado involuntariamente.

Y la cuenta regresiva para que el castillo de naipes que habían construido con cada decisión acertada o errónea, se cayese. Empezó desde el instante en que él olvidó mirar por el umbral de su puerta y salió sin precaución, encontrándola en las escaleras.

No tuvo palabras, ni ideas para explicarle porqué de su ausencia repentina, ella solo se limitó a sonreír. Bajando cada peldaños como dos extraños que habían coincidido en ese momento.

Ella fue más valiente. Y musitó:

— Estabas perdido — tantos días sin verla le habían hecho olvidar la dulzura exquisita de su voz.

— Trabajos — respondió él sin la valentía suficiente para mirarle a la cara.

Annie suspiró frustrada y divertida por la actitud infantil que él estaba tomando, al fin y al cabo ella era mayor; podía manejar la situación con raciocinio e indiferencia, aunque eso le carcomiera el alma.

— Olvídalo todo — le recomendó con la mirada fija en los cuadros de paisajes italianos puestos en la antesala —. La gente comete errores.

Él tragó saliva, de repente sentía que sus manos sudaban más de lo común.

— No ha sido nada — le escuchó soltar una risita ahogada —, no permitiremos que esto dañe nuestra amistad — remató con una enorme sonrisa.

Finnick le miró nuevamente, era extraño. Debía asentir y acordar todo lo que de su boca salía, y de alguna manera se hallaba en discordia contra eso, aunque fuera lo correcto.

— Necesito a mi amigo Finnick esta noche.

Se detuvieron en mitad del vestíbulo, mirándose a los ojos por primera vez en días; sintió como su corazón se aceleraba de inmediato.

— ¿Qué necesitas? — preguntó con toda la seriedad que pudo y tuvo.

— Hablé con mi hermano ayer, dice que podemos vernos en los vires del muelle. Algo cercano al puerto o algo así. Pero me recomendó ir acompañada, dice que no es un lugar apropiado para…

— No lo es — le interrumpió Finnick tímidamente —. Yo los conozco.

Ella asintió suavemente riendo con diversión.

— Nos vemos en la noche — acordó marchándose con su acostumbrado paso ágil y liviano.

— De acuerdo — aceptó él sonriendo involuntariamente.

…

La noche no era del todo fría, la noche tenía algo extraño. Era demasiado calma, era muy callada.

Su tía le había dejado a solas, protagonistas de reuniones sociales y demás eventos. En fin, mientras terminaba de leer la novela de la cual tenía que rendir un ensayo y exponer sus puntos de vista en clase de historia, se hallaba absorta y distraída, pensando en toda la hostilidad de la que había sido centro por parte de Peeta.

«Débil. Tonta y débil»

Se echó sobre la cama acomodándose en la calidez de sus almohadones.

Todas sus notas mentales se reducían a la nada, todo lo que había fijado para sí misma se desmoronaba sin remedio alguno.

De repente el sonido del móvil le sacó de las cavilaciones, la llamada a la que había estado temiendo desde que Madge inocentemente le había entregado su número a Peter.

— ¿Bueno? — saludó con voz temblorosa y deleznable.

— ¿Kat, Katniss? — estaba en lo correcto, su intuición no se había equivocado.

Era Peter.

— ¡Peter! — exclamó sorprendida y atemorizada.

El silencio al otro lado de la línea fue incomprensible.

— ¿Dónde has estado? — Se atrevió a preguntar con el corazón en la mano — La policía — tartamudeó —¿Te han interrogado?

— No — respondió él, toscamente.

— Lo lamento me han dejado sin opciones, tuve que darles tu dirección. La dirección de tus padres. Tienes que confesar, hay una familia que está sufriendo mucho.

— ¿Confesar qué? — inquirió Peter con voz dura e indiferente.

— Lo de mis compañeras — insistió ella, agobiada.

Él dio un resoplido.

— Lo mismo que dice tu amiguito.

Kat frunció el ceño.

— ¿De quién me hablas?

— Del niño bonito, el del mini cooper.

— Peter — le llamó ella con la esperanza de convencerlo para que colaborara y diera fin a las agonías de la familia Cartwritgh.

— No, Kat — le interrumpió él con voz suave y melodiosa —. No sé nada sobre lo ocurrido esa noche, me enteré de lo que estuvo a punto de ocurrirte cuando tu amigo vino por acá buscando el rastro de Levitt. Del resto no sé de qué me hablas.

— Pero…

— El motivo de mi llamada tiene que ver con otra cuestión — continuó con esa voz encantadora y amable —, era para darte la buena nueva, ¡he localizado a Finnick! Y por supuesto que quería darle la sorpresa, contigo…

— Peter — el desconcierto en la voz de la chica era notorio. Su expresión ansiosa y esperanzada.

— ¿No quieres verle? — Inquirió él con voz manipuladora.— Porque estoy seguro que él sería muy feliz al verte llegar.

Kat sacudió la cabeza consternada, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? La posibilidad, la certeza de verlo de nuevo estaba frente a ella, pendía de una respuesta.

— Sí. Quiero verlo.

Peter se carcajeó suavemente dándole la dirección de donde debían encontrarse, para sorpresa de Katniss, él exigía salir esa misma noche. Excusándose con el hecho de que tenía que estar de regreso a Alphaville al día siguiente. Sus ojos se cristalizaron de inmediato cuando salió a la calle en busca de un taxi que le llevara al sitio acordado.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Salir al encuentro del amor de su infancia en compañía de un sospechoso por desaparición forzosa, sin miedo ni presentimientos.

Estuvo a punto de detenerse un millón de veces mientras se cambiaba, entonces el eco de la risa, el sonido de las palabras de Finnick se presentaban en su mente como un recuerdo etéreo que se iba siendo más claro a medida que se acercaba al lugar de encuentro. Con el corazón agitado de la emoción y los ojos dilatados por la ansiedad, acomodaba su bufanda, respiró e inspiró profundamente indicándole al taxista el lugar donde debía detenerse. Él le había indicado que buscara por un chevy plateado, estacionado en la esquina del parque este; más cercano a la catedral que a las tiendas de artesanías. Se repetía una y otra vez cada una de sus instrucciones mientras se acercaban. Allí estaba, estacionado junto a la acerca, el clima frío ahora, aunque todo seguía calmo sin indicios de lluvia. Todo estaba frío y tenebroso.

— Hola — saludó con voz agitada golpeando suavemente la ventanilla del auto.

Los vidrios de este bajaron automáticamente. Peter sonrió desde la oscuridad, una sonrisa malévola y poco confiable. Katniss se inclinó suavemente para poder observar la expresión tétrica en el rostro de su viejo amigo.

— Sube, Katniss — ordenó él con voz altisonante, felina y cuidadosa. Ella tragó saliva secamente aferrándose a su bufanda —. Sube, por favor— volvió a pedir Peter con un tono un poco más hostil.

Se armó de valentía, asegurándose de encender el GPS de su móvil antes de abordar el vehículo.

— ¿Dónde está Finnick?

— Para allá vamos — contestó él sin mirarla. Echando un disimulado vistazo al retrovisor y confirmar si ella había acudido sola a su cita.

Dicen que hay una parte del cerebro donde involuntariamente se regula el miedo y éste provoca que despertemos el sentido de supervivencia, más bien un instinto, que al figurarse dentro de determinado contexto empieza a organizar las fichas y los interrogantes para llegar al final del laberinto. A medida que caía en cuenta de la rigidez en los ademanes de Peter, de la dirección que estaba tomando el auto, pudo por fin descifrar todo; encontrándose con la fatídica verdad: Todas y cada una de las palabras que él había pronunciado por el teléfono habían sido una vil mentira. El instinto de supervivencia como una voz quisquillosa le ordenaba que se bajase del auto y huyera.

Demasiado tarde.

Había caído ingenuamente bajo la trampa del lobo feroz. No volvería a casa, no vería a Finnick. Todas las promesas se iban al olvido. Todos los planes quedaban en la nada, en el vacío.

— No has visto a Finnick — susurró, no era una pregunta. No hubo respuestas.

Peter apretó los labios dejando ver una expresión de mártir en sus facciones, se aferró al volante del auto con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos palidecieron.

— Era una trampa — reconoció con voz temblosa.

— No todos somos héroes — objetó Peter con la vista fija en la carretera.

Ella sintió ese vértigo, ese nudo en la garganta y opresión en el pecho.

— Él — musitó completamente destrozada —, él, ni siquiera sabe que estás aquí.

Peter asintió entrecerrando los ojos con frialdad.

— Pensé que sería más difícil, en realidad creí qué… — soltó una risita irónica levantando los ojos con una mueca de fingida sorpresa — La leyenda de la escuela me la colocaría más complicado. Cayó ante mi cómo el más inocente de los gatos, y, ¿qué tuve que hacer? Mencionar a su amorcito, es realmente tierno. Algo aprendí de todos esas series melosas y repetitivas, no hay anzuelo más perfecto que el ser al que se quiere; para resumirlo en cuatro palabras: quererlo te hace débil — vocalizó con una frialdad y elocuencia que la hizo estremecer.

Ella tomó un hondo respiro ahogando las lágrimas que luchaban con fiereza para escaparse. Él tenía razón.

«_Quererlo te hace débil_»

— Demasiado inocente — repitió Peter desviando la vista de la vía momentáneamente —. Pasado de ingenuo.

Katniss cerró los ojos resignada conteniendo el aliento. Sintió como el auto se detenía, el silencio espeluznante, la noche oscura como boca de lobo, sin luna ni estrellas. En un puerto abandonado a punto de gritar llena de angustia, porque lo que presentía que se avecinaba no era nada bueno. No se atrevió a mover ni un centímetro en esperas de la aparición de aquel nefasto personaje que había torturado sus días con tan solo un mísero recuerdo.

«_Es el final_» musitó dando paso a que las murallas que había creado en torno a los recuerdos de su madre se agrietaran más y más hasta derrumbarse de un todo.

«_Está bien tener miedo, lo que no se puede es esconderse en él_» allí su encantadora sonrisa.

Peter guardaba silencio, una simple marioneta, un títere de aquel desgraciado; él era todo eso.

— El celular — le pidió secamente.

Ella buscó de inmediato en el bolsillo de su gabardina y entregó sin mirarle a la cara.

— Lo siento, Katniss. De verás que lo siento. Es mi vida a cambio de la tuya y de la de tú principito

Kat tragó saliva en seco, secando autómata las lágrimas en sus mejillas.

— Las cosas hubiesen sido distintas si hubieras dejado que te ayudara — comentó con la vista nublada por las lágrimas —. Hubiera hecho todo por ti.

Peter soltó una risita desganada.

— No puedes, tus reglas no funcionan en mi mundo.

Su sonrisa era amarga, y el vacío en su mirada espeluznante.

— No puedes salvarnos — apartó la mirada manteniendo la misma posición firme —. Llama a tu amigo, y repetirás todo lo que te diga.

Ella se negó en silencio dejando escapar unos suaves sollozos.

— Llévame con Levitt — pidió —. Negociemos, yo en cambio de la tranquilidad de Peeta y su hermana.

Peter le miró extrañado dejando escapar una risita burlona.

— Eso es tan sublime y heroico. Pero, no. Él quiere a tu amigo, y tú eres el señuelo.

Finnick era el tuyo, el de tu amigo: tú, ¿Lo entiendes? — Se detuvo un tanto frustrado —. Al final, solo serás un trofeo más. Estuvimos en el lugar y momento equivocado. Él, es un verdadero monstruo, aun cuando llegues a un acuerdo jamás lo respetará y hará lo que le venga en gana. — Él le entregó el móvil marcando el número de Peeta, Kat tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no estallar en llantos mientras esperaba que éste contestase — Repite todo lo que voy a decirte — le ordenó.

Su corazón se detuvo de inmediato en cuanto Peeta contestó:

— Kat — su voz era fría, como lo había sido él todo el día. Ella se mordió los labios con angustia.

— Saluda — presionó Peter.

— Hola, Peeta — musitó al borde del colapso.

— ¿Kat? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?

— Niégate, niega.

— No — respondió con voz apenas audible.

— Dile que necesitas verle, que venga al muelle Webster. Con los límites de Brooklyn.

— ¿Podemos vernos? — preguntó sumisa y obediente.

— ¿Qué pasa, Katniss? — Peeta notó la angustia en cada una de sus silabas.

— Necesito verte — continuó modulando la voz con un gran esfuerzo —. Ven al muelle Webster, límites de Brooklyn.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Y tú qué haces allí? Ese lugar está abandonado.

Lo sabía, sabía que Peeta no caería tan fácil como lo había hecho ella. Tomó un respiro buscando en las ruinas de sus fuerzas, respirando profundamente para musitar con extrema rapidez:

— ¡Es una trampa, no vengas Peeta! — exclamó angustiada.

Peter le arrebató el móvil de un zarpazo, temblando de ira. Conteniéndose un poco al verla estallar en sollozos.

— Ven a buscarla — musitó al teléfono —, es todo lo que Levitt manda a decirte. Te lo advertí principito: Tus reglas jamás funcionarían aquí.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Ay! Hola! Lamento dejarlas así, pero si todo va bien actualizaré antes, supongo que el jueves… así que solo les preguntaré que les pareció el capítulo… insultos abstenerse, jajajaja  
**

**Gracias por leer, seguir y comentar la historia. Gracias por los reviews!**

**Adelanto:**

— Eres valiente — dijo alguien saliendo de las sombras con pasos lentos y decididos —. Pensaba que la dejarías a mi lado, por lo visto me equivoqué. Eres más estúpido de lo pensado.

— ¿Dónde está? — preguntó. Sorprendiéndose de cuan clara y firme le sale la voz.

Levitt deja escapar una risita ahogada empezando a caminar a su alrededor, como el león que acorrala a su presa.

— Está viva — rió —, y completa. Todavía…

Peeta chasqueó los dientes temblando de ira.

— Estoy aquí — anunció desafiante, siguiéndole con la mirada —. ¿Qué quieres?

**Besos**

**Nos leemos.**


	24. Chapter 24E

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "Encuentrame" y es de Ivana Romero. Yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Chicas: hoy no contesté los reviews, estoy con un familiar internado y subo el capi porque estoy de pasada en casa y ya lo tenía preparado. Espero poder subir en estos días. **

**Nos leemos abajo-**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 24**

**(…)**

**oh no, what's this?****  
****a spiderweb and I'm caught in the middle****  
****so I turned to run****  
****and thought of all the stupid things I'd done**

**and I never meant to cause you trouble****  
****and I never never meant to do your wrong****  
****ah, well if I ever caused you trouble****  
****oh no I never meant to do you harm**

**Trouble – Coldplay**

(…)

— No — gritó angustiada dando paso deliberado al llanto —. No vengas — sollozó desesperada.

Peter torció el gesto dejando caer el móvil sobre el panel de conducción.

— Cállate — espetó sin consideración.

— Eres un maldito — chilló Katniss lanzándose sobre él — ¡Maldito! — intentó golpearle fuerte con sus puños, armándose de valor para enfrentarlo, para enfrentar a Levitt. — Él no va a venir — rezongó —. No lo hará, y te juro que…

— ¿Qué? — inquirió Peter deteniendo sus puños con fuerza — Que vendrá la policía a rescatarte, porque si es así, déjame decirte que sería tu día de mala suerte. No creo que él sea tan estúpido después de todo.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? — se preguntaba en voz alta con desespero.

Peter sacó su móvil gritándole que se callara para poder contestar. Ella empezó a llorar en silencio cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

— Sí — contestó Peter a la persona al otro lado de la línea —. Está aquí, ya hemos llamado. Obvio que ella — Peter colocó los ojos en blanco dando paso a una mueca de claro fastidio —. Por favor, «_Saeta_» ¿No crees que esto es demasiado? Hablamos de un susto nada más.

¿Saeta?

Kat levantó el rostro aterrorizada.

«_Había algo más allá de todo, el tal "Saeta" tenía que ganar por regla_»

— No continuaré — masculló Peter al teléfono —. He cumplido con mi parte, y preciso que ella no tiene nada que ver. No entiendo porque seguir reteniéndole aquí, esto ya no me está gustando; hablamos de un susto, y Saeta — hizo una pausa sosegada — No creo que…

«_Un tipo llamado "Saeta" le quitó la vida a mi hermano sin ninguna clase de piedad ni escrúpulos_.»

— No puede ser — musitó para sí misma empezando a creer y esperar lo peor.

…

Los pasos de Peeta sonaron sigilosos y frágiles en lo que se deslizaba por el salón central, esperando no encontrarse con alguien que pudiese detenerle. Todo estaba escrito. Ya había tomado una decisión. Correría por los mismos rumbos por donde había corrido su hermano, con la angustia latente en cada uno de sus movimientos, pero ya no daría marcha atrás. Porque la justicia en la que se escudaba no haría nada más que gastar tiempo en tecnicismo y papeleos, y tiempo, era precisamente lo que no tenía, ni podía perder. Así en medio del silencio de su casa huyó hasta el garaje, creyendo que en verdad nadie le seguía la pista. Sin saber qué, mientras se alejaba unos ojos azules y llenos de nostalgia como los suyos le vigilaban desde la distancia y el silencio de las ventanas. Ese era el momento de echar atrás y dejar que su padre resolviera todos los problemas, pero dentro de sí sabía que ni ella ni aquel desgraciado daban esperas. Todo lo que podía sentir en esos momentos era una suave sinfonía de todo lo bueno y de lo que nunca lo fue retumbando en sus oídos.

No había tiempo ni voluntad para detenerse, él no era un héroe, sabía que quizás tomaba la decisión incorrecta. Pero, saber que ella estaba en manos de alguien como aquel personaje le enfundaba la valentía suficiente para pretender que era un héroe y que no importaba cuan imbécil era la decisión.

Ya había perdido alguien en aquellos parajes, no permitiría que eso ocurriera nuevamente. Aunque esa no fuera le mejor de las maneras, enfrentar nuevamente y cumplir una promesa, porque él siempre las cumplía. Así angustiando y ciego de ira, buscó la dirección y a toda velocidad se dirigió allí. Quizás era la última vez que veía a su familia, y eso le hacía una opresión en el pecho. Confiaba en que podía salir bien de todo. Aunque tenía la sensatez de reconocer que sitios como esos no había ninguna ley que se respetase. Y tal como lo había dicho Peter días atrás, cuando cruzabas una línea no había posibilidad de dar marcha atrás, con la resignación de que los finales en la vida real distaban mucho de ser un cuento de hadas, tomó valentía y estacionó en el claro abandonado que se hallaba en las afueras de las bodegas y baches abandonados.

A lo lejos podía escucharse el bullicio de las carreras clandestinas, el ambiente impregnado de ese toque salino y cutroso, la entrada estaba sellada, pero la reja que protegía podía ser derrumbada de un golpe, a juzgar por su estado intacto no había nadie en el interior. ¿Dónde estaban? Ese era el muelle que le habían indicado.

Se dio vuelta visualizando todo a su alrededor, la tensión lúgubre del ambiente y el sabor metálico en su paladar producto del viento salitroso que abundaba en el lugar.

Quiso devolver la llamada al número de Katniss, saber que ella aún se encontraba bien, encararse de una vez por toda a lo que se venía, sin dar tantas vueltas. Después de varios minutos en esperas de que contestara, decidió entrar. Saltando sobre la oxidada malla con el máximo cuidado para que esta no se desvencijara de un todo y se viniese abajo con él a cuestas.

Los letreros de peligro y de advertencias oxidados y echados al suelo en un estado de completo abandono. La música proveniente de las carreras y el chirrido de las llantas al rozar con fiereza el piso le dio a entender que el lugar no estaba del todo solo.

Continuó caminando con la guardia en pie a cualquier ataque, observando sigilosamente entre los vagones solitarios, la pestilencia de las sobras podridas en los pasillos entre estos era tal que en ocasiones tuvo que cubrirse el olfato. Sí, la escena era digna de una película de terror.

«_Tienes que dejar el miedo a la muerte atrás_»

Morir era lo último que le atemorizaba en aquellos instantes. No quería quedarse, tampoco irse. No tenía miedo y sin embargo su corazón gritaba con desespero, rogando porque todo acabase, sus pasos sonaron suavemente al quebrar unas hojas secas en el camino hasta una pequeña plaza, que, a diferencia de los demás se hallaba bien iluminada. Pensó en su hermano, en lo que último qué pensaría cuando moría; en si tuvo miedo de irse y dejar a todos. Suspiró y por un momento deseó que todo terminase incluso sí tenía que terminar mal, pero que terminase.

— Eres valiente — dijo alguien saliendo de las sombras con pasos lentos y decididos —. Pensaba que la dejarías a mi lado, por lo visto me equivoqué. Eres más estúpido de lo pensado.

— ¿Dónde está? — preguntó. Sorprendiéndose de cuan clara y firme le sale la voz.

Levitt deja escapar una risita ahogada empezando a caminar a su alrededor, como el león que acorrala a su presa.

— Está viva — rió —, y completa. Todavía…

Peeta chasqueó los dientes temblando de ira.

— Estoy aquí — anunció desafiante, siguiéndole con la mirada —. ¿Qué quieres?

Levitt torció el gesto en una expresión de fingida indignación.

— Me ofendes — masculló con deliberado desprecio —. Quieres sacarme de taquito sin nada de diversión.

Sacudió la cabeza con expresión socarrona, había algo de psicópata en ello.

— Acabemos con esto — sugirió Peeta perdiendo la calma —. Sé un hombre y terminemos con esto.

Él dejó escapar una enorme carcajada, pérfida y arrogante.

— Va a terminar — asintió sonriendo —, ¿Te cuento cómo?

— Contigo tras las rejas.

Lo que provocó otra carcajada por parte de Levitt.

— El niño aún cree en la justicia humana — Levitt se detuvo enfrente suyo, a la cercanía sus ojos eran más feroces y la expresión más terrorífica de lo que recordaba —. Vamos a entrar en confianza, te contaré una historia lejana pero verdadera. Creo que no es tan lejana… tú la debes conocer — sonrió dejando ver sus enormes dientes en un rostro duro y demente —. Apareces en ella.

— ¿Dónde está Katniss? — volvió a preguntar Peeta entre dientes.

— Érase una vez — Levitt entrecerró los ojos en una mueca grotesca de dulzura —, un niño lindo y en busca de aventuras.

— Mi paciencia se está agotando — masculló el muchacho.

— Que vagaba por parajes desconocidos en busca de venganza — continuó Levitt haciendo caso omiso a las advertencias de Peeta —. ¿De quién? Ni él mismo lo sabía.

— Basta.

— Yo sí sé. — Levitt rió arrogante, acercándose un poco más —. Lo he vigilado por años.

Todo empezaba a tomar sentido dentro de la cabeza de Peeta.

— Lo he escuchado averiguar por alguien. — Peeta apretó los puños dispuesto a atacar en cualquier momento —. Lo he visto mezclarse entre los criminales de esta ciudad, lo he visto acudir al rescate de la chica a la que ama y odia porque le recuerda a alguien que se marchó.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — inquirió él completamente perdido.

— Lo he visto buscar a alguien para vengarse, y se me hace gracioso saber que ha sido ese alguien quien se ha aparecido en su vida sin darle oportunidad de vengarse.

— Haymitch…

— Mucho gusto, Peeta — Levitt rió una vez más —. Tú ya sabes quién soy.

Peeta se abalanzó sobre él con toda la rabia que había acumulado año tras años de intensa búsqueda.

Levitt se carcajeó fríamente evadiendo su ataque con la facilidad de un experto, haciéndole que este cayese contra el suelo, el chico de levantó de inmediato dispuesto a seguir con la pelea uno de sus puños se estrelló contra la mandíbula de su contrincante, pero no fue suficiente. Levitt le tomó ferozmente de las manos, su corpulencia y estatura le daban una gran ventaja. Las apretó con fuerza provocando un inmenso dolor en sus articulaciones aun así Peeta contuvo un aullido dolor sobreponiéndose al dolor y levantándose con fuerza para propinarle un puntapié que apartó a su oponente de un zarpazo.

Él rió de nuevo, provocando más ira en el joven Mellark que jadeante y sudoroso se deshacía de su Jersey para empezar la verdadera batalla.

— Recuerdo la primera vez que te vi — comentó Levitt con la respiración ligeramente agitada —. Debo admitir que me impresioné, por un momento creí que eras el fantasma de aquel niño bonito, luego me detuve a observarte y a pensar con claridad, ¡Rayos! Eras demasiado joven y mucho más arrogante, no fue difícil seguirte el rastro, de hecho me la pusiste fácil apareciéndote con frecuencia por estos lares — Peeta soltó un gruñido corriendo hasta él para empujarle con toda la fuerza que tenía y aquel sentimiento de ira intensificaba —. Demasiado fácil, el héroe — una mirada frívola atravesó los ojos de Levitt —. Tu amiguita…

Peeta no soportó más y cayó sobre él golpeándole con furia, un golpe tras otro en el rostro y abdomen. Pero aquel individuo ni se inmutaba. En un movimiento inesperado Levitt recayó sobre el cuerpo de Peeta tomando una enorme ventaja, golpeándole sin piedad alguna en el rostro y pecho, sin sentir remordimiento de todos sus actos, toda su fuerza empleada en acabar con otra vida, como si no tuviese suficiente con la de Haymitch. Peeta forcejeó inútilmente por sacárselo de encima dejando que todos los miedos que había tenido bajo control se escapasen en cuanto sintió un último y certero golpe en el estómago. Sintiendo frío, calor, locura, descontrol en los desvaíos de su mente que divagaba en recuerdos, en voces lejanas al límite de la cordura. Su rostro embadurnado en la explosión de su propia sangre y las arqueadas de dolor cuando aquel miserable se detuvo. La sangre en sus fosas nasales, sangre subiendo por su esófago, dándole un sabor metálico a su paladar.

— Eres igualito a tu hermano — masculló Levitt resoplando —. Siempre buscando lo que no tienen perdido. Mejor aún: Eres más como tu padre, defendiendo las causas perdidas…

— Qué sabes tú de mi padre — escupió Peeta con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban.

— Lo suficiente para decir que tu muerte solo es otro recordatorio de que a veces no basta ser justos. No basta

(….)

Katniss miró nuevamente el rostro huraño de Peter que meditaba en silencio, secó una vez más el torrente de lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas como un manantial incontenible. Lágrimas de impotencia al saber atada de manos, incapaz de ir y ayudar a Peeta.

— ¿Qué le dirás a mi padre? — Preguntó presa de una angustia lacerante — ¿Qué le dirás a Finnick? ¡Es tu mejor amigo!

Peter torció el gesto apoyando el rostro en el volante, dejando escapar un suspiro de frustración.

— No has pensado en eso, ¿Cierto? te dejaste influenciar de un extraño. ¡Crecimos juntos! ¿A dónde se han ido todos esos años que compartimos en la escuela?

Peter soltó un gruñido golpeando violentamente el volante. Ella intuyó que sus palabras empezaban a funcionar de alguna manera.

— Tu madre ha de estar creyendo que estás acá estudiando, haciendo cosas buenas. ¿A dónde se ha ido todo lo que te enseñó? — continuó dejando atrás las lágrimas.

— Cállate — le advirtió. Ella notó el temblor involuntario en sus manos, acuñándolo al hecho de que todo lo que estaba diciendo era cierto y eso le atormentaba en cierta forma. — ¡Cállate!

— ¿Con qué cara los mirarás cuando tu amigo me mate? — increpó Kat alzando los decibeles.

Él se llevó los dedos hasta las sienes masajeándolas con fuerza la tensión era evidente en la palidez de sus nudillos.

— Siempre fue un gran amigo, ¿No te pesará en la conciencia? Tú no eres un criminal, no lo eres…

— Lo siento — musitó Peter derrotado por sus propios demonios. Se rindió, desvencijado sobre el asiento del conductor. Kat entrecerró los ojos resignada después de todo —. Toma tu teléfono — espetó él con expresión dura —; tómalo y corre lejos, llama por ayuda. Están aquí mismo, solo que del lado de los vagones.

— Pero — ella obedeció de inmediato, sobresaltándose cuando los seguros del auto se desactivaron.

— Huye Kat — le aconsejó con rostro adolorido —, mientras más rápido salgas de aquí, más posibilidades tienes de salvar a tu amigo.

Katniss bajó del auto sucumbiendo al pánico cuando marcaba e informaba sobre su ubicación al oficial en la línea, Peter se disponía a marcharse y en un acto de locura se atravesó en su camino con la firme intención de que la llevase hasta donde se encontraba Peeta.

— Katniss, por favor — Peter bajó del auto desesperado —. Ya hago mucho con dejarte ir.

— No, tienes que ayudarme a encontrarlo — insistió ella.

Peter se mordió los labios asintiendo un poco más exasperado. Caminó rápidamente hasta el baúl de su auto, ella le siguió casi temblando.

— Toma — musitó acuñando en su abdomen una de las llaves de expansión que llevaba en su caja de herramientas portátil —. Si algo sale mal, si él llega a… no dudes en usarla ¿De acuerdo?

Kat asintió controlando la respiración, asintiendo a cada una de las instrucciones que él le daba velozmente mientras la arrastraba en medio de callejones oscuros y llenos de putrefacción. Corrió rápido, presenciando en silencio como la ira y el miedo se reunía en su interior como viejos demonios; de algo estaba segura: No dejaría que la muerte se llevase alguien que realmente le importaba. En cuanto se acercaba no podía evitar sentir esa fuerte opresión en su pecho, los gritos desgarradores de Peeta como notas de una macabra sinfonía que retumbaban en los ecos de aquel lugar abandonado.

Quiso correr hasta donde él yacía tendido en el suelo, desmadejado y lleno de sangre; había presenciado escenas de sangre, esa le hería más que cualquier golpe.

Peeta intentó levantarse una vez más, Levitt solo le golpeó con desdén; como si ya hubiese terminado con él. Ella soltó un grito ahogado, haciendo que los ojos sádicos de aquel criminal se posaran sobre ella. Allí en frente de él, con nada más que las fuerzas y el miedo en sus manos.

— Oh — Levitt sonrió macabramente dirigiendo una mirada de desaprobación hacía Peter qué no había esperado encontrarse con una escena tan grotesca y estaba petrificado tras Katniss — Te adelantaste — masculló con frialdad y recelo —. Ven — le pidió con cinismo.

Ella no hizo más que soltar el llanto al ver el estado deplorable de Peeta.

— ¡¿Qué le hiciste?! — Gritó llena de ira, abalanzándose sobre él, siendo detenida por Peter que sabía a qué se enfrentaba —¡Suéltame! — imploró desesperadamente entre llantos.

— Déjala — consintió Levitt —. Aquí se completa el cuadro que estaba esperando.

— Levitt, no…

— Peeta — lloró Kat, destrozada.

Peter no cedía ante las órdenes de Levitt, no permitiría que llevase a cabo sus macabros planes. Los pasos sigilosos de Levitt fueron decisivos, en menos de pocos segundos ya estaba cerca de ellos, atrapando a Kat del brazo. Ella lloró e intentó forcejear, sin sentido alguno.

— ¿Qué te duele más? — Inquirió Levitt dirigiéndose a Peeta — ¿Qué esté a punto de romperte todos y cada uno de tus huesos como hice con tu hermano y que después me quedé con tu noviecita? — se atrevió a apresarla con fuerza sin escuchar sus lamentos y quejidos.

— No-te-atrevas — tartamudeó Peeta casi desvanecido.

— Perdóname Peeta, perdóname — chilló Kat, soltando el llanto nuevamente.

— ¡Mírate! — Levitt soltó una carcajada grotesca, tomando con poca delicadeza el rostro de la chica entre sus manos — Vendido por tu novia, fue ella quien te llamó, ¿No? Qué lindo de tu parte recurrir en su auxilio. ¿Es algo genético? ¿Algún gen que los impulse a querer ser héroes? Dime, ¿Dónde están esos holgazanes defensores de tu justicia? — Levitt presionó con más fuerza el cuello de Katniss haciéndole soltar un alarido. Peter quiso entrometerse, había sido un error ceder ante sus macabros juegos.

En un último resabio de fuerza, Peeta intentó levantarse y seguir luchando. — Aquí vamos — se mofó Levitt —. ¿Quieres ver el flamante final, hermosa? Lo haré rápido y sin dolor — musitó sacando un arma de su chaqueta.

Katniss gritó angustiada. Dejándose caer sobre la tierra húmeda, donde un hilo de sangre llegaba a sus pies. Peeta le miró nuevamente, la herida en sus labios era grave, y el moretón en su mejilla derecha ya dejaba un hematoma sumamente inflamada, desfigurando su delicado rostro.

— Da un paso más — musitó alguien a pocos metros detrás de Levitt, todos guardaron silencio sin atreverse a mover un músculo —. Y no dudaré en volarte los sesos.

Todos permanecieron estáticos. Peeta dejó escapar una ligera sonrisa, sin dejar de tener esa expresión de horror y dolor en sus facciones

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Chicas: un capítulo corto, pero necesario. Tendrán novedades mías, si dios quiere pronto. Mil disculpas, pero como dije antes, estoy con un familiar internado, nada grave, pero mi cabeza en cualquier lado…**

**Gracias por leer, seguir y comentar la historia. Gracias por los reviews!**

**Adelanto:**

— Te llama — le informó —. Te necesita.

Ella se mordió los labios asintiendo confusa y adolorida. Torció el gesto con expresión grave, plantándose frente a él.

— ¿Solo eso? — Inquirió con voz casi quebrada — Te he esperado por casi cinco meses.

Él sonrió amargamente, acercándose un poco más.

— Creo — musitó, mirándole directo a los ojos—, creo que he llegado tarde.

**Besos**

**Nos leemos.**


	25. Chapter 25E

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "Encuentrame" y es de Ivana Romero. Yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Hola chicas, sigo igual sin poder responder a sus reviews, pero les agradezco las palabras y el apoyo. Les dejo el siguiente capítulo, porque también lo tenía preparado, solo lo estoy subiendo hoy. Espero que les guste. Con Uds.: "El reencuentro" déjenme saber que piensan...**

**Nos leemos abajo-**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 25**

Levitt sonrió amargamente sin atreverse a dar vuelta, ninguno había percibido los pasos de ese desconocido que ahora le apuntaba directo a la cabeza, decidido a presionar el gatillo en cualquier momento. El murmullo del viento impedía escuchar con claridad las respiraciones agitadas de cada uno de ellos. Katniss gateó hasta donde Peeta yacía de pie con las últimas fuerzas de sus músculos.

— Deja el arma — le ordenó Robert Mellark, con voz dura y autoritaria.

Levitt ni se inmutó. Dirigió una mirada cómplice a Peter, que aún no salía del shock.

— Toma a la chica — le ordenó ignorando las exigencias del señor Mellark. Y el hecho de que estaba apuntando a sus sesos. La indecisión en el rostro de Peter; no se movía, ni había indicios de que lo haría. Al leer esto en la expresión del muchacho Levitt no tuvo más opción que apuntarle fríamente.

— Papá — musitó Peeta, casi desvanecido.

— No vas a dispar — objetó Levitt seguro de sí mismo —. Tienes mucho que perder.

— No intentes comprobarlo — Advirtió Robert.

— Hay que tener pantalones. Y...— dejó escapar una risita sombría — Sangre fría ¡Peter toma a la chica! — ordenó dejando escapar un gruñido. Su arma se mantuvo firme apuntándole.

Peeta se aferró a la mano de Katniss. Ella lloraba en silencio acariciando la herida de su labio inferior.

— ¡Hazlo! — gritó Levitt presionando a Peter, que tembloso y asustado se acercaba titubeante.

— Atrévete — masculló Robert bajando el seguro del arma. Peeta soltó un grito ahogado; la expresión en el rostro de su padre le dio a entender que estaba decidido a cualquier cosa.

Peter se detuvo ipso fact. Levitt dejó escapar otra risita.

— ¡Dispara! — Retó dándose vuelta — ¡Vamos, dispara!

— ¡Papá, no! — exclamó Peeta.

— Es tu oportunidad — susurró casi aliviado — Lo que has esperado siempre, ¿recuerdas ese día en el tribunal? Tu rostro lleno de impotencia cuando me dejaron salir bajo fianza. Comprobando que él siempre gana. Siempre se sale con la suya.

— Papá — gimió Peeta, llorando.

— La forma en que me miraste — Levitt rió nuevamente lleno de resentimiento.

Katniss se dejó tomar del brazo por Peter. Separando su mano de la de Peeta, resignada una vez más.

— Hubieron muchas cosas que jamás se dijeron en el estrado — continuó, Robert tembló dejando que los dolorosos recuerdos le nublaran el sentido —, luchaste porque no salieran a la luz, ¿Por qué, señor Mellark? Así de mal se ha portado que…— Robert apretó los labios entrecerrando los ojos adolorido, todos los secretos que había mantenido a salvo saldrían a la luz.

— Papi, papi — musitaba Peeta impotente.

— ¿Te daba vergüenza, no?

— Tú me quitaste a mi hijo — susurró el señor Mellark entre dientes —. Así que no sabes de qué puedo ser capaz ahora.

En un movimiento brusco Levitt se dio vuelta apuntando hacía Peeta.

— Si vas a matarme, hazlo rápido. Me llevas tú o me llevo a tu otro hijo.

— Papi, no lo hagas — gimió el chico, ahogado en llantos.

— Ya perdí a uno de ellos — bisbiseó Robert, alzando la pistola con firmeza.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Dispara!

El eco de un estruendo inundó el lugar. Dando paso a los sollozos de Katniss que destrozada caía sobre el piso. Segundos antes las únicas palabras que retumbado en la mente de Robert Mellark eran las de su padre, las mismas que le dijo el día del sepelio.

"_El dolor da paso a nuevas esperanzas, y por mas rabia y dolor que un hombre pueda sentir, se tiene que ser lo suficientemente fuerte para perdonar, lo bastante noble para mirar a la cara de tu enemigo y lo bastante racional para no hacer justicia por tus propias manos_"

Y él no era un criminal, en eso Levitt no se había equivocado. Tenía mucho que perder, ensuciándose las manos no lograría que su hijo regresara. Debía admitir que ver al autor de todas las desgracias que golpearon a su familia caer ante él le daba un poco de paz. Miró a Katniss que lloraba tendida en el suelo con el arma entre sus manos, en su fuero interno deseó que hubiese acertado en otro lugar distinto al brazo de aquel desgraciado.

(…)

Los pasos de Finnick resonaron en la gravilla, crujientes e indecisos. Había esperado por más de veinte minutos que Annie regresara, a decir verdad: estaba demasiado preocupado porque aún no volvía. Y al ver aquel rebullicio de sirenas policíacas y a todos correr en dirección a los vagones, no hizo más que empezar a temer lo peor.

Sabía que debió rehusarse a su pedido y acompañarle, aunque ella refunfuñara como una niña de cinco años. Ahora, caminaba en dirección hacia donde iban todos animado por una repentina curiosidad. Al parecer, lo ocurrido allí era algo serio. Aunque era normal ver la presencia de la policía allí; algo en el ambiente no era del todo común.

Los murmullos de los curiosos como él, no dejaban escuchar claramente lo ocurrido. Habían rodeado el lugar en una especie de círculo. Un coche patrulla una chica llorando, dos tipos… uno de ellos: Herido.

Entonces, ocurrió…

Era ella, llorando desconsolada con un chico en brazos, casi desvanecido por los golpes.

Cuando dos almas están destinadas a estar juntas siempre lograran encontrarse, cuando no es así, por más que se busquen no lo logran. Y, si por casualidad o suerte sus caminos se cruzan una de ellas ya habrá cambiado, no es la misma. No se quedó esperando y cuando se miren directo a los ojos, no se hallaran el uno al otro. Porque: Uno no puede encontrar algo que simplemente no está más.

_Listen to me/ There´s only thing you cannot see/ every time you talk/ Millions of thing and there´s only one that you cannot see/ every time you talk/ you can´t stop the clocks forever, listen to what I say/ Stop the clocks for you and me _

…

— Cuando vi que Levitt cumpliría su promesa, que no estaba jugando – Peter tomó un ligero respiro y continuó —: Disparé, asegurándome de no herirle de gravedad, yo no soy un asesino.

El oficial se mordió el labio mirándole incrédulo. Tomó la silla rodándola bruscamente, lo que provocó un estruendoso chirrido, Peter crujió los dientes fastidiado.

— ¿Seguro? — inquirió éste, mirándole con expresión irónica. — ¿Su última palabra?

Peter asintió un poco atribulado.

— Completamente seguro.

El hombre asintió poco convencido golpeando tenuemente la mesa con su dedo pulgar, tarareó por uno segundos; dándole tiempo suficiente para que comentara esos detalles que sabía habían sido ocultados, su intuición o eso que las mujeres llamaban sexto sentido se lo gritaba.

— Soy culpable — admitió Peter una vez más.

— Robert y Peeta Mellark pueden corroborarlo.

— Hay algo que no concuerda — disintió el oficial levantándose de la silla para caminar hacía la ventana —. Y es que lo que me comentaron los del coche patrulla indica que el arma no estaba en tus manos, ¿Habías disparado un arma antes?

Peter supo que ése era el momento preciso para confirmar su presunta culpabilidad.

— No, señor.

A lo que el detective asintió receloso, medianamente convencido.

— Bueno — aceptó huraño —. Eso explica el porqué de la distancia entre usted y el arma. Pero hay ciertos desvaíos en su versión, señor Bell: digamos que le creo porque considero su posición de caballero. De otra forma me dejaría guiar por mi intuición y escarbaría hasta el final.

El chico esbozó una tenue sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

— Pasarás la noche aquí, aprovecha y llama a tus padres jovencito, de paso también a un abogado; ojala que tus viejos tengan para una fianza. De lo contrario pasarás un buen rato tras las rejas al igual que tu amigo, aunque él ya es un alumno viejo por estos lados — comentó echando un vistazo al informe oficial que yacía sobre la mesa de interrogatorios.

Luego se marchó dando un fuerte portazo tras él.

Era la cuarta vez en sus diecisiete años de vida que terminaba en una estación de policía, la segunda en la que realmente ocupaba el papel de víctima.

— Te puedes ir a casa — la policía que se había encargado de acompañarle todo el camino, suplicándole que se calmara, le anunciaba que era tiempo de salir y encarar a lo que en un pasado había llamado destino.

Sí, él había acompañado a Peter; fue un saludo distante, frío. Sólo la miró por unos pocos segundos cuando la oficial le colocaba la mano sobre la cabeza para que no se golpeara con el techo del auto al entrar.

No sabía cómo había llegado allí, lo único que tenía claro era que el rencuentro que tanto había estado soñando era simple, cuando él la miró de esa forma no halló más que su pie al borde de un vacío inexorable y tenebroso. No sabía si lloraba por el estado en que se llevaban a Peeta hacía el hospital o porque en ésa milésima de segundos descubrió que había algo que no se podía ver, pero que provocaba enormes estragos en las personas.

El tiempo. Y ella no era Peeta, no era tan tonta para creer que éste podía ser detenido, la vida no puede volver al minuto que pasa, el tiempo nos va envejeciendo y no podemos hacer nada. Las distancias combinadas con el tiempo tienen mucho peor.

Se suponía que ése era el momento de correr hasta él, besarle y volver a como era antes. Pero era imposible «_No se puede volver al segundo que pasa_» ahora intenta recordar el efecto que él solía tener en su ser. Ahora lo observa al final del pasillo. Algo sigue allí. Lo sabe, lo siente, pero no es igual. Escucha a su tía, siente como está la abraza, llora y revisa su rostro para buscar heridas.

Todo es tan extraño. Está sonriendo a medias, como siempre lo hace cuando siente ése virus latente en sus entrañas; se ve a sí misma con nueve años menos, riendo tenuemente mientras todos se acercan a condolerse de su perdida. Esos recuerdos jamás la habían abordado, había creado un dique de contención alrededor de ellos y después de tanto tiempo de soportarlo se hace una grieta, empiezan a colarse. Repite las mismas dos palabras como un discurso acartonado, algo aprendido de memoria, que está allí disponible para momentos como esos, en los que se vuelve a la imagen de una chiquilla que acaba de perder a su madre y solo tiene en su repertorio para decir, para que nadie note cuán rota está por dentro:

«_Estoy bien_» le sale normal, espontáneo y Clara le cree porque lo dice de una forma en la que es imposible creer que está mintiendo. Entonces va tras él, sin detenerse a escuchar los reclamos que Clara le hace desesperada e impotente. Lo sigue a través de los pasillos hasta la salida.

Hace frío, quiere llover, media ciudad duerme. La otra mitad está como ella; vagando por las noches, buscando música, locura, fiesta. Dos partes de la ciudad y sabe que no pertenece. Porque ella está despierta. Pero, no está "vagando en busca de música, locura, fiesta" camina tras su "_Genie_". Camina por los pasillo de su casa atestada de gentes que dicen que todo estará bien, camina en mitad de la noche tras alguien que no se detiene y que, aunque sabe quién es, no lo reconoce. Sigue recogiendo cada centímetro de la banda elástica, del hilo que los unía, y, que de tanto esperar y estirar se ha dañado, no puede encogerse, ni juntarlos nuevamente, hubo un momento de tensión; donde uno de ellos se detuvo, el otro estiró un poco más y la arruinó. Ya no sirve, no funciona. Entonces, tiene que recogerle con sus propias manos, y allí va, siguiéndole, lo siente suspirar, cuando él por fin sabe que ella está tras sus espaldas.

…

Clara miró agradecida a Robert por acceder a acompañarla y corroborar la dirección del hospital donde habían llevado a Peeta, velozmente bajó del auto y corrió hasta la planta menor, buscando de inmediato entre los rostros de las personas que iba y venían; esa era una desconsiderada que no se detenía a pensar en angustia que los últimos acontecimientos le causaban, y se iba así no más, detrás de un desconocido, sin siquiera detenerse a responder que había ocurrido, era otra, en verdad lo era. Esa expresión de desamparo y tribulación jamás la había visto en su rostro. Pero la llevaba a los años de adolescencia, los mismos en los que Alisa desafió a todos, dejando todo para irse tras el padre de Kat.

Robert soltó una disculpa apresurada, mientras se detenía a observar a su sobrina hecha un ovillo en la esquina más remota de la sala. Se acercó monótonamente, observando como miraba a lo lejos, sus labios ligeramente fruncidos, abrazándose las costillas como si temiera romperse en cualquier momento.

— ¿Se puede saber quién era «_ése_»? — preguntó con voz seria y autoritaria.

Katniss entornó los ojos guardando un sollozo para sí. Se levantó y colocó en frente de Clara con rostro inexpresivo. Su indiferencia provocó en la tía intensos deseos de golpearle, abofetearle. Así lo hizo, le golpeó con fuerza y sentimiento, la vio doblar el rostro en un mínimo gesto de dolor, y aun así no respondía a su pregunta. De repente la mano de Katniss se espantaba contra su mejilla en una respuesta silenciosa una muestra de igualdad. Hecho que dio pasos a los sollozos desmesurados por parte de Clara, qué posteriormente se abalanzó sobre ella abrazándole, ahogada en llantos. Por unos segundos había creído estar de vuelta al pasado; esa expresión de abandono y desapego era muy usual en los ojos de su fallecida hermana, contraria y callada.

Asintiendo a todas sus preguntas por monotonía, había pensado que esos últimos meses lograron ablandar su carácter férreo, se había equivocado. Los únicos sollozos que se escuchaban en aquella sala, eran los suyos. Involuntarios y desmedidos.

Después de varios minutos, logró tomar compostura y conducirla hasta la sala de espera donde los Mellark esperaban paciente por Peeta, que, al parecer sufría demasiado con las curaciones. Los gritos provenientes de la habitación eran fieles mensajeros de su dolor; provocando un llanto desconsolado en Portia, que no hizo más que lanzarse sobre Clara cuando la vio llegar de mano de una Katniss que parecía ausente. Retraída y distante de todo lo que pasaba alrededor. En silencio esperaron por respuestas, sin atreverse a preguntar detalles de lo ocurrido. Porque, todos lo sabían, la misma Portia había estado presintiendo un momento como ése desde hacía años.

— Ya pueden verlo — les avisó la enfermera. Solo Robert se colocó en pie reuniendo el valor suficiente, porque en cuanto colocara un pie dentro de la habitación la cisterna de secretos que Levitt inconscientemente había destapado explotaría; Peeta no era ningún tonto, no pasaría por alto todas aquellas palabras que se dijeron en el puerto.

Todas con una historias detrás, la historia que por respeto a la memoria de su hijo jamás contó. Pero ya era imposible seguir ocultando la verdad, debía ser sincero y por primera vez revelar los verdaderos culpables de su muerte. En cuanto sus ojos se encontraron con los de Peeta supo que todo lo que había estado pensando sucedería.

Allí esa pizca de curiosidad, el dolor latente en sus facciones. No hizo más que sentarse en su regazo y esperar que Peeta hiciera uso de su valentía y diera un empujón para empezar con las verdades.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — le preguntó sentándose al borde del catre, el chico reposaba un tanto adolorido, esperando que el cóctel de calmantes que le habían hecho ingerir hiciera algún efecto.

— Estás viendo una respuesta — farfulló, acomodándose entre los almohadones.

— ¿Por qué no pediste ayuda? — Robert se sentó a su lado. Dejó escapar un suave respiro, a lo que Peeta guardó silencio.

— No estás en posición de preguntar, y lo sabes — los ojos de Peeta brillaron llenos de recelo y demasiadas preguntas.

— Tienes razón.

Robert se dio vuelta mirándole fijamente.

— Responderé a las tuyas.

Peeta asintió mordiéndose los labios, esbozando una autentica mueca de dolor y confusión.

— ¿Cómo llegaste allí?

— Te seguí — Robert se vio dispuesto a confesar todo, sin necesidad de preguntas por parte de su hijo. — Lo he estado haciendo durante los últimos cinco años — confesó un tanto avergonzado —. Había perdido una parte fundamental de mi vida, no estoy dispuesto a perderte a ti o a Johana, son lo único que me queda…— Él dejó escapar una lágrima silenciosa.

— ¿De qué verdades hablaba ese desgraciado? — preguntó Peeta en un hilo de voz.— ¿Qué hiciste?

— Intentar proteger a tu madre, hermana y a ti...

— ¿Qué verdades? — presionó Peeta entre dientes.

— Peeta, yo… tu hermano…— las lágrimas y sollozos hicieron que Robert callase de improvisto.

— Papá — le llamó el chico un tanto resignado —. Si lo que vas a decirme cambiará todo lo que siempre he creído de mi hermano, mejor no lo digas.

Robert asintió entre lágrimas. Era su pase a salvaguardar el secreto.

— No lo cambiará — admitió el señor Mellark acercándose hasta el regazo de su hijo —. Pero si no quieres escucharlo, no lo diré.

El chico asintió entrecerrando los ojos en una mueca de alivio.

— Solo… — susurró inseguro —, ¿Era el chico bueno, cierto?

Robert soltó una suave carcajada. Asintiendo tenuemente.

— Era humano, y cometió errores. Pero seguía siendo el mejor hijo, hiciese lo que hiciese. Nada haría que lo quisiera menos.

Peeta soltó un sollozo inesperado refugiándose en los brazos de su padre.

— Todos cometemos errores, y los de tu hermano fueron pequeños. Pero no importa cuál sea la dimensión de esos errores, siguen siéndolo. Aun así, eso no hace que el amor disminuya. — Tantas mentiras en una oración…

— Lo siento, papá. Lo siento — se excusó Peeta rompiendo en llanto, cómo nunca lo había hecho antes. Llorando de la forma que siempre había evitado. Dejando así que todo el sin fin de lágrimas contenidas en los últimos años limpiara todas las impurezas de su corazón, viendo más claro que nunca —. Yo…

— Lo sé, yo también creí que buscándolo en esos lugares, de alguna forma… todo sería como fue, pero eso es imposible. Se ha ido, se fue. Y por más que nos aferremos a cada una de sus memorias, no va a regresar. Pero, no significa que debamos olvidar. Quien en verdad quiere, nunca olvida. Solo recuerda sin dolor.

Una vez más Peeta se abrazó a su pecho, en silencio; compartiendo todos los años de sonrisas fingidas, de tristezas ocultadas tras cortinas de momentos en los que toda una familia se empeñaba en fingir que estaba bien.

— Ya sabes que tienes un serio problema allá afuera — musitó Robert un tanto socarrón —. Y a tu madre no creo que sobrevivas.

Peeta se carcajeó secando rápidamente las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

— No la dejes pasar — le suplicó —. Antes de morir tengo que hablar con alguien más.

— De acuerdo. — Robert le sonrió por última vez dirigiéndose al pasillo.

Katniss esperaba al lado de Clara sentadas en silencio. No fue necesario decirle que él la necesitaba. Solo le miró y ella pudo entender todo, caminó hasta la habitación con la misma expresión vacía, el mismo caminar autómata.

Sin explicación alguna se plantó frente a él, que se dedicó a observarla por unos segundos. Buscando las palabras precisas para decirle todo lo que le atravesaba el pecho. Todo lo que le nublaba el sentido.

— Hola — dijo ella.

— Sobreviví.

— Los tontos tiene más vidas que un gato, y tú eres un tonto.

Él soltó una carcajada bajita, una ligera punzada en su pecho le hizo callar en el acto, al tiempo que soltaba un suave quejido. Kat se acercó lentamente. Sentándose donde segundos antes había estado Robert.

— Fue mi culpa — musitó de inmediato —. Debí ser más maliciosa en cuanto a Peter.

— ¿De dónde lo conocías? — preguntó.

— De una vida atrás.

Peeta percibió el cansancio en los ojos de Katniss, y con un enorme esfuerzo le cedió un lugar en el catre al lado suyo. A lo que ella accedió un tanto conmovida.

— ¿Te duele mucho? — preguntó cuándo estaba recostado a su lado, y podía ver más de cerca cada uno de los hematomas.

— Me duele todo — aceptó con voz queda —, incluso tú.

Kat sonrió silenciosa, apagada. Triste.

— ¿Dónde? — quiso saber sin ánimo alguno.

— Aquí — señaló él llevándose las manos al pecho. Rió con nostalgia, una risa que le mostró a Katniss cuantas lágrimas había empezado a derramar —. Justo donde estás.

— Yo no soy un dolor, Peeta.

— Lo sé. Tal vez solo eres un problema. Mi problema.

— Para, por favor.

— Uno más de los que me he ganado en los últimos días.

— No soy buena, ningún problema puede ser bueno.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema, Kat? Pareces… Triste.

— Mi problema es…— calló cerrando los ojos un tanto mortificada —. Que estaba esperando por alguien que ya no me estaba buscando.

Ambos guardaron silencio. Después de unos segundos él se atrevió a reír un tanto grogui, dándose vuelta forzosamente para poder verle mejor.

— Mi problema contigo — dijo temblando al tiempo que sus manos recorrían el rostro de la chica, que guardaba silencio anonadada. — Porque ya no puedo ser quien creen que soy cuando estás cerca. Lo supe desde aquel día.

— No te acerques más — le advirtió indecisa — No quiero estar más confundida. Y no estás ayudándome con la respiración.

Él rió en silencio, acortando la distancia, desobedeciendo las peticiones de ella. Sintiendo cada fibra de su cuerpo.

— Y todo mi problema es que me gusta quien soy cuando estás cerca, y quisiera poder seguir siéndolo.

— Lo siento Peeta, lo siento… — Kat entrecerró los ojos adolorida — No puedo, no puedo….

— ¿No puedes qué? Si esto solo es algo para que sepas, no para que me respondas.

Ella asintió un tanto aliviada.

— ¿Quieres quedarte? Solo por esta noche — Peeta se acomodó a su lado, mirando al techo con desdén.

— Claro, necesito contarte una historia.

— ¿De quién?

— Bueno, solo confirmarte que tienes razón.

— Siempre la tengo — aceptó él pagado de sí mismo — ¿De qué esta vez?

— Sobre la historias de los extras en una película, si las hay. Solo que algunas no merecen ser contadas.

— Bien, si sobrevivo a mi madre — Peeta sonrió malicioso acomodando los cabellos alborotados en la frente de Kat —. Estaré aquí para escucharla.

…

Mientras forcejeaba para poder entrar a su apartamento, nada más que el rostro inundado de lágrimas de Katniss se presentaba ante él. Haciendo que sus manos temblaran dramáticamente; una vez más abandonó esa frustrada labor dejándose caer al pie de la puerta. Esta era la cara de la parte en la historia donde dices adiós. Ése era el sentimiento de los que pelean hasta el cansancio para lograr lo que quieren y fallan.

El sabor de la derrota, que tenía cierto toque amargo y dulce. Porque le hizo caer en cuenta de algo que había estado creciendo silenciosamente como una enredadera que en una labor clandestina terminan apoderándose de toda un árbol. La atrapan y cuando te das cuenta ya son uno. Y las antiguas hojas frescas y llenas de vitalidad empiezan a caer.

Entonces todo volvía a su mente, como una tortura voluntaria de la que no quería deshacerse.

Ella, era ella, distinta en todos los sentidos; la vio llorar al regazo de aquel desconocido mal herido. Sus ojos brillaban de una forma distinta, la expresión de su rostro en aquellos momentos la había visto antes. Solo que siempre había sido para él, ahora, allí en medio de todos los extraños que intentaban socorrer al joven, se daba cuenta que hacía tiempo que su Kat dejó de pertenecerle. Había estado vagando por las confinidades de una ciudad lúgubre y solitaria, rodeado de un mundo de gentes enfrascadas en sus vidas, buscándola, buscando a la Katniss de sus recuerdos; porque esa de allí no distaba mucho de serlo.

El tiempo es cruel, la vida no se detiene y las personas tienen el raro defecto de retener a los demás en la forma en que los conocimos, tanto que al ver los efectos que los días tienen sobre ellos, nos matan.

Ese día, la Katniss de sus memorias había muerto.

Y esa niña limpia, sin rastro de maquillaje que lloraba a mares a la vista de todos, no le robaba ni un suspiro.

¿Cómo puedes encontrar algo que ya no está, alguien que ya no existe?

¿Cómo aferrarse a algo que ni siquiera estaba seguro de seguir sintiendo?

Se suponía que su corazón debía latir más fuerte que de costumbre, que la anhelada felicidad le proporcionaría la paz que había estado esperando; fue allí cuando se dio cuenta de que eso que andaba buscando lo había encontrado en los labios de alguien más, solo que no lo había notado. Sentía desanimo, decepción, tristeza.

Estaba confundido y a la vez derrotado. Porque: ahora, no estaba seguro de seguir perdidamente enamorado de Katniss Everdeen.

— ¿Finnick? — su rostro se contrajo en una nueva expresión de dolor, confusión y desespero.

Se supone qué: ese era el momento de correr hasta él y abrazarle con fuerza. Pero todo lo que podía pensar era en Peeta mal herido y de camino al hospital.

Él se acercó sigilosamente con una media sonrisa que jamás le llegó a los ojos. Había una forma de comprobar si la magia seguía viva, en un arrebato coherente y premeditado se abalanzó sobre ella, besándole, dándole ese beso soñado tantas noches y añorado en tantas tardes.

Sus labios respondieron indecisos, mientras que sus manos le separaban ligeramente, podía sentir la indecisión en sus ademanes y el nerviosismo en cada uno de los movimientos.

Cuidadosa y temerosa.

Eso que sentía en ese momento era inequívoco. No había más magia, era frío, era forzado. Se alejó resignado, ¡Rendido!

Mientras que ella solo le miró turbada, silenciosa.

— Katniss — saludó finalmente con un tono frío y distante. Observando a la dama elegante que la llamaba con desespero desde la entrada del edificio.

— Te llama — le informó —. Te necesita.

Ella se mordió los labios asintiendo confusa y adolorida. Torció el gesto con expresión grave, plantándose frente a él.

— ¿Solo eso? — Inquirió con voz casi quebrada — Te he esperado por casi cinco meses.

Él sonrió amargamente, acercándose un poco más.

— Creo — musitó, mirándole directo a los ojos —, creo que he llegado tarde.

Katniss arrugó el entrecejo adolorida.

— Ellos pueden esperar — dijo firme, ocultando el dolor certero que se posesionaba de su pecho —. Tú me has esperado mucho más.

— ¿A dónde lo llevan, a dónde llevan al chico? — preguntó, mirando por encima de su hombro.

— Al Princeton.

Asintió silenciosamente, tomándole de la mano con la misma dulzura de los años pasados.

— Te llevaré.

Caminaron juntos hasta el sedán rojo de Annie, aparcado en las cercanías de la carretera, había adquirido algo de experiencia manejándose por las calles, sin mencionar que solo era una excusa para ganar tiempo y poder reorganizar todas las ideas y sentimientos que afloraban en su interior.

Ella le siguió silenciosa, entrando al vehículo sin cuestionar el porqué del cambio, él siempre había amado los camaro's, y ese era un Renault muy femenino.

Sin mencionar que en el interior habían prendas que solo una chica utilizaría; una bufanda rosa y aretes en la guantera.

Él estaba allí con alguien más. Podía sentir como su pecho se contraía, como le hacía doler las costillas. El silencio comenzaba a matarla lentamente, la forma en él la miraba ya lo había hecho cientos de veces; solo que renacía porque aún conservaba esperanza. Podía observar que nada en él había cambiado, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraban ya nada era lo mismo. Esa pizca de ternura y complacencia había desaparecido, ¿Cuántos efectos pudo hacer el tiempo? ¿Sentían lo mismo?

Ella por su parte sí. Al menos eso creía.

— Estabas con alguien — esa claramente era una afirmación que esperaba ser confirmada.

— Sí — respondió con valentía, sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

— He estado esperando… — dijo ella con un hilo de voz — Por este día.

— ¿Es igual a lo que imaginaste?

Negó con las lágrimas escapándose de sus ojos sin ninguna clase de pudor.

— He conocido a alguien — confesó Finnick, se mordió los labios con fuerza, una expresión pudorosa y casta dejó ver el claro remordimiento que la causaba confesar su pequeño desliz con Annie aquella tarde —. Necesitaba esto, necesitaba verte para comprobarlo. Ahora que estás aquí conmigo no puedo más que aceptar que…

— La quieres — culminó ella con la voz completamente quebrada —. Lo sé, lo he sabido desde que me besaste.

— Lo siento, Kat…

— Yo, lo siento más — le interrumpió ella casi hiperventilando —. Porque me empeñé en aferrarme a la promesa que me hiciste, ¿Siquiera la recuerdas?

— Jamás la he olvidado.

— Pues, no parece. — Ella miró a través de la ventana la suntuosidad de los edificios y el caos de la publicidad en cada uno de ellos. — ¿Hace cuánto?

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Hace cuánto lo sabes?

— ¿Qué la quiero?

Kat asintió con la vista perdida.

— Me acabo de enterar. — Un sollozo involuntario se escapó de los labios de Katniss, revelando cuanto le dolía, cuanto le afectaba. — No ha sido mi intención — él intentó tomarle la mano, ella le apartó casi por reflejo —. Te juro que, no sé en qué momento pasó. No estaba en mis planes encontrar a alguien como ella.

— No lo estaba — repitió Kat sin calma alguna —. Pero sabías que yo te incluía en los míos, ¿Cómo pudiste?

— ¡No lo sé! — Gritó atormentando por la culpa — No lo sé… — susurró secándose una lágrima que se escapaba silenciosa mejilla abajo — ¿Crees que no había estado esperando por este momento? ¿Qué no te había estado soñando? Si estuviera en mis manos, te juro que volvería al inicio de todo y jamás permitiría que nos separáramos. Han pasado muchas cosas, no soy el mismo, y tú aunque no te has dado cuenta no eres la Kat de la cual yo…

— No hables más Finnick, ¿Acaso no notas que cada palabra que sale de tu boca me hiere? He de pensar que eres malvado, y no tienes piedad de mí.

— Jamás imaginé que al verte nuevamente lo que había soñado no se haría realidad, fuiste el motivo de mi aventura hasta acá.

— No fue suficiente — musitó ella, cabizbaja y derrotada — ¡No lo fue!

Las luces de la clínica donde le habían informado sería internado Peeta aparecieron en el horizonte, y con ella se acercaba el momento de decir adiós.

— Aunque no me creas, yo también lo daba todo por ti — confesó con voz queda —. Solo qué… al final de todo no éramos los escogidos.

— No — replicó Kat secando las lágrimas —. Tú no me escogiste a mí.

— ¿Si tienes claro que de haber evitado todo este tonto juego de buscarte, hubieses evitado esto?

Ella asintió con firmeza.

— Soy víctima de mi propio invento.

Guardaron silencio por unos segundos.

— Pero, tú siempre cumplías lo que prometías — resopló haciendo ademán de abrir la puerta cuando él aparcó frente al prominente edificio.

— Espero…— balbució —, Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme.

— Fuiste mi primer amor, ahora te convertiste en mi dolor más grande.

— Lo sé.

Ella se bajó del auto rota de dolor, dejando pedazos de sus esperanzas en el asiento que recién abandonaba, él le observó alejarse una vez más, esta vez, para siempre.

Caminó rápidamente hasta la entrada del hospital, sollozando con fuerza, mirando atrás para confirmar como su figura se hacía más pequeña y más lejana con la distancia. Dejándolo ir… No había duda alguna de que las promesas se habían roto y era tiempo de moverse y dejarle paso libre hasta donde él creía haber encontrado a la persona correcta.

¿Qué pueden saber unos adolescentes del verdadero amor?

Le estaba doliendo, al igual que las heridas en cada uno de los pacientes en aquel dispensario, el dolor de la decepción precediendo al del desamor.

«_Lo peor_» pensó, mientras llegaba a la segunda planta donde debían estar atendiendo a Peeta. «_Es que para los corazones rotos no hay hospital_.»

Dejarlo ir, dejar ir a Finnick de su lado y confirmar que su final feliz no lo inmiscuía, era la herida más insondable… Y era así donde notaba que algunas historias no tienen un final feliz, que algunos no son protagonistas. Solo una especie de puente entre las circunstancias y momentos estipulados para cuando dos almas necesitan encontrarse.

Él no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se le escaparan, había presenciado el nacimiento de algo y fue tan estúpido que nunca lo notó realmente.

— La quiero — dijo entre sollozos, luego calló y meditó por unos segundos —. Mierda, mierda, mierda. En verdad la quiero.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Hola chicas, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. El gran capítulo del encuentro, yo creo que fue muy emotivo y no creo que Katniss esta siendo justa, después de todo ella fue quien estipuló las reglas y Finnick solo las siguió. Me gustaría saber que piensan Uds.**

**Lamento seguir sin contestar los reviews, pero ando corta de tiempo, igual no dejen de enviarlos, los leo apenas puedo y me hacen compañia.**

**Gracias por leer, seguir y comentar la historia. Gracias por los reviews!**

**Adelanto:**

— Lo siento — musitó, impotente. Porque sabía cuánto dolía lo que ella sentía — Lo siento — repitió acunándola entre sus brazos.

Se convenció de que mientras más fuerte era, más tierna se veía y no podía dejar de mirarle; sin sentir que el músculo que más le dolía en esos momentos era el corazón. Porque el de ella sufría por alguien distinto a él.

— Así que el novio imaginario, siempre fue de verdad — musitó con los labios pegados a su cabello.

Ella asintió suavemente.

— Ahora la música suena como al final de las películas, de esas que saben cómo van a terminar, pero en el fondo deseas poder cambiarlo.

**Besos**

**Nos leemos.**


	26. Chapter 26E

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "Encuentrame" y es de Ivana Romero. Yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Hola. He vuelto, ya actualicé las otras historias, y ahora toca esta. No nos quedan muchos capítulos para el final, pero estén atentas, que habrá sorpresa…**

**Que disfruten el capítulo.**

**Nos leemos abajo**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 26**

_(…)_

_i was lost, i was lost_  
_crossed lines i shouldn't have crossed_  
_i was lost, oh yeah_

_yeah, how long must you wait for it?_  
_yeah, how long must you pay for it?_  
_yeah, how long must you wait for it?_

_Coldplay - In my place -_

_(…)_

— La quiero — se repetía hasta el cansancio dejando que los ecos de sus carcajadas en las noches desvelos inundaban el pasillo. Allí comprendió la razón de porque había reaccionado como lo hizo, cuando sin querer su inocente charla se convirtió en un intercambio apasionado de besos; ahora ella debía estar esperándole en aquellas cloacas. Estuvo entretenido organizando los desastres de su corazón, que no controlaba lo que sus acciones empezaban a causar alrededor. Ahora todo debía tomar su lugar, y para eso debía hablar con Annie; por primera vez en meses sintió que se alejaba de aguas tempestuosas y una displicente calma llegaba a su vida, atracaba en un puerto tranquilo. Sólo que ahora la única duda que poseía, era saber si ella sentía lo mismo. El crujir de los goznes hizo que se levantara en el acto, la puerta vecina se abría, haciéndole sonreír por reflejo. Cuando ella se quedó bajo el umbral de la puerta, la tenue sonrisa desapareció.

Había en su mirada desilusión y tristeza, su expresión era la misma de aquella tarde; cuando le contó lo que ocurría con su madre.

— Mi hermano me trajo — afirmó extendiendo la mano para recibir el manojo de llaves que él ofrecía tímidamente.

— Lo siento — se apresuró a decir con el corazón escapándosele del pecho.

— ¿Sabes qué es lo peor? — Inquirió ella, recostándose sobre el marco de la puerta con el rostro ligeramente contrariado — qué yo sabía que este día llegaría, y aun así… — calló acomodando uno de sus cabellos tras la oreja —, me permití concebir esperanzas.

— Annie, Yo…

— Lo sientes — se adelantó sonriendo con gravedad —. Yo también — fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar.

En medio de todo el alboroto de aquel lugar ella había alcanzado a presenciar el encuentro silencioso entre su "_CowBoy_" y la chica que lo había sido la responsable de traerlo hasta New York. Parada entre todas las personas que corría, que iban y venían. Mientras ella veía como el final feliz se llevaba a cabo, y cómo siempre: Ella observando desde lejos.

— Te quiero — dijo Finnick, en un susurro para sí mismo, dejando escapar una suave carcajada.

Ella también lo quería. Acababa de descubrirlo.

**…**

— Eres tan afortunado de estar así en estos momentos — Johana se sentó al lado de Peeta haciendo ademán del golpearle allí donde aún tenía en carne viva el dolor de las contusiones. Portia resopló dándole un suave beso en la frente. — Porque si no, mamá te hubiera dejado mucho peor — Terminó la chica mirando a Kat, quien se mantenía estática observando a través de las persianas.

— Ya papá me ha sermoneado — renegó el muchacho dando un respingo —. Si quieren que me recupere lo más pronto posible, deben dejar de estar recordándome a cada instante lo estúpido que fui, deberían empezar a gestionar mi salida de aquí, este olor me enferma — culminó haciendo un gracioso gesto con la nariz.

Johana rió fuerte y encantadora, restándole dramatismo a la escena.

— Vaya que eres optimista, si tú no sales de aquí sino hasta mañana — le informó con gesto socarrón y voz queda.

— ¿Madre? — Peeta miró a la señora Mellark un poco afectado, la idea de pasar allí una noche resultaba desagradable.

— La próxima vez que quieras ser el héroe, ya sabes de sus consecuencias.

— Yo no estaba siendo un héroe, ¿Pueden por favor dejar de repetir eso? Lo han dicho tantas veces qué definitivamente ha pasado de ser una buena palabra a ser un insulto. Madre, los héroes jamás sobreviven, yo sí lo hice. Y si hubieras visto lo que ocurrió no me llamarías de esa forma.

Portia sonrió amargamente ocultando el dolor que le provocaba ver el estado en que lo había dejado aquel miserable y lo que pudo haber ocurrido.

— Fuiste en busca de Katniss, eso es lo que los héroes hacen.

— Los verdaderos no se dejan acuclillar como me pasó a mí.

Johana volvió a observar a Kat, no había cambiado su posición, seguía absorta en sus meditaciones sin saber que allí en silencio ella empezaba a despedir los buenos recuerdos, volviendo de encubierto al pasado con un poco de vergüenza. Como lo hacen las personas con el corazón roto. Pieza por pieza los dejaba de glorificar, ahora solo eran épocas vividas que se coloreaban de las tonalidades que tiene todo lo que no importa: Finnick se volvía gris. No podía aferrarse a algo que no podía salvarse, algo que se ha ido lejos, ellos serían inmortales en las historias que no serían y los recuerdas que jamás se crearían. Todo lo que pudo y nunca iba a ser.

— ¿Kat? — la mano de Clara se posó sobre su espalda con delicadeza. — Portia quiere saber si vas a quedarte.

Ella miró a Peeta, en cuyos ojos yacía ese hálito de ilusión y emoción al saber cuál sería su respuesta.

— Sí, tengo que quedarme. — Rió un poco desanimada.

Portia sonrió, y allí ese brillo maternal, el mismo que le hacía acordar de su madre, miró a Peeta y anunció que iría en busca de bebidas, llevándose a Clara con ella. Johana aprovechó para retomar su puesto al lado de Peeta, mirándoles pícaramente.

— Este es el momento donde me pides que me vaya — afirmó con voz queda.

— Supuse que ya lo sabías — contestó Peeta, su mirada se fijaba en la expresión silenciosa y lejana de Katniss. Ella se levantó ágilmente guiñándoles un ojo con picardía.

— Si no fuera porque me debes una confesión, dejaría que marcharas a casa, pareces cansada.

— No me iría, y, no estoy cansada. Solo pensativa.

— Ven — Peeta sonrió pícaro y juguetón —, apaguemos esos pensamientos.

Kat soltó una risa silenciosa.

— Voy a decir algo de lo que sé, me arrepentiré y tú te ufanaras por siempre — Kat bajó la mirada dejando que un leve rubor le tintara las mejillas —: Gracias.

Peeta se dejó caer sobre los almohadones.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó ella al percibir su gesto de desilusión — Iba a decir que eras mi héroe, pero hace pocos minutos dijiste que eso era como un insulto.

— No lo es, si lo dices tú, aunque yo ya sabía de eso; prefiero creer que no necesitas ser rescatada.

— Volvamos al principio de todo — pidió Kat, más vulnerable que de costumbre.

— ¿Quién eres y qué haces en mi habitación? — soltó él, ufano y socarrón.

Katniss se levantó rápidamente y caminó hasta el umbral de la entrada.

— Lamento haber irrumpido en su habitación de esta forma, señor. Soy la chica a la que le salvó la vida horas antes y atacó con pintura meses atrás, ¿Me recuerda?

Peeta asintió con rostro adusto.

— ¿Soy su héroe? — inquirió burlonamente.

— He venido por un autógrafo.

— No los doy, podría estar firmando un acta de matrimonio y…

— Soy Katniss, Katniss Everdeen.

— Peeta Mellark, Peeta para los amigos.

— Kat, para los amigos. ¿Puedo quedarme? — preguntó tímidamente.

— Es obligatorio, usted tiene que contarme algo.

— Hágame un espacio en su catre, la historia es larga, y tengo la esperanza de que se duerma antes de que llegue al final.

— Lo dudo mucho.

— Solo te haré una advertencia — Kat sonrió acomodándose jovialmente a su lado — , No hagas preguntas necias, me ahorrarás una mentira.

Peeta asintió tomando una posición confortable a su lado.

— Se supone que debo empezar con el "_Érase una vez_" pero omitiré esa parte...

Mi madre, tenía veinte años cuando se casó con mi papá; cómo sabes, él era un estudiante de farmacéutica, ella una niña nacida en cuna de oro, cómo tú. Por lo que su matrimonio con él no fue del todo agradable para sus padres, como sea, nunca le interesó lo que los ellos pensaran.

_»Estaba enamorada, era joven, y, afortunadamente le correspondían; papá había heredado una farmacia o algo así, casi no lo recuerdo. Después de un año de casados me tuvieron, y empezamos a vivir en una casa a las afueras del pueblo, tú lo conoces, queda por las mismas vías del puerto. Es realmente pequeño, todos se conocen, todos saben a dónde vas, y por más que lo evites, siempre vas a encontrarte a alguien conocido en el centro a las afueras. Créeme, es acogedor y un infierno si de cotilleos se trata. _

_»Viví una infancia feliz, ¿Quién no lo es en la niñez? Tenía una madre maravillosa, un padre encantador y el jardín más hermoso del barrio, ¿Cómo no tenerlo? Sí el oficio más arduo de mamá era cuidarlo, mientras lo hacía me relataba fascinantes historias de guerreras legendarias, Juana de Arco, la reina Isabel y Artemisa. Hablaba sobre heroínas, tiempo después me enteré de qué Aurora, Ariel y las otras jamás rescataron a sus príncipes; ellas eran delicadas, pacientes y femeninas. Se envenenaban inconscientemente, pinchaban con una rueca, y perdían zapatos. Ella siempre me contó todo lo contrario, y crecí con los cuentos incorrectos, no entendía porque toda mis compañeras nunca podían arreglárselas solas cuando se les caía algo ó tenía que mover una silla o mesa, hasta ahora. Esperaba el atardecer con ansias, papá llegaba, reíamos un rato con algún chiste, qué, sabía se inventaba. Luego, le rogaba a mamá que se quedara conmigo, ella accedía, pero al despertar descubría que se había ido. _

_» Iba a la escuela, jugaba con ella y papá. Todo estaba bien, no lo tenía todo, pero era feliz. _

_» Hasta que un monstruo silencioso que siempre había estado allí, apareció en nuestras vidas. Era una extraña patología, conocida como el Huntington, era una mutación, según escuché dicha enfermedad tarda quince o veinte años en matarte, con mi madre fueron cuestión de meses; de repente empezó a presentar episodios sicóticos, pérdida de memoria, incluso un día me llevó al centro comercial y dejó en atención al cliente alegando que no me conocía, que no sabía quién era. Le perdida de la cordura era solo una fase, lo siguió después espasmos musculares y depresiones que terminaban en intentos de suicidio. Que papá invirtiera todo lo que teníamos en viajes y especialistas alrededor del país, no sirvió de nada. Fue en vano, todo lo que había conocido se derrumbó ante mí, era un castillo de naipes, mi madre la pieza principal. Quedé al cuidado de vecinas amables, aprendí a los ocho años lo que la mayoría aprende a los trece: A ser autosuficiente. Después de siete meses de viajes, exámenes y hospitales. Mamá regresó a casa. _

_»Papá me aconsejó me suplicó que fuera prudente, obedecí. Pero ver su rostro famélico, sus ojos desorbitados y labios quebrados a causa de la resequedad es una imagen que hasta el sol de hoy ha marcado mi vida, no tenía control de sus músculos. Tenía que estar bajo los efectos de la morfina para mitigar el dolor y los espasmos. _

_»Lloré en silencio, sabía que me escuchaba. Así que repetí los cuentos que me enseñó, donde la heroína salvaba el día, así hice durante semanas, las mismas que ella permaneció allí, acomodándole el suero, aseándole el cuerpo. _

_«Las princesas no lloran» me había dicho una vez, en ese momento era imposible no llorar. _

_»— Si rezo veinte oraciones de rodillas frente mi cama, Dios la va a curar — le dije a papá una noche que esperábamos a que se quedara dormida. Él no me respondió, pude sentir como besó los cabellos y acarició mi espalda. _

_»Por más que recé, por más que lloré y supliqué por un milagro, nunca se cumplió. _

_»Tres días después, colocándole fin a una lacerante agonía, murió. Era un día soleado, corrí como siempre a llevarle las compresas y suero, esa vez no me miró, no parpadeó. Se había ido. La inocencia no se pierde porque alguien te infunda malicia mundana, la inocencia se pierde cuanto te arrebatan algo que podía significar el mundo. _

_»Ya lo has retirado, la pieza principal del castillo. Ya sabes que va a ocurrir después, contrario a lo que se esperaba no derramé lágrima algún. Clara estuvo allí con su madre, mi abuela. Quien después de años de resentimiento y repudio hacía su hija, aparecía, doblegándose ante su cuerpo inerte y frío. Sólo la vi dos veces, esa y cuando era ella quien estaba dentro de una caja de madera. Aún recuerdo la prepotencia y desdén con el que me miró. _

_«Dios la tendrá en un mejor sitio» me dijo como consuelo. «Qué mejor sitio que al lado de su hija» le respondí con la misma actitud insolente y amarga. _

_»Ese día perdí a mi madre, perdí a mi padre, perdí mi niñez, lo perdí todo. _

_»Papá se sumió en la depresión, se olvidó de mí y una vez más era la princesa que salvaba el día, sola, fuerte y con un enorme vacío que difícilmente se podía llenar. No es justo, es decir, solo tenía ocho años, ¿Qué clase de Dios deja a una niña de ocho años desamparada? _

_»Crecí, y cada una de las historias fantásticas de mi madre cobraron sentido. _

_»Nadie podía hacerme creer que no valía la pena, sería fuerte. Algún día me iría, conocería todos los destinos que ella conoció. Mi padre quebró, empecé a lidiar con mis propios gastos, no tenía ni quería amigos, Porque nada m aferraría a ese lugar. Luego, luego llegaron ellos, los mejores. _

_»Los únicos. _

_»Maddie y Finnick. _

_»Y por un tiempo sentí qué el vacío que mamá había dejado en mí se llenaba; éramos los tres, contra todos, contra el mundo. Finnick desapareció por un tiempo, todavía éramos niños cuando lo hizo. Cuando regresó ya no lo éramos más. Y cometí el más amargo y dulce de los errores: Enamorarme de mi mejor amigo, y jamás decírselo. Un día, por la necesidad de una beca, recurrí al programa de ayudas extra clase, me asignaban un alumno, le ayudaba con las tareas de cálculo y lenguaje. En agosto me habían asignado a Joseph, un muchachito engreído y conocido en toda la escuela. Gasté cuatro semanas de mi vida enseñándole cálculo, y el muy desgraciado quiso pasarse de listo. Cuando no consiguió nada de lo que quería se vengó regando el rumor de que me había acostado con él, primero su noviecita se atrevió a amenazarme, creía que defendía su territorio. _

_»Luego, todo se supo. Y que ella me insultara, gritara y todo lo demás, podía manejarlo. Pero que Finnick, mi amigo, la razón por la que Alphaville no era tan espeluznante como lo había sido en el pasado, creyera todo lo que decían en los pasillos, eso, eso no podía manejarlo. _

_»Así que corrí al gimnasio, tomé un bate de béisbol y empecé a destrozar el exclusivo auto de Joseph, golpe tras golpe. El crujir de los vidrios rompiéndose y los gritos suplicando que me detuvieran, me ayudó a aliviar un poco toda la rabia que había estado acumulando por años. _

_»No caí en cuenta de mis errores hasta que me encontré tras las rejas, Finnick acompañándome y mi padre totalmente decepcionado. Luego, todo esto… tu mundo, tus amigos, los peligros de tu sociedad, me han hecho regresar a la época de mis ocho años: Delicada y vulnerable. _

_»Volví a perder esta noche, después de declarar en la estación, después de cinco meses sin vernos, él estaba allí. Me había cansado de ser la princesa que mi madre había inventado, quería ser necesitada, quería ser rescatada, así que lo hice venir hasta New York. Pero, esa noche… cuando me miró, estaba y no estaba. _

_»No nos encontramos, solo éramos dos extraños con recuerdos en común. Y lo peor, no es que me haya dejado, que no me haya escogido. Lo peor es que tenía algo a que aferrarme, tenía un motivo. Tal vez, y me aferré tanto a él, para disipar el dolor que me ha causado no tener a mi madre, busco entre mi pecho y está allí, está la herida viva, sangrando nuevamente. Perdí a Finnick, perdí a mi madre, solo me tengo a mí, y a veces no me basto. _

Katniss hizo una pausa dejando escapar varias lágrimas sin ninguna clase de pudor.

Peeta silencioso, comprensivo y visiblemente afectado se las secaba, mirándole como lo hizo el día en que despertó aterrorizada en aquella playa.

— Lo siento — musitó, impotente. Porque sabía cuánto dolía lo que ella sentía — Lo siento — repitió acunándola entre sus brazos.

Se convenció de que mientras más fuerte era, más tierna se veía y no podía dejar de mirarle; sin sentir que el músculo que más le dolía en esos momentos era el corazón. Porque el de ella sufría por alguien distinto a él.

— Así que el novio imaginario, siempre fue de verdad — musitó con los labios pegados a su cabello.

Ella asintió suavemente.

— Ahora la música suena como al final de las películas, de esas que saben cómo van a terminar, pero en el fondo deseas poder cambiarlo.

— No. Tal vez ésa no sea la música del final, tal vez solo sea la que da inicio a una historia nueva.

Kat sonrió suavemente, un poco más animada.

— Quizás.

— Pero bueno, digamos que tú escribirás los libretos de esa nueva parte. Ya sabes, nunca es tarde para tropezar en otro corazón.

**…**

— Kat — Clara sacudió una vez más el hombro de la chica que yacía profunda en el sofá de la sala — Kat… vamos, levántate. Ya es hora de ir a casa.

Ella pestañeó un par de veces retirando la maraña de cabellos que se había esparcido por su rostro, la luz blanca de la sala le molestaba un poco, los susurros de pacientes y enfermeras de allí para allá le ocasionaba un poco de jaqueca, Clara le entregó un vaso de café desechable, a juzgar por su vestimenta intuyó que se había quedado toda la noche, se levantó suavemente estirando los brazos con un tanto de pereza.

— Es hora de irnos a casa — anunció Clara, luego tomó un sorbo de su café. Katniss recibió el suyo tapándose la boca para evitar un bostezo —. Toma algo de eso — le aconsejó —, en un momento nos iremos a casa, me temo que no te gustaran los pasteles encauchados de la cafetería.

Clara hizo una mueca desdeñosa.

— Creo que a parte del ambiente tétrico, de silencio sórdido y los rostros huraños, la comida de hospital es lo que más odio.

Kat rió suavemente bebiendo en pequeños sorbos su café negro sin azúcar, definitivamente la tía Clara debía entender que un café con canela es mil veces mejor.

— ¿Dónde está Johana? — preguntó, parpadeando para despejar cualquier vestigio de sueño.

— Creo que debe de estar con Peeta y su madre, ya le están recetando las medicinas para dejarlo ir a casa. Robert se ha ido temprano a oficializar lo de la denuncia.

Katniss asintió pensativa, curiosamente el reciente sueño estaba haciendo estragos en sus razonamientos, había algo seguro: podía olvidar todas las oportunidades amorosas con Finnick, pero jamás olvidaría qué junto a él pasó los mejores días de su adolescencia, y por más que se intentara engañar a sí misma nada podría superarlo, ni mucho menos igualarlo.

Porque simplemente nadie podría ser cómo él.

Y tal vez, en un futuro lejano, cuando las heridas sanaran, las palabras perdieran color y sentido, tendría el valor de acercarse y recuperar el increíble amigo que siempre iba a extrañar.

— Tenemos que hablar — le recordó Clara, ella suspiró buscando en su interior las palabras y el porqué de su reciente comportamiento, era claro que no podía seguir ocultándole la procedencia e importancia del chico con el que había dejado la estación de policía.

— Lo siento — musitó —, sé que no debí dejarte allí sin saber hacía donde iba.

— ¿Lo conoces? — preguntó Clara un tanto cautelosa.

— Lo conocía.

— ¿Lo conocías? — inquirió Clara intuyendo todo el pesar tras esas dos palabras.

Katniss parpadeó ruborizada, una charla de chicos con su tía no era la cosa más cómoda del mundo. Apartó el rostro mordiéndose el labio inferior nerviosa, devanándose los sesos para encontrar una excusa coherente y oportuna para evadir esa conversación.

— Creo que iré en busca de Johana — anunció torciendo el gesto mientras se acomodaba la dona con que se sostenía el cabello. Clara miró por encima del hombro de Kat, divisando a Portia en la recepción más cercana recibiendo instrucciones de una de las enfermeras que había irrumpido tempranamente en la habitación de Peeta para darle los últimos chequeos y así autorizar su salida, supuso que todo el protocolo había terminado y pronto se irían a casa. Puso los ojos en blanco al detectar la treta utilizada por su sobrina para evadir la charla sobre aquel extraño chico, y, dando un suave respiro le agradeció en su fuero interno que lo hiciera. No estaba lista para una conversación de aquellas, sabía que se vería ridícula en el papel de madre investigadora y todo lo demás, aunque dudaba que fuera algo romántico ya que hasta donde sabía Peeta era su novio, él mismo lo había dicho, Katniss no había hecho ningún ademán de desmentirlo; luego estaba esa extraña forma que tenía Peeta de mirarla, sí, extraña. Porque de todos los años que llevaba siendo intima de la familia jamás lo había visto observar a ninguna chica de esa forma, ni siquiera a las novias casuales que esporádicamente llevaba a casa.

Sabía que ese chico era una caja de sorpresa, más allá del egocentrismo y despotismo que mostraba, había un chico con calidad humana excepcional.

Haber ido en ayuda de Katniss, era un claro ejemplo de ello. Y ya iban dos veces que la rescataba heroicamente, aunque le molestara admitirlo. Creía firmemente que Peeta Mellark se había enamorado de su sobrina. De repente divisó la figura de Johana luchando contra la cafetera en el fondo del pasillo mientras hablaba por teléfono

— Está allá — le indicó alzando la barbilla firmemente. Kat se dio vuelta asintiendo lentamente.

— Vuelvo en un momento — balbució torpemente, aun incómoda por las recientes palabras.

— No tardes, tienes que ir a cambiarte.

Ella tomó un poco más de su café alejándose. Johana susurraba al teléfono intentando servirse algo de café.

— Ya estamos a punto de irnos a casa — respondió, le sonrió tenuemente a Katniss y continuó con su frustrado intento de servirse café. Susurró una disculpa y colgó.

— ¿Qué tal? — le saludó tomando un respiro mientras guardaba el móvil en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Kat sonrió, una expresión afable apareció en su rostro precediendo a otra cálida sonrisa, producto de recuerdos lejanos de aquella tarde en su habitación cuando ella le escuchó pacientemente todo lo que sentía con relación a Finnick, sin duda si había alguien con quien podría hablar holgadamente sobre aquel espino asunto, ese alguien era Johana — No lo has dicho, pero, esa expresión me indica que necesitas desahogarte.

Kat asintió torciendo el gesto tímidamente.

— Después de dejar a Peeta en casa, más bien después de que descanses iré a tu casa, me temo que tengo hacerte una confesión acerca de mi hermano.

Kat frunció el ceño un poco perturbada, Johana dejó escapar una ligera carcajada.

— Tranquila, no es acerca de chicas — se detuvo momentáneamente meditando para sí misma —: Extrañamente ha estado juicioso en ese aspecto. Como sea, es algo bueno. Aunque creo, ya debes saberlo.

— No, no lo sé.

— Debe ser efecto del insomnio, mi madre que es la persona menos perspicaz de este mundo lo ha notado, ahora tú, que eres tan sensible como un gato.

— En serio, no sé de qué me estás hablando.

— Olvídalo — Johana posó su mano sobre su hombro llevándola hasta donde su madre ayudaba a sentar a Peeta que se quejaba a cada movimiento, sus facciones transfiguradas por el dolor hicieron que algo dentro de Katniss se activara.

¿Compasión? ¿Remordimiento? No sabía por qué, pero en esos momentos sentía enormes deseos de poder disipar todos los dolores que le aquejaban.

— Tu padre se ha ido al juzgado, así qué será el chofer quien nos lleve a casa.

Peeta asintió avergonzado, se ruborizaba de saber que todos le verían apoyarse débilmente del hombro de dos mujeres para poder salir de allí.

— Lo siento — dijo apenado, Clara sonrió divertida. Su ego debía estar sufriendo una enorme patada en el trasero, entre ella y Portia le condujeron hasta el ascensor, cuidando de no tropezar con algún otro paciente. Afortunadamente el chofer les esperaba a la salida del ascensor en la planta baja del hospital. Así que fue más fácil subirlo al auto. Él le sonrió una vez más antes de despedirse mientras el oscuro vidrio de la ventanilla subía.

— Es hora de ir a casa — informó Clara cuando despidió a Portia y Johana con la promesa de pasarse más tarde por la mansión —. Parece que este infierno ha terminado.

**…**

— ¿Cómo está tu amigo? — preguntó Katty organizando los menús que recién acababa de recoger de algunas mesas libres.

Finnick pestañeó un par de veces limpiando la marca que los vasos húmedos dejaban en la superficie de la barra.

— Bien — contestó un tanto soñoliento —, al parecer no levantaran cargos en contra suya, el señor Mellar, Mellor, no recuerdo muy bien, dijo que había sido de gran ayuda, aunque los señores Bell tuvieron que pagar una fianza para sacarle de allí.

Katty asintió sacudiendo la cabeza un tanto abstraída.

— Mellark — le corrigió un poco divertida por la confusión del sobrino —, hablas de Robert Mellark.

— Ese mismo — consintió Finnick — ¿De dónde lo conoces?

— Todo el que guste de la farándula de esta ciudad lo conoce. Rico, encantador, aparece cada semana en las revistas, y si no es él, es alguno de sus hijos. Que no están nada mal, ¿eh? — le tendió uno de los catálogos de revistas que compraba para los clientes que deseaban matar el tiempo mientras esperaban a alguien — Es curioso y morboso a la vez, quizá sea el hecho de que representan todo lo que una novela incluye, con el elemento de que son reales.

Finnick frunció el ceño echando un vistazo al ejemplar que ella colocaba frente a él. Era claro que jamás había fijado su atención en revistas de cotilleos, sí, él siempre buscaba los stand de autos y comics, era un chico, no tenía interés en ese tipo de reportajes.

Allí estaba, era el mismo chico de la noche anterior, también el mismo al que le había ganado meses atrás en las carreras clandestinas del puerto. Por fin conocía su nombre, grabado bajo varias fotografías en las que aparecía al parecer con su familia, tomadas el mismo día de la competencia de Rally que Annie había mencionado. Varias antes de iniciar la carrera, otras probando los equipos del auto. Luego una en el podio de primer lugar, otras con una alta chica con cabello oscuro, de no haber sido porque abajo en las etiquetas su nombre figuraba con el mismo apellido pudo haber jurado que era su novia, luego estaba una que jamás había esperado.

El mismo cabello castaño, la nariz aguileña y el rostro ovalado. Era Katniss. Él posaba el brazo alrededor de su cintura. Ella parecía incomoda, ruborizada y evitaba mirar a la cámara.

Tragó saliva con dificultad. Debía sentir celos, en cambio solo percibía dentro de sí mismo un poco de desconcierto. Ese chico la miraba extrañamente, pero ella no levantaba el rostro. Todas las fotos eran iguales, Katniss esquivaba a la cámara, él la miraba indiferente a la captura.

Lo esquivaba a él.

Ya no reconocía su rostro, y llegaba al mismo punto de frustración. No entendía las razones de su corazón. Ni tenía porque entenderlas, porque el corazón tiene razones que la razón no comprende. No haría hincapié en ello, algo era seguro: había empezado a querer a Annie, no sabía cómo ni cuándo. Tal vez fue el hecho de que ella estaba allí, mientras él era un niño perdido en la gran ciudad, que siempre que llamaba a su puerta ella aparecía radiante, disponible y siempre dispuesta a ayudarle en cualquier asunto. Alejó la revista colocando los ojos en blanco, ambos habían tomado diferentes caminos, vías separadas que irremediablemente le llevaban a otros lugares, que jamás coincidirían.

El suyo llevaba a Annie, y si no se apresuraba también perdería el mapa hacía ella.

— ¿Tía dónde está Annie? Tienes dos turnos que no viene.

Katty levantó la vista dejando los cálculos que realizaban en el instante de lado.

— ¿En qué mundo has estado Finnick? — Katty se acercó, había en su rostro algo de sorpresa mezclado con recelo.

Él frunció el ceño, había andado detrás de los padres de Peter ayudándoles a solucionar el lío en que se había metido el cabezota ese, después iba a la universidad y llegaba exhausto sin ánimo de buscarla, y aunque lo intentó ella no abrió a la puerta, supuso que debía esperar tiempo prudente para aclarar las cosas y decirle todas las cosas que había descubierto y que ella malinterpretó.

— Ocupado — se limitó a contestar tomando un profundo respiro mientras reanudaba la limpieza de la barra.

— Bueno — su tía se acercó flexionando los dedos, apretando los labios con expresión grave —, supongo que ella no se despidió.

— ¿Cómo?

— Cómo escuchaste. Se fue ayer, me extraña que no se despidiera de ti.

Finnick se detuvo estupefacto, agudizando el oído. Aun le parecía que había escuchado mal.

— Estás bromeando — se bufó dejando de lado su labor —. Ella no se iría, ¿el trabajo aquí? ¿Su universidad?

Katty soltó una suave carcajada.

— Deja esa cara "_Cowboy_" que ella solo se ha ido por dos días.

Él sacudió la cabeza, un poco más relajado suspiró.

— ¿A dónde? — preguntó.

— A ver a su madre, vino con su hermano. ¡Vaya qué se parecen! Los mismos ojos y cabello, me pidió que la cubriera por estos dos días, raro que no te haya dicho nada.

Debió ser porque no te vio, de cualquier forma me extraña que te lo tomes así de dramático, no me digas que tú…

Finnick arrugó el rostro un tanto ruborizado.

— Te haré solo una advertencia Finnick, es una gran chica. Y es mayor que tú, así que no quiero llantos. — Él dejó escapar una fuerte carcajada.— Y se ven muy bien juntos — culminó dándole la espalda para atender a unos clientes que recién entraban al lugar.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Bueh…por fin me puse al día. Lamento no haber podido actualizar antes, pero trataré de normalizar las actualizaciones a partir de ahora. Quisiera saber ¿que les ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Les ha gustado?**

**Gracias por leer, seguir y comentar la historia. Gracias por los reviews!**

**Adelanto:**

— Bueno, no, es decir, yo...— la forma en que él se trababa para responder la dejó satisfecha — En realidad me gusta. — Respondió cuando por fin pudo articular una palabra completa —. Pero es un caso perdido, es claro que jamás podrá ser, y no me gusta el papel de romántico insistente así qué solo se reduce a esto.

Johana rió satisfecha.

— Y si no eres el romántico insistente ¿Qué serás? ¿El idiota obstinado? ¿O el imbécil que deja recados y nunca muestra su cara?

**Besos**

**Nos leemos.**


	27. Chapter 27E

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "Encuentrame" y es de Ivana Romero. Yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Otro capítulo XL... Que lo disfruten.**

**Nos leemos abajo**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 27**

Katniss doblaba y desdoblaba una diminuta ave que recién había elaborado. Dejándose embriagar por las ráfagas de recuerdos que en los últimos días eran más frecuentes.

Recordar los días de gloria, con la amargura que nos deja el olvido era una tortura, incluso peor si se atrevía a soñar con lo que pudo ser.

Resignándose solo a la amistad y a los recuerdos impregnadnos en las fotografías. La puerta se abrió suavemente perturbando sus pensamientos y deshaciendo la atmósfera llena de magia que con ayuda de música y recuerdos había logrado crear.

— Ya comiste — preguntó Clara cerrando con suavidad.

Kat asintió dejando la diminuta avecilla en el alfeizar de la ventana, era una noche fresca por lo que decidió dejar está abierta y disfrutar de la mansa aura nocturna.

Clara se acomodó en el escritorio, girando la silla para poder verle mientras buscaba las palabras correctas para iniciar su plática pendiente, acomodó uno de sus mechones oscuros tras su oreja, deteniéndose a observar con cautelas los detalles en la habitación, la fotos sobre la cómoda y los libros abiertos sobre la cama. Había hecho un buen trabajo, no se notaba en lo absoluto que había hecho extracción de sus figurines, cosas que la sobrina guardaba con recelo.

— ¿No ha llamado Johana? — quiso saber la chica entretenida en los vértices de su avecilla.

— No — contestó jugueteando con la portada de uno de los libros sobre el escritorio.

— Raro — musitó para sí misma.

Había quedado en ir a visitarla y no había cumplido.

— Se acercan las vacaciones — afirmó Clara buscando una rendija para poder comunicarle el motivo de su charla.

Kat asintió sacudiendo la cabeza con gesto adusto. Retiró varios papeles de su regazo y se sentó derecha tomando la formal posición que dicha conversación ameritaba. Algo en el rostro de su tía le inducía al desconcierto. La vuelta a casa con su padre podía verse empañada por alguna imposición por parte de él o de Clara. Tembló ante esa posibilidad.

— Me he tomado el atrevimiento de realizar una carpeta de apuntes artísticos con alguna de tus creaciones — confesó Clara al fin, cruzándose de piernas en un gesto de deliberada convicción de que había hecho lo correcto —, pinturas que tu padre tenía guardada y figuras de origami que tomé de tus tesoros. Que quede claro que todo lo he hecho con el consentimiento de tu padre, quien al igual que yo, queremos lo mejor para ti.

Katniss frunció el ceño halando con fuerza de los hilos que sobresalían de la costura horizontal de su pantalón. Las cosas no eran claras, ni pintaban muy bien. Bueno, al menos no estaba preguntando por Finnick. Pero algo en su interior le susurraba que esto era importante, que impediría su regreso a casa.

— Tengo un amigo que se graduó conmigo en Cornualles, me debía viejos favores y los ha pagado todos consiguiendo un cupo para una especie de curso veraniego en la facultad de artes. Nada más y nada menos que en Viena. Dos semanas como máximo, se lo comenté a tu padre y estuvo de acuerdo, luego me recordó que ya casi eres adulta y mereces ser quien tome la decisión. Te has comportado a la altura, mejor de lo que sinceramente esperaba. A largo plazo te hago un enorme favor con respecto a lo que quieras ser en esta vida.

Katniss se mantenía en silencio, observando con atención cada uno de los gestos en el rostro de Clara. Su labio inferior era un poco más grueso que el superior y siempre estaba colorado, sin usar colorete. Era atractiva, a sus treinta y muchos años, seguía siéndolo.

— Puedes escoger pasar las cuatro semanas con tu padre y perderte la oportunidad de conocer esa parte del mundo ó estar con tu padre dos semanas y las otras dos en Austria, piénsalo. Tu madre no se lo hubiera perdido. Casi puedo escuchar su rotundo "_sí_" ya sabes cómo era.

Ella no tenía nada que pensarlo, ése era uno de los sueños que en el nombre de su madre debía cumplir.

— Eres la ladrona de origami — le acusó soltando un leve suspiro —, espero que mi francés sirva de algo en Viena.

Clara sonrió afable, levantándose cuidadosamente para acercarse y besarle tiernamente en la frente.

— Sabía que te gustaría — dijo acuclillándose para acariciarle los cabellos en un gesto casi maternal.

Kat sonrió dejándose caer sobre los almohadones, inexplicablemente se sintió presa de un cariño infantil y puro hacía su tía, quien al principio de todo ese viaje había figurado como su carcelera, pero que al final de todo resultó siendo la mejor de todas.

Por algo era su madrina, su hada madrina.

— Por cierto — comentó Clara antes de salir — Viena es un lugar muy romántico, sería encantador pasar una temporada con alguien como Peeta Mellark allí.

Ella se ruborizó de inmediato tomando uno de los diminutos almohadones para arrojárselos ferozmente, lo que su tía esquivó con facilidad, dejando el eco de su fuerte carcajada.

Escuchó cuando le deseó unas buenas noches entre risitas, dejándole con todos los hilos de su mente y corazón más enredados, por más que luchaba por separarlos, no cedían y parecían no querer hacerlo nunca.

Por un lado estaba su reciente decepción con Finnick, claro que ella no era una chica que se entregaba a las penas, tampoco era justo ni saludable olvidar todo con alguien más. Por más que bloqueara los recuerdos de esa noche, ellos se escapaban. Las palabras de Peeta volvían como ecos lejanos, el dolor en sus ojos, sus ganas de hacer que desapareciera. Era estima, después de todo él le había salvado en dos ocasiones, no por eso iba a ceder y responder de la forma en que él quería, porqué: primero, Finnick le dolía, así como ella le dolía a Peeta. Segundo, no tenía cabeza para emprender otro camino tortuoso e idílico, al fin y al cabo una mujer podía ser feliz sin un hombre, a su madre se le había olvidado incluir esa parte en su versión distópico de los cuentos de hadas. Tercero, se centraría en sí misma, recorrería el mundo. Perdonaría a Finnick, Cato y todos lo que en un momento hicieron de su existencia algo miserable. Sería feliz. Cuarto, en el fondo muy en el fondo sabía que Peeta no le era del todo indiferente. Pero las espinas que dejaba una gran decepción le impedía verlo con claridad. Quinto, estaba realmente cansada y necesitaba regresar a casa.

«_Nota mental n° 125 Mi felicidad dependerá hoy y siempre de mí, ya me he encontrado. Sé quién soy, donde estoy; quien quiero ser y donde quiero estar_»

…

— Mamá ha ordenado que supervise si cenaste.

— No soy un inválido, detesto cenar aquí, y dejen de tratarme como a un bebé. — Peeta devolvió la bandeja. Levantándose con dificultad para caminar hacia la ventana. — Cuando te lo propones puedes ser muy exasperante — farfulló dándole la espalda para que ella no notara la expresión adolorida en su rostro —. Demasiado.

Johana dejó escapar una risita arrojándose sobre la cama en un movimiento de absoluto relajo y desdén con respecto a los comentarios de su hermano. En el fondo él tenía mucha razón.

— ¿Has hablado con Katniss? — preguntó Peeta, dejando entrever un poco de sentimiento en su tono afectado.

— No. Le prometí visitarla, pero me he quedado estudiando para mi última prueba de química — contestó Johana, acomodándose a un costado de la cama, mientras posaba su cabeza sobre su brazo para poder observar un poco como la figura de su hermano se tambaleaba frente a la ventana —. Creo— musitó un poco cautelosa —, que deberías llamarla — culminó mordiéndose los labios a sabiendas de que insinuaba algo que para Peeta, después de todo el caos, y de lo que ella había percibido, sería complicado.

Él, indeciso y consternado por ese nuevo sentimiento de timidez que nunca antes había experimentado.

— No creo que sea conveniente — dijo, se retiró de la ventana para ocupar el mueble de la esquina, que, en los últimos días estaba relegado a servir de perchero para sus abrigos.

Johana dio un resoplido revolviéndose entre los almohadones, una sonrisa traviesa se le escapó al observar en la repisa donde su hermano colocaba sus enormes trofeos, la foto del día que había ganado la competencia de polo, se había lesionado una costilla. Probablemente esa y esta ocasión, eran las únicas en que lo había visto golpeado y lleno de moretones.

— Escuché que algunos de los chicos estaban emocionados por patearte el trasero este año en el campo de polo — Peeta levantó la mirada un tanto fastidiado —, al parecer no supera la derrota del año pasado.

— Bah — descartó Peeta un poco presumido —, así golpeado como estoy puedo darle la pelea.

— Si tú lo dices — repuso Johana detallando minuciosamente la diminuta biblioteca que su hermano había elaborado por sí mismo —. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Peeta dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, abandonándose al descanso en el espaldar de la silla.

Ella lo tomó como un "_sí_"

— ¿Por qué ir hasta allá solo? — Supo de inmediato a que se refería — Es decir, ¿por qué no pediste ayuda a papá o a Marvel? La respuesta era evidente, Johana lo sabía, quería comprobarlo de los labios de él mismo. —Te hubieras ahorrado esos golpes.

Peeta entrecerró los ojos torciendo el gesto con gravedad, empezaba a intuir hacía donde iba esa conversación.

— No tuve tiempo — repuso en un tono suave y neutro. Ya era un esfuerzo tener que morderse la lengua para no confesar las ansias que tenía por saber de Katniss durante los últimos dos días.

Johana asintió incrédula, no se iría hasta sacar una ardiente confesión.

— Algo ha cambiado — insinuó con tono inocente —, algo ya no es lo mismo en ti. O sea; tú, el ser más egoísta que conozco sale corriendo para rescatar a alguien que ni siquiera soportas, bueno, debo tener en cuenta que en los últimos días ya habías estado actuando muy raro, pero esta es la cereza que rebasa mis sospechas.

— Johana — le llamó él, frío y cortante —, algo me dice que quieres saber algo, solo pregúntalo y ya — exigió cortante e indiferente.

— ¿Te gusta? — soltó ella sin reparos.

Lo que le tomó fuera de base, descontrolando la posición reacia que había optado desde el principio.

— ¡Te gusta! — Gritó levantándose de un salto — ¡Te gusta Katniss!

Peeta entreabrió los labios ruborizándose de inmediato, al ver como su hermana corría hasta él sonriendo pícaramente. Algo en su rostro lo había delatado.

— Vamos! — Johana le tomó de la mano con ternura —, quiero oírlo salir de esos labios llenos de moretones. Repite después de mi: "me gusta Katniss Everdeen, por eso fui a que me rompieran todos los huesos, porque ella me trae loco." Peeta retiró su mano rápidamente, fulminándola con la mirada. — Solo dilo — insistió la chica emocionada —. Solo tienes que decir dos palabras muy simples: "Me gusta"

Él soltó un bufido haciendo una mueca desdeñosa.

— Sí — respondió entre dientes.

— ¿Cómo?

Peeta apretó los puños exasperándose al tiempo que sus mejillas se encendían calurosamente.

— Sí.

— ¿Sí qué? — continuó Johana sin ninguna intención de rendirse.

El chasqueó los dientes colocando los ojos en blanco.

— Creo que me gusta — contestó en tono casi inaudible.

— ¿Crees? — inquirió Johana, levantando una ceja aprensiva.

— Bueno, no, es decir, yo...— la forma en que él se trababa para responder la dejó satisfecha — En realidad me gusta. — Respondió cuando por fin pudo articular una palabra completa —. Pero es un caso perdido, es claro que jamás podrá ser, y no me gusta el papel de romántico insistente así qué solo se reduce a esto.

Johana rió satisfecha.

— Y si no eres el romántico insistente ¿Qué serás? ¿El idiota obstinado? ¿O el imbécil que deja recados y nunca muestra su cara?

— Ninguno de los dos — descartó Peeta haciendo ademán de levantarse —. No es tan sencillo como crees, Katniss tiene sus planes, sus intereses. Y, a decir verdad ni ella ni yo estamos para esa clase de cursilerías. Al parecer alguien la decepcionó, tú eres su amiga, debes saberlo. Aparte de que en estos momentos voy a centrarme en otras cosas.

— ¿Qué otras cosas? — Cuestionó Johana, se levantó de un tirón y dirigió hasta la estantería de los trofeos — Ya Levitt está tras las rejas.

— Sí — consintió Peeta —, pero las chicas aun no aparecen.

— Eso no te concierne a ti, para eso está la policía. No sea idiota, ¿Acaso no ves lo que ya ocurre? Por primera vez en años tu mirada tiene ese brillo extraño — ella arrugó el rostro buscando las palabras correctas —. Te interesas por alguien más que por ti mismo, ¿No lo sientes? Quisiera que lo hicieras. Y sí, tal vez ella ahora está pasando por un mal momento, a propósito — meditó para sí misma —, tengo que hablar urgentemente con ella con respecto a eso. En fin, es tu oportunidad, no la dejes ir. No seas un idiota.

Culminó con un deje de desánimo mientras se alejaba.

Él observó por un momento la bandeja sobre la mesa de noche, no sentía hambre, pero su estómago gruñía con ferocidad.

«_Así que es cierto_» se dijo a sí mismo «_Lo de las putas mariposas es cierto_».

Una sonrisa traviesa le curvó el rostro, algo de cierto había en las palabras de Johana, nunca antes se había sentido de esa forma. Pero, no era el momento. Por más que quisiera ella no iba a aceptarlo, y su ego era muy frágil para recibir un rechazo como ese.

No iba admitir que se había enamorado, sí, enamorado como un romántico de esos tópicos fantasiosos. Como un inexperto, como alguien que en verdad tiene corazón.

Lo sentía, afanoso, ilusionado.

Tiempo, exacto, tiempo era lo que necesitaba. Por lo pronto seguiría su curso normal, nada ha cambiado. Sería más difícil disimularlo ahora que ya lo tenía confirmado, pero no imposible. Contaba con la gran ventaja de estar convaleciente y de tener unas largas vacaciones por delante.

Mientras tanto se dedicaría a reconstruir la casa de la playa, a planear en su mente la cita perfecta, cuando regresaran de las vacaciones y él reuniera el valor necesario para encarar todo lo que sentía. En silencio agradeció el hecho de no tener que verle durante la semana que restaba de clases, se la pasaba absorto leyendo o viendo algún programa televisivo, tratando de ahogar los pensamientos que estaban divididos. Una parte quería ir tras ella, quería verla, era el último día de clases, la otra, la más racional le susurraba e imploraba calma.

Todo a su debido tiempo.

Para Katniss todo empezaba a recobrar su curso normal, había hablado con su padre, comunicándole su decisión. Los últimos días habían sido de concentración y esmero en los últimos talleres de clases, una lucha por esquivar los planes de Johana, quien después de enterarse del fallido romance con Finnick, no hacía más que proponerle pijamadas de despecho, lo cual, aparte de ser incómodo era absurdo. Nunca creyó que sobrellevar una decepción amorosa sería tan fácil, al menos no pensaba en él como el amante perdido. Extrañaba a su amigo, y eso era bueno. Y fácil de lidiar. El otro lado de su negativa era la falta de palabras que tendría para con Peeta, no sabía cómo encararlo después de aquella noche. Suficiente tenía con las insinuaciones de su tía y con las ganas que tenía Johana de que el "_noviazgo_" entre ambos fuera más que una mentira echada por él para fastidiarla.

…

(…)

_The green eyes,_

_your the one that I wanted to find,_

_and anyone who, tried to deny you,_

_must be out of their mind._

_Green Eyes – Coldplay_

(…)

Y si por allá llovía, por el lado de Annie no escampaba, tenía la certeza de que evitando a Finnick, escondiéndose cada que lo escuchaba venir, le ayudaría a superar los intentos de romance fallidos. Tanta era su obstinación que no le había dado chance al pobre chico de confesarle lo que en verdad había ocurrido esa noche. Era difícil vivir de esa forma, teniéndolo lejanamente cerca, muriéndose de ganas por responder cada uno de sus llamados, sabía que él necesitaba a una amiga, pero no se sentía lo suficientemente valiente para escucharlo de sus labios, escucharlo hablar sobre ella, sobre la chica de la que había estado enamorado desde siempre.

Cuatro esquinas de un cuadrado que se esquivaban.

Por su parte Finnick no desistía.

Annie era terca, él lo era el doble.

Así que una fresca tarde de abril se dio a la tarea de obligarle a hablar con él. Aunque tuviera que pasar todo un día en la entrada del edificio para que ella no tuviera tiempo de escaparse. Ella fue más astuta, y haciendo uso de sus dotes de sobreviviente, se deslizó por la escalerilla de emergencia. Evitando así la espinosa conversación.

Sabía que su actitud no era la más madura, pero era capaz de hacer de todo para no escuchar como unas cuantas palabras de él terminaban de marchitarle el corazón.

Él no se daría por vencido. Esa misma tarde, después de pensarlo demasiado se deslizó por la misma escalerilla que ella había usado. Fue así como logró encontrar el momento exacto para decirle las cosas que ella no se había permitido escuchar.

Sigiloso levantó los goznes de la ventana, que como nunca emitió un ligero chillido provocado por el óxido en los tornillos, apretó la mandíbula atemorizado. Cuando por fin logró colocarse a salvo, notó que había estado conteniendo la respiración. Ella debía estar leyendo o estudiando en su habitación. Todo estaba tranquilo, el olor del café en la cocina le hizo recordar las noches en que solía quedarse hasta tarde hablando de todo un poco junto a ella. Dio pasos titubeantes preguntándose en silencio si era lo correcto. Se detuvo.

No iba a dudar, ya lo había hecho.

Y había perdido el tiempo con eso.

Caminó decidido hasta la puerta de su habitación, era una locura, el mismo amor era una locura.

La encontró entreabierta, allí estaba ella recostada sobre su cama con la vista fija en un libro, justo como había imaginado. Su cabello resplandecía al contraste con los almohadones verdosos, y el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Algo interesante debía estar ocurriendo en el libro que tenía entre manos, así debieron sentirse Madge y Katniss la noche en que irrumpieron clandestinamente en su cuarto, llenas de adrenalina y suspenso. Sin querer, en un torpe movimiento empujó la puerta, haciendo que ella se sobresaltara de inmediato. Pensó en retroceder y ocultarse en algún lado, fue inútil, sus ojos verdes se encontraron de inmediato, provocando que ella soltara un alarido de terror.

Por un segundo no lo reconoció, hasta que él, sabiéndose descubierto entró de lleno a la habitación con aquella expresión infantil que tanto había adorado.

— ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! — chilló colocándose de pie aterrorizada.

Finnick guardó silencio.

— ¡¿Por dónde has entrado?! Estoy segura de haber cerrado con llave.

— No eres la única que sabe utilizar una escalera de emergencia — él sonrió un poco sarcástico.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! — refunfuñó caminando hasta la mesa de noche, completamente ruborizada.

— Bueno, no has querido hablar conmigo. Me urge hacerlo.

— Estás violando mi privacidad, llamaré a la policía.

— Solo escúchame, por favor, ¿Qué te hice, ah? ¿Qué hice? Para que me alejes de ti.

— No lo entiendes, ¿Verdad? No podemos seguir siendo más amigos.

— ¿Ese es el problema? — inquirió Finnick acercándose a expensas de que ella le golpeara.

Ella asintió dejando escapar una mueca de dolor.

— Annie — susurró Finnick aferrándose a una última esperanza de ser escuchado —, por favor, déjame hablarte.

— ¿De qué, Finnick? ¿De lo maravilloso que ha sido reencontrarte con tu vieja novia?

— No — se negó parpadeando tímidamente —. De lo que descubrí esa noche.

Ella cedió, frunciendo el ceño un tanto interesada.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Ven — le pidió con dulzura, apretando los labios para que ella no se negara cuando él le tomaba de la mano.

Annie se dejó llevar por la curiosidad y por los latidos desaforados de su corazón.

Él sonrió pícaramente abriendo las persianas de la ventana que dejaba ver la zona verde que se encontraba en la parte trasera del edificio.

Un cartel.

Un cartel iluminado con pequeñas luces de colores, yacía sobre la copa de los árboles a la vista de toda la manzana.

"**¡DÉJAME ENCONTRARTE, TINKER BELL!" **

Annie soltó su mano caminando hasta la ventana, sorprendida. Tanto, que por un momento creyó ser presa de un sueño, uno muy vivido. De esos en los que sabes que vas a despertar, y esa sensación de zozobra la asustaba. Porque en verdad deseaba que no fuera un sueño.

— Medidas extremas — musitó Finnick acercándose lentamente —, Ya que no querías escucharme, ni me dejabas ubicarte. Tenemos que hablar, tengo que decirte tantas cosas. Esa noche…

Calló al sentir el llanto silencioso de la chica frente la ventana. La vio darse vuelta envuelta en un mar incontenible de lágrimas, la mirada confusa y labios temblorosos.

— Es un sueño, ¿Cierto? Tiene que serlo, de un momento a otro aparecerá Cristian Bale y me propondrá matrimonio, voy a despertar. Y solo será un tonto sueño.

Finnick se mordió el labio conteniendo una sonrisa socarrona. Le tomó de la mano mientras ella seguía derramando lágrimas, era una reacción tonta, lo sabía. Él se sentía real, todo eso en verdad estaba ocurriendo.

— Te has ocultado de mí — musitó él, estrechándola contra su pecho —, no me has dado oportunidad de confesarte lo que descubrí esa noche. Sí, encontré a Katniss —dijo tomando su delicado rostro entre sus manos —. Y te juro, que lo supe de inmediato. Lo supe, supe que nada de lo ocurrido esa tarde fue un error, que cuando te besé, cuando te abracé lo hice porque en verdad quería hacerlo.

Annie sollozó fuerte, alejándose con delicadeza negándose a creer las palabras que salían de la boca de su "_Cowboy_"

— Encontré a la chica que había querido en mis años de escuela, para darme cuenta de que todo el tiempo había tenido a la mujer de mis sueños en frente mío.

— Finnick — chilló Annie secándose las lágrimas —. Esto es demasiado bueno — meditó para sí misma —, es increíble.

— No lo es — insistió tomando su mano y llevándosela al rostro —, tócame, soy real, no estás soñando. Estoy aquí, estoy aquí queriendo hablar con mi mejor amiga, porque me enamoré de ella.

Annie calló asimilando la realidad entre sus manos. En ése momento él estaba allí, tenía su rostro entre sus manos, podía tocarlo. Todo estaba ocurriendo tan rápido que apenas lograba procesarlo con claridad.

— Escúchame — susurró acortando las distancias, podía sentir su temperatura calidad, su aliento rozando su nariz, el brillo indescifrable de su mirada —. Es como algo que se activa, ¿Me entiendes? Fue cómo si en ese momento en que la vi a ella, toda la magia en la que había estado flotando desapareció. Y solo lograba pensar en ti, en esto — su mano se posó la espalda Annie, ella asentía cautelosa luego sonrió un tanto lúgubre acariciando su cuello —… en cómo me besaste esa tarde, en lo bien que se siente cuando tomas mi mano y lo bella que te veías la mañana en que… ¿Puedes decir algo? Me siento como un completo tonto…

— Estaba pensando en cómo callarte — contestó —. Porque deberías estar besándome en estos momentos.

Finnick sonrió grandemente tomándola entre sus brazos con fuerza, embelesado por el dulce sonido de su risa encantadora, cuyas entonaciones le daban paz, las manos de Annie se aferraban fuertes a su cuello, haciendo que por un momento le faltara el aire.

Por lo que cesó de abrazarle, en busca de un respiro. Ella se mofó:

— Te estaba asfixiando, son las desventajas de salir con alguien mayor que tú.

Finnick soltó una suave risa, pasándose los dedos por los rizos rubios. Ella supo que estaba nervioso, cinco meses de charlas nocturnas habían servido para detectar esos tiques nerviosos que le salían involuntariamente cuando estaba alterado.

— ¿Es broma, cierto? — inquirió, tomó su mano deslizándose con picardía hasta su cintura, haciendo que Annie riera tímidamente.

— No — se tensó, abandonándose en las miradas tiernas y sonrisa torcida de Finnick —. Claro que no.

Contuvo el aliento por un momento, segundos después sentía como los labios traviesos de Finnick recorrían peligrosamente la curva de su cuello, una risa ahogada se le quedó en la base de la garganta.

— Esa — suspiró Finnick, contra la piel de su nuca —, no ha sido la respuesta indicada.

Ella se carcajeó haciendo un leve esfuerzo para apartarlo.

No pudo.

Él era grande, fuerte y a decir verdad su contextura: nada tenía que ver con su edad.

— Lo siento — gimió, haciendo un ademán de terror. Soltó una risotada cuando sintió como él la levantaba por los aires. Rozó la línea firme y sonrosada de sus labios, él la observaba silencioso, con un indicio de sonrisa irónica.

— Esto es… — calló, mordiéndose los labios en busca de las palabras correctas para describir lo que sentía en ese preciso instante, lo que la llegada de él significaba para sí. Por primera vez:

Hacía parte de la historia.

— ¿Suerte? — se preguntó llena de incredulidad.

— Suerte — asintió Finnick dejándola sobre el suelo nuevamente.

— No lo creo — renegó dejando descansar su cabeza sobre el cuello de él, qué al parecer empezó a fastidiarse de estar en pie. La arrastró con delicadeza hasta el marco de la ventana, para poder sentarse a observar las luces del letrero que había tardado una noche entera en hacer —. No soy una chica con suerte, la suerte me esquiva, se cambia de acera cuando me ve venir, para no golpearme.

Sintió como los labios de él se posaban sobre sus cabellos. Haciéndole sonreír.

— Yo creo — musitó Finnick —, que tú no necesitas de eso.

Tenía razón.

Fue su personalidad extravagante, su forma deliberada de ver el mundo lo que hizo que Finnick se quedara y amara todos esos pequeños detalles.

…

— Te prometo — aseguró jugando con las figuras de colección que Peeta tenía sobre su repisa de trofeos —, te garantizo que nos divertiremos.

— No — repitió nuevamente, dejando de lado el PSP que había sido relegado al olvido, remplazado por las juergas nocturnas y rugidos de motores —. En otra ocasión, preferiría que visitáramos las playas a solas. La idea de una fiesta, como esas de antaño. No parece ser buena, solo, mira mi estado.

— Ya esos golpes sanaron — insistió Marvel apoltronándose con toda confianza en la cama de Peeta.

El chico dio un resoplido abandonando su partida para fulminar con la mirada a su insistente compañero.

— ¿Quiénes irían? — quiso saber estirándose sobre el lecho, posando su vista sobre el techo recubierto de alfombra francesa, un adorno que había sido impuesto por su abuelo y que le daba al hogar un aire de vejez inigualable, a veces sentía que cada detalle de la casa tenía una historia que contar.

— Los chicos, Lavinia, chicas, mi hermano Franco que está de vacaciones. Intenté comunicarme con Katniss, pero no llegan los mensajes que le envió — Marvel chequeaba su móvil con el ceño fruncido —. Supongo que se la ha averiado.

No era así. Peeta lo sabía, él mismo había dejado miles de mensajes, llamadas y recados que no había sido respondido. Incluso Johana era ignorante del paradero de Katniss, estaba inmersa en clases de cerámica con su madre que, probablemente, no extrañaba a Katniss. Bueno, no de la forma que lo hacía él.

— Les prometí a los chicos que celebraríamos el fin de clases — continuó Marvel —, algunos de ellos no han hecho más que preguntar por ti. Creí conveniente que los vieras. Ya sabes, no desaparecer mucho del ambiente.

— No me interesa — resopló Peeta colocando las manos detrás de la cabeza para levantarla tenuemente —, estaré ocupado.

— ¿Con los asuntos del juzgado? — Quiso saber el chico — Porque según lo que mi madre leyó en el periódico, eso ya está resuelto. El tipo tras las rejas, tu padre moviéndolo todo para que no se vuelva a acercar a ti o a tu hermana.

— No me refiero a eso — gruñó Peeta por lo bajo.

— ¿Entonces…?

— Olvídalo.

Una vez más intentó sumergirse en las aguas tranquilas de sus meditaciones, respirando la ausencia de Katniss, rebuscando el dolor que se posaba allí en sus costillas, latente y despiadado.

— Ya sé qué es lo que te ocurre — sentenció Marvel, un gesto de sorpresa iluminó sus facciones. Peeta dejó escapar un bufido socarrón. — Extrañas a Katniss — aventuró el muchacho con plena seguridad de que estaba en lo correcto. Lo que hizo que a Peeta le saliera una sonrisa nerviosa. Torciendo el gesto con desdén y una fingida indiferencia hacía lo que había dicho. — No puedes negarlo — continuó Marvel —, los últimos hechos hablan por sí solos. Así que ni lo intentes.

— Es extraño — dijo Peeta casi en susurros —. Porque la estoy extrañando, incluso en los lugares en los que nunca estuvo.

Marvel esbozó una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción.

— ¿Sabes qué es lo mejor de todo? — Peeta levantó el rostro repentinamente interesado —Qué al final de todo, ha sido ella quien te robó a ti.

El muchacho le observó por unos segundos, cuánta razón había en esas palabras. Las últimas semanas no había hecho más que navegar en los recuerdos de aquella única tarde en la playa, en ése sentimiento de sobreprotección que le asaltó cuando a retuvo en el cuarto de limpieza escolar. Y en la desilusión de que en verdad no era correspondido, lo que era irónico, la primera vez que sentía algo de verdad: No le correspondían.

— No es nada que no pueda superarse.

— Eso — señaló Marvel con un atisbo de sarcasmo en la mirada — repítetelo hasta que te hayas convencido completamente. Después me lo repites a mí, a ver si así puedo creerte.

Había pasado una semana y media desde que la escuela había terminado, y era claro que no tener noticias, ni siquiera un nombramiento por descuido de su madre en una de sus conversaciones matutinas, le hacía creer que efectivamente una pena de amor era difícil de superar.

— Creo que si iré a la playa — aceptó —. Pero no de fiesta contigo, iré a Rockaway, con mi padre.

— ¿Qué?

— Nos vemos más tarde — anunció levantándose de un salto. Buscó en uno de sus abrigos el móvil y las llaves de su Minicooper, su padre había insinuado una salida padre e hijo días atrás, pero que, por temor a revivir las recientes experiencias, había rechazado.

¿Quién más apropiado para decirle qué debía hacer con respecto a Katniss?

Él y su padre necesitaban despedirse de varios fantasmas, necesitaban empezar de nuevo.

Después de varios intentos al teléfono decidió ir directamente a su oficina, sabía que Robert no rechazaría una oportunidad como esa, inexplicablemente había estado comentando que no cometería el mismo error dos veces, por lo que Peeta había hecho sus propias conjeturas, escarbando en sus recuerdos para llegar a la conclusión de que el error, del cual su padre hablaba con respecto a Haymitch, había creado distancia entre ellos. Allí, la razón de su remordimiento de esas apresuradas ganas de pasar más tiempo junto a él.

Su padre sentía culpa.

Aunque había prometido no rebuscar más en los recuerdos, sentía ese anhelo de descubrir todas las razones que llevaron a Haymitch a correr aquella noche. Creía que la cordura se le escapaba a cada segundo que pensaba sobre ello, porque un momento se repetía a sí mismo que debía enterrar el pasado, al otro seguía pensando sobre esas verdades totalmente desconocidas. Y esa era la única forma de hacer que el recuerdo de Katniss doliera menos. Opacándolo.

Y ni siquiera eso lo liberaba del todo, llegaba la noche y con ella las ganas de apagar todo, hasta los pensamientos.

Sabía que debía ir, sabía que debía buscarla. También sabía que nada de eso sería justo. Que no podía confundirla más de lo que ya estaba, y que no debía forzar algo que ni siquiera tenía chance de funcionar.

Su padre había accedido a verlo en la salida, siempre había tenido razón con respecto a ello.

Jamás lograría negarse nada que él le pidiera.

Era un padre consentidor.

Mientras esperaba intentó llamar a Kat, un fallido intento.

La voz del buzón le cortaba las esperanzas de un zarpazo. «_Y no apareces_» musitó contra el celular ya apagado. Aguardó con paciencia la llegada de su padre, mientras decidió dar un paseo por el centro histórico del lugar, casi dos semanas de encierro habían bastado para que dentro de sí renaciera un deseo de respirar un poco de aire libre, aunque fuera contaminado, así lo deseaba. La isla respiraba exhalaba emociones, lo veía en cada uno de los rostros de los caminantes que se tropezaba, el salitre que venía con la brisa, las palomas agolpadas en las barandas de los puentes, los chicos pidiendo monedas para observar desde lejos la estatua de libertad. No pudo evitar recordar cuando niño él hacía lo mismo.

Ese monumento parecía estar al otro lado del mundo, ser un mundo completamente distinto. Las distancias empiezan a ser pequeñas cuando creces. Las alegrías inocentes también se hacen pequeñas, se reducen.

Cuando por fin recibió la confirmación del lugar donde se verían, se dio cuenta que había estado vagando sin rumbo entre toda esa gente que compartían ese lapso de tiempo con él, allí, inmersos en sus propios problemas, mirándose los unos a los otros, algunos reían, otros lloraban, un pequeño lapso de tiempo compartido con el mundo, diferentes emociones. Y algún día, alguno de ellos volvería a estar con él en otro escenario, sin intención ni planes, solo coincidencias.

Entonces lo supo: Si tenía que cruzarse con alguien de allí en otro momento, lo haría.

Pero si quería volver a cruzar su vida con la de Katniss, no podía esperar. Porque el tiempo cambia todo.

Justo allí en aquel banco que había sido todo un lugar icónico tras la escena cumbre de Manhattan, la película de Allen, su padre decía que ése había sido un sitio para meditar, pero que desde el éxito de la película se convirtió en centro turístico, todos se maravillaban de la magnitud y esplendor del puente que daba la bienvenida a la isla.

Todo volvía a ser tan mágico y encantador, por un momento se sintió de cinco, y la sensación era maravillosa. Muchas cosas eran claras cuando te detenías un momento, la razón era porque las notabas. Y nunca se había detenido a pensar que la vida era más que anclarse a los recuerdos, las personas iban y venían, dejaban huellas Si contabas con suerte, se quedaban. Sus padres y hermanas estaban allí, pero su hermano estuvo.

Ahora sabía que Haymitch sería eterno. En sus recuerdos.

— "_Yo estoy chapado a la antigua, no creo en las relaciones extramatrimoniales. La gente debería aparearse para siempre como las palomas... o como los católicos"_ — la voz de su padre era serena y confiada, como siempre.

Se dio vuelta sonriendo, debió haber intuido que el estar allí provocaría en su padre deseos de citar los diálogos de su película más idolatrada.

— Isaac Davis — contestó haciéndole sitio en la banca. Era el diálogo de "Manhattan", la película de Woody Allen.

— Es una hermosa película — continuó Robert soltando los botones de su manga.

— Y una de las escenas que más te impactó fue filmada aquí — se adelantó Peeta, el discurso se lo sabía de memoria —, Lo has dicho siempre.

— ¿Siempre? Me ofendes hijo, ni que no tuviera otro tema de conversación — Robert esbozó una sonrisa torcida y socarrona.

— Si no es eso, hablaría sobre la colección de Camaro's más fantástica del país, y que pasó de generación en generación hasta tus manos.

Objeción que hizo sonreír tenuemente al señor Mellark.

— Me rindo — alegó levantando las manos en un gesto de burlona sumisión.

Peeta guardó silencio por unos segundos, mirando con detenimiento la cantidad de vehículos que podía divisar desde allí, los mismos que salían de la ciudad, los mismos que entraban, sin evitar pensar que Katniss entró por ese mismo puente, el mismo que la trajo desde su pueblo para que se cruzase en su vida, era el mismo que la había sacado de ella.

— Admito que me sorprendió tu llamada — confesó Robert estirando las piernas sobre el pasto húmedo.

— Tenía que salir de casa.

— Han desaparecido los moretones.

— La mayoría, más que todo los visibles — Robert pudo observar el perfil firme de su hijo, le costaba creer que el chico dulce que soñaba con correr en la fórmula uno había crecido, y que algunas grietas en sus ojos y sonrisas demarcaban mucha amargura para un chico de su edad.

— De cualquier modo es reconfortante saber que quieres salir de nuevo, Portia ya estaba preocupándose.

Peeta soltó una risa desganada.

— Creo que se pasa — musitó sin ánimo de discutir.

— Bien, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

El chico tomó un profundo respiro jugueteando con las llaves de su auto, buscando la forma menos vergonzosa de pedir un consejo sobre problemas del corazón.

— Es sobre una chica — dijo al fin, con la vista fija en las esquinas diminutas de su llave.

Lo que tomó por sorpresa a Robert. Tenía la plena seguridad de que esta sería una charla sobre los hechos de aquella noche, supuso que Peeta cumplió lo prometido, y había empezado a olvidar toda la locura de ese día.

— Wow — suspiró un poco fuera de lugar —. ¿Qué puedo decir? No deberías de pedirme consejo. En lo que respecta a las relaciones con mujeres yo soy el ganador del Premio August Strindberg

— Papá — se quejó Peeta con una pícara sonrisa en sus labios —. Deja de citar las frases de esa película, por favor.

— Está bien — aceptó sonrojado, no sabía que más decir.

Nunca habían hecho intentos de tener una plática como esa.

— ¿Qué sucede? Pensé que las cosas entre tú y Katniss iban de maravilla.

— La verdad es que… — Peeta dudó en confesar que tal noviazgo jamás existió. Pero eso enredaría todo, más de lo que ya estaba —, me di cuenta de lo que sentía por ella realmente tarde — soltó, sintiendo como sus mejillas se encendían ardientemente —. Y se ha ido de vacaciones, Dios sabe dónde.

— ¿Por qué no la llamas?

— No me contesta.

— ¿Algo ocurrió entre ustedes? — inquirió Robert frunciendo el ceño — Porque esa noche en el hospital parecían estar muy bien. Digo, ella parecía estar muy preocupada por ti.

— Es algo que no puedo hacer que comprendas con facilidad — renegó Peeta dándose por vencido.

— Quisiera ayudarte, pero me hablas a medias, y así es muy difícil dar un consejo.

Peeta cerró los ojos torciendo el gesto con desdén.

— Mejor olvídalo — espetó soltando un suave suspiro, Robert guardó silencio asintiendo levemente.

Un nuevo silencio plagado de sentimientos encontrados y de fuertes necesidades de no dejar ir el momento.

— Estaba pensando… — Peeta levantó el rostro nuevamente entusiasmado. — En que deberíamos reconstruir la casa de Rockaway, está completamente destrozada. Y alguien puede robarse lo que aún queda de ella.

— Eso es completamente imposible — espetó Robert pagado de sí mismo, parecía disfrutar del algún chiste interno.

— ¿Qué? ¿Reconstruirla? — quiso saber Peeta, desconcertado por la expresión de su padre.

— No. que alguien se robe algo de allí.

— ¿Por qué? Está sola, nadie cuida de ella.

— Por qué hace años que compré esa playa.

Peeta soltó una enorme carcajada, lo que llamó la atención de Robert.

— ¿Qué? Es un lugar hermoso.

— Y dices que mamá comprar cosas por vicio.

— Es un lugar hermoso y punto.

Ambos guardaron silencio con expresión burlona.

— Por eso es que siempre está solitaria — meditó Peeta —. Katniss y yo estuvimos allí hace meses.

— ¿Solos?

— Sí. Pasamos la noche juntos — era intención del muchacho, por lo que rió nuevamente cuando su padre le miró con los ojos desorbitados. — Nada de lo que estás pensando, pero fuimos allí. Por eso es que quiero renovarla.

— ¿Para llevarla nuevamente?

— Para volver allí, solo.

— Claro que te ayudaré hijo — accedió Robert posando su brazo sobre el hombro de Peeta, como en los viejos tiempos —. Y aunque no me lo estás preguntando; yo creo que deberías dejar de llamar a Katniss — le miró nuevamente impregnado de un cariño fraternal y sincero, Peeta frunció el ceño. — Y buscarla donde quiera que esté. Si fuiste capaz de arriesgar tu vida por ella, ¿Por qué no buscarla?

— No es tan fácil.

— No lo es, pero no se hará sencillo si solo te quedas allí esperando. El otoño no dura todo el año.

Peeta asintió estupefacto.

— Creo — rió para sí mismo —, creo que necesito una moneda. — comentó colocándose de pie.

Robert frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ya no te sirven las tarjetas de crédito?

— Vamos papá, necesito una moneda. Como cuando era un niño.

Robert buscó entre sus bolsillos algo de cambio.

— Toma.

El chico la recibió haciéndole señas de que debían salir de allí, él le siguió en silencio. Juntos entre toda la multitud que vivían sus propias historias. Le vio detenerse frente los binoculares que eran usados por los turistas para observar la estatua de la libertad. Algo en sus facciones era tan nuevo y a la vez tan infantil.

— Estaba buscando esto — musitó Peeta inclinado hacia los binoculares. Robert se acercó a observar junto a él.

— ¿Qué? — quiso saber.

— El camino a casa.

— Pero si ése te saca de Manhattan.

— Lo sé — admitió —. Es el mismo que me lleva hasta Katniss

…

— Extrañaba la pizza — musitó dejando que unas migas se escaparan ante sus sonrisa, sin duda Clara censuraría el acto de hablar mientras cenaba. De solo pensarlo una sonrisa pícara se le escapó, al igual que su padre, haciendo que por primera vez su rostro se iluminara de una forma casi celestial. — Tía Clara es vegetariana. Ya casi me acostumbraba a la comida especiada, es muy fan de todo eso — culminó con un gesto de repulsa en los labios.

— Sobreviviste — concedió Tom dejando los restos de su porción sobre el plato. Kat se acomodó en su silla relajando los brazos a cada lado. Todo había cambiado notoriamente, ¡el jardín! Era la prueba fehaciente de ello. A leguas se notaban los intentos de su padre por resucitarlo. Sabía que cualquiera que mirase la escena desde otro punto notaría la gran diferencia que las personas que tomaban esa cena habían tenido durante los últimos meses.

Tom lo supo desde el momento en que la recibió en el pórtico. Había algo en sus ademanes que le hizo sentir como si estuviera viendo a su fallecida esposa. Era la viva imagen de su madre, sin tanto maquillaje y con aquella vestimenta menos radical.

Echaría de menos el efecto que tenía sus acostumbrados labios rojos, pero admitía que esta versión le agradaba más. Aunque en la nueva Katniss percibía cierto halito de tristeza en sus largos silencios frente al televisor. Ella lo disimulaba cuando por accidente sentía la mirada fija de su padre, en esperas de alguna muestra de dolor o pena. Los pensamientos que debían viajar dentro de sí, debían causarle algún remordimiento. Poseía un alma sensible, por más ruda que se mostrase, por más dura e indiferente que fingiera ser, poseía la debilidad de reflejar la tristeza innata en su mirada, como lo hacía todos los humanos, mostrar todo lo del interior por medio de sus lámparas.

— ¿Extrañas a alguien de allá? — preguntó Tom tímidamente, con gran disimulo, fijando su vista en los restos de comida. Kat se mordió el labio, inevitablemente un pulcro rubor le cubría las mejillas. Por supuesto que extrañaba a alguien de allá. Johana, Gale, Jane incluso él…

— A un par de amigos — musitó apartando la vista pudorosa e incómoda —. Solo amigos.

Tom asintió. Esa no era una respuesta convincente.

— Ha cambiado mucho la casa — comentó ella con un nuevo ánimo, de inmediato pudo percibir la intención de esquivar las preguntas sobre su vida en Manhattan.

— Sí, me tocó hacer mucho para que la encontraras mucho mejor.

— Gracias, papá. ¿Esa camisa es nueva?

— ¿Te interesa esa respuesta? — inquirió dispuesto a sacarle esos secretos que desde que había llegado era incapaz de disimular cuánto le lastimaban.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó Katniss un tanto confundida.

— A que algo te ocurre, ¿Crees qué no lo he notado? Ayer estabas llorando antes de quedarte dormida. ¿Qué ocurrió? — esa última pregunta iba impregnado de un aire autoritario que le recordó al antiguo Tom, ése que tenía las espectaculares transformaciones al mejor estilo de Hulk.

— Lo de mis compañeras — replicó —. Lo que salió en los periódicos.

— Eso no es todo — le contradijo con completa seguridad —. Clara me ha contado que estás fuera del lío.

Katniss tomó un suave respiro levantando la vista hasta el decorado de la alacena. Cerrando los ojos para poder asimilar con calma lo que diría. Contarle a tu padre sobre una pena de amor no era lo más lindo, ni mucho menos cómodo.

— Finnick y yo no somos más amigos — soltó como única escapatoria de no contar la verdad absoluta.

— ¿Qué? — Tom torció el gesto, conteniendo una sonrisa de burla.

— Me rompió el corazón — se decidió de una vez por toda —. Ha sido la única vez en la que alguien me ha herido de esa forma, y no pude romperle el tabique.

— Espera… — meditó el señor Everdeen desconcertado — ¿Eran novios?

— Casi.

— Entonces…

— Me cambió, ¿Bien? ¿Quieres los detalles sangrientos?

Tom sonrió satisfecho.

— No — contestó sin dejar de reír —. Creo que prefiero hablar mil veces de cuando rompes un tabique a hablar de tu corazón roto.

— Ya no está roto — espetó Kat, sorprendiéndose a sí misma. Era la primera vez que lo notaba desde que había salido de Manhattan —. Digamos que… extraño a mi mejor amigo. Y extraño a…

— ¿Finnick?

— Sí — mintió —. Al imbécil ése.

Tom posó su mirada en el rostro arrebolado de su hija, era obvio que algo no le había contado. Y a juzgar por su expresión, no quería saberlo…

— Solo — río para sí mismo —… no dejes que un hombre te haga menos, ¿De acuerdo? — Kat frunció el ceño.

— Sea quien sea el que te haga sonrojar de la forma en que estás ahora, se las verá conmigo si sales siquiera arañada.

— ¿De qué hablas, papá? Si yo no estoy sonrojada.

— Busca un espejo, Katniss. Estás más roja que un tomate.

— ¡Papá! — se quejó ofuscada levantándose a trompicones.

Él soltó una enorme carcajada.

— Recuerda: una mujer necesita a un hombre, como un pez necesita una bicicleta.

Recito la letra de una canción de U2: A woman need a men like a fish need a bicycle

Ella se detuvo frente al fregadero buscando agua para lavarse el rostro.

— ¿Desde cuándo escuchas U2?

— Tu viejo no es tan anticuado — él se levantó llevando consigo los trastes y restos de comida para tirarlos a la basura. — No soy solo Billy Joel. ¿Quién es? — preguntó, acomodándose a su lado para lavar su plato.

— ¿Quién es de qué? — Kat tomó un vaso para llenarlo de grifo y beberlo. Como excusa para evitar respuestas inapropiadas, de esas que se le salían sin querer.

— ¿Quién es?

— Nadie — vocalizó cada letra para que se grabara que no había nadie que la hiciera sonrojar.

— ¿Por qué te has puesto roja como un tomate?

— Porque esto es realmente incómodo, es como si me dieras una charla sobre el periodo… o sobre relaciones…

— ¡Bien! — Se rindió Tom dejando caer su trasto en el fondo del fregadero — Aun no cometas locuras, por favor. Sigue siendo mi chica rebelde, la que se atrevió a destrozar un auto porque alguien intentó dañar su nombre.

— Tranquilo papá, que yo me sé cuidar sola.

— Lo sé — susurró Tom y una grieta en su voz hizo anuncio de las lágrimas atoradas en su interior —. Pero a veces temo que alguien pueda cortar tus alas, y que yo no esté allí para protegerte. Bueno, luego recuerdo que tú no caminas. ¡Corres!

— Nadie va a herirme — le aseguró.

— Estoy feliz por ese viaje — comentó cambiando de tema radicalmente.

Ella quiso abrazarlo, pero esas demostraciones de cariño no eran muy usuales entre ambos. Solo se limitó a acariciar su hombro, él volvió a sonreír. Como en sus días de infancia.

— Te quiero, papá — una lágrima se deslizó silenciosa por su mejilla. Tom se dio vuelta arrullándola entre sus brazos, para él, era Katniss la pequeña, esa que salía a recibirlo y que saltaba de la emoción cuando hacían karaoke en la sala con sus antiguos CD.

— Siempre regresa a casa, ¿lo prometes? — musitó contra sus cabellos. Sintió como los músculos de Kat se contraían para esbozar una sonrisa.

— Siempre.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Bueno… hubo de todo, ¿no? Punto aparte para la declaración de Finnick. Digo, me pareció muuuuy adecuada, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por Annie después de que ella le ayudara a colgar un cartel para encontrar a Katniss. Y nuestros chicos siguen sufriendo por su lado... pero a pesar de todo, a mi me gusto mucho este capítulo, ¿me dicen que les pareció?**

**Gracias por leer, seguir y comentar la historia. Gracias por los reviews!**

**Adelanto:**

— Shsh — le acalló Glimmer un poco más relajada —. Estabas ocupado, lo sé. Y tengo que confesarte algo…

— Lo siento — repitió Peeta adolorido, quebrándose ante los amargos recuerdos de su hermano, de esa noche, de Levitt. Todo, como una tormenta que lo envolvía, un tornado que le mostraba todo los errores que había cometido, acumulando uno tras otro.

— La que lo siente soy yo — interrumpió Glimmer tomando una valentía repentina —. Labré mi propio destino — lloró —. Y esa noche salvaste a quien tenías que salvar, soy víctima de mis decisiones.

Peeta le miró consternado.

— Fui yo quien drogó a Katniss — confesó Glimmer deshaciéndose en llanto y pena —. Perdóname, perdóname.

**Besos**

**Nos leemos.**


	28. Chapter 28E

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "Encuentrame" y es de Ivana Romero. Yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Capítulo laaaaaaaaaaargo Que disfruten el capítulo.**

**Nos leemos abajo**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 28**

_At her feet was her footloose man _

_You can't always get what you want _

_You can't always get what you want _

_You can't always get what you want _

_But if you try sometimes you might find_

A sus pies estaba su hombre andariego /

Pero no siempre puedes conseguir lo que quieres/

no siempre puedes conseguir lo que quieres /

no siempre puedes conseguir lo que quieres /

pero si lo intentas algunas veces /

podrías encontrarlo /

consiguiendo lo que deseas

— _You can't _— musitó Robert dejando un balde de pintura en el pórtico de la recién remodelada y completamente reconstruida casa de la playa.

— La rockeas, papá — comentó Peeta bajándose de las escalas metálicas que había usado para poder pintar los bordes y detalles de las paredes que limitaban al cielo raso recién puesto y húmedo aun.

El olor era acogedor, un poco ordinario. Pero aun así… cemento, caliza y pintura.

El señor Mellark secó sus manos con la panola que había dejado cerca para disipar el sudor entre sus dedos.

— No soy tan viejo — musita viendo como el joven bajaba de las escaleras con cuidado de no derramar el diminuto recipiente de trabajo —. Lo raro es que tú la conozcas, no eres de la época de los Rolling.

— ¿Sorprendido? — inquirió Peeta, arrebatándole el pedazo de tela.

Robert torció el gesto esbozando una suave sonrisa condescendiente.

— Jamás pensé que trabajar en conjunto sería tan fácil — caminó hasta el interior de la casa, detallando en los goznes recién puestos. Y los marcos donde la pintura aceitosa yacía húmeda y tentadora de dejar una huella sobre ella.

Peeta le siguió admirando en silencio todo el trabajo que con poca ayuda había logrado. Aunque debía dar mérito al departamento de remodelación inmediata que su padre contrató en cuanto coordinaron el día específico para hacer esto; curiosamente habían pasado los últimos tres días envueltos en el asfixiante olor a cal y estuco, conocieron más el uno del otro. Todo el tiempo que se habían robado, lo recuperaban entre canciones viejas, entre canciones nuevas. Y el golpetear de las olas al atardecer.

— _You are that I want _— susurró Robert abandonándose sobre la fría baldosa.

— ¿Grease? — preguntó Peeta destapando una de las botellas de agua que yacían dentro de la nevera portátil.

— También sé de musicales — contestó su padre con un deje de superioridad en su voz — Hairspray, West Side…

— ¿Wicked? — Inquirió el chico dejando escapar una risita burlona — Muero por oírte cantar _defying gravity. _

— Cuando llevas casi veintidós años de casado con una mujer que ama la comedia musical, créeme, es obvio que te aprenderás las letras.

Peeta hace un mohín algo burlón mientras tomaba de su agua.

— Así que esté será tu nido de amor, ¿eh? — comentó Robert rectificando que los vidrios estuvieran firmes.

Peeta se ruborizó dejando salir varios chorros de agua por su nariz y boca.

— ¡Papá! — Se quejó, ofuscado y lleno de vergüenza caminó hasta las escaleras de madera que conducían a la segunda planta — Esto es inapropiado.

— Oh — el señor Mellark frunció el ceño con expresión socarrona — Tú, no…

— Ella — el chico dejó escapar una sonrisa traviesa, casi infantil — jamás dejaría que le colocara un dedo encima, no de esa forma.

A lo que Robert asintió torciendo el gesto, dejando su labor con los vidríales.

— Me parece muy bien — meditó para sí mismo, levantando el móvil que al parecer estaba en silencio. Peeta lo vio fruncir el ceño un tanto consternado, él era el jefe, podía tomarse unas vacaciones cuando quisiera.

— Qué raro — comentó —. Creo que debe ser para lo del desfile, quieren que vaya toda la familia.

— ¿Desfile? — inquirió Peeta divertido, cada uno de esos eventos contenía una anécdota familiar. En la última ocasión Johana dañó uno de los vestidos que cerraban la gala y les tocó casi que comprar toda la colección, sonrió ante ese grato recuerdo —. Recuerda tener a Johana vigilada — comentó un tanto socarrón. Robert soltó una risita antes de atender.

— ¿Bueno? — contestó mirando hacía el imponente cielo tintado de naranja y violeta, ante el hermoso espectáculo del crepúsculo.

Peeta siguió buscando canciones viejas en la lista de reproducción de iPod que su padre había instalado junto al nuevo estéreo, vaya que se tomaba en serio lo de las remodelaciones. Rió un poco nostálgico, todo estaba como antes, pero nada era como la vez que Katniss había dejado la huella de sus pies descalzos y sus silencios melancólicos.

— ¿Están seguros? — sensibilizó su escucha a la conversación que su padre tenía, estaba de espalda. No alcanzaba a oír con claridad — Pero esa es una tragedia de mayor magnitud, no quiero ni pensar en qué… ¿Han interrogado a ese bastardo? El muy hijo de puta atentó contra la vida de mi hijo — Peeta se levantó repentinamente interesado, algo iba mal, muy mal. Su padre pocas veces perdía su calma apacible, y verlo ruborizado por la rabia y casi gritando al teléfono le dio a entender que su semana de restauración había finalizado. — Está bien, estaremos allá lo más pronto posible. ¿Cuándo es el funeral?

«_Mierda_»

Pensó Peeta colocándose de pie tembloroso.

— Salimos para allá. — Robert colgó, se dio vuelta casi desmadejándose ante la imagen de su hijo consternado casi en shock.

— ¿Qué pa-a-s-a, papá? — preguntó Peeta, lo que hizo que Robert soltara unas lágrimas silenciosas.

— Aparecieron tus compañeras — anunció con voz rota y dolida.

Peeta entreabrió los labios dejando escapar una gemido de horror.

— Y una de ellas… — Robert se detuvo al ver como la palidez se apoderaba del rostro del chico.

— ¿Quién? — preguntó éste después de un silencio perturbador.

— Delly.

…

Todos alrededor del féretro con expresión sombría esperaban el turno para quedar frente al señor y la señora Cartwright, y, anunciar su más sentido pésame. Los Mellark al fondo del salón esperaban con tensa paciencia su turno, la noticia de una joven muerta, siempre es perturbadora. La sensación de que esa noche cualquiera de sus hijas pudo haber estado en el lugar de esa chica.

Peeta tomó un respiro marcando nuevamente al móvil apagado de Katniss, si tan solo ella dejara escucharse…

Las ganas de llorar que sentía en ese momento se aplacarían, porque, aunque intentara, era imposible. Solo había alguien capaz de hacer que sus emociones fluyeran sin tanta tortura, solo había alguien con quien podía ser auténtico, frágil… _real_.

— No va a contestar — musitó Johana detrás suyo. Portia tomó un respiro entregándoles el abrigo que necesitaran más tarde cuando tengan que salir al mausoleo —. Se ha ido.

Una expresión de dolor certero se apoderó de las facciones del muchacho, torció el gesto guardando el aparato en el bolsillo de su pantalón para meterse dentro del abrigo.

— Por favor, Peeta — su madre le mira asustada, temiendo que un hecho como éste traiga devuelta todos sus miedos, todos sus trastornos — Di algo — le suplicó casi llorando.

— Es-to-y bien — logró articular con suma dificultad. Portia respiró profundamente, al menos no había cedido al silencio doloroso, el mismo del que había sido preso en el funeral de Haymitch.

Él entrecerró los ojos un poco aliviado, cuando sintió la mano y la voz de Marvel a sus espaldas. Sumiéndose en un abrazo fraternal, sin formalidades ni etiquetas.

— ¿Cómo está, señora Mellark? — saludó el muchacho con rostro frío y distante.

Portia murmuró una respuesta monótona, vigilando cada movimiento de Peeta.

— ¿Te sientes bien? — le preguntó Marvel al ver su expresión sombría, teniendo un poco agradable flashback.

— Sí.

Al menos estaba hablando.

— Quiero tomar aire fresco — musitó en tono autómata —. El olor a incienso me asfixia.

— ¿Te acompaño? — se ofreció Johana.

Él sacudió la cabeza alejándose, pasando con intensidad sus dedos sobre la maraña de cabellos alborotados.

Sabía que la preocupación de su madre estaba infundada en la pérdida del habla que había tenido en el pasado. Un acontecimiento como éste lo estremecía, haciéndole recordar aquel infierno.

La brisa gélida, se filtraba por las enormes vigas de estilo victoriano, caminó hasta el fondo del pasillo, donde las flores estaban estáticas, opacas y sin vida.

Lo que le mortificaba era esa certeza desagradable de no haber sido lo suficientemente perspicaz para notar que en aquella nefasta fiesta había algo más que bebidas y música. Y así como esas chicas desaparecieron, así estuvo a punto de ocurrirle a Katniss, y todo llegaba al mismo punto: Levitt.

Aunque no era confirmado, por lo que había escuchado, mientras su padre hablaba por el auricular, las playas de Rockaway quedaban atrás. Y el imperioso puente de Manhattan aparecía frente a ellos, miles de imágenes cruzaron por su mente; todas relacionadas con aquella noche.

— Fue una sobre dosis — le informó Robert cuando las torres de la mansión se avistaban en el horizonte —. Al parecer estaban en las orillas de New York, degradadas por un marginado, esclavizadas para consumir droga.

— Fue él, papá — contestó Peeta con la vista fija en la enorme reja de hierro con su apellido dorado sobre ella —. Fue Levitt, él fue quien drogó a Katniss aquella noche. Él se las llevó.

— No — refutó su padre suavemente —. Las chicas tenían un viejo problema, al parecer perdieron el control.

— Yo pude detenerlas esa noche — musitó Peeta, con la voz quebrada —. Cuando llevaba a Katniss hacía mi auto, las vi salir medio ebrias, pensé que se marchaban.

Robert le miró frustrado. Sabía del carácter frágil y sobreprotector de su hijo -lo había heredado de él-.

— Yo pude salvarlas — musitó Peeta para sí mismo.

Tragó saliva ruidosamente, encendiendo el vehículo en cuanto vio que la reja se abría dándoles paso.

— Hiciste una elección esa noche hijo, no podías cargar con todas.

Peeta asintió mordiéndose el labio con reticencia.

— ¿Quién fue, entonces? — preguntó, Robert se estremeció al ver esa expresión vacía en el rostro del muchacho. Por un momento tuvo miedo, miedo de que todo volviera a repetirse. Estacionó el auto junto al Roll Royce que había dejado por petición de Peeta, según su hijo, para ir a la playa era mucho mejor el Ferrari descapotable.

— Al parecer, una de ellas estaba de novia con él fulano que les vendía aquella porquería.

— Glimmer — aseguró Peeta.

Robert le miró por un segundo, ¿qué tanto podía saber su hijo de ello? ¿Había recurrido a aquellos parajes desconocidos? Obvio no, él mismo se había encargado de seguirle cuando hacía sus escapadas nocturnas.

— Un tipo del mismo aspecto que Levitt la recogía en la escuela de vez en cuando — declaró Peeta, tomando un largo respiro —. No creí que fuera de importancia.

— Vamos adentro — ordenó Robert, bajándose del auto aun con los pantalones playeros y la camisa manchada de pintura. Peeta le siguió dejando sus lentes de sol en el puesto de copiloto.

Miró nuevamente su móvil, si tan solo…

«_Aparece_» rogó casi en susurros.

La brisa le alborotó los cabellos y trajo consigo los ecos del llanto de la señora Cartwright. Era el mismo que había escuchado años atrás, una opresión le cubrió el pecho, haciendo que todas sus cicatrices se removieran. Tomó un respiro y guardó la compostura en cuanto sintió los pasos de alguien que se aproximaba, debía ser Johana. La figura se posó a su lado, el cabello rubio y desordenado de una le dio a entender que no era su hermana. Estaba pálida, ojerosa y de mejillas huecas.

Era Glimmer.

Se abstuvo de pronunciar palabra, la chica lloraba a mares en silencio. De seguro también quería dejar atrás todos los gritos que se profanaban en la sala.

— Te he estado buscando — dijo al fin, su voz no era la misma alegre y fiestera. Ella no era la misma, habían compartido muchas fiestas y clases juntos; ella siempre había sido muy cordial, la chica que le hablaba allí no era la misma que siempre le seguía el juego, con insinuaciones y gestos de coqueteo que terminaban en carcajadas —. ¿Dónde te habías metido?

— Estaba fuera — respondió secamente.

— Quería verte — susurró la delgada rubia girando para mirarle, las lágrimas aun corrían por sus mejillas.

— Lo siento — musitó Peeta, apretando los labios con fuerza.

Ella sacudió el rostro, una expresión de profundo dolor le aquejó. Le miraba ansiosa, como queriendo decirle muchas cosas y ocultárselas todas al mismo tiempo.

— Peeta… — suspiró, dejando ver el cansancio en su mirada.

Él se mantuvo inexpresivo consciente de los intenciones que la chica tenía, y de la lucha que lidiaba internamente.

— Esa noche…— dijo ella temblorosa. Él la miró paciente, cáustico. La respiración de Glimmer era compleja, empezaba a sollozar — ¿Por qué no nos detuviste? — preguntó, dejando ver cierta amargura entre sus palabras.

Peeta sacudió el rostro, acariciando su cabello con intensidad, el corazón latía lacerante en su pecho, con una nueva sensación, un peso.

Culpa.

— Yo…

— Shsh — le acalló Glimmer un poco más relajada —. Estabas ocupado, lo sé. Y tengo que confesarte algo…

— Lo siento — repitió Peeta adolorido, quebrándose ante los amargos recuerdos de su hermano, de esa noche, de Levitt. Todo, como una tormenta que lo envolvía, un tornado que le mostraba todo los errores que había cometido, acumulando uno tras otro.

— La que lo siente soy yo — interrumpió Glimmer tomando una valentía repentina —. Labré mi propio destino — lloró —. Y esa noche salvaste a quien tenías que salvar, soy víctima de mis decisiones.

Peeta le miró consternado.

— Fui yo quien drogó a Katniss — confesó Glimmer deshaciéndose en llanto y pena —. Perdóname, perdóname.

La expresión en el rostro del muchacho cambió severamente. Dejando ver raros matices entremezclados: rabia, pena, desconcierto.

— Esa noche, ella llegó a la barra donde estábamos con Levitt, Peter y Mac. — Solo conocía a dos de ellos, solo los recordaba, el otro nombre jamás le sonó. Ni siquiera su rostro le era conocido. No lo vio aquella noche —. Ella conocía a uno de los chicos — ¿Chicos? Entonces todo encajaba, Glimmer y Delly tenían malos círculos sociales como todo el mundo comentaba — Y Levitt intentó acercársele, siendo rechazado casi que de inmediato. Creímos que era un juego.

— ¿Un juego? — inquirió Peeta, el enojo repentino hizo que Glimmer se estremeciera dando tumbos hacía atrás.

— ¡Lo siento!

— ¿Lo sientes? — inquirió el muchacho caminando hacia ella, la chica le observaba horrorizada. Algo en la expresión de Peeta le indicó que no se lo tomaría con mucha calma, no como lo había pensado. — ¿En qué mierda estabas pensando? — Gritó Peeta acercándose con fiereza — ¿EN QUÉ? — volvió a gruñir tomándola de los brazos.

— Lo siento — lloriqueó la chica.

— ¡Estuviste a punto de arruinarle la vida? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué? — Gruñó, apretando los delgados y frágiles brazos de la chica —. ¿Qué te hizo Katniss? ¿Qué te hizo? ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿En qué pensabas Glimmer, en qué?

— ¡Ya te dije que lo siento! — exclamó la chica intentando liberarse de los brazos a prensores.

— ¡¿Siquiera te das cuenta de lo que él estuvo a punto de hacerle?! — gruñó Peeta, más sombrío, más violento.

— ¡Lo sé, lo sé! ¡Yo lo he vivido! — Glimmer soltó el llanto, ruidosamente. Los ojos de Peeta se oscurecieron, un extraño sentimiento de ira le acaloró el rostro. Ella era la culpable directa de todo lo ocurrido, ella estuvo a punto de dañar a Kat.

La soltó casi jadeando, su llanto lastimero le daba asco; se merecía todo lo vivido. Se merecía cargar con la culpa de la muerte de su amiga. En un impulso irracional levantó la mano, cegado de la rabia. Los gritos de Marvel irrumpieron por el pasillo contrario abalanzándose sobre su espalda.

— ¡No! — escuchó gritar a su mejor amigo, derribándolo con toda la fuerza que éste poseía. Forcejeó ferozmente, quería golpearla, quería vengarse de todo lo que le había ocurrido a Katniss, por su culpa Levitt le había conocido, por su culpa se había ensañado contra ella. — ¡Peeta! — exclamó Marvel acalorado.

Él gruñó al ver como Glimmer seguía llorando.

— Peeta, hermano — las palabras de Marvel eran suplicantes —. Cálmate, por favor.

El muchacho resopló liberándose con rudeza del agarre que Marvel forzosamente había logrado hacer contra sus brazos.

— Vete — gimió con voz tenue — ¡Lárgate!

Al igual que Glimmer respiraba con dificultad, ella no soportó seguir bajo el juicio silencioso de su mirada acusadora, salió huyendo entre llantos. Jadeante y frustrado Peeta se dejó caer sobre el piso de contrito, dejando que los sollozos se escaparan de su pecho, por primera vez, en muchos años, lloraba a la vista de todos. Los sollozos aumentaban, las lágrimas caían sobre la gravilla inglesa que recubría el piso. Marvel aún se hallaba paralizado por todas las acciones de su viejo amigo, sabía que él podía ser muy voluble, ¿Pero, agresivo? ¡Jamás! Él podía burlarse, ridiculizar e incluso insultar con sarcasmo a todos. Pero no era hombre de batallas violentas, ése que lloraba amargamente contra el piso sin recato alguno, no se parecía en nada al Peeta que conocía.

Le brindó su mano silenciosamente, para levantarle. Él después de varios minutos de silencio accedió levantando su mano, sin dejar ver su rostro. Accediendo al ademán de abrazo que hizo Marvel en cuanto estuvo de pie.

— Gracias — musitó Peeta, alejándose un tanto receloso. — No sé, no sé qué pasó.

— Perdiste el control — murmuró Marvel, sin color ni expresión en la voz.

— Casi la golpeo — masculló Peeta, con la voz apagada. Decepcionado de sí mismo —¡Casi la golpeo! — exclamó, tapándose el rostro avergonzado. Marvel quiso acercarse, pero temió ser rechazado.

Guardaron silencio por unos minutos. Los llantos en la sala de velación no cesaba, Peeta escondió sus manos dentro del abrigo en lo que se secaban sus lágrimas. Abotonó el sofisticado abrigo, y tomó un suave respiro.

— Parecía muy mortificada — comentó Marvel, cuando caminaban por el pasillo que los llevaba de vuelta al salón de velación.

— Lo está — contestó Peeta con aquellos hermosos ojos azules oscurecidos por la ira —. La culpa — dijo con voz suave, casi inaudible.

— Peeta — le llamó Marvel deteniéndose en mitad del pasillo.

Éste se dio vuelta, su rostro volvió a ser el de antes. Inexpresivo. Distante.

— ¿Te dijo eso…? — preguntó. Peeta frunció el ceño, adolorido. ¿Todos lo sabían? ¿Desde cuándo?

— ¿Lo sabías? — escupió indignado. — ¿Lo sabías?

Marvel asintió débilmente, temiendo a esa nueva faceta. Esos destellos de violencia.

— Ellas aparecieron hace cuatro días, y tú, tú no has estado disponible. No habías querido contestar mis llamadas — las palabras le salían a borbotones, rápidas, confusas. Llenas de dolor.

Peeta arrugó la expresión dejando ver un matiz de relajación.

— Me voy a casa — susurró, dejándole atrás.

Rápidamente buscó a su padre, que obviamente estaba junto sus amigos, charlando casi en susurros; le dirigió una mirada desconsolada, apartándole de inmediato de todo el grupo. Últimamente habían compartido todo.

— Quiero irme a casa — le informó haciéndole señas al chofer para que preparara el vehículo.

— Peeta — llamó Robert, posando su mirada inquisitiva sobre el rostro de su hijo, enrojecido y solemne —, Hijo, ¿qué ocurre?

— Necesito volver a Rockaway, no puedo estar allí.

Su padre le miró consternado. Hasta hace un momento se podía decir que lo estaba llevando bien.

— Ve a casa — le ordenó dedicándole una mirada afable —. Hablaremos después.

Él asintió subiendo al auto de inmediato. El chofer maniobró magistralmente el Roll Royce entre todos los demás autos estacionados, sacándole de inmediato del lugar.

Todo lo escuchado recientemente le hacía sentir más herido de lo habitual. Mientras su mirada se perdía entre los edificios más viejos de la ciudad, repasaba todas las posibilidades que tenía para encontrar a Katniss.

Clara había viajado a Filipina días antes, no podía ir por información allí. Pero estaba Jane, la discreta y afectuosa dama de compañía, la misma que siempre le recibía cuando acompañaba a su madre de visita al apartamento de Clara St Cloud.

— Ralph — llamó repentinamente entusiasmado.

— Diga, señor Peeta.

— Al apartamento de las St Cloud, por favor.

— Por supuesto.

Mientras cavilaba, y buscaba en su interior la razón de todas sus frustraciones, llegó a la conclusión de que necesitaba verla. Necesitaba hablarle, así fuera para escuchar una respuesta sarcástica y grosera de su parte. El vistoso apartamento con detalles minimalista se avistó rápidamente, descendió del vehículo metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina. Tocó una vez, esperó. Tocó nuevamente, se dio vuelta para admirar la fastuosidad del jardín, la sombra de una sonrisa cruzó por su rostro, el recuerdo de las rosas estampándose contra su rostro, fue un pequeño descanso en medio de tanta locura.

— Joven Peeta — Jane parecía demasiado sorprendida. Jamás esperó la visita del arrogante joven Mellark, menos cuando Katniss tenía días de haber salido de viaje.

— Hola, Jane — saludó Peeta forzando una sonrisa encantadora. Lo que hizo que la mujer frunciera el ceño.

— La señorita Katniss no se encuentra — informó Jane, respondiendo con otra sonrisa forzosa.

Peeta se mordió el labio inferior un poco incómodo por la situación.

— Pase, por favor.

Dio dos pasos adentrándose al vestíbulo, luego a la amplia sala.

— ¿Se le ofrece algo más? La señora Clara tampoco se encuentra.

— Sí — calló por un momento vacilante —. Es decir, eh… — se pasó los dedos por la maraña de cabellos, confundido e intimidado —. He estado tratando de comunicarme con Katniss, al parecer su móvil no funciona; quisiera saber si puedo llamar a otra línea, otro número.

Jane meditó por unos minutos.

— La que puede brindarle esa información es Clara — contestó la mujer arrugando el ceño —. Debería llamarla, ¿Es muy urgente? — una chispa de ingenio se encendió en la mirada del chico.

— Eh… sí, de hecho — dudó. Tomó un respiro y sonrió ampliamente —. Katniss tiene un abrigo, ya sabe, de aquella noche… — agachó la mirada para evitar ruborizarse.

— Me temo que no, yo misma hice sus maletas. No había ninguna pertenencia suya.

El chico asintió. Miró nuevamente a Jane, usando la fuerza de sus encantadores ojos azules sobre ella.

— Quisiera dar un vistazo — pidió con cautela —. Solo para asegurarme — hizo un mohín de diversión. Jane vaciló por unos segundos y luego asintió confundida por la amabilidad en los ojos de aquel niño mal criado. Ella lo había visto crecer, sabía que si se negaba tendría que verse obligada a llamar a seguridad cuando éste se escabullera por la ventana del jardín trasero.

— Permítame, iré por las llaves.

Peeta asintió dando un vistazo por la amplia sala, los muebles vanguardistas y los ventanales de cuerpo entero. Su casa, en comparación con ése lugar, parecía una vieja mansión londinense. Suspiró deslizando su vista por los cuadros, y los adornos en la mesa que estaba como centro de los muebles cerca la chimenea.

Una foto.

Una foto de Katniss junto a su tía el día de la carrera. Recordó que también había una de ellos juntos, habían miles rodando por el Internet. Lo que le hizo recordar sus viejas intenciones de seducirla, ver esa mirada cálida, fue como si en vez de un mes hubieran transcurrido años. Él había planeado robarle algo, fue ella quien terminó robándole todo.

— Aquí están — anunció Jane, sacudiendo con audacia —. Acompáñeme.

Peeta le siguió de inmediato por la escalera principal y única del apartamento. A lo largo del pasillo había tres habitaciones, nunca había estado allí. Nunca había irrumpido en la habitación de Katniss, cuando Jane por fin abrió la puerta del recinto, notó que había estado conteniendo la respiración.

— Adelante — concedió Jane, dándole vía libre.

Era sencilla, no tan opulenta y llena de trofeos como la suya, un tocador, la mesa de estudio, su cama. Caminó hasta la mesa de estudio revisando entre sus cuadernos, un nombre, una dirección. Algo que la conectara a la vida que había llevado antes de conocerle.

Jane acomodó las cortinas de la única ventana que se encontraba al fondo. Los tonos eran iguales al resto de la casa, blanco y negro. Todo limpio y organizado a excepción por la pila de libros ajados que se hallaban al lado de la mesa de estudio. Reconoció uno de ellos, ella lo llevaba en manos el día que le abordó en el estacionamiento y tuvieron su primera pelea.

— ¿Nada, joven? — preguntó Jane reacia desde el umbral de la puerta.

— Un momento — musitó, examinando con rapidez las anotaciones en el respaldo de la libreta de estudio. Buscó al azar entre los apuntes de español, luego los de historia, nada importante, solo recordatorios de trabajos y exposiciones. Una mariposa de papel qué automáticamente guardó en el bolsillo, luego entre las hojas sueltas del cuaderno de cálculo, creyó reconocer la letra de su hermana.

Allí estaba.

Una conversación, una charla discreta entre ella y Johana. La tomó rápidamente, ignorando el remordimiento que le causaba ser un vil ladrón, peor aún: Un acosador, que se _metía _a fisgonear en las pertenencias ajenas.

— Tenía razón — admitió en voz alta y reflexiva —. Debió haberse extraviado esa noche — comentó mientras salía casi huyendo de la habitación —. Creo que llamaré a Clara, mi madre ha de estar comunicándose con ella.

— Joven — le llamó Jane cuando se disponía a descender por las escaleras.

— Diga.

— No le había visto desde ése día — afirmó Jane dejando un lado su templanza y desdén —. No había podido agradecerle lo que hizo por la joven Katniss.

Peeta asintió ligeramente ruborizado.

— No ha sido nada, Jane. Buen día — se despidió precipitándose hacía la salida.

— Buen día, joven — respondió la mujer viendo cómo se marchaba mientras fruncía el ceño.

Peeta abordó de inmediato el vehículo. Ordenándole al chofer que lo llevase a casa.

Mientras buscaba la hoja que había hurtado, las palabras de Katniss hacía su hermana. Aun no lo leía, aunque tenía severas esperanza de que tan solo le brindaran un nombre, un dato que la ligara a su pasado, sería más que suficiente para ubicarla.

"_¡¿Cómo qué le arrastraste de los pelos?! Wow, eso es algo loco. Lo único bueno es que le pateaste el trasero a la hueca ésa. ¡No sé cómo pude perderme de eso! Era diversión asegurada." _

"_Llegué al límite, lo peor fue cuando apareció tu hermano. Y desde luego, todo el mundo. Me tocó asear el campo de fútbol. _

"_Lo sé, te veía desde el salón de química, también vi a Peeta, ¿A dónde se fueron? Juntos… *inserta guiño de insinuación* jajajajaja" _

"_No es chistoso, tu hermano… No sé, Johana tu hermano me confunde. Dice que quiere llevar la fiesta en paz, y luego viene y me encierra en el cuarto de enseres. ¡Me besó a la fuerza!" _

"_¿Ah? Ay,Kat. ¿Será qué todo este cuento de "novios" terminará siendo verdad? Sería genial, tú… siendo mi cuñada. Jajajajajajajajajajajaja ok, volviendo a lo importante. Tengo que decirte algo, ten cuidado creo que la señora Waltz sospecha, qué vergüenza que vaya a pescar esto. En fin, mi hermano anda muy extraño. Creo, bueno no creo, mejor no te digo. Tu misma te darás cuenta." _

"_¿Qué? ¿Qué crees? Si es lo que estoy pensando, pues no, sabes que le hice una promesa a Finnick. Simplemente no puedo…" _

"_Por favor, Katniss. Mi hermano es un idiota, prepotente, engreído, sarcástico, manipulador, cabezota, obstinado, mandón. Y todos los defectos que quieras ponerle, pero cuando lo miras directo a los ojos te das cuenta que es todo una farsa. Es bueno. Un caballero. ¿Puedo confiar en ti? No quiero que sepa que lo tengo en ése concepto." _

"_¿Caballero? Jajajajaja ok, Johana, no discutiré eso. Pero debes saber que tengo que saber que las cosas con Finnick pueden funcionar. A propósito, necesito un favor. Podrías decirle a William, el que se sienta contigo en Física que lo busque; el otro día me comentó que con su programa espía había accedido al sistema de las universidades estatales, creo que así podré encontrarlo. ¿No lo crees?" _

"_Solo porque soy una buena amiga, dame los datos. Aunque en el fondo sé que mi hermano terminará ganando." _

"_¿Ganar qué? Pff no seas ilusa, Johana. Se llama: Finnick Odair, creo que aplicó para artes y diseño gráfico en la universidad de Nueva York; eran sus planes." _

"_Le diré. Tal vez el sábado te tengo una respuesta." _

"_De acuerdo, ahora déjame estudiar. Cálculo no se gana hablando contigo por papeles. Sjgfashfbjhz" _

Una sonrisa burlona y satisfactoria le cubrió el rostro, sin querer observó su rostro en el espejo del auto. Notando que hacía mucho tiempo no reía de esa forma.

«_Bingo_» se dijo en silencio.

Al llegar a casa y cambiar la lúgubre vestimenta empezó a localizar entre sus contactos el nombre del chico que había mencionado Katniss. Claro que sabía quién era William, uno de los fuertes rivales en clase de cálculo avanzado. Pero todos los compañeros de curso se hallaban en el funeral.

«¡_Diablos_!» rezongó.

Él chico estaba en aquel lugar, lo había visto arribar en compañía de Venia y las chicas del equipo de baloncesto.

Otra idea ingeniosa, de esas que en los últimos días habían sido demasiado escazas floreció en su mente. Caminó hasta el área este de la mansión calculando todo fríamente. Su padre tenía un ingeniero de sistemas en la compañía, un tal Beetee.

Volvió a sonreír, para corroborar una vez más que últimamente no lo hacía. Rápidamente marcó el número de su padre, esperando impaciente a que atendiese.

— Hijo — la voz era tranquila, centrada como siempre.

— Papá — musitó sin poder ocultar la necesidad e impaciencia.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿El edificio donde está tu compañía está funcionando hoy?

Su padre soltó una risita al otro lado del teléfono.

— Claro — asintió —. Funciona todos los días, el dinero no se reinvierte solo.

— Beetee — mencionó Peeta de inmediato.

— ¿Qué pasa con Beetee?

El chico sacudió la cabeza buscando una excusa de porque necesitaba un friki de los computadores.

— ¿Aun trabaja para ti?

— Sí…

— Bien — musitó colgando sin despedirse siquiera.

Corrió hasta el estacionamiento indicándole al chofer que le entregara las llaves del Ferrari, por petición de su padre había dejado de conducir el mini cooper. Todo lo dicho en esa nota le daba esperanzas de cierta forma; él chico, sí, el chico del que ella había hablado aquella noche en el hospital era éste. Y era el único aparte de Clara que podía decirle en qué dirección ir. Por lo escuchado habían estudiado juntos, habían crecido en el mismo pueblo; era todo lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Una dirección.

Entregó las llaves de inmediato al recibidor que siempre esperaba en la entrada del edificio, pasando por la portería sin detenerse, solo sonriendo a los saludos de las secretarias en el primer piso. Allí estaba, la sala de informática.

— Legg — llamó casi sin aliento. La muchacha se levantó de inmediato dejando varios papeles sobre el escritorio. Él le miró esbozando una media sonrisa torcida, a la que ella correspondió nerviosamente.

— ¿Qué necesita, Joven Mellark?

Él volvió a reír acercándose al escritorio.

— ¿Está Beetee, el chico de sistemas aquí?

— Oh, claro. En las oficinas del fondo — señaló, un poco nerviosa por la sonrisa pícara en el rostro del muchacho.

— ¿Está ocupado?

— Sí, pero… pasa. Obvio te atenderá.

Peeta sonrió adentrándose en el pasillo de oficinas cerradas y paneles de avisos y memos por doquier. En efecto, todas las oficinas de sistema y seguridad se hallaban al fondo del pasillo.

Tocó un par de veces ignorando las conversaciones sobre transacción y papeleos que un tipo mantenía por teléfono dado por el volumen de su voz.

— Pase — respondió una voz tranquila e indiferente. Él se deslizó casi que corriendo a través de la puerta para llegar hasta donde un joven un poco mayor que él digitalizaba códigos en una serie de computadoras que lo hacían sentir en la bolsa de valores New Yorkina.

— Beetee — llamó con suavidad.

— Oh — el hombre se dio vuelta un tanto sorprendido —. Qué sorpresa. ¿Qué hace el mencionado príncipe Mellark aquí?

Peeta dejó escapar una risita tomando una de las sillas desocupadas para sentarse a su lado.

— Bueno, es la empresa de mi padre. No creo que sea un delito que use a alguien de su personal para resolver un asunto personal.

Beetee bajó sus lentes frunciendo el ceño mientras una risa traviesa se le escapaba.

— Pero, por supuesto, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

Peeta volvió a reír lleno de satisfacción buscando entre sus bolsillos la conversación donde se hallaba el nombre completo de aquel chico.

— Papá me contó una vez que manejas un sistema capaz de localizar personas en el distrito, y algo más. ¿Qué tan cierto es?

Beetee dejó escapar una petulante sonrisa jugueteando con una Tablet electrónica que tomó de su escritorio.

— Muy modesto el señor Mellark — meditó —. La verdad es que el sistema está ligado con el del estado, puedo localizar a cualquiera dentro del país — dijo todo aquello esperando que el muchacho se sorprendiera, pero solo recibió una mirada aprobatoria y llena de complicidad. Peeta sabía de lo oneroso que podía ser su padre con respecto a los negocios.

— Bien — asintió —. Necesito que encuentres a alguien, pero solo tengo su nombre.

Beetee sonrió estirando la mano para recibir los datos. Pero Peeta dudó en entregar la conversación escrita.

— Finnick — contestó sonriendo apenado —. Finnick Odair.

Beetee asintió dándose vuelta y digitando en la enorme Mac que yacía tras él.

— Estudiante, residente de Queens desde febrero de este años. Primer semestre de diseño y artes plásticas en la universidad de Queens. No delitos, no infracciones, cuenta de ahorros, uh, niño explorador, transacciones casi todas en bibliotecas y tiendas de comics, mayor de edad…

— Dirección, por favor.

Beetee sonrió mirándole por encima del hombro.

— Queens, edificio Main, número 14.

Peeta asintió extendiéndole la mano al hombre. Sonrió consciente de que toda su agonía empezaba a buscar su final.

— Gracias — dijo —. Mencionaré este favor a mi padre.

— Tranquilo — musitó Beetee centrando su atención en la mac —. ¿Cómo van las cosas? Últimamente te he visto mucho en los periódicos. — Peeta hizo una mueca de desagrado pasando los dedos por las mechas desordenadas de su cabello —. Me refería a tu último triunfo en el rally — aclaró Beetee al notar su incomodidad.

— Ah, bien. Un trofeo más.

— Tu padre comentó que aplicarás para Harvard o Yale.

— En eso estamos, aunque me queda medio semestre para pensarlo. No quiero ser descortés Beetee, aprecio tu ayuda, pero ahora tengo que irme.

— No hay problema.

Peeta corrió hasta la puerta despidiéndose fugazmente de las secretarias, repitiendo en su mente la dirección que Beetee le había entregado.

…

Apartamento número 14.

Estaba allí, y no se había dado cuenta que le costaba respirar. La misma sensación de la aquella noche sombría. Cuando fue al encuentro con Levitt.

Tocó un par de veces mordiéndose el labio con impaciencia. Nadie contestó.

Intentó un vez más, escuchando un par de risas mientras la puerta del apartamento vecino se abría. Una castaña de ojos verdes y llamativos hizo presencia colgando una bolsa de su hombro, iba de salida.

— Disculpe — le llamó con el tono seductor y pícaro que acostumbraba a usar cuando quería algún favor. La chica se dio vuelta mirándole detenidamente de pies a cabeza mientras fruncía el ceño con sincera incredulidad. La forma en que lo miró le hizo sentir incómodo, parecía ser víctima de un escrutinio sin disimulo por parte de ella —. Buenas — musitó incómodo —. ¿Disculpe?

— Ah — ella sacudió la cabeza haciendo que su cabello ondeara en el aire.

— ¿Sabe si el residente de este apartamento está aquí? — preguntó.

— ¿Finnick? — inquirió la chica confundida.

Él asintió.

— _Cowboy_… — llamó con voz temerosa. Ella volvió a observarle detenidamente, esos ojos azules, ese cabello rubio ceniza y aquellas mejillas sonrosadas le eran muy familiares.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Finnick se detuvo consternando al encontrarse con la mirada fría e incrédula de Peeta.

— ¿Finnick, Finnick Odair? — Peeta respiró profundamente esbozando una tenue sonrisa.

— Sí.

— Soy…

— Yo sé quién eres — se adelantó Finnick.

— ¿Lo sabes? — preguntó Annie mirando a Finnick confundida.

Peeta se detuvo a detallar el cabello broncineo y aquellos ojos verdes combinados con la piel bronceada del chico. Sus pantalones raídos a la altura de la rodilla y los tenis sin amarrar.

— ¿Podemos hablar? — quiso saber Peeta dejando que los recuerdos de una carrera pasado donde había salido perdedor le inundaran la mente.

— Claro — accedió Finn dirigiéndose a la puerta de su apartamento —. Pasa.

El joven Mellark se adelantó observando minuciosamente lo organizado y humilde del apartamento.

— ¿Quién es? — preguntó Annie aun en trance —. Creo que le he visto — calló —… oh-por-Dios… es él.

— Espérame en el café — pidió Finnick besándole suavemente en la comisura de los labios.

— ¿Es Peeta Mellark?

— Sí — asintió Finnick, besándole con ternura en los nudillos —. Fue él idiota que chocó tu auto.

Annie sonrió.

— ¿Qué…?

— Vamos — Finnick le soltó de la mano con expresión divertida —. Déjame saber que quiere y te lo contaré después.

Ella asintió pensativa.

— Busca las revistas de sociedad que tiene tía Katty en el café y entenderás todo.

— Se hace tarde — le recordó besándole nuevamente.

Ella le correspondió fugaz y sonriente haciéndole reír en silencio. Finnick giró hasta su apartamento encontrando al extraño jovencito mirando con detenimiento por la ventana.

— Peeta Mellark — masculló entre dientes.

— Finnick.

El muchacho se dio vuelta con las manos escondidas en los bolsillos de su suntuosa gabardina.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó Finnick, sintiendo la tensión entre ambos.

— Quería conocer al chico que le rompió el corazón a la chica que me lo rompió a mí.

— Mucho gusto.

— ¿Si tienes claro que no encontrarás a nadie mejor?

Finnick asintió.

— Lo mismo te ocurrirá si no reaccionas a tiempo. — advirtió lleno de franqueza.

— ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de ello? — Preguntó Peeta un tanto huraño, intentando ocultar sus perplejidad — ¿Qué sabes tú? ¿Le has visto?

— No — contestó Finnick sentándose en el borde de la mesa de estudio. Peeta se mantuvo erguido en la sala diminuta de aquel apartamento estudiantil —. Pero estás aquí. Y eso dice mucho.

Peeta asintió bajando la mirada ligeramente perturbado.

— ¿Desapareció? — inquirió Finnick dando un brinco relajado hasta la enorme ventana que se encargaba de iluminar casi todo el recinto.

— Necesito su antiguo domicilio, está pasando vacaciones allá.

— ¿Por qué así como conseguiste mi dirección no buscaste la de ella? — espetó Finnick sonriendo un tanto irónico.

Contagiando a Peeta.

— Ya te dije.

— Muy masoquista de tu parte — acusó el chico, dándose vuelta.

— ¿Por qué? — Peeta le miró dándole a entender a qué se refería.

— Llegué tarde.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? Esa noche fue muy extraña para todos.

Finnick entreabrió los labios perplejos por su presencia, por sus preguntas.

— Katniss es una buena chica, pero es más frágil y cambiante de lo que parece — comentó tomando una silla dándole vuelta y sentándose de forma que sus brazos quedaban abrazados al espaldar —. Y lo que vi esa noche me dio a entender que muchas han cambiado estos meses.

— No lo entiendo — musitó Peeta —. Ella está herida.

— Está confundida — corrigió Finnick —. La conozco desde que éramos niños, sé cuándo está teniendo un cruce de sentimientos y cables dentro de su cabeza. ¿No te has dado cuenta? Oh- por- Dios — chistó para sí mismo —. Todos los que presenciaron la escena lo notaron.

— Estaba asustada.

— No seas idiota — renegó Finnick —, la Katniss que yo conozco jamás lloró de esa forma. Y nunca me miró de la forma en que te miró a ti. Ni siquiera cuando tuve varicela.

— Entonces, tú crees…

— Ella te quiere Peeta, pero no lo sabe aún. Te quiere como me quiso, luego, ella dijo "encuéntrame" y empezó toda esta locura. Pero tú estás dispuesto a hacer lo necesario, estás aquí y en cuanto te diga un par de número irás corriendo tras ella. Porque todo está a tu favor… — Finnick hizo una pausa sonriendo brevemente —. Main 115 barrio residencial.

El joven Mellark asintió contestando la llamada entrante en su móvil.

— ¿Dónde diablos te has metido? — gritó Johana al otro lado de la línea.

— Resolviendo algo — masculló mirando seriamente al joven que acomodaba los tenis disponiéndose a dejar el apartamento.

— ¿Qué le hiciste a Glimmer? Ella está aquí teniendo un ataque de nervios y dice que quiere verte. ¿Qué hiciste PEETA?

Johana parecía ignorante de todo.

— Nada — gruñó recordando toda la ira que le había abordado al escuchar la confesión de aquella chica —. No armes dramas Johana, y dile a Glimmer que deje de llorar que eso no remedia nada. Llamaré a Clara y le persuadiré de tomar medidas legales.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Estoy ocupado ahora, te veo en casa.

Colgó.

— Gracias — musitó mirando a Finn nuevamente. Sin querer echó un vistazo a alrededor del lugar, dejando escapar una ligera sonrisa.

Finnick le dio señas de abandonar el lugar, al parecer tenía prisa.

— ¿Si sabes que aquella noche en el puerto le ganaste al actual campeón del Rally en Manhattan? — inquirió Peeta un poco pagado de sí mismo.

— Vaya — se bufó Finnick —. Un honor que mantendré en el anonimato.

— No sé, quien sabe y un día de estos quiera una revancha.

— Ya no corro en esos lares — se disculpó Finnick, abriendo la puerta del lugar.

— Yo tampoco, me refería a algo oficial.

— Sería un placer, pero no tengo auto.

— Algún día — musitó Peeta.

Finnick sonrió dejando escapar un bufido mientras se alejaba aquel niño bien con su costosa gabardina y toda aquella magia sublime de amor en su mirada

— Hey — llamó cuando lo vio doblar para bajar las escalas. Peeta se dio vuelta sonriente —. Te estoy vigilando, lastímala y tendrás cuentas pendientes conmigo.

— No acostumbro a adquirir deudas — contestó Peeta.

…

— Wow — gimió Kat visualizando la delicadeza del anillo que ahora llevaba en su dedo anular.

— Fue el que le di a tu madre el día de nuestra boda — aclaró Tom dejando a un lado el equipaje de mano de su hija, agudizando el oído para cuando llamaran a abordar el vuelo que le correspondía.

— ¿Por qué me lo das hoy, papá?

— Buscaba tu pasaporte y lo encontré casualmente, hace rato que quería dártelo. Pero andabas por allí repartiendo golpes y tenía miedo que se arruinara la perla — Tom guiñó un ojo sonriendo encantador.

Kat correspondió colocando su cabeza en el hombro de su padre. Era triste que ahora que empezaban a entenderse ella tenía que partir nuevamente.

— ¿Todo bien? — Inquirió él — Pareces triste. Lo cual es extraño porque estás a punto de cruzar el Atlántico y conocer otro mundo.

— Es otro continente — corrigió sin mucho ánimo.

— Como sea, es una ocasión para estar feliz. Y pareces no estarlo.

— Es que voy a extrañarte papá, voy a extrañar esto — Kat rió observándole por un momento —. Voy a extrañar que no me estés gritando, ni regañando.

— Diré algo que tendrás que olvidar en cuanto subas a ese avión.

Kat frunció el ceño sonriendo un tanto nerviosa. Una voz llamó a través del parlante a los pasajeros del vuelo 3567 con destino a Viena. Tom se levantó casi arrastrándola a la cabina de registro.

— Siempre me causaba un poco de gracia que hicieras de las tuyas cuando alguien te hería — confesó mordiéndose los labios un tanto sonrojado —. Me daba gusto saber que eras capaz de pararte en frente de alguien y defenderte. Decirle que esa eras tú, que no permitirías que te pisotearan. Pero claro no podía dejarte saber que tenías mi apoyo. ¡Habrías cometido más locuras!

Katniss se detuvo frente la cabina de registro buscando por donde abordar la fila.

— Y estoy orgulloso de la hermosa mujercita en la que te has convertido — culminó Tom entregándole el equipaje.

— Papá — ella sonrió para no dejar que las lágrimas se escaparan —. Eres la versión de hulk más hermosa que he visto.

Él se carcajeó suavemente.

— Adiós, mi Kat — se despidió viéndola abordar la fila sonriendo de la misma forma en que lo hizo el primer día de clases.

…

Un Ferrari F430 aparcado en la acera frente su casa no era algo que veía a diario, por lo se sorprendió un poco y persuadió a mirar a todo lado en busca de sus piloto. La figura de un chico alto y complexión media, recostado en las barandas de su porche le dio a entender que el propietario de aquel suntuoso vehículo le buscaba. Lo cual fue más extraño aún, no tenía deudas con la mafia ni parientes con suficiente dinero para adquirir una maquina como ésa.

— Buenas — saludó con voz firme.

El extraño se dio vuelta sonriendo tímidamente, era un joven, casi de la misma edad de su hija. Su cabello rubio y ojos azules no le eran conocidos. Se aproximó dudando, raras eran las veces que recibía visitas.

— Buenas — contestó el chico bajando con galantería y tranquilidad los peldaños de su pórtico.

Tom se detuvo observándole sin disimular su preocupación.

— ¿Señor Everdeen? — preguntó el muchacho extendiendo su mano para saludarle. Él accedió con cautela.

— Sí, y usted es…

— Peeta Mellark — se presentó. Había algo en sus ademanes y en su sonrisa que le recordaba a aquellos chicos de alta sociedad que había conocido en el pasado a través de su difunta esposa.

— ¿Disculpe? — Tom sonrió retirando su mano.

El muchacho comprendió su actitud cautelosa y sonrió nuevamente.

— Soy compañero de Katniss — anunció rápidamente —. De Manhattan.

Tom asintió un poco más relajado.

— Oh — rió —. No sabía que vendría a buscarle, creo que ha llegado tarde — afirmó pensando que el chico había viajado desde Manhattan para despedirse de su hija —. Su vuelo acaba de salir hace tres horas.

El muchacho frunció el ceño, una rara expresión de desamparo le cubrió el rostro.

— ¿Cómo?

— Sí — Tom caminó hasta la puerta buscando las llaves entre sus bolsillos —. Mi hija acaba de irse de viaje.

— ¿De vuelta a Manhattan?

Tom soltó una risita indicándole que pasara al vestíbulo.

— No — contestó. Era extraño que siendo compañero de su hija no supiera del viaje que tenía planeado —. A Viena.

Peeta se quedó estático en el vestíbulo de los Everdeen tratando de asimilar las palabras que salían de boca de aquel hombre alto y marchito por los años.

— ¿A Viena? — preguntó dejando ver la frustración y sorpresa en cada una de sus palabras y expresiones.

— Sí, tendrá un curso de verano allá. Supuse que lo sabría, joven. Son compañeros, ¿no?

— Ella no dijo nada de eso.

— Oh — las cejas de Tom se levantaron denotando suma sorpresa. Ya conocía del carácter reservado de la chica.— Siento que haya hecho semejante viaje por nada.

Peeta sonrió entristecido.

— ¿Cuándo regresa?

— Cuando terminen las vacaciones.

— ¿Sabe que le ocurrió a su móvil?

Tom se detuvo a observarlo por un momento. Las palabras de Clara hicieron eco en su memoria…

"_Si no hubiera sido por Peeta, el hijo de Portia, no sé qué hubiese sido de Kat en aquella fiesta_".

— ¿Eres el hijo de Portia? — inquirió observándole más detenidamente.

El chico asintió sin ocultar el pesar que la reciente noticia le causaba.

— Salvaste a mi Kat — afirmó Tom, un destello de admiración y agradecimiento surcó en sus palabras.

Peeta guardó silencio. En los ojos de aquel hombre podía ver el mismo ímpetu y bondad que tenían los de Katniss.

— Sí, señor.

Tom asintió sonriendo agradecido.

— Ha tenido el móvil apagado, parece que no quería hablar con nadie. Pero le he dicho que en cuanto llegara a Austria lo encendiera, es más preocupante cuando está al otro lado del mundo, sola…

— Su avión salió hace qué…— meditó Peeta — tres horas — calculó mentalmente y rió pícaramente —. Llegará dentro de veinticuatro horas más. Si no hace escala en París.

— Creo que no habrán escalas.

— Bien — el muchacho sonrió extendiendo su mano hacía Tom —. Fue un placer conocerlo señor Everdeen.

— Igual.

Él se dio vuelta y casi corriendo abandonó el vestíbulo deteniéndose en el porche para regresar con una sonrisa torcida y amena.

— Creo que debería decirle: "Fue un placer conocerlo… suegro" — se carcajeó una vez más corriendo a grandes zancadas hasta su auto.

Tom frunció el ceño observándolo desde el porche. Y todo comenzó a tener sentido… La tristeza de su hija, el llanto de aquella noche frente la ventana después de haber estado navegando en el internet.

— ¡Oiga! — gritó. Peeta viró hacia él deteniendo el ronroneo del auto. — ¿Irá a Austria?

Peeta rió.

— Buena idea, señor Everdeen. Estaba pensando en llamar, pero eso suena mejor.

— ¡Suerte! — Tom sonrió socarrón — ¡Y cuidado con mi pequeña!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Hola. Por fín llegue a esta historia…. En fín acabo de actualizarla, ¿les gusto el capi? Ya nos queda poco, solo tres y el epílogo…**

**Gracias por leer, seguir y comentar la historia. Gracias por los reviews!**

**Adelanto:**

— ¿Ahora? — inquirió Robert observando la expresión pacifica de Peeta — ¿Nos dirás a dónde vas?

— Iré a Viena — anunció en tono calmado mientras entraba de nuevo a su recámara para continuar con su labor. Johana los había abordado nuevamente.

— ¿Qué? — inquirió en un tono más alto de lo normal.

Todos se miraron confundidos.

— Unas vacaciones — anunció Peeta, encogiéndose de hombros.

**Besos**

**Nos leemos.**


	29. Chapter 29E

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "Encuentrame" y es de Ivana Romero. Yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Que disfruten el capítulo.**

**Nos leemos abajo**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 29**

— Se puede saber qué demonios estabas pensando cuando intentaste golpear a Glimmer en el velorio — Johana se paró en el umbral de la puerta frunciendo el ceño sumamente enojada.

Peeta caminó desde el cuarto de su closet arrojando sobre la cama varias camisas aun en sus ganchos de organizar. Ella torció el gesto endurecida por la rabia e ira de saber que hermano había sido capaz de semejante brutalidad.

— ¡Contéstame! — le exigió casi gritando. Peeta se detuvo tomando una suave respiración y procedió a buscar las maletas en el armario junto el cuarto de baño.

— ¡Déjame solo! — se quejó, cuando sintió los pasos de ella siguiéndole por toda la habitación.

Ella se detuvo cruzándose de brazos un tanto exasperada sin entender porque él empacaba con tanta urgencia.

— Un momento — meditó disipando un poco la rabia que le embargaba desde que escuchó de labios de Marvel las intenciones que él había tenido contra aquella chica — . ¿A dónde crees que vas?

— ¡Johana! — Peeta se detuvo vencido por la rabia, luchando por contener todos esos sentimientos encontrados dentro de su cabeza y pecho. Respiró un par de veces dejando caer las maletas vacías sobre la alfombra de la habitación. Ella frunció el ceño una vez más observando cuidadosamente la expresión huraña de su hermano, rebuscando entre aquellos ojos misteriosos, oscuros y recelosos de respuestas que parpadeaban con reticencia.

— Peeta — llamó Johana, preocupada.

— Sal de mi habitación — le pidió el muchacho pasándose las manos por los cabellos mientras tomaba ligeros respiros.

Ella se plantó frente a él, decidida a obtener respuestas de porque empacaba ropas de viaje.

— Sal.

— ¿A dónde vas?

— ¡Largo, Johana!

— No me iré, tengo a Glimmer allá abajo esperando por una disculpa — gritó perdiendo el poco control de la ira que dejaba entrever en sus palabras.

— ¿Qué? — Peeta frunció el ceño, arrugando el rostro de forma dramática.

— Tienes que disculparte.

— De ninguna manera — él la empujó suavemente para abrirse paso hasta la cama y empezar a organizar la ropa dentro del maletero.

— Tienes que bajar y ser un hombre — presionó ella con voz dura.

Peeta estrelló su puño contra la pila de ropa abultada sobre su lecho y se dio vuelta con el rostro encendido.

— ¡No me disculparé con nadie, largo de mi habitación! — exclamó descontrolado.

— ¡Eres un idiota! — chilló Johana caminando hacia él en grandes zancadas — ¡Imbécil, animal!

— Johana, sal de mi habitación — volvió a pedir bajando la mirada.

Ella se acercó bruscamente dándole vuelta de un manotón.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres? — Gritó tomándole fuerte de los brazos — ¿Quién te ha dicho que puedes ir por allí haciendo de las tuyas? Echando por la borda todo lo que mis padres te han enseñado. ¡Es tu amiga! ¿En qué mierda estás pensando?

Peeta se liberó de un zarpazo.

— ¡Maldita sea! — chilló — ¿Crees que yo me siento bien con lo que pasó? ¿Crees que fue mi intención levantarle la mano? No sabes nada Johana, no sabes nada de lo que ocurrió allí. Y si lo supieras no estarías aquí haciéndome perder el tiempo.

— ¿Ahora qué? Eres la víctima de todo este asunto.

— Yo no he dicho eso.

— Es lo que entendí.

Peeta comenzó a guardar la ropa acuñada sin ningún cuidado tratando de ignorar el rostro huraño de su hermana.

— ¿Qué paso? — preguntó ella, tratando de ser un poco más comprensiva.

— Ya me llamaste animal, idiota, bruto y ahora quieres saber mis motivos, un poco tarde, ¿No crees?

Robert se acercó preocupado por la intensidad de los gritos, deteniéndose instantáneamente cuando vio a Peeta elaborando su equipaje mientras continuaba con el ceño fruncido y la mirada gélida hacia su hermana.

— Hijo — llamó entrando con un poco de cautela a la habitación donde se respiraba la tensión e ira en el ambiente —. Peeta… ¿Qué haces?

Él se dio vuelta respirando profundo una vez más.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué esos gritos?

— Por lo que ocurrió con Glimmer — contestó Johana fulminando a Peeta con la mirada.

— Me voy por unos días — respondió Peeta sacudiendo la cabeza un tanto fastidiado por sus miradas inquisitivas.

— Tu madre está preocupada, Peeta. Los comentarios en casa de los Cartwhirgt no fueron muy amables cuando te fuiste así de improvisto.

— ¿Quieren dejar de mirarme de ese modo? — Portia irrumpió en silencio dejando que la mirada de su hijo se clavase en sus ojos. Cuidadosa de lo que quería decir — Me están acorralando.

— ¿A dónde vas? — preguntó Robert un poco más calmado.

— Tengo un viaje de urgencia.

— No saldrás de aquí — afirmó Portia con voz pasiva y llena de autoridad tácita —. No, al menos que nos digas a donde.

— ¿Qué les pasa? — Refunfuñó Peeta —¿Por qué de repente están todos cuidando de lo que hago?

— Nos preocupamos por ti — contestó su madre acercándose con sus ademanes cautelosos y diplomáticos.

— Basta — se quejó Peeta, tensando la mandíbula, molesto de verdad —. ¿Crees que no lo he notado, mamá? Crees que no sé qué estás siempre pensando en mí como si fuera un psicópata, que no he superado todo lo referente a Haymitch, y que lo que pasó con Glimmer es una muestra de ello — todos se quedaron en silencio observándoles perplejos por el giro que habían tomado las cosas —. Dime papá, ¿qué hubieras hecho tú si alguien te confiesa que puso algo en la bebida de Johana para colocarle en bandeja de plata a un bastardo sin principios? Bien, allí tienen mis razones, por favor, déjenme solo. Necesito organizar mis cosas.

— ¿Eso fue lo que pasó?

Johana salió a trompicones de la habitación sin tener cuidado de tropezar con las cosas en su camino, lo que alertó a Peeta de los que ocurriría en pocos segundos. Dejó caer las camisas y jersey que doblaba para empacar, siguiéndola a través de los pasillos. Ella había tomado una considerable ventaja. Cuando quiso llegar a la escalera principal.

— ¡Largo de mi casa! — le escuchó gritar en el salón principal.

Pudo escuchar el tenue sollozo de Glimmer deteniéndose con cautela para hacer una entrada silenciosa al salón principal.

— Lo siento, Johana. — Glimmer se levantó recogiendo el abrigo mientras aun lloraba desconsolada.

— ¡Qué estúpida! Y yo pensando que mi hermano era el villano en esto — chilló Johana, dejando ver la decepción en su voz —. Vete Glimmer.

Los ojos de Glimmer volvieron a estallar en llanto cuando divisó a Peeta recostado sobre la puerta principal mirándole con la misma expresión acusadora e indeleble en su cara.

— Lo siento — repitió la chica alejándose suavemente hasta donde el mayordomo esperaba para abrir la puerta que conducía a la salida norte de la mansión.

Peeta guardó silencio caminando devuelta a su habitación. Sus padres le esperaban desconcertados por todo lo ocurrido en cuestión de segundos.

— ¿Ahora? — inquirió Robert observando la expresión pacifica de Peeta — ¿Nos dirás a dónde vas?

— Iré a Viena — anunció en tono calmado mientras entraba de nuevo a su recámara para continuar con su labor. Johana los había abordado nuevamente.

— ¿Qué? — inquirió en un tono más alto de lo normal.

Todos se miraron confundidos.

— Unas vacaciones — anunció Peeta, encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Cuándo se supone que ibas a decirnos? — preguntó Portia cerrando de un golpe la maleta que aún no se organizaba por completo.

— Si Johana no hubiera irrumpido en mi habitación y hecho un escándalo. Ya se los hubiera contado. Iré por un par de días, necesito estar a solas…

— Un momento — meditó Johana interrumpiendo su discurso —. ¿Mamá? — Se dio vuelta riendo pícaramente — ¿Puedo ir con él?

Portia sonrió.

— No — contestó en un hilo de voz.

— ¿Por qué? — se quejó Johana indignada.

— Porque no y fin de la conversación — sonrió de nuevo guiñándole un ojo a Peeta —. Ven, necesito llamar a Clara e informarle sobre lo ocurrido con esta chica.

Robert se acercó a Peeta posando una mirada cautelosa en el equipaje, en cuanto la puerta se cerró rió bajito dejando ver que había descubierto las intenciones de su hijo.

— ¿Irás a buscarle, cierto? Por esos necesitabas a Beetee.

Peeta asintió con la vista fija en las camisas que doblaba, ahora más calmado.

— Es una pena — comentó Robert —. Aun no me hemos terminando con la casa de la playa.

— No te preocupes, papá — le consoló Peeta dejando ver una tenue y casi fantasmal sonrisa —. Estaré de vuelta en par de días.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve al aeropuerto?

— Sí, mi vuelo sale en hora y media.

— De acuerdo, apresúrate. No querrás perderlo.

…

— Bueno, técnicamente debería estar regañando y prohibiéndote ir al otro lado del mundo en busca de una chica, pero, he decidido que ustedes deberán aprender por sí solos de las locuras que cometen.

— Es loco, lo sé. Pero hacía tiempo que no me sentía de esta forma, y no sabes cuán maravilloso es.

— Sabes que no fue correcto lo ocurrido con esa chica.

— Sí, y créeme papá, me siento como un gran imbécil, no pude perder el control de esa forma. Pero cuando ella confesó aquello; no dejaba de pensar en que si yo no hubiera estado vigilando a Johana y Katniss esa noche, probablemente la chica en ese cajón no sería Delly.

— Te comprendo, Peeta. Pero no lo comparto.

Peeta asintió asegurando el tiquete de vuelo en su bolsillo trasero.

— ¿De cuántos días hablamos?

— Una semana o dos. No me iré por siempre, así que no te preocupes.

Sonrió una vez más caminando hasta la fila que los llevaba directo a la sala donde serían conducidos hasta el centro de abordaje.

— Suerte — le vio decir a su padre entre dientes. Exacto. Suerte era lo que necesitaba de allí en adelante.

…

Se podía decir que nunca en su vida se había sentido tan estropeada como lo estaba en ése momento, aunque había ocupado un buen asiento en primera clase y todo lo demás, su trasero estaba adolorido por veinte siete horas de continuo estremecimiento en el sillón, y ni hablar del nerviosismo que le causaba mirar por la ventana y saber que estaba suspendida en la nada, en un avión sin nadie a quien hablar para apaciguar los temores dentro de su cabeza.

Según la tía Clara el apartamento le quedaría al pelo, ya que estaría a tan solo una calle de la universidad donde había sido inscripta para ese fugaz curso de verano. La ciudad era hermosa, un tanto lúgubre y oscura, pero hermosa. Podía ver los parajes verdes y aquellas casas antiguas que le hacían recordar las mansiones retratadas en las novelas de caballerías y de aristócratas de siglos anteriores. Tal como lo dijo Clara, el lugar era acogedor, pequeño y suficiente para una persona. No había pérdida ya que el campus escolar estaba señalado con vallas y letreros de fraternidades. Se recordó a sí misma ser valiente e intentar mezclarse sin detenerse a pensar en todo el caos que había enredado a su vida días atrás.

Sabía quién era, y para llegar a ser lo que quería ser, tendría que superar todo los obstáculos.

Este, solo era uno.

Encendió el móvil atendiendo a las súplicas de su padre, sacando cuentas mentalmente de que en América serían las cuatro o cinco de la mañana. Por lo que esperaría un tiempo prudente para llamarle, de inmediato la bandeja de entrada se vio inundada de mensajes de texto y voz, le bastó solo mirar el nombre de uno de ellos para sentir esa rara opresión que le había acompañado todas las noches desde que se fue de Manhattan.

Era _él_.

Después de escuchar todos y cada uno de ellos se abandonó al llanto silencioso, podía pelear con todo el mundo, podía mentirle a todos. Pero definitivamente estaba cansada de seguir peleando con la parte racional, con todo el estigma de su madre y esa coraza que inconscientemente había hecho que todo con Finnick fracasara.

«_Contesta, por favor_» decía el último mensaje de Peeta.

¿En qué momento había dejado de sentir ese sentimiento de repulsa y odio hacía él?

¿Por qué sentía que dejaba de respirar cuando recordaba su rostro magullado en el hospital y su desesperanza cuando ella se negó a acercarse el último día de clases?

"_Cobarde_" después de varios meses, Madge había tenido razón.

Era una cobarde, y ahora estaba al otro lado del mundo ingeniando la forma de cómo seguir siéndolo y no verse patética en el intento.

«_¿Llegaste viva? _» su tía y el humor que jamás la abandonaba.

«_El avión sufrió un accidente, es mi fantasma quien está contestando_» envió. Riéndose en silencio.

«_Uff, ¡Qué miedo! Me alegro de que puedas contestar, acá estamos casi en la misma zona horaria, cuando se termine el curso y las vacaciones pasaré por ti e iremos juntas a Manhattan, no te llamaré a diario, ¡Son vacaciones! Disfruta esto Kat, espero que te encante la universidad y encuentres buenos compañeros. Besos_.»

«_Gracias, espero tu visita_.»

Guardó el móvil buscando algo de ropa para ducharse e ir a la cama a tomar una siesta. Técnicamente tenía toda la mañana para descansar y presentarse al medio día en la inducción en aquel curso. Quiso responder todos sus mensajes, pero sentía que aún no tenía las palabras correctas ni los sentimientos muy claros, prefería seguir siendo indiferente que alentar falsas esperanzas y seguir acumulando más errores.

Después de una profunda siesta marchó monótonamente hacía la universidad, maravillándose a cada minuto de todo el espectáculo de arte y belleza dentro del campus, Clara no se había equivocado.

Sería una experiencia inolvidable. Y así dio inicio a su primer día de clases en aquella ciudad extraña, sonriendo a todos los que parecían ser los compañeros durante las siguientes dos semanas.

Era sencillo, estudiaría historia del arte y algunas técnicas que le servirían para definir en qué rama se desempeñarían mejor. Los profesores eran amables e inclusos contaba con aquel traductor que hacía todo más sencillo, para ser un primer día todo era tranquilo. Estaba siendo demasiado sencillo.

Después de llamar nuevamente a su padre y tranquilizarle sobre su seguridad caminó a casa, asegurándose de seguir las mismas calles por donde había salido al medio día.

La noche en Viena se plagaba de enormes estrellas, lo que sin lugar a dudas era distractor y hermoso, haciéndole detener una calle antes de llegar para observar embelesada cada uno de los astros extenderse sobre el negro firmamento. Suspirando sonriente, dejando todo el pasado atrás y previendo un futuro tranquilo como el momento que estaba viviendo. Después de varios minutos continuó su marcha en silencio, el clima era frío, no tanto como los inviernos de Manhattan, lo suficiente para hacer que sus manos se sintieran dispuestas a permanecer dentro de su abrigo.

Cuando por fin llegó al lugar, agradeció no tener que hacer una penosa marcha en ascensor o escaleras. Estaba agotada y un tanto famélica. Tanta era su insistencia en abrir la cerradura que desde el primer momento había dado problemas que no notó que alguien había estado esperando toda la tarde en el café de la acera contigua. Y que en esos momentos caminaba hacia ella igual de pálido y ansioso.

— Buh — escuchó decir tan cerca a su oreja que un chillido de terror se le escapó dándose de vuelta bruscamente, y en el intento su zapato trastabilló torpemente con el tapete principal haciéndole perder el equilibrio, segundo después estaba de espalda en el piso con los ojos cerrados, temiendo ser atacada por algún depravado. Su padre le había advertido sobre ello —. Estás como la primera vez que te vi — dijo el desconocido dejando escapar un suspiro que fue precedido por una sonrisa irónica —. Ridículamente indefensa.

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par perdiendo el aliento por dos largos segundos.

Era Peeta.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-**

**Hey! Peeta ha llegado y parece que la encontró! ¿Qué me cuentan? Parece que esta vez si ha sido encontrada y sin la intención de serlo… **

**Gracias por leer, seguir y comentar la historia. Gracias por los reviews!**

**Adelanto:**

— ¿Por eso estás aquí? — su voz era suave, melodiosa y un tanto tensa.

— Quería… — Peeta sonrió colocando sus manos en el rostro de Katniss para mirarle de nuevo a los ojos — que supieras que por primera vez en mi vida — una mueca de dolor curvó sus facciones —…

— ¿Qué?

— Que yo…

**Besos**

**Nos leemos.**


	30. Chapter 30E

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "Encuentrame" y es de Ivana Romero. Yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Que disfruten el capítulo. **

**Nos leemos abajo**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 30**

_**I didn't care, before you were here**__**  
**__**A distant laughter with the ever after**__**  
**__**But all things change, let this remain**_

_**Sirens – Peral Jam**_

Ella parpadeó varias veces sintiendo como su pulso se aceleraba y el rubor corría de inmediato a sus mejillas. Era un sueño, definitivamente había sufrido un accidente en el avión y estaba teniendo delirios en algún lugar remoto del limbo, era la única explicación coherente. La otra era que de pronto se había quedado dormida toda la mañana y soñó que había ido a clases, respiró un par de veces sintiendo como esas suaves manos se deslizaban por su cintura y le ayudaban a colocarse de pie, definitivamente era un sueño.

Él rió con dulzura, la bolsa oscura bajo sus enormes ojos azules eran muestras de insomnio y extremo cansancio.

Correcto. Estaba sintiendo sus manos sobre ella, el palpitar alocado en su pecho y las náuseas. No era un sueño.

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó él frunciendo el ceño — pareces que vas a vomitar.

Ella asintió sin salir del asombro.

— Porque si vas a hacerlo, debes saber que acabo de comprar este abrigo.

— ¿Qué-ha-ces aquí? — preguntó tartamudeando.

— Oh — Peeta dejó escapar una sonrisa torcida y pícara —. Estaba de paso en el vecindario, cuando te vi por allí.

— ¿Es broma, cierto? — inquirió Katniss luchando por mantener la compostura.

Peeta sonrió. Sus ojos brillaban de forma extraña, el cansancio en ellos era visible y un tanto perturbador.

— Lo es — admitió —. Y sí, no ha sido una de las mejores, creo que el insomnio se llevó consigo mi humor.

Katniss torció el gesto dándose vuelta para continuar su lucha con la llave.

— ¿Eres consciente de que la estás forzando hacia el lado incorrecto? — inquirió Peeta apartándola suavemente.

— ¿No vas a decirme qué haces aquí? — preguntó Kat. Él sonrió abriendo la puerta fácilmente.

— _Voilá _— dijo cediéndole el paso hacia el interior del edificio.

Ella asintió entrando de inmediato porque el frío empezaba a calarle los huesos.

— ¿No invitarás? — preguntó recostándose sobre el marco de la puerta.

— No seas idiota Peeta, entra.

Una vez más él sonrió cerrando la puerta con cuidado mientras observaba como ella se despojaba de su abrigo y bolso.

— Entonces, ¿cuál es la historia? Siéntate.

— ¿La mía? — Pregunto Peeta obedeciendo de inmediato.— Ya te dije, paseaba por el vecindario.

— ¿En realidad esperas que te crea? — Katniss sonrió cruzándose de brazos mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

— Aquí. En Austria, al otro lado del mundo, esperas que crea en una casualidad.

— ¿Por qué no? Los últimos días han estado plagados de extrañas casualidades.

— ¿Quieres algo? Pareces un zombi o algo así.

— Solo porque es cierto, omitiré cualquier tipo de comentario.

Ella caminó hasta la cocina rebuscando algo de la comida que pidió antes de ir a clases.

— ¿Pizza?

— Con coca cola, por favor.

Kat rió, en su fuero interno deseaba que sus pensamientos fueran correctos. Que las razones de él concordaran con las que había sentido cuando vio aquella cantidad de mensajes. Coloco una porción de pizza sobre la diminuta mesa que estaba en la sala haciendo las veces de comedor.

— Lo siento — dijo, colocando el plato sobre los individuales —. No tengo coca cola, porque no esperaba tu visita cerca al vecindario.

Peeta se acercó revisando el bolsillo de su abrigo. Una vez más le observó y en ése momento lo supo. Todo lo que había sentido desde aquella mañana en la playa se reducía a esa particular emoción que sentía mientras sacaba de su bolsillo aquella mariposa de papel que se había robado de su habitación.

Todo tenía sentido, cuando vives de prisa, cuando no te miras detenidamente, nada es indispensable, nada importa. Pero cuando menos te lo esperas, una piedra te tropieza, te hace perder la velocidad y te pone en una situación nueva. Entonces te detienes y es cuando piensas: ¡Hey, allí estás! ¿No sabes cuánto tiempo he estado buscándote? Y sientes que el haberte detenido ha valido la pena, la persona que te detuvo lo vale. Y la tienes allí, a solos centímetros, un respiro, y te das cuenta que desde el momento en que perdiste algo, en un lugar lejano alguien más perdió; y fue allí cuando el destino puso tácitamente una regla.

Cuando dos personas necesitan complementarse, necesitan sanarse, siempre, siempre, por más que tropiecen y peleen. Siempre lograran encontrarse.

Y el viaje de veintiocho horas se reducía a este momento:

— Te fuiste — musitó quedando tras ella, tan cerca que podía sentir el perfume de su cabello y la electricidad que emanaba su piel al ligero contacto de sus dedos acariciando su cuello.

Katniss suspiró dejando caer los cubiertos.

— Necesitaba alejarme de todo y pensar.

— ¿Alejarte de quién, de mí? — inquirió Peeta susurrando a su oído.

— Necesitaba pensar y del modo en que me estás hablando no logro hacerlo claramente.

Peeta posó su mano sobre la cintura de Katniss, ella se debatía entre dejarlo ser o no. Optó por callar a su parte más obstinada y por un momento se dejó llevar.

— Viajé al otro lado del mundo — susurró Peeta —. E hice una extraña travesía hasta la casa de tu padre.

Kat sonrió dándose vuelta para lograr verle a los ojos.

— ¿Qué buscas, Peeta? — preguntó ruborizada por la forma en que él la miró y por la sensación de sentir su mano sobre su cintura.

— Ahora — él rió a gusto —. Nada.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿No es obvio? Te fuiste sin siquiera decirme adiós.

— Adiós.

— Hola, Katniss — Peeta se acercó un poco más dejando caer la diminuta mariposa sobre la mano de Katniss que temblaba sin disimulo —. Quería entregarte esto. — Ella observó estupefacta su mariposa, miles de pregunta revolotearon por su mente. Pero ninguna pudo ser formulada con claridad —. Quería verte a los ojos y preguntarte… quería estar aquí, así, mientras me miras confundida incapaz de descifrar todo lo que he estado pensando.

— Yo…

— Quería decirte que — él se detuvo un momento juntando su frente con la de ella — no ha sido casualidad, que me he devanado los sesos durante las últimas semanas tratando de saber dónde te habías metido.

— ¿Por eso estás aquí? — su voz era suave, melodiosa y un tanto tensa.

— Quería — Peeta sonrió colocando sus manos en el rostro de Katniss para mirarle de nuevo a los ojos — que supieras que por primera vez en mi vida — una mueca de dolor curvó sus facciones —…

— ¿Qué?

— Que yo…

— ¿Qué? — le retó Katniss sosteniendo con fuerza la mariposa.

— Que te quiero, que me he vuelto loco pensando en toda esa jodida distancia, que me levanté esta mañana, bueno técnicamente fue antes de ayer o ayer, como sea, que me levanté esta mañana pensando en qué diablos estaba haciendo con mi vida. Que no podía esperar a que regresaras a Manhattan, porque cuando veo los días pasar algo me dice que te pierdo, que si me quedaba allá viendo como todo seguía su curso normal, tu jamás te enterarías de que desde aquella mañana cuando te observé en la parte trasera de mi auto, me enamoré de ti. Sí, me enamoré. Me enamoré de tu cálida sonrisa, de tu repertorio de insultos, de tu gancho izquierdo, que es muy bueno, por cierto — una sonrisa traviesa cruzó por el rostro de Kat —. Me enamoré de todas tus sonrisas, de esa que haces cuando adivinas que estoy tomando el pelo, de esa que pones cuando eres tú quien juega conmigo, de esas que me dedicaste en la playa. De todas y cada una de ellas. Y sé, que no soy perfecto, que disto de ser un caballero. Pero, estoy aquí. Ahora, preguntándome, ¿Qué pasaría si no te beso? ¿Qué pasaría si te dejo ir? Entonces me doy cuenta de que voy a besarte, lo haré, a expensas de que me des una paliza. La cual recibiré con gusto. Esto es lo que soy… todo lo que tengo para ti es esto… yo, que te hizo la vida cuadritos, triangulitos, una mierda de persona que creía que todos debían estar a sus pies y entonces tu llegaste y…

— Shshs — Katniss le acalló riendo tímidamente — .Yo no quiero a un príncipe — Peeta frunció el ceño un tanto afectado —. Yo quiero al imbécil que me golpeó la primera vez que nos vimos. Al idiota que me salvó, al tonto que me robó un día de mi vida en las playas de Rockaway. Y al niño asustado que cruzó medio mundo para verme, yo te quiero a ti. Peeta Mellark, y si solo viniste a hablar, te informo que voy a besarte.

Peeta sonrió atrayéndola hacía él con fuerza. Sus manos se aferraron a su rostro posando sus labios sobre los de ella, y ése, fue el primer beso que el Peeta Real tuvo.

— No me dejaste terminar — musitó Peeta sin aliento.

Kat rió deshaciendo el fuerte agarre que él tenía alrededor de su rostro.

— Te quiero.

Ella colocó los ojos en blanco dejando que otra sonrisa traviesa le curvara el rostro.

— Bueno, esa si es una buena razón para venir hasta aquí — musitó ruborizado — ¿O dirás que no?

— Es una buena razón — consintió Kat —. Y no sé porque tengo el presentimiento de que mi tía Clara tiene mucho que ver en eso.

— Y tu papá también.

Kat frunció el ceño.

— Fui a buscarte — aclaró —. Y creo que le caí bien. Bueno, él me deseó buena suerte. ¿Eso es bueno, cierto?

— No sé — contesto Kat observando la mariposa —. Has estado haciendo muchas cosas malas, ¿eh? Esto estaba en mi cuarto.

— Creo que la suerte ha estado de mi lado.

— ¿Estuviste en mi habitación? — cuestionó Katniss, una mirada de fastidio surcó su mirada.

— Eso hace parte de detalles que no puedo revelar — se excusó Peeta fingiendo una expresión de terror ante la mirada de Kat —. Y no puedes golpearme, porque fuiste tú quien me besó.

— No voy a golpearte — se quejó Katniss empujándole suavemente.

— Entonces… — Peeta se acercó sonriendo, de repente la tomó en brazos para levantarle en vilo —. Me besaste, descubriste que soy un acosador que se metió a tu cuarto, no vas a golpearme, ¿Me quieres?

— Te quiero.

Él sonrió de nuevo.

— ¿Me quieres?

— Sí.

— Repítelo, por favor.

— No seas idiota.

— ¿Me quieres?

…

— Creo que el apartamento es lo suficientemente cálido para que duermas aquí —comentó Kat, dejando caer un pequeño almohadón sobre el único sofá de la sala —. Aunque puedes ir a tu hotel y dormir allá.

Peeta sonrió simpático y lleno de diversión.

— ¿Me estás echando diplomáticamente? — resopló dejándose caer sobre los almohadones. Kat frunció el ceño ruborizándose de inmediato, nerviosa.

— ¿Qué? No — negó riendo —. Claro que no, solo qué… — dudó unos instantes tomando un ligero respiro — Bien, no es cómodo que duermas en un sofá; ni tampoco te dejaré dormir en la misma cama que yo.

Peeta se levantó del mueble riendo en silencio ante el rostro acalorado de Katniss.

— No te preocupes — le tranquilizó. Tomando sus brazos con delicadeza —. Puedo llamar a un taxi e irme al hotel.

Ella quiso acceder, aunque eso era lo correcto no era lo más seguro, no en una ciudad donde no conocían a nadie. Y una parte de sí quería que él estuviera allí. Quería irse a dormir con la certeza de que Peeta estaba bien, quería tener la certeza de que…

Que todo esto es real pensó.

— Quédate — le pidió dejando atrás el pudor y orgullo —. Estaré más tranquila si sé que estás aquí, a escasos metros y a salvo.

Él sonrió mordiéndose el labio en un banal intento de contener una sonrisa tierna.

Acomodó uno de sus cabellos y asintió tenuemente dando paso a un cálido beso. Ella le apartó después de un momento para poder tener un respiro. Juntó sus frentes aferrando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Peeta.

— Disculpa si fui algo tosca — musitó contra su pecho — Y discúlpame si en el futuro no digo las cosas con mucho tacto. Todo esto es tan nuevo qué…

— ¿Kat? — Le interrumpió Peeta levantando su rostro suavemente — ¿Soy tu…?

Las mejillas de Katniss se tiñeron de un ardiente rubor revelando la respuesta a la reciente pregunta. Respuesta, que hizo que Peeta sonriera plácidamente.

— O sea que tú y Finnick… Jamás.

— Jamás — Katniss torció el gesto colocando los ojos en blanco —. Solo nos dimos un beso — confesó un poco avergonzada —. Nada más.

— Entonces — Peeta se abrazó con fuerza a ella — Soy tu primera relación oficial.

— Técnicamente, sí. Lo que me deja en un poco de desventaja, teniendo en cuenta tu recorrido. ¿O me equivoco?

— Me haces sentir como un mal tipo — replicó el muchacho torciendo el gesto igual que ella.

— ¿Me equivoco?

— Lo era. Tiempo pasado.

— Más te vale.

— ¿Por qué? — Inquirió Peeta — ¿Te irías a golpes con alguna de mis ex?

Ella rió fríamente dando paso a un rostro inexpresivo.

— No — lentamente deshizo su abrazo.

— Simplemente me alejaría y ya. No haría ninguna clase de escándalo para agrandar tu ego.

— ¡Solo era una broma! — se quejó Peeta al ver el hilo dramático que había tomado la conversación.

Katniss caminó hasta la cocina fingiendo no oírle.

— ¡Oh, por favor! — Peeta le siguió — ¡Era una broma!

— No me estoy riendo.

— Porque no quieres.

— ¿Qué? — ella se detuvo soltando una risita.

— ¿Estás enojada?

— ¡Estaba bromeando! — respondió dejando escapar una enorme sonrisa.

— Eso es cruel — afirmó Peeta torciendo el gesto un tanto aliviado.

— ¡Caíste! — exclamó Kat saltándole encima y por unos nanosegundos él tambaleó correspondiendo a su abrazo.

— ¿Qué voy hacer contigo, Katniss? — se quejó aspirando el olor de su cabello.

— Nada. Simplemente soportarme, y abrazarme cuando veas que quiero golpearte. ¿De acuerdo?

— De acuerdo.

Kat le soltó.

— Ve a dormir. Siento que en cualquier momento colapsarás.

Peeta asintió riendo devuelta al sofá. Ella corrió hasta la habitación donde aún yacían las maletas sin organizar totalmente. Acomodó algunas de ellas tratando de mantener la calma, soltó su cabello y peinó en una trenza para poder darse una ducha rápida y colocarse el enorme camisón de algodón que usaba para dormir. Observó silenciosa por las rendijas mientras Peeta se deshacía de su abrigo y desabotonaba los puños de su camisa, haciendo que una sonrisa preciosa aflorara en sus labios. Todas aquellas noches en vela desde que había salido de Manhattan empezaban a ser parte de un pasado lejano. Saber que él había hecho semejante viaje para encontrarla, era tan increíble, tan cuento de hadas que por primera vez en años soñó en ser parte de uno.

Estaba feliz, no había esperas, no había preguntas sin responder. Todo era perfecto, en ese momento él era perfecto.

— ¿No puedes dormir? — preguntó Peeta en frente de ella repentinamente.

— ¿Qué demo…? — Se detuvo estupefacta —¿No estabas dormido?

— Te seré sincero: Katniss, no podré dormir allí. El sofá es realmente incómodo, jamás he dormido en uno y aún espero que me ofrezcas un lugar a tu lado, otra razón, no menos importante es que estás a pocos metros de mí y realmente me es…

— Entra, Peeta — cedió ella abriendo la puerta completamente. Disimulando a la perfección su nerviosismo ante su cercanía. ¿Qué demonios le estaba ocurriendo? — Puedes dormir acá — aceptó — y si intentas algo puedes ir despidiéndote de la movilidad de tus dedos.

— No voy a tocarte — resopló Peeta levantando las manos en señal de inocencia. Ella colocó los almohadones en dos hileras retirando el cobertor.

Momentos después podía sentir sus fuertes brazos alrededor suyo y el esfuerzo por respirar normalmente era agotador. En cambio él parecía tan calmado, su pecho se levantaba y contraía con tranquilidad y la respiración era cálida. Así era imposible pegar el ojo en toda la noche. Peeta notó su inquietud y susurró con voz queda y adormecida.

— Mi mamá nos cantaba cuando sufríamos de insomnio — le besó la frente dejando escapar un bostezo. Estaba agotado.

— No puedo imaginar eso.

— Te pueden sorprender muchas cosas de mí.

— Lo mismo digo.

— ¿Quieres que cante algo para ti?

— Sí. Con la condición de que te quedes dormido rápido.

_I´d like to bring a Little light_

_To shine light on your life/ to make feel loved _

_No, don´t wanna be the only one you know, I wanna be the place you call "home" _

_I lay myself down to make it so, but you don´t want to know. I give much than I ever asked for. _

_Will you see at the end…_

Su voz se fue apagando hasta ser un suave ronroneo, luego solo el sonido de su respiración suave y acompasada.

— Hasta mañana — susurró Katniss besándole en los labios.

¿Realmente podría dormir sabiendo que él estaba allí tan solo a milésimas de distancia?

Aunque era imposible. Minutos después Morfeo la venció. Por la mañana él seguía allí, tranquilo y sonriente, con una expresión serena. Disfrutaba de un buen sueño, sigilosamente se deshizo de su abrazo y corrió hasta el baño para ducharse y cambiar.

Lista para irse a sus clases, era una pena dejarle allí sin siquiera darle los buenos días. Contrario al día anterior las clases fueron eternas. Pero no aburridas, tal vez su eternidad se debía a las ansias locas de regresar y comprobar que lo sucedido en las últimas horas había sido real. De repente, cuando estaba a punto de marcharse a casa su móvil sonó. Y tenía la certeza de que era él.

**PeetaMellark10**: Hubiera preferido despertar más temprano para poder verte ¡Te fuiste nuevamente sin decir adiós! ¿Tienes llaves? Me he quedado afuera, salí al hotel y estoy acá fuera en tu pórtico cuán mendigo zarrapastroso. Es broma.

**GirlKatFire**: Voy saliendo.

**PeetaMellark10**: Te espero. ¿Te he dicho que te quiero, hoy?

**GirlKatFire**: No

**PeetaMellark10**: _Ich liebe dich_.

**GirlKatFire**: ¿Qué fue eso?

**PeetaMellark10**: Alemán. Traduce, por favor.

**GirlKatFire**: ¿Sabes alemán?

**PeetaMellark10**: Dime algo que no sepa

**GirlKatFire**: Te quiero, ¿Eso no lo sabías, eh?

**PeetaMellark10**: Por tu cálido beso de buenas noches, sí. Obvio que me quieres. A decir verdad: ¿Quién no me querría?

**GirlKatFire**: No me mates el chiste, Peeta.

**PeetaMellark10**: _Entschuldigung _

**GirlKatFire**: Eres imposible

— Claro que lo soy — musitó Peeta apareciéndose de la nada. Ella suspiró resignada a sus apariciones de improviso.

— Un día de estos me matarás de un susto.

— No sin antes conocer Viena juntos — replicó Peeta tomándole del brazo. Kat accedió gustosa caminando por las calles adornadas de luces mortecinas cediendo al encanto del cirro estrato crepuscular y la luna que recién salía. Así en medio de la calma europea, y de sonidos lejanos caminaron juntos de parque en parque riendo de las maravillas que aquel país ofrecía a los turistas, algunas veces quiso callar a Peeta por sus discursos sobre la historia de algunos monumentos y personajes importantes, otras solo se detenía a escuchar embriagada por sus seguridad y resolución. Él cantó varias veces a su oído mientras caminaban de vuelta a casa haciéndole reír ante los transeúntes. Entre versos y versos, frases y melodías tarareada se dio cuenta que esos escasos minutos se convertirían en los mejores de toda su vida.

— Es mi canción favorita — musitó Peeta dejando caer su cabeza sobre el regazo de Katniss mientras observaban las estrellas en Viena.

— ¿Crees que no lo he notado? — ¿Peeta hizo un puchero arrugando la frente de forma infantil. Ella soltó una sonrisa. — Es muy linda y tú la cantas muy bien.

— Te prometo que algún día la escucharemos en vivo. Con el piano y todo.

— De acuerdo.

— Te llevaré al Arena en Londres, luego a los jardines de París, Italia… a cualquier lugar.

— ¿Qué quieres a cambio de esas vacaciones?

— Nada. Solo que te quedes conmigo — él sonrió esperanzado — y verte reír, soñar juntos, reír… quererte.

— Lo prometo. Me quedaré.

— ¿Lo prometes?

— Lo prometo.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Aishhhhhhhhhh (suspiro, suspiro, suspiro) me encantó el capítulo, ¿y a Uds.?**

**Gracias por leer, seguir y comentar la historia. Gracias por los reviews!**

**Falta solo un capítulo y el epílogo, si adelantos… no me maten.**

**Besos**

**Nos leemos.**


	31. Chapter 31E

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "Encuentrame" y es de Ivana Romero. Yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Gracias regalarme estos 201 reviews!**

**Que disfruten el capítulo. **

**Nos leemos abajo**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 31**

— Puedes ir a dormir — musitó Katniss a su oído. Peeta se levantó un tanto desubicado frotándose los ojos con el dorso de su mano.

— ¿Ah? — inquirió estirándose torpemente sobre los libros esparcidos en el diminuto comedor.

— Que terminé de hacer mis actividades, realmente aprecio que me acompañes.

Aunque solo sea para dormir.

— Kat, lo siento — repuso Peeta, colocándose de pie —. De verás que lo intento, pero las citas nocturnas acompañadas de café no son lo mío.

— Me alegra que ésta sea la última vez — Katniss dejó sobre la mesa su informe pulcramente organizado para caminar hasta donde Peeta se hallaba aun grogui —. La última clase es mañana, así que regresaremos a Manhattan y tendremos una cita como te plazca.

Peeta soltó un bostezo extendiendo los brazos alrededor de ella con ternura.

— Pienso en playa, arena y muchos refrescos.

Kat sonrió besándole en la nariz suavemente. Él rió. Retrocediendo suavemente para atender su móvil, estaba sonando desde el sofá. Lo cual era extraño, sus padres no habían intentado hacer contacto y le había dejado claro a Johana que necesitaba estar a solas. En la pantalla oscilaba el número de su padre, sin duda esa llamada incluiría suplicas sobre volver a casa y reanudar la operación "_recuperar la casa_"

Contestó con la voz un tanto ronca.

— ¿Peeta?

— Hola, papá.

— ¡Hijo! He intentado llamar toda la tarde pero me rechazaba el operador. ¿Cómo estás?

— Bien — musitó mirando a Katniss que terminaba de recoger las tazas de café —. Muy bien.

— ¿Dónde te has metido? Llamé al hotel donde reservaste una habitación y dijeron que no has ido a dormir en días.

— Oh — se quejó un tanto ruborizado —. Estoy con Katniss. ¿Cómo supiste donde me alojé?

— Tú sabes de mis influencias — algo en la voz de su padre no era del todo socarrona. Algo le preocupaba, podía sentirlo.

— ¿Papá, pasa algo?

— Es Johana — soltó Robert.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa con Johana?

— Por eso te estoy llamando. ¿Te has comunicado con ella? Convenció a tu madre de ir a visitarte, aun no se comunica con nosotros. Aunque nos dijo que haría escala en París, he llamado a todos los lugares donde creí iba a registrarse y nada. Sé que llegó, Beetee me lo confirmó. Pero de allí no he sabido más. Estoy a punto de tomar un avión y salir para allá.

Peeta soltó un gemido colocando los ojos en blanco, lo cual llamó la atención de Kat.

— Sé dónde puede estar — masculló entre dientes recordando como ella se había ofrecido a acompañarle en cuanto se enteró de su viaje.

— ¿Sí?

— Sí. Y créeme en cuanto la encuentre la llevo directo a casa para que le des un castigo ejemplar, espero que no me falles.

— ¿Dónde crees que puede estar? — preguntó Robert un poco más relajado.

— Lo sé. No te preocupes papá, posiblemente estemos en casa dentro de tres días. Te llamo luego. — Colgó dejando escapar un hondo suspiro. Katniss se acercó frunciendo el ceño, esa expresión en el rostro de Peeta le daba mala espina.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Tienes el número de Gale Hawthorne?

Kat asintió tenuemente tragando saliva.

— Johana me va a oír. Lo juro.

— ¿Qué pasó? — preguntó la chica nuevamente.

Peeta suspiró atrayéndola con delicadeza.

— Se nos extendieron las vacaciones — musitó un poco tenso —. Johana se fue a París, puedo jurar que a verse con Gale; me van a oír los dos.

— ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? — Inquirió Katniss llena de inocencia — está enamorada. No puedes juzgarla, teniendo en cuenta que está haciendo lo mismo que tú…

— Yo le dije a mis padres, Kat. No me vine a hurtadillas como un adolescente con hormonas incontrolables.

Ella sonrió torciendo el gesto con desdén.

— Tengo mi última clase mañana, no podré acompañarte.

— ¡Claro que no! Irás conmigo, sino, ¿Quién me impedirá darle unos buenos golpes a Gale por intentar acercarse a mi hermanita?

— Tiene dieciocho Peeta, ya no es una niña.

— Lo es. Una mujer madura no actúa de esa forma.

— Como sea, mañana recogerás tus cosas e iremos a París como has dicho. Confieso que me agradaría conocerlo.

Peeta sonrió besándole en la mejilla.

— Sabía que te agradaría la idea.

— Vamos a dormir. Te alegrarás que termine éste curso, al menos ya no tienes que pasar todo el día solo, vagando por allí.

Él suspiró relajando un poco los brazos, Kat se aferró a su pecho sonriendo pícaramente.

— Lo admito. Mi parte favorita del día es esta — Peeta rió bajito y nervioso —. Aunque solo sea verte estudiar y tomar té. La otra es cuando caminamos de vuelta hacia acá.

Ella acarició la línea de sus labios y algunos cabellos enmarañados saliendo en punta a todas partes.

— Ya tendremos tiempo — anheló.

Él tenía razón. Esa era la parte favorita de ambos; cuando podía quedarse despierta en silencio observándole respirar calmado y más infantil que de costumbre, algunas veces su labio inferior sobresalía haciendo un puchero infantil y delicado. Era la mejor del día.

Después de las clases y de los últimos tallares pudo respirar en paz cuando se lo encontró como de costumbre en la salida del campus escolar, sumamente abrigado y con aquella sonrisa de oreja a oreja que últimamente no le abandonaba en ningún momento. Rió besándole en los labios interrumpiendo su relato sobre una comunidad de gitanos austriacos que había conocido en el parque mientras mataba el tiempo.

Caminaron juntos planeando los lugares que recorrerían en cuanto se reunieran con Johana, él estaba de un excelente humor. Ya había reservado los vuelos e incluso empacado todo, ahora allí le ayudaba con su equipaje, cuando recordaba la travesura de Johana refunfuñaba un rato, luego guardaba silencio y reía solo. Lo que ella adoraba, esas risas llenas de complicidad debían tener una historia agradable tras ellas.

— ¿Bueno? — contestó Peeta dejando de reír y organizar las maletas en la sala de estar. — Sí. Nuestro vuelo sale en media hora. No he hablado con ella, mi padre fue quien llamó y supuse que estaría contigo.

- Que no he hablado con ella, ¿eres sordo o qué? — Peeta se detuvo, guardando silencio ipso fact. Sus músculos se tensaron y la sangre huyó de sus nudillos, soltó un gruñido algo frustrado

— ¡¿Cómo que no le has visto desde ayer? Se supone que ella viajó para verte. No, no me interesan tus razones, tú no lo entiendes… ella no puede irse por allí solo porque le da la gana — hizo una pausa para tomar un suspiro profundo mirando a Kat, ella notó de inmediato la rabia haciendo presencia en sus facciones — ¡No me importa! —gritó — Mira Gale, más te vale que la encuentras antes de que aterrice en París, por tu bien — colgó. Entrecerrando los ojos completamente enrojecido por la ira.

Katniss se acercó un tanto cautelosa, algo no andaba bien.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Era Gale. Al parecer discutió con Johana ayer — repuso Peeta resoplando al tiempo que corría hasta la sala y tomaba las maletas —. Ahora ella no le contesta el móvil, ni ha llegado a su apartamento.

— ¿Qué?

— Tenemos que darnos prisa — aseveró Peeta marcando para llamar un taxi —. Él dijo que ella se fue sin nada, sin dinero sin papeles — la preocupación en el tono del muchacho iba más allá de lo que estaba contando.

— ¿Hay algo más que te preocupa? — quiso saber Katniss cuando abordaban el taxi que habían pedido.

Peeta se mordió el labio, una mueca de terror curvó sus facciones.

— ¿Qué pasa, Peeta? — insistió tomándole de la mano.

— Ella no puede irse por allí sin sus medicinas, ¿No te había contado? Johana no puede dejar de tomar sus medicinas.

— No creo que le suceda algo por un día…

— ¡No puede! — replicó Peeta angustiado — Escucha, ella tiene que tomar estas píldoras controladoras de su hiperactividad, cuando no lo hace su metabolismo absorbe su energía más rápido de lo inusual. No me preocupa que ande por allí sola, sé que puede defenderse. Me preocupa que no haya tomado sus pastillas y ahora ande por allí. Puede desmayarse en cualquier sitio… cuando su metabolismo se acelera quema el azúcar y los lípidos muy de prisa, puede colapsar en cualquier sitio. Por eso es que estoy preocupado, si Gale no fuera tan estúpido no hubiera dejado qué…

— Eh — Kat le acalló besándole los nudillos con ternura —. Todo va a estar bien — intentó calmarle al ver que de un momento a otro él estaba a punto de llorar.

— Mis papás no pueden saber esto. Ellos solo están preocupados porque no saben dónde estaba alojándose, no pueden saber que desapareció…

— Todo va a estar bien. Es una chica sensata, en cuanto se sienta mal regresará junto a Gale.

— Ese es el problema. No se sabe en qué momento va a colapsar.

— Bueno — rezongó Katniss por lo bajo tratando de no parecer muy alarmada — .

Ahora si estoy preocupada.

…

— Lamento esto — dijo Peeta en cuanto tomaron el taxi y dieron la dirección que Gale les había indicado —. Hubiera preferido que conocieras París en otras circunstancias.

— Tranquilo — musitó Kat observando por la ventanilla del auto la magnificencia de la ciudad —. Tendremos tiempo para disfrutar de esto en cuanto encontremos a Johana, y ella esté a salvo.

— ¿Siempre eres así de comprensiva? — inquirió Peeta abriendo la puerta del taxi para que ella descendiera. Kat sonrió aferrándose a su equipaje de mano —. Espera — él canceló al taxista y volvió a mirarle —. Cada momento contigo es una sorpresa.

— Lo mismo digo, Peeta. — Suspiró ella mirando la magnitud del edificio donde residía Gale.

Juntos caminaron hacía el lobby siendo ayudados por el botones que de inmediato les anunció con Gale.

El cambio de humor por parte de Peeta fue notorio, Katniss se había acostumbrado a sus sonrisas traviesas y genio socarrón, que verlo tensarse y ser rígido en sus facciones en frente de Gale fue un poco abrumador. En silencio escuchaba la versión que el muchacho tenía sobre la discusión con Johana, observando de reojo como Peeta ceñudo y petulante asentía fulminándolo con la mirada. Lo que le hizo sonreír, ése era el Peeta que todo el mundo conocía, pero ella era dueña del verdadero. Y sin duda el mejor, el apartamento de Gale estaba ubicado en el centro de la ciudad, sus padres estaban de vacaciones al sur en Monte Carlo, por lo que las habitaciones estaban disponibles; no pensaban quedarse mucho tiempo — era lo que Peeta le había dicho a Gale antes de saludarlo —. En cuanto encontraran a Johana tomarían el primer avión hacía Manhattan y le colocarían a merced de los señores Hampton y un castigo ejemplar.

— Katniss y yo iremos al barrio Latino — propuso Gale marcando lugares estratégicos en el mapa de su Tablet —. Ella dijo que quería visitarlo.

— Eh, eh — interrumpió Peeta con aquel tono petulante y sardónico que solía usar cuando alguien imponía reglas sin consultárselas —. ¿Por qué con Katniss? Lo siento Gale, pero ya has dado muestras de que no puedes cuidar de alguien más. Has perdido de vista a mi hermana, ¿En serio crees que dejaré que Kat vaya contigo?

— Ella no necesita que la cuiden — replicó Gale a la defensiva.

— No — consintió Peeta —. Pero no irá contigo. Punto.

— Esto es ridículo — se quejó Katniss levantándose de un golpe —. En vez de estar aquí teniendo su encuentro de testosteronas, deberíamos ir en busca de Johana. Peeta, deja de estar pensando que voy a perderme por allí. Por favor, Gale, deja de estar provocándolo.

— Yo no estoy provocándole.

— ¡Ya! — Exclamó Kat —. Dios, es imposible que se hagan cargo de una situación.

— Estoy controlando la situación — rezongó Peeta.

— Sí, claro. Midiendo el tamaño de tu ego con Gale — ella tomó la Tablet del chico revisando los lugares que Johana siempre mencionaba y que de seguro visitaría —. Iré al barrio latino, Peeta ve a los museos cercanos, Gale tú… búscala en los alrededores del café flores.

— ¿Quién te dio el mando? — inquirió Peeta arrebatándole el aparato electrónico de las manos.

— Lo he tomado por mi cuenta — respondió Kat abrochando su abrigo mientras los dos chicos que le miraban boquiabiertos.

— Que ella tome el control de esa forma es tan sexy — musitó Gale recibiendo un codazo de inmediato por parte de Peeta.

Él le miró adolorido sonriendo forzosamente al rostro de Katniss que les observaba perpleja haciendo una mueca de desdén.

— Hombres — chilló entre dientes.

— Mucho cuidado con tus comentarios — le advirtió Peeta tomando a Kat del brazo para salir del apartamento.

Caminaron juntos hasta la acera acordando encontrarse allí en cuanto tuvieran noticias, de lo contrario notificarían a las autoridades para recibir ayuda extra. Él dudaba de dejarle ir sola a aquel lugar, conocía del bullicio y desorden en los barrios habitados por artistas de todo el mundo.

— Ve con cuidado — le pidió antes de que ella abordara el taxi.

Kat sonrió besándole fugazmente en los labios.

— Gale tenía razón — suspiró Peeta reteniéndole en sus brazos por un momento —. Eres tan hermosa cuando tomas el control.

— Enfócate Peeta.

— Bien — él rió por la bajo soltándole para llamar otro taxi, hizo una mueca cuando vio salir a Gale. No sería agradable compartir un viaje de diez minutos en un espacio sumamente reducido.

Y al llegarse la hora acordado los tres tuvieron que regresar cabizbajos, Peeta nervioso ante el hecho de confesar a sus padres que Johana había desaparecido. Oficialmente desaparecida.

Katniss notó de inmediato su cansancio y frustración, no hizo más que abrazarle. Gale miró hacía el balcón de su apartamento frunciendo el ceño, toda su familia estaba de viaje. Sin avisar corrió hacia el interior del edificio, Kat y Peeta le siguieron de inmediato.

Deteniéndose de inmediato.

Johana estaba de regreso, sentada sobre el sofá principal.

Levantó el rostro extrañada, una sombra negra circundaba sus ojos, parecía estar nerviosa por la presencia de su hermano allí. Él solo se limitó a entrar y encararle de inmediato, interrogando sobre su paradero, parecía ida y cansada. Pero lo suficientemente enérgica para echar a Gale de la habitación por haber informado a Peeta sobre su pelea; los ánimos estaban calentando, la actitud de Johana extrañó a Kat.

Nunca antes le había escuchado gritar e insultar a alguien.

Allí estaba teniendo una discusión acalorada contra Peeta. Y no podía sentirse peor, al verse en medio de una batalla campal, él renegando de su comportamiento infantil y ella acusándole de metiche. Los gritos iban y venían, no le dio importancia, en algún momento habrían de callarse y dejar de decir estupideces el uno al otro. Peeta golpeó uno de los muebles haciéndole estremecer un poco. Johana le reclamó por su comportamiento levantándose del sillón y caminando hacia él muy enojada y dispuesta a golpearle.

— ¡Basta! — gritó colocándose en medio de ambos. La chica se detuvo respirando con dificultad. — Esto es estúpido, Johana él solo estaba preocupado por ti.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Peeta relajó los hombros caminando hacía la salida.

— Lo siento — chilló dejándose caer sobre el sofá.

Peeta le miró indiferente.

— ¿Dónde estabas, Johana? — le preguntó Kat suavizando la voz un poco.

— Por allí.

Peeta salió de la habitación dando un enorme portazo. Lo que hizo que Johana temblara.

— Está preocupado — informó Katniss, excusándole por el golpe de la puerta — No es lindo que te llamen a anunciar que estás desaparecida. Deberías entender eso, sin embargo nos recibes con gritos e improperios.

— Lo siento — repitió Johana dejando atrás su ceño fruncido y actitud a la defensiva — . Es que me molesté con Gale, eran nuestras vacaciones.

— ¿Estás bien? Peeta se preocupó por lo de tus medicinas.

— Oh, sí. Eso… — ella dudó ruborizándose de inmediato.

— ¿Qué, qué pasa?

— Katniss, tengo que contarte algo. Pero prométeme que no lo sabrá Peeta.

— Lo prometo.

— Cina, el mejor amigo de Haymitch está aquí.

Kat frunció el ceño.

— Sí. Está viviendo en Montmatre. Fui allí, porque su hermana ha querido comunicarse con Peeta desde lo ocurrido con Levitt.

— ¿Y? — inquirió Katniss adoptando una actitud reacia y firme. No quería que Peeta volviera a estancarse en el pasado, sufriendo por la pérdida de su hermano.

— No vine aquí por Gale — confesó Johana —. Vine por ella, necesitaba hacerle saber que no puede estar llamando a casa. Todos estamos superando eso, ella no puede venir y… — calló dejando escapar un largo suspiro —. No quiero que siga intentando hablar con mi hermano, quiero que él vuelva a ser como era antes de todo esto. Si ella aparece, será como revivir muchas cosas. Además, tengo la sospecha de que ella es la única a parte de mi padre y Levitt que sabe lo que en verdad ocurrió esa noche.

— ¿Por qué quiere hablar con Peeta? — preguntó Katniss un poco fastidiada, le afectaba saber que el pasado y todo el dolor de Peeta siempre estaba dispuesto a regresar. Y que los hermanos aparecieran es ese momento arruinaba todo lo que habían logrado.

— No lo sé. Gale era mi coartada, necesitaba ir allí. Encararle para decirle que no podía venir de nuevo a revivir todo esto, ha sido muy difícil olvidar. Y créeme, no estoy dispuesta a perder a Peeta de nuevo. Mucho me ha costado mantenerlo a salvo.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Fui yo la que le contó a papá que el corría en las vías del puerto.

— ¿Qué? — Kat entreabrió los labios sumamente sorprendidos.

— Sí. La noche en que él perdió su móvil. Cuando fue a los límites del Bronx, yo le conté a papá. Y él se encargó de seguirle.

— ¡Fuiste la espía! — le acusó Katniss callando cuando Johana abrió los ojos alarmada.

— Shshs — le acalló riendo nerviosamente —. Es un secreto.

— Tranquila — sonrió Kat —. Es increíble lo que haces por tu hermano, Johana. ¿Qué te dijo Cina? Él ha estado muy tranquilo últimamente, no me gustaría que…

— No hay de qué preocuparse. Yo hablé con Cina, le dejé muy claro que ellos habían salido de nuestras vidas. Que no permitiría que ella se acercara a Peeta. Levitt está tras las rejas, Haymitch bajo tierra. No hay nada que nos una, ni nada que hablar con Peeta. Oh, Kat. Siento haberles causado semejante susto. Lo último que quería era arruinarle sus vacaciones. Creo que deberías ir a buscarlo. Necesito estar a solas para arreglar un par de cosas con Gale.

— Genial — espetó Kat tomando su abrigo y un gorro para el frío —. Ahora me toca encontrarlo — renegó para sí misma mientras salía del lugar. Pudo escuchar una risita burlona por parte de Johana, contagiándole de inmediato.

…

— ¿Dónde estás? — preguntó mientras se preparaba para tomar un taxi.

— No soy como tú. No me iría al otro lado del mundo solo porque estoy enojado, mira al frente, en el café.

Kat sonrió mirando a ambos lados de la calle para cerciorarse que era seguro cruzar.

Peeta salió del lugar para recibirle.

— Allí estás — chistó Katniss besándole en los labios con cautela —. ¿Aun enojado?

— Sí. Y mucho.

— ¿Conmigo?

— No — respondió tomándole de la mano para caminar por la acera —. De hecho, no sé porque estoy enojado.

Ella rió suavemente apretándole la mano fuerte.

— Bueno, deja ese enojo estúpido. Deberíamos disfrutar un poco, ¿No lo crees? Es decir, estamos en París. ¡París! — exclamó dejando escapar una suave carcajada.

— Vaya — rió Peeta —. Estás emocionada, casi nunca te veo emocionada.

Ella sonrió rodeándole con los brazos por la cintura.

— Es porque casi nunca estoy en París.

— De haber sabido esto — musitó él besándole en la frente —. Nos hubiera traído hace tiempo, aunque me costara una riña con Clara por interferir en tus estudios.

— Hagamos algo — propuso Kat —. Estoy cansada, ha sido un día largo, luego esos gritos… caminemos por allí y relátame historias sobre este lugar. ¿De acuerdo?

— Casi siempre me mandas a callar.

— No esta noche — repuso Kat, sonriendo maravillada —. Porque estamos en París.

— Dios — se quejó Peeta juntado sus frentes con fuerza —. Es tan maravilloso cuando ríes de esa forma.

— Vamos, Peeta. Vayamos a la torre. Quiero conocerla de cerca, quiero tomar un café en frente de ella.

— De acuerdo _madeimoselle_, sus deseos son órdenes para mí.

Y juntos caminaron entre la multitud, sonriendo embelesados en las mieles de la juventud. Del amor joven y frágil, ella emocionada de saberse dueña de algo que nunca creyó podía existir.

El corazón de Peeta.

Él, orgulloso de saber que había encontrado a la más maravillosa y extraña de las mujeres.

En un momento de locura mientras subían junto a un grupo de turistas recorriendo las escalas metálicas de la torre Eiffel, recordó una vieja gitana que le había interceptado el día anterior antes de llegar al campus a esperar que Kat apareciese. Sonrió un poco ruborizado ante la pesadez del anillo en su dedo anular.

— Hey — llamó a Kat, apartándole del resto del grupo. Ella asintió sonriente con las mejillas enrojecidas por la caminata.

— ¿Qué? ¿Te sientes mal? — preguntó ella posando una mano en su mejilla.

— No — él rió sacándose el anillo del dedo meñique con un poco de dificultad — ¿Te conté de mi encuentro con un aquelarre de gitanos en Viena?

— No — ella frunció el ceño, alarmándose ante los movimientos de Peeta.

— No es lo que estás pensando — le advirtió él, una sonrisa divertida le curvó los labios —. La imaginación de las mujeres es algo volátil, siempre me va a causar mucha curiosidad la rapidez con la que crea una teoría sobre algo.

Varios turistas tosieron al ver que no dejaban avanzar la fila por el estrecho pasillo. Peeta cedió el paso haciendo una reverencia a modo de disculpa.

— Entonces, ¿qué tienes allí?

— Ah, sí. — Peeta tomó el diminuto anillo que había sacado de su dedo y lo levantó a la altura de los ojos de Katniss —. Una gitana se me acercó diciendo cosas extrañas, ya sabes — él se sacudió tratando de hacer una pésima imitación de una bruja misteriosa —… "Veo, veo una mujer en su camino. Veo, veo su pasado y su futuro" como sea, me vendió esto por diez euros — señaló el anillo —. Creo que me los robó, al siguiente transeúnte le dijo el mismo discurso — él soltó una risita nerviosa disponiéndose a colocar la joya en el dedo de Katniss. Ella le detuvo enarcando una ceja con escepticismo.

— No irá en mi dedo anular — advirtió.

— De acuerdo, lo colocaré en el dedo medio — concedió dejándolo donde había anunciado — La gitana tiene razón en algo — él hizo una pausa acercándose suavemente para abrazarla —. Todos los caminos van a llevarme a ti — susurró, podía sentir como el aliento cálido de ella le golpeaba la barbilla —. Cómo si yo fuera un río y tú el océano. Siempre, siempre voy a llegar a ti.

Nuevamente algunos extraños tosieron interrumpiéndoles el momento. Él rió levantando el rostro.

— ¡Calmos! ¡Calmos! — Exclamó conteniendo una carcajada — ¡Acaba de decir que sí! — Bromeó — ¡Sí acepta casarse conmigo! — gritó abrazando a Kat, mientras todos le aplaudían y felicitaban.

— ¡Oye! — se quejó Katniss intentando apartarse de su abrazo.

— ¿Qué? — inquirió Peeta riendo como un niño pequeño que ha sido descubierto en alguna de sus travesuras.

— No es divertido — espetó ella arrugando el entrecejo —. Soy menor de edad.

— Uh, sí. Tendré que someterme al escrutinio de tu padre y tía.

Ella sonrió dejando atrás su seriedad.

— ¿Por qué no puedo mantener mi actitud seria contigo? — se quejó dándose vuelta hasta las escaleras que los llevaban hacía las salidas. Él le alcanzó abrazándole por la espalda.

— Porque no puedes enojarte conmigo, es tu debilidad — susurró juguetón.

— Oh — chilló —. Has descubierto mi criptonita. ¿Cuál es la tuya?

— _Per favore_, Katniss — se quejó él cruzando un brazo por sus hombros —. Los héroes no decimos esas cosas.

— Creí que no te gustaba que te llamaran de esa forma.

— No olvidas nada, eh.

— Así es. Así que tendrás que tener cuidado con las cosas que quieras ocultar.

— No pienso ocultarte nada — dijo él deteniéndose en la salida del lugar —. Y sabes eso, no puedo mentirle a la persona que me ha visto realmente. La única que conoce esta parte de mí.

Ella sonrió, agradecida por el voto de confianza.

— Deberíamos ir al apartamento — comentó tomándole de la mano.

— Tú sí que sabes cómo arruinar un momento emotivo. Estaba teniendo "_mi momento emotivo_".

— Oh, lo siento Romeo — se disculpó.

— ¿Ves? Sigues arruinándolo.

— ¿Cómo lo puedo remediar?

— Bueno, cuando dije: "_Estaba teniendo mi momento emotivo_" tenías que besarme.

Ella soltó una risita sacudiendo la cabeza con diversión.

— Si quieres un beso solo pídelo, Peeta.

— No, ya no lo quiero.

— Arruinaste el momento.

— Cómo quieras.

Kat continuó su camino dejándole atrás. Después de unos segundos Peeta le siguió riendo pagado de sí mismo.

— ¿Es en serio, Kat? ¿En serio? Te estaba dando otra oportunidad de enmendar el momento. — Ella se dio vuelta caminando rápidamente hasta él. Le miró por unos segundos y volvió a reír.

— No voy a besarte — musitó.

— ¿Crees que me quedaré tranquilo? Me robaré un beso si quiero.

Ella se carcajeó apartando el rostro cuando él se inclinó para cumplir su palabra.

— Todavía sigues creyendo que harás un berrinche y conseguirás lo que quieres.

— No puedo evitarlo — espetó él encogiéndose de hombros —. Siempre lo consigo.

Tarde o temprano.

— Ah, sí — ella retrocedió varios pasos. Lo que le dio una alerta a Peeta.

Se echó a correr.

Él sonrió siguiéndole. Jadeando y casi sin aliento se detuvieron junto a un semáforo que marcaba el cruce de calles, concurridas y peligrosas.

— Siempre — musitó él a su lado dándole vuelta para besarle en la frente.

— Qué decepción, Peeta — se quejó Katniss casi hiperventilando.

— Permítame informarle, señorita Katniss que si quiere otro tipo de beso tiene que pedirlo.

— Rogarás. Sé que vendrás rogando — espetó Katniss tomando una profunda respiración.

Él le sostuvo de la cintura impidiéndole que se marchara. Caminando de vuelta al apartamento, se dio el profundo placer de relatar las historias sobre los artistas del siglo veinte y su descontento. Llevando a Kat a cuestas en su espalda, mientras reía y bromeaba sobre su capacidad de retener información.

Caminaron sin rumbo fijo, sin cansancio, sin noción del tiempo.

Entregándose al desconcierto sobre el futuro, a los juramentos pasionales, a los besos llenos de ruegos.

Al amor.

Joven, inexperto y loco amor.

— Mi _criptonita _— dijo él antes de entrar al apartamento —: Eres tú.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Hola. Último capitulo! Espero que les haya gustado la historia, aunque sé por los hermosos reviews que me dejan, que si. Solo nos resta el epílogo.**

**Gracias por leer, seguir y comentar la historia. Gracias por los reviews!**

**Bien, hubo guest, así que voy contestando:**

midientedeleon: me alegra que te guste la historia. Ya llega el final. Gracias x escribirme.

Kacomu: Sip, ella es virgen. Me alegra que hayas encontrado la historia, y espero que te guste. Gracias por escribirme. Nos leemos.

BelR: ¿verdad que es hermoso? La historia es tan simple, pero tan perfecta, que me fascino. Amo a sus personajes: Emilia y Steve, Brand y Loan. Gracias x tu review. Ya nos queda poco.

**Besos**

**Nos leemos.**


	32. Chapter Epílogo

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "Encuentrame" y es de Ivana Romero. Yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Que disfruten el epílogo... si quieren escuchar algo de fondo, la sugerencia es Future days de Peral Jam, tiene una letra preciosa, donde poco más, poco menos, dice que si alguna vez la perdiese, seguro que se perdería él, ya que todo lo que ha encontrado, no lo ha hecho por si mismo y que ella logro hacer ese hombre de él. Que las piezas desaparecidas robadas del hombre que fue, no va a necesitarlas más porque cree y cree porque puede ver, días futuros de él y ella.**

**Nos leemos abajo**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Epílogo**

**If I ever were to lose you  
I'd surely lose myself  
Everything I have found dear  
I've not found by myself**

**Try and sometimes you'll succeed to make this man of me**  
**All my stolen missing parts I've no need for anymore**

**I believe and I believe 'cause I can see**  
**Our future days, days of you and me**

**Future days – Peral Jam **

**(…)**

Sus dedos se deslizaron sobre su cabello soltando una suave risita, impregnada de nervios y emoción.

Ella rezongó quejándose por lo bajo, la idea de no ver nada mientras Peeta tomaba todo el control de la situación, había estado muy extraño desde que habían arribado desde París, sin duda, se traía algo entre manos. Fuese lo que fuese sabía que terminaría adorándolo, él siempre se encargaba de sorprenderla y hacer que lo quisiera más.

El camino había sido una eternidad, él solo le pedía paciencia. No es que fuese fácil tenerla cuando no sabes hacía donde te llevaban.

Sonrió cuando notó que el movimiento del auto se había detenido y la puerta se abría, allí estaban las manos de Peeta sosteniéndole y ayudando a descender.

Podía sentir su aroma y la cálida respiración, habían transcurrido casi tres semanas desde que él se había aparecido en Viena, habían compartido un apartamento durante casi dos semanas y no se acostumbraría a ese millar de revoloteos en su estómago, cada que él hablaba a su oído o le abrazaba sorpresivamente.

— ¿Llegamos? — le preguntó dejando escapar una sonrisa suave y nerviosa.

— Paciencia — espetó Peeta suavemente, cerrando la puerta del auto mientras le sostenía la mano.

— ¿Dónde estamos?

— Oh, Katniss, ¿No sabes el significado de la palabra sorpresa?

Ella hizo un puchero tratando de suplicar con sus gestos, podía sentir las manos de Peeta abrazando su cintura mientras caminaban sobre tablas. Él se detuvo por un momento riendo por lo bajo.

— Ven — le pidió levantando su brazo para cruzarlo por encima de su cuello. Katniss se carcajeó suavemente mientras sentía como su cuerpo era levantado por él.

Aferrándose a su abrazo temerosa de hacerle perder el equilibrio en cualquier momento, la brisa era suave y un tanto húmeda. Un sonido extraño retumbaba cerca ellos, el chocar de olas contra la playa.

Todo empezaba a tener sentido. Acomodó la cabeza en su cuello mientras él caminaba en silencio hacía donde sea que la llevara.

— Sé dónde estamos — musitó suavemente, haciendo que él riera.

— No — replicó Peeta —. No lo sabes.

— En la playa.

Peeta se carcajeó deteniéndose momentáneamente. Ella supo que habían llegado. Podía sentir la superficie bajo sus pies, tierra firme y segura.

— Vamos — sus manos se deslizaron detrás de su cabeza dejando caer la venda que había convencido de colocarle antes de salir —. Es hora de tu sorpresa.

Ella entreabrió los ojos sonriendo maravillada. Estaban dónde todo había empezado.

— Aquí no habías estado — comentó Peeta señalándole con la barbilla que se diese vuelta, Kat obedeció de inmediato.

Encontrándose con la vieja casa que habían visitado esa mañana. Sólo que no era la misma, había sido reconstruida por completo, los ventanales estaban intactos y una fortaleza de madera había sido levantada alrededor para que las olas no chocasen contra las paredes y las deterioran. Le tomó varios segundos salir del shock que la hermosa construcción le causaba, Peeta nunca se equivocaba cuando decía que cada nueva sorpresa sería mejor que la anterior.

Sonrió cuando sintió sus brazos abrazándole por la espalda. Dándose vuelta para besarle.

— La hemos reconstruido entre papá y yo — confesó Peeta, aún tenía ese deje de emoción en su voz —. Por eso estuve extraño esta semana.

— Ya decía que te tenías algo entre manos.

— Bueno — él sonrió llevándola hasta el pórtico del lugar, que había sido reforzado con madera de teca exclusiva. Un diseño e idea de su padre —, no soy el único que se ha guardado algunas cosas — musitó, deteniéndose para abrir la puerta.

Kat frunció el ceño extrañada.

— ¿Cuándo ibas a decirme de tu cumpleaños? — Cuestionó Peeta abriendo la puerta de par en par — Ha sido tu tía quien me ha alertado que solo falta un mes para ello.

Ella se encogió de hombros ruborizada caminando hacia el interior de la casa.

— No creo que sea importante.

— Desde luego que lo es — replicó Peeta, cerrando suavemente la puerta.

Kat se detuvo a admirar las nueva constitución del salón que meses atrás había estado en ruinas, todo era sencillo y encantador.

Los muebles de roble y las cortinas veraniegas. No es que fuese una experta en decoración, pero podía ver que Portia no había cruzado por el lugar.

La simpleza era el sello personal de los hombres Mellark. Ver a Peeta con aquella camiseta blanca y unos viejos pantalones de mezclilla era la prueba de ello.

— ¿Y? ¿Te gusta? — preguntó Peeta tomándole por sorpresa nuevamente. Ella sonrió dándole la espalda al enorme ventanal que dejaba ver el infinito mar detrás de la casa.

— Me encanta — musitó Kat en voz queda.

— Sabía que te gustaría, fue por ti que decidí remodelarla. No había estado aquí desde hacía años, esa mañana… fue como si hubiera recobrado vida, y tú estabas aquí. Así que creí necesario reconstruirla por completo.

— Eso es maravilloso, Peeta — Kat se dio vuelta para tomar su rostro con delicadeza —. Tú eres maravilloso.

Él sonrió acariciando sus manos.

— Tú me haces querer ser mejor — musitó besándole en la frente.

Ella le abrazó con fuerza, deseando que ese instante lleno de infinitos y para siempre jamás terminara.

— ¿Es mi regalo de cumpleaños adelantado? — inquirió.

— No — Peeta sonrió besando sus cabellos —. Es el lugar que solo tú y yo conocemos.

Kat sonrió abandonándose a su cálido abrazo.

— Bueno — Peeta se estiró posando todo su peso sobre la ventana del ala este —. Hay que planear que hacer para tu cumpleaños.

— Tía Clara tiene cubierto eso. Deberías planear que hacer este nuevo semestre.

— Oh, eso lo tengo cubierto hace tiempo.

— ¿Ah, sí? — inquirió Kat olisqueando la fragancia en el pecho de Peeta. — ¿Qué harás ahora?

— Aplicar a universidades, darle una paliza a Johana en el tenis, buscar el regalo perfecto para ti, buscar excusas para sacarme a la Miss Blincar de encima — ella rió bajito. Desde su presentación ella había estado acosándole para que fuera parte del equipo de arte, él había inventado excusas, todas refutadas en el acto —. Prepararme para cuando sea presentado a tu padre como tu primer novio oficial, y cuando hablo de prepararme, hablo de encontrar un chaleco anti balas que pueda salvarme la vida — continuó sonriendo pícaramente —, estar contigo, estar contigo, estar contigo, estar contigo, y… estar contigo — culminó besándole suavemente en la comisura de los labios.

Kat tomó un respiro apartándole para tomar algo de aire.

— ¿Cuáles son tus planes?

— Los mismos que los tuyos — suspiró estremecida por ese nuevo sentimiento de plenitud —. Pero antes… — rió soltándole de repente — vamos a jugar un juego.

Peeta frunció el ceño.

— Se llama… — una sonrisa traviesa le iluminó el rostro —: Encuéntrame.

Él se carcajeó divertido enarcando una ceja.

— Suena divertido.

— Lo es — consintió Kat dando unos entrecortados pasos hacia atrás —. Se trata de un chico que tiene que encontrar a una chica dentro de una enorme casa de playa.

Peeta volvió a reír.

— Te daré una ventaja de tres minutos para que encuentres un buen escondite — le advirtió.

Ella se carcajeó subiendo rápidamente por las escaleras de caracol que estaban en mitad de la sala. Peeta dio un suspiro.

Siguiéndole tranquilamente, mientras ella se perdía entre las tres únicas habitaciones que poseía la casa en la segunda planta.

Después de varios minutos subió a la primera habitación marcando en su móvil el número de Katniss, que de inmediato le llevó hasta la tercera habitación. La puerta entreabierta y el sonido del celular le indicaron que ella estaba allí. Rió algo arrogante marcando el número nuevamente. A sus espaldas estaba ella, bajo una enorme sabana de punto, las que habían usado para proteger los muebles cuando los trasladaron desde el almacén hasta allí.

— ¿Cuál era el premio? — preguntó Peeta sacando la sabana de encima de Kat.

— Yo no hablé de ningún premio — renegó Kat apagando el ringtone de su celular.

Peeta se acercó y comenzó a apartar los mechones de su rostro.

— Eres una mala perdedora — musitó emitiendo esa adorable sonrisa torcida que Katniss adoraba locamente.

— Hiciste trampa.

Él rió besándole suavemente en los labios.

— No es trampa — suspiró abrazándole con fuerza —. Es que tú siempre olvidas que yo, siempre, siempre voy a encontrarte.

FIN

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Gracias por leer, seguir y comentar la historia. Gracias por regalarme tantos reviews!**

**Gracias a todas por llegar hasta aquí. Ya saben que ahora es la parte de los agradecimientos a todas aquellas que dejaron un review, así que allá vamos, no sin antes decirles que…**

**Hay segunda parte! (Gracias a nalujo, por el dato)**

**Así que tendremos un poco más de Emilia y Steve, ó para nosotros Katniss & Peeta.**

**Espero que les haya gustado la sorpresa. Y ya saben si quieren leer el original, se llama "Prométeme" y es de Ivanna Romero.**

**Gracias:**

**AddaEverdeenMellark **

**MildredxDD **

**myjlew **

**Mary Evellark **

**wmoreirf**

**midientedeleon (guest)**

**kacomu****(guest)**

**BelR****(guest)**

**juliper22**

**hoolie hutch**

**Pekis Fletcher**

**valeria luis**

**Ady Mellark87**

**Guest****cap 25 .****Apr 19**

**nalujo**

**Karly16**

**NReedus**

**jlawpizza**

**THGkarlamayorga **

**Yolotsin ****Xochitl (guest)**

**Entdeckerin **

**lila**** (guest)**

**Andiwilltrytofixyou **

**Sin más que decirles, nos leemos la próxima.**

**Besos**


End file.
